Promise me
by beatrizstellianned.rangel
Summary: Trilogia Promise me


Promise Me 1

Sinopse

"Ele era minha escuridão e eu era sua luz. Não podíamos existir um sem o outro."

Para mim, a vida era simples. Ia à escola e estudava. Passava o tempo com meus amigos e me afastava dos problemas. Não bebia, não amaldiçoava e só saía com cavalheiros. Era a típica garota boa com um brilhante futuro. Meu mundo parecia perfeito.

Mas isso estava a ponto de mudar.

Ryder Delaney era a única imperfeição em minha vida. Ele era o menino mau, a ovelha negra, aquele que sua mãe sempre te advertiria. Só tinha uma regra estrita: Não apaixonar.

Mas algumas regras foram feitas para serem rompidas.

Nós fomos melhores amigos, inseparáveis na infância apesar de nossas diferenças. Eu conhecia o verdadeiro homem que se escondia sob as tatuagens e a má atitude. Ele conhecia todos meus segredos e sonhos. Mas não sabia que havia algo que eu queria e não podia ter... Ele!

Mas às vezes o destino tem uma curiosa maneira de intervir. Logo, paralisou nossos mundos. Estalou a guerra. Reinou a escuridão. Sozinhos e prófugos, nossa única meta era sobreviver e ignorar os sentimentos que tínhamos um pelo outro. Mas o amor é poderoso e também é a escuridão.

Capítulo1

Esta é a história do fim da vida tal como a conhecia. Pensamos que o mundo seguiria como sempre. A sociedade se manteria igual. A gente se manteria igual. Equivocamo-nos. No que demora um batimento do coração, o mundo mudou. Eu mudei.

Não posso acreditar que tenha me convencido disto!

Uma canção do Eminem soava forte nos alto-falantes enquanto seguia a minha melhor amiga pelo bar cheio de fumaça. Homens talhados de tatuagens se agarravam com mulheres quase nuas. Quanto a mim, me sobressaía como um polegar dolorido em meu vestido de verão rosa claro e uma sandália.

Relaxe, Maddie. Só queria ver o lugar. — Disse Eva, movendo a cabeça com a música enquanto caminhávamos entre a multidão. Não estava segura de que se dava conta dos olhares sujos que recebíamos ou simplesmente era alheia a eles. Conhecendo Eva, não se importava.

Fiquei atrás dela, com medo de sermos separadas entre estas pessoas. Eva e eu tínhamos estado em muitos bares próximos a nossa universidade e vi algumas coisas loucas, mas este lugar era simplesmente aterrorizante. Um furo na parede. A fumaça era espessa e sufocante. A música era o tipo que sua mãe não gostaria que escutasse, forte e repleta de cada maldito palavrão que existia. A maioria dos clientes do bar pareciam sentenciados ou membros de uma turma de motociclistas local. Apostaria que alguns inclusive tinham navalhas escondidas em algum lugar. Duas moças da universidade definitivamente não pertenciam a esse lugar.

MESA! — Gritou Eva quando viu duas cadeiras vazias. Devorando minha mão, lançou-se ao ataque, chocando-se com um par de homens vestidos de couro que nos franziu o cenho.

 _Pelo menos os assentos se encontravam na esquina. Talvez ninguém nos notasse aqui._ Eva poderia ter sua diversão e então poderíamos ir. Com sorte, de uma só vez.

HURRA! — Gritou Eva quando começou uma de suas canções de rap favorita a todo volume pelos alto-falantes. Isto provocou alguns olhares sujos.

Para minha consternação, começou a cantar junto com a canção. A garota não podia cantar nada bem, mas tinha que lhe dar crédito por tenta-lo. Abracei minha bolsa mais perto de meu corpo e olhei. Ela trazia a atenção para nós! Fiz com que se calasse, mas estou falando da Eva, não havia nada que a calasse.

Do nada, apareceu uma garçonete junto a nossa mesa.

Garotas, querem algo? — Perguntou com uma expressão de aborrecimento. Seu cabelo loiro estava pegajoso, sua camiseta curta muito pequena e seus minúsculos shorts não cobriam seu traseiro. Tinha mais ou menos dois centímetros de maquiagem e começava a marcar suas rugas.

Duas doses de uísque — Gritou Eva sobre a música.

A garçonete assentiu e se afastou, enquanto seus shorts tratavam de cobrir seu traseiro.

Não bebo Eva, sabe disso! — Inclinei-me para gritar.

Eva me calou com a mão enquanto voltava a cantar de novo. Encolhi- me quando cantou sobre sexo e alguém saindo ferido.

Somos tão diferentes. Ela era exatamente o contrário de mim! Espontânea e imprevisível, Eva era uma verdadeira menina selvagem que não tinha medo de nada. Algumas pessoas achavam surpreendente que fôssemos amigas, mas a conheço desde o primeiro grau... quinze longos anos. Tínhamos estado juntas nas horas boas e nas más. Não havia forma de que nos separassem. É por isso que aceitei vir a este bar estranho em primeiro lugar. Não faz falta dizer que ela agora me deve um grande favor.

Pela extremidade dos olhos, vi alguns homens que nos olhavam, quase babando. — Esses tipos estão nos encarando –eu disse.

UAU, baby, veem para mamãe! — Grunhiu dramaticamente Eva enquanto os estudava.

Revirei os olhos para sua versão de um ronrono sensual. Amava os _badboys_ e estes homens se encaixavam perfeitamente. Eram lindos se você gosta do tipo de homens tatuados, musculosos e rudes. A mim não. Meu tipo era o que se veste de cor cáqui, conduz um BMW, é cavalheiro e livre de tatuagens.

Os homens foram esquecidos quando apareceu a garçonete e trouxe nossas doses. Pegou o dinheiro e partiu, sem nos dar obrigada pela gorjeta nem olhar em nossa direção outra vez. O serviço ao cliente aqui é genial.

Peguei o copo e o estudei de perto. Estava sujo e o que havia nele tinha um cheiro horrível.

Não vou beber isto — disse, baixando de novo com repugnância.

Tem que fazê-lo. Dá má sorte se não fizer.

Olhei a Eva com ceticismo. — Isso não é verdade e sabe disso.

Está bem, bom, só bebe por mim. Precisa relaxaaaarrrrr.

Peguei o copo sujo e suspirei. As coisas que tenho que fazer por uma amiga.

De acordo, no três. Um, dois, TRÊS! — disse Eva, golpeando a mesa com cada número.

Atirei a bebida para trás e a bebi rapidamente. O fogo correu, não, queimou, em minha garganta. Meus olhos se umedeceram, ficando difícil enxergar. Fechei os olhos, sentindo a queimadura enquanto o uísque viajou desde minha garganta até o meu estômago. OH, merda! Isso foi terrível!

Eva começou a rir enquanto me olhava. — Outro! — Riu, empurrando a segunda dose para mim.

O que? De nenhuma maldita maneira! Isso foi horrível! – Estremeci com desgosto.

Comprei pra você. Bebe. Precisa.

Sabia que Eva ia ganhar esta discussão, assim traguei a bebida. Minha garganta imediatamente sentiu como se alguém tivesse deixado cair um fósforo aceso.

Eu adoro esta canção! Vamos dançar.

Agarrou minha mão e me levou para a pista de dança antes que pudesse protestar ou me recuperar da bebida.

Só havia um par de pessoas dançando, mas Eva não se importava. Começou a se mover ao ritmo do baixo, mexendo-se na música. Agora,

meus músculos começavam a relaxar graças ao álcool. Movendo meus quadris ao ritmo acelerado, comecei a dançar.

Começou a segunda canção, estávamos nos divertindo. Eva girou para sacudir sua bunda para mim, me dando um ataque de riso. Começamos a nos esfregar uma contra a outra, chiando com a música e fazendo tolices.

Depois que terminou a canção, notei que tínhamos reunido um público. Muitos dos homens de aspecto rude se encontravam de pé ao lado, nos olhando. Examinei com nervosismo à multidão, com medo de que estivéssemos ultrapassadas. Estes homens nos olhavam como se fôssemos o jantar e morriam de fome.

Estava a ponto de dizer a Eva que deveríamos ir quando alguém chamou minha atenção. Estava em uma mesa de bilhar na parte de atrás, fazendo fila para pegar seu taco. Uma loira voluptuosa se esfregava contra ele como uma cadela no cio. Levava uma saia curta negra, blusa de decote e saltos de treze centímetros. Suas mãos estavam sobre ele.

Vi quando ele fez o tiro e se endireitou para examinar a bola. Girando para a mulher, agarrou ela pela cintura e a puxou para si.

Aspirei uma baforada de ar quando vi seu perfil. Tinha um boné de beisebol e o cabelo castanho rebelde aparecia pelas bordas. Seus largos ombros delineados debaixo de uma camisa de cor preta e as calças jeans muito gastas encaixavam perfeitamente em suas largas e musculosas pernas.

Reconheceria ele em qualquer parte.

Quem é esse bombom? — Perguntou Eva, quando se deu conta de que eu o olhava.

É Ry...

Mas ela se adiantou. — Santa merda! É Ryder!

Senti que meu ritmo cardíaco saía de controle enquanto o via rir de algo que a loira disse. Quando ele se inclinou para sussurrar algo no ouvido dela, não pude afastar o olhar.

Ryder Delaney era uma lenda por aqui. As mulheres não podiam afastar as mãos dele e os homens lhe temiam. Era bonito e perigoso. Um pouco mau e muito sexy. E igual a Eva, era selvagem e gostava de viver a vida ao máximo (às vezes um pouco demais). Não tinha regras e fazia o que queria. Ao que parece, trabalhava em sua mais recente conquista, a loira envolta ao redor dele.

Acredite ou não, além de Eva, Ryder era meu melhor amigo. Nos conhecíamos desde que éramos crianças brincando no celeiro do meu pai. Quando tinha seis anos, meu pai comprou a chácara junto ao rancho do seu pai, nos fazendo vizinhos e finalmente, amigos.

Vamos falar com ele. — Disse Eva, dançando em seu lugar.

Não, ele está ocupado. — Murmurei com um pingo de ciúmes. Sua mão ainda descansava na cintura da loira. As tatuagens que começavam em torno de seu pulso direito e seu braço, capturaram minha atenção. Lembrei de quando ele fez essas tatuagens. Eu tinha estado lá.

Por favooooorrr! O homem pode deixar de beijar essa puta o suficiente para falar conosco. — Disse Eva, olhando à loira de cima abaixo.

Sem me esperar, foi até ele.

OH, merda! Corri para alcança-la. Eva e Ryder não se davam muito bem e isso iria mal rapidamente.

E aí, estranho! — Gritou Eva sobre a música quando estávamos a uns poucos metros dele.

Ryder deixou de seduzir à loira para nos olhar. Sob a aba do seu boné, vi seus olhos abrirem em surpresa.

OH, vá! A cor de seus olhos nunca deixaria de me surpreender. Eram de um azul claro que davam vergonha a cor do oceano. Combinado com seu bronzeado escuro e cabelo castanho banhado pelo sol, o azul de seus olhos era impactante. Impressionante. Lindo.

Ao ver ele novamente, percebi o muito que sentia sua falta desde que fui para a universidade. Supunha-se que deveria me sentir assim por um amigo?

Meu estômago deu um giro estranho. Era muito mais alto que eu. O topo da minha cabeça alcançava o centro de seu peito. Em um bom dia, eu media um metro e sessenta, baixa para os padrões da maioria das pessoas, mas junto a Ryder, era muito pequena.

O que estão fazendo aqui? — Perguntou, soltando dos braços da loira. Ela fez uma cara maldosa, o que me deu vontade de sorrir e lançar os punhos no ar.

Dançando. — Respondeu Eva enquanto olhava à loira. — Perguntaria o mesmo, mas é bastante óbvio.

Ignorou seu comentário sarcástico.

Quando chegou à cidade, Maddie? — Perguntou, inclinando-se para mim para ouvir por cima da música.

Faz uns dias. — Respondi-lhe. — Mandei uma mensagem, mas nunca recebi resposta.

Bom, admito que foi à primeira pessoa que enviei uma mensagem ao chegar à cidade. Quando não respondeu nem apareceu em minha porta, como era de seu costume, me incomodei um pouco. Que desculpa seria?

—Sinto muito. O meu maldito telefone é um pedaço de merda. — Disse, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

—Ouvi isso antes. — Murmurou Eva, rolando os olhos.

Ryder lhe lançou um olhar de aborrecimento. A loira escolheu esse momento para aproximar-se mais, pressionando seus generosos peitos contra ele. Sim, sabemos que ainda está aqui, loira.

Ele se soltou de suas mãos com facilidade. — Vejo você em seguida, Mandy. — Disse, descartando-a sem pensar duas vezes.

A garota me deu um olhar assassino antes de ir, cambaleando um pouco em seus sapatos de salto. Um pouquinho do meu ciúme estalou de novo. Era alta e linda, tal como ele gostava.

—Não deveria estar aqui vestida assim. — Disse Ryder, apontando meu vestido. — Está tentando que te matem?

O que tem meu vestido?

Nada, exceto que parece uma menina pequena tratando de jogar com os meninos grandes. — Disse sorrindo.

Bom, foi ideia de Eva vir aqui! — Soltei, sentindo como se acabasse de ser apanhada fazendo algo mau.

Os olhos azuis do Ryder foram a Eva, tornando-se frios e calculadores. Em troca, ela lhe deu seu melhor olhar de "Desafio a dizer algo".

Vi uma discussão se formando entre os dois, como de costume. Antes que pudesse pôr fim a essa situação, Ryder me agarrou pelos braços e me puxou para ele, me tirando do caminho de três grandes homens que passavam por alí. O ar ficou fora de meus pulmões quando perdi o equilíbrio e caí com força contra seu peito. Tive que admitir que não era um mau lugar para estar.

Esteve bebendo? — Perguntou, afastando a mão de mim.

Duas doses. — Respondi. Não parecia muito contente.

Eva me obrigou a tomar. — Expliquei, jogando toda a culpa sobre

ela.

Olhou a Eva de novo, sem parecer feliz. No entanto, ela sorriu com valentia e dançou ao nosso redor, sem se importar. Vi Ryder serrar os dentes de frustração, algo que fazia muito frequentemente perto de Eva.

Voltou sua atenção para mim, tratando de ignorá-la.

Vou ao bar pegar uma bebida. Quer algo? Água talvez? — Perguntou.

Neguei com a cabeça e não pude evitar olhá-lo conforme se afastava. Mais de uma mulher se deteve para admirar e algumas trataram de tentar uma conversação, mas ele se limitou a sorrir e seguiu adiante.

É tão bonito. Pena que não posso suportá-lo. — Disse Eva enquanto o olhava com uma expressão sonhadora.

Antes de poder dizer que se comportasse, dois homens apareceram em nossa linha de visão. Ambos vestidos em couro, piercings e tatuagens. Justo o tipo da Eva.

—Vimos vocês dançarem. Dançaram muito bem. — Disse um deles a Eva.

Ela sorriu um sorriso sexy que me fez querer vomitar.

Obrigada. — Disse, estendendo uma mão bem cuidada. — Sou Eva, por sinal.

Em questão de segundos, foi à pista de dança com o menino, me deixando sozinha com o tipo número dois.

Este sorriu e esticou os largos lábios perfurados. Tratei de não olhar os numerosos aros em seus lábios e orelhas. Tinha a cabeça raspada e tatuagens esqueléticas arrastando-se para cima e ao redor de seu pescoço. Dizer que o homem dava medo era um eufemismo. E ao meu ver também estava bêbado, cambaleando sobre seus pés enquanto tomava outro gole de cerveja. Genial.

Meu nome é Jacob. – Disse estendendo uma mão tatuada com números e letras.

Forcei um sorriso em minha cara e pus minha mão na sua

Maddie, — disse. Não queria lhe dar meu nome, mas que outra coisa podia fazer? Meu pai me criou para ser cortês.

Você é daqui? — Perguntou. Tentei não me estremecer com sua péssima cantada ou o jeito que seus olhos se moviam de cima a baixo de meu corpo com interesse.

Sim. — Respondi, olhando ao redor do clube. Talvez se parecesse pouco interessada, captaria a indireta e iria embora.

Bonito vestido. — Disse, olhando meu peito.

Bom, isto se tornava ridículo. Tratei de dar a volta, mas sua mão deslizou ao redor da minha cintura.

Vamos dançar. — Disse arrastando as palavras.

Me movi para fora de seu braço e comecei a me afastar quando ficou diante de mim.

Só uma dança. — Suplicou, bêbado.

Não, obrigada. — Cortês outra vez.

Ia dizer algo mais quando começou uma confusão no bar. Ouvi gritos e cristais quebrados. Olhando ao redor "Do Jacob, o Bêbado", fiquei dura feito pedra. Que demônios? Acredito que inclusive minha boca se abriu.

Ryder e um homem muito grande brigavam, parecendo dispostos a se matar. Tudo o que podia ver eram os punhos e a fúria.

As pessoas começaram a correr outra vez, lutando para conseguir uma boa vista da briga. Deixei Jacob para trás me empurrando entre a multidão, bem a tempo para ver a cabeça de Ryder cair para trás e sangue voando. Fiz meu caminho até a borda dos espectadores, vendo como Ryder se recuperou e lançou um gancho na mandíbula do grande homem. Quando os olhos do tipo rodaram em sua cabeça, pensei que tudo tinha terminado. Em troca, sacudiu a cabeça para orientar-se e lançou um golpe duro. Seu punho conectou com o estômago de Ryder, empurrando-o para trás.

Alguém me agarrou pelo braço e me virou. Dei a volta, disposta a uma briga, mas só encontrei a Eva.

Que diabos está acontecendo? — Gritou. A multidão se equilibrava ao nosso redor, todo mundo querendo estar mais perto da ação.

Ryder está brigando! Temos que ajuda-lo!

Está louca? Não podemos fazer nada! — Gritou Eva enquanto lutava para se manter em pé contra as cutuveladas da multidão.

O som das garrafas de cerveja destroçando me fez girar de novo. Vi como o punho de Ryder conectava com o rosto do homem seguido por seu cotovelo golpeando a mandíbula, tudo em um só movimento fluido. Desta vez o desconhecido caiu.

Corri ao lado do Ryder enquanto se deixou cair em um tamborete perto. Tinha o lábio cortado e uma contusão desagradável já se formava na maçã do rosto. Limpava o sangue de seu nariz quando seus olhos se encontraram com meus.

Que demônios foi isso? — Gritei sobre a música.

Eu disse que você não deveria estar aqui! — Disse Ryder em voz alta.

O que tem isso haver com a briga? — Perguntei, tentando ignorar a proximidade entre nós.

O filho de puta disse uma merda sobre você com esse vestido.

O que ele disse? — Perguntei, vendo quando os amigos do homem tratavam de levantá-lo do chão.

Acredite em mim, não vai querer saber. — Grunhiu Ryder. Ficou de pé com cautela, fazendo uma careta pelo movimento. Quando passou a dor, agarrou meu braço.

É hora de ir, meninas.

Com seus dedos ao redor do meu braço, nos levou para fora do bar. Eva nos seguiu, protestando todo o tempo. Eu não ia dizer nada. Não queria estar aqui de qualquer maneira. Estava salva de uma noite potencialmente má.

Fora, o ar quente do Texas nos golpeou como um maçarico, murchando tudo enquanto andávamos . O cascalho rangia sob nossos pés enquanto manobrávamos ao redor das motos e os carros de muita potência, até por fim encontrar a caminhonete de Eva.

Vá direto para casa, Maddie. — Exigiu Ryder ao abrir a porta do passageiro para mim.

Não vai voltar para dentro, certo? — Perguntei.

Fez uma pausa. Vi a indecisão no seu rosto. Esta não era uma decisão fácil para ele. Não quando nunca perdia uma festa. Ou uma mulher.

—Não, irei para casa.

Em segredo, fiquei feliz que iria para casa. Significava não mais garotas, não mais briga e não mais bebidas por esta noite.

Eva esperou no Ford Bronco 66 até que Ryder estacionasse atrás de nós, antes de sair do estacionamento. Uns minutos mais tarde, chegamos as duas pistas vazias da estrada que nos levaria para casa

A caminhonete estremeceu violentamente quando Eva se inclinou para ligar o ar condicionado no máximo. Estava desmantelada, havia visto melhores dias, uma velha caminhonete Ford da geração do meu pai e consumia muita gasolina. A pintura se descascava, os assentos estavam quebrados e em um mau dia cheirava a esterco de vaca, mas nos levava aonde tínhamos que ir. Às vezes.

Então... uma noite interessante. — Disse Eva, com os olhos fixos na estrada.

Sim, disse que o lugar era uma ratoeira, mas nunca me escuta.

Se te escutasse, que diversão teríamos? — Pisou fundo no acelerador e a caminhonete sacudiu para frente. — Nunca pensei que veríamos o Ryder ali.

É seu tipo de lugar. — Disse, olhando no espelho lateral.

Podia ver seus faróis a pouca distância atrás de nós. Tão tarde na noite, éramos os únicos veículos na estrada. Era uma sensação estranha estar aqui no meio do nada. Não havia luzes nem pessoas, só as estrelas e a lua acima.

Não tenho nem ideia de por que vocês dois continuam sendo amigos. — Disse Eva. Pela extremidade do meu olho, vi reunir seu comprido cabelo loiro em uma mão e mantê-lo longe de sua nuca, deixando que o ar frio chegasse a seu pescoço. — Quero dizer, vocês são tão diferentes. Ele é uma dor na bunda, e você é tão... não sei... doce? Não entendo.

Eu tampouco o entendia. Talvez era porque Ryder e eu nos conhecíamos de toda a vida. Ou talvez era porque sabíamos tudo um do outro. Seja como fosse, seguimos sendo amigos. Quando me mudei a seis horas de distância para ir à universidade, me preocupei que nossa amizade acabasse. Não foi assim, mas mudou. Havia algo ali, flutuando entre nós, me deixando nervosa e confundida.

Nunca admitiria a ninguém, nem sequer a Eva, mas sempre tive uma atração pelo Ryder.

Talvez fosse amor ou talvez só luxúria. Na escola, via como saía com uma garota atrás da outra. Passei muitas noites desejando ser eu a

quem ele queria. A quem amava. Quando fui para a universidade, pensei que os sentimentos desapareceriam. Eu pensei que era apenas uma paixão adolescente boba que desapareceria com o tempo. Me enganei, meus sentimentos ficaram mais fortes.

Falando de meninos, o que vai fazer com o Ben? Vai levar as coisas ao próximo nível, e dormir com ele, como ele quer?

Agarrei o cabo da porta quando acelerou a caminhonete e fez uma curva muito rápida. Eva era um inferno sobre rodas. Conduzia como se estivesse competindo em uma corrida da fórmula Indy 500 (e ganhando!). Tomava minha vida em minhas próprias mãos cada vez que entrava no carro com ela.

Não. — Respondi, tratando de me convencer de ser valente e soltar o cabo da porta. — Segue me pressionando, mas não estou preparada.

Ben e eu tínhamos estado juntos há alguns meses. Nos conhecemos em uma festa e imediatamente nos demos bem. Quando me convidou para sair, não titubeei em dizer que sim. Tudo tinha sido muito bom entre nós até que começou a insistir para que fizéssemos sexo. Várias vezes lhe disse que não, mas mesmo assim insistiu e insistiu. Em sentido figurado, não literalmente. Tinha chegado a idade de vinte e um anos sendo virgem e planejava seguir sendo apesar dos bons olhares e palavras doces.

Não arruíne seu último ano de universidade com ele, — disse Eva,

É um idiota.

Ninguém vai arruinar meu último ano, Eva. Especialmente um menino.

Bem. Estamos tão perto de conseguir nossos títulos de enfermeira que agora nada pode estragá-lo.

Me graduaria em enfermagem. Eva se especializava em meninos e festas com um pouco de enfermagem. Os últimos três anos tinham sido interessantes ao compartilhar um apartamento com ela. Nunca houve um momento de aborrecimento.

Maldito ar condicionado. Pensei que meu pai o arrumaria já que vivemos no maldito Texas, onde é malditamente quente como o inferno!

Murmurou Eva, apertando os comandos do ar de novo.

Sabendo que o ar condicionado funcionava só por um curto período de tempo, nós duas baixamos as janelas para deixar entrar o ar da noite. O vento começou imediatamente a causar estragos no nosso cabelo, provavelmente dando nós.

Não sei o que tem contra o Ben. — Disse, colocando os fios de cabelo distante dos meus olhos só para que o vento não o açoitasse ao redor da minha cara.

Tem muito ego, se acha com seu cabelo loiro e bronzeado perfeito. Quer dizer, o menino é muito perfeito. Tem alguma coisa errada com ele, sinto muito. — Disse Eva, girando o caminhão em outra esquina.

Não me surpreendi com suas palavras. Dizia isso o tempo todo, que Ben era muito possessivo e controlador. Não via isso, mas de todos os modos ela sempre tinha sido muito crítica com os meninos que saía.

Tem que ter relações sexuais pela primeira vez com alguém mais... não sei... rude. — Vi as rodas girando em sua mente, tramando uma ideia. — E conheço a pessoa perfeita! Ryder!

Senti um vermelhão subir pelo meu pescoço

Não penso assim, Eva. Ele é apenas um amigo.

Um amigo que é superquente! Já ouviu falar de amigos com benefícios? — Perguntou com um amplo sorriso.

Isso nunca vai acontecer!

Por quê? Já pensou nisso? Todas esses abdominais duros e tatuagens sexy? O homem é sem dúvida digno de transar. Vamos, Maddie, não pode me dizer que não pensou nisso.

Não.

Mentirosa.

Possivelmente eu era uma mentirosa, mas era meu amigo. Não iria fazer isso.

Logo estávamos no caminho da entrada de Eva com Ryder atrás. Eva e seus pais viviam na cidade. Por aqui, eram considerados gente da cidade apesar da cidade contar com apenas 4.000 habitantes. Tolo, sei.

Comecei a sair da caminhonete quando me detive com a voz da Eva.

—Seu pai não está em casa. Sinta-se livre de aceitar meu conselho e durma com o Ryder, — disse com uma piscada, — Se amanhã não puder caminhar, vou saber o porquê.

Revirei os olhos e fechei a porta do carro. O sexo estava sempre em sua mente. Juro que era tão má quanto Ryder.

Seu velho Bronco retumbou fortemente enquanto deslizei no assento do passageiro. Como vivíamos justamente um ao lado do outro, ele me levava o resto do caminho para casa.

Eva conduz como uma lunática! Não deveria entrar no carro com ela. — Disse depois que fechei a porta da caminhonete.

Olhei para ele. Suas maçãs do rosto tinham uma desagradável e grande contusão e o corte no lábio inferior parecia doloroso. O boné de

beisebol lhe escurecia os olhos, mas a intensidade de seu olhar me fez sentir incômoda.

Nunca recebeu uma multa, por isso deve fazer algo bom, — disse.

Pura sorte. — Raciocinou, dando marcha ré para o caminho de entrada.

Saiu à rua e senti seu olhar sobre mim, mas mantive os olhos fixos para fora. Por que estava tão nervosa? As duas doses de uísque devem estar fazendo o caos com minha cabeça.

Meu telefone falhou de verdade, Maddie. Não recebi sua mensagem. — Disse em voz baixa.

Não importa, Ryder. Ia te chamar, mas estive ocupada.

Não volte a ir a um lugar assim. Seja fiel a seus pequenos bares de estudantes universitários.

Sim, senhor. — Disse, sarcasticamente em voz baixa. Dei uma olhada no seu braço tatuado, descansando tranquilamente na parte superior do volante. Tatuagens tribais em grandes e audazes desenhos formavam redemoinhos ao redor de seu pulso e viajavam para cima. Eva tinha razão. Era sexy. Pena que éramos só amigos.

O silêncio se estendeu entre nós, chegando a ser incômodo e difícil, enquanto deixávamos o povo para trás. Juntei as mãos com força em meu colo, me perguntando por que estava tão nervosa. Era só Ryder, pelo amor de Deus! Durante quilômetros somente cercados pelo campo, escuro e vazio. Por último, giramos em um caminho de terra deserta. A cada lado eram somente acres e acres de terras de cultivo e não muito mais. Aqui é onde eu vivia, no meio do nada no Texas. População: umas poucas pessoas mas, um montão de vacas e cavalos.

Em questão de minutos, conduzíamos ao longo do meu caminho de cascalho, o que levava a única casa à vista.

Seu pai não está em casa? — Perguntou Ryder quando viu a casa escura.

Não. Está em Dallas a negócios.

Abri a porta do carro e me surpreendi quando Ryder desligou o motor e saiu da caminhonete.

Vou te acompanhar.

Não poderia dizer por que as borboletas começaram a se mexer em meu estômago ou por que minhas mãos começaram a tremer quando tratei de abrir a porta, mas fizeram. Tinha estado a sós com Ryder um montão de vezes, mas esta noite me sentia diferente.

Na cozinha, acendi a luz e fiz uma careta. Seu rosto devia estar horrivelmente, dolorido. Doía pensar que essas contusões estavam ali por mim.

Seu rosto está horrível. Sente-se. Vou procurar algum curativo.

Está bem. Não se preocupe com isso. — Disse sentando-se de todo modo. Isso pôs seus olhos mais na altura dos meus, me pondo duplamente nervosa e meu coração pulsava com força.

Cuidar de você é o mínimo que poderia fazer depois de ter defendido minha honra. — Disse brincando.

Um sorriso lento se estendeu por seu rosto. Esticando suas largas pernas, observou com atenção, estudando cada um de meus movimentos.

Ryder é um amigo. Só um amigo. As palavras seguiam repetindo na minha mente enquanto me dirigia ao banheiro pelos primeiros socorros. O que acontecia comigo que tinha de me lembrar todo o tempo da nossa amizade?

Por alguma razão, deixei cair o curativo duas vezes antes de voltar para a cozinha.

Quando dobrei na esquina e o vi, quase tropecei. Tirou o boné, deixando seu cabelo desordenado e achatado. Parecia inocente e doce. Não havia nada como seu verdadeiro eu. Enquanto derramei o antisséptico em uma bola de algodão, ele passou uma mão pelo cabelo, deixando-o em ponta por toda parte. Agora parecia o menino mau que eu sabia que era.

Tomando uma respiração profunda, dei um passo para ele. Abriu os joelhos para que pudesse permanecer mais perto, mas mantive minha distância. Inclusive tão perto, podia cheirar sua colônia, algo limpo e viril, a diferença da colônia forte que Ben usava.

Não tem que fazer isto, Maddie.

Claro que sim. Alguém tem que ser meu porquinho da índia para que possa praticar meus conhecimentos de enfermagem. Bem que poderia ser você. — Disse brincando.

Sorriu e pôs uma mão em meu quadril.

Qual é seu problema? Não vou morder. — Disse, puxando-me para a frente para me colocar entre as pernas. Sua mão ficou em meu quadril um segundo antes de deixa-la cair.

Ruborizei enquanto a pele no quadril ardia debaixo do meu vestido. Seus olhos agora se achavam no nível dos meus peitos e suas pernas estavam a meros centímetros das minhas coxas. Um pequeno passo mais e estaria em seus braços. Onde queria estar.

O que estava acontecendo comigo?

Evitei seu olhar enquanto punha a bola de algodão na maçã do rosto.

Merda! — Disse entre dentes.

Então, pode se tatuar, mas não pode suportar uma pequena ardência. O que tem de errado nesta imagem? — Perguntei incapaz de segurar um sorriso.

Ele riu um pouco. Seus olhos baixaram até meu peito e retornaram acima rapidamente. Meu rubor retornou, colocando meu rosto em um vermelho brilhante. Coloquei o curativo sobre o corte, precisando ser rápida e me afastar dele antes que fizesse uma realidade, o desejo de estar em seus braços.

Molhando outro algodão com anticéptico, inclinei mais perto, planejando pô-lo no lábio, mas ele tirou o algodão e ele mesmo pôs sobre o corte. Bufando, fechou os olhos ante a dor.

Ainda me encontrava de pé entre suas pernas quando seus olhos azuis se abriram e me olharam, me abrasando com calor. Dei um passo para trás, pondo uma distância de segurança entre nós.

Você e seu namorado ainda têm algo? – Perguntou, colocando o boné em sua cabeça.

Sim, Ben e eu ainda estamos juntos.

É sério?

Encolhi os ombros com indiferença. Não ia dizer ao Ryder que Ben me pressionava para ter sexo. Ryder e eu compartilhamos tudo, mas nossa vida sexual (ou em meu caso, a falta de uma) não era algo de que

falamos. Graças a Deus. Odiava seu comportamento promíscuo. Ryder era um grande jogador e me machucava ver ele com tantas mulheres. Muito.

Ficou de pé, elevando-se sobre mim. A cozinha de repente parecia pequena e abarrotada. Íntima, se as cozinhas pudessem ser assim. Aproximando-se, passou um dedo debaixo da alça do meu vestido. Calafrios percorreram minha pele.

Este vestido é perigoso. — Sussurrou.

É só um vestido, Ryder.

É algo mais que um vestido, Maddie. Faz você parecer tão inocente e doce. Pronta para ser tomada. Não sabe o que isto provoca nos meninos. Seu namorado te mataria por usar isto em um bar.

Ele não me diz o que devo vestir.

Se fosse seu namorado, eu não gostaria que usasse isto a menos que fosse na minha cama e para logo o arrancar. Com prazer.

Minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta enquanto seus olhos ardiam nos meus e seu dedo seguia correndo através da minha pele.

Passaram os segundos no relógio da cozinha.

Finalmente tirou o dedo e rompeu o silêncio, terminando o momento entre nós. Fosse o que fosse.

Estou brincando, Maddie. — Disse com um sorriso, o calor deixando seus olhos. — Eu gosto de te ver ruborizar.

Franzi o cenho e senti um pouco de dor. Provocar assim não era engraçado.

Afastou-se de mim, pondo uma distância de segurança entre nós.

Também queria falar contigo sobre algo. Suponho que este é um momento tão bom como qualquer outro. — Tomou uma respiração profunda e deixou sair as palavras. — Estou me alistando no exército.

Olhei fixamente em choque, não esperava essas palavras. Sua forte mandíbula se flexionou enquanto esperava que dissesse algo. Minhas palavras se perderam. Perdi a voz. O que devo dizer a isso?

Queria que fosse a primeira, a saber. Posso entrar como oficial já que tenho um título universitário. — Apoiou-se na mesa e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. — Tenho que sair desta cidade e decidi que o exército era a melhor maneira de fazer.

As palavras ficaram presas na minha garganta. Queria partir? Eu acho que assumi que Ryder sempre estaria aqui. Para mim, era uma constante e não podia imaginar minha vida sem ele.

Não pode se alistar, — disse.

Um canto da sua boca se elevou em um sorriso do meio de lado.

Não te deixarei, Maddie, não me diga o que eu posso fazer! — Seus olhos se cravaram com intensidade nos meus e o seu sorriso se foi.

Mas antes de me alistar, há uma coisa que quero fazer.

Meu coração ficou louco enquanto minha imaginação se voltou selvagem.

Tenho uma entrevista em uma semana na estação de processamento militar. Vão fazer exames médicos e outras provas para

assegurar que sou qualificado. O lugar está justo no campus, assim pensei que talvez pudesse retornar contigo. Poderíamos passar um tempo, durante alguns dias, armar um escândalo igual nos velhos tempos.

Ryder em meu apartamento? Durante dias? Dormir e tomar banho?

Poderia dar conta? Bom, talvez.

Nunca armei um escândalo, Ryder. Fez o suficiente por nós dois.

Disse com uma risada nervosa. — Mas ter você perto soa muito bem. Quem sabe, talvez você encontre com o amor de sua vida e decida não se alistar.

Ryder sacudiu a cabeça e zombou.

Quando o inferno congelar, Maddie. Sabe que nunca me casarei. Há muitas mulheres aí fora que ainda não conheci.

Revirei os olhos. Pensava que tudo era diversão e jogos, mas não podia suportar vê-lo com tantas mulheres. Merecia algo melhor.

Decidi que não valia a pena brigar por esse comentário. Agora que tinha se alistado, por isso sim valia a pena lutar. Possivelmente enquanto estivesse comigo poderia falar com ele.

Vamos em dois dias. — Comuniquei.

Funciona para mim.

O segui até a porta, tratando de não olhar na forma em que a camisa marcava os músculos dos seus braços ou a forma que seus jeans abraçavam seu traseiro. Queria golpear a mim mesma por olhar.

Estava quase na porta quando deu a volta. Fiz uma careta ao ver seu rosto maltratado sob a luz do alpendre.

Fecha a porta atrás de mim e me chame se precisar de algo. — Disse com severidade.

Assenti. — Boa noite, Ryder.

Com um olhar em mim, correu pelas escadas do alpendre e por todo o pátio escuro. Ao fechar a porta, olhei pelo corredor, sem ver as fotos de minha infância na parede ou notar a tranquilidade da casa. Minha mente estava só em Ryder.

Capítul2o

Macarrão lámen?

Levantei o olhar para meu pai. Sustentava um presente dos Deuses ante uma estudante universitária arruinada e esfomeada.

Sim, comeremos isso. — Respondi, procurando meu carregador do celular na minha bolsa, que estava desaparecido.

Cada vez que ia, meu pai enviava sacos de mantimentos. Secretamente me alegrava que fizesse, porque Eva e eu geralmente sobrevivíamos à base de café e sanduíches de queijo à grelha.

Então, Ryder vai contigo?

Sim. — Respondi, procurando debaixo de algumas revistas de granja e ranchos. — Sabe onde pus meu carregador?

Quando não respondeu, o observei e me surpreendeu ver a expressão preocupada em seu rosto.

Vai ficar contigo?

A pergunta me pegou com a guarda baixa. Nunca antes meu pai me questionou o que fazia com Ryder. Aconselhava-me a respeito do Ben o

tempo todo. _"Não deixe_ _as_ _coisas muito sérias entre vocês". "Não faça nada que vai se arrepender mais adiante"._ Mas o tempo que passava com o Ryder jamais lhe preocupava. Então por que todas estas perguntas?

Estou certa de que ficará conosco. — Respondi, por fim encontrando meu carregador debaixo de um velho guia de telefones.

Ainda parecia preocupado.

Você está bem? — Perguntei. A constante preocupação para ele era um estilo de vida para mim. Minha mãe foi diagnosticada com câncer de ovário quando eu tinha oito anos e morreu no mesmo ano. Após isso só tínhamos sido meu pai e eu. Quando desenvolveu um problema no coração no ano passado, rezei para que se mudasse para um lugar mais próximo da cidade para estar mais perto do hospital, mas ele se negou. Sem importar o muito que discuti com ele, insistiu que estava bem sozinho.

Sinto-me genial, querida. Só me preocupo, mas sei que Ryder te manterá a salvo.

Não estava segura do que se referia a isso, mas não tive oportunidade de perguntar.

Olá! — Chamou Eva, fechando a porta de entrada atrás dela.

Estou pronta! — Gritei, saindo da cozinha e me colocando no corredor.

Eva se encontrou comigo na metade do caminho.

—Estou pronta para voltar para o apartamento. Meus pais estão me deixando louca com todas as perguntas! _"Aonde vai?" "Quando voltará para casa?"_ É tão frustrante! — Colocou um braço ao redor dos meus ombros enquanto dirigíamos ao meu quarto. — Amanhã à noite vamos sair e mexer nossos traseiros a noite toda dançando!

Não pude evitar sorrir. A resposta da Eva para tudo era um bom clube e muito dança. Por uma vez, concordava com ela. Com o Ryder perto, poderia necessitar de distração.

Era um caloroso e abrasador dia de verão, típico no Texas. Meramente sair era torturante. Eva e eu pusemos nossos óculos de sol e cruzamos os dedos para que hoje funcionasse o ar condicionado da caminhonete.

Nossa primeira parada era passar e pegar o Ryder.

Vivia em um rancho de quatro mil metros quadrados que pertencia a seus pais. Uns poucos quilômetros separavam sua propriedade da do meu pai, mas a terra se achava adjacente uma à outra. Ao sul da casa de seus pais havia uma pequena que Ryder construiu para si mesmo logo depois de se formar na universidade. Uma vez me havia dito que necessitava de privacidade para seus visitantes noturnos. Não me pareceu gracioso.

Além de Ryder, seus pais também tinham outro filho, Gavin, que era três anos mais velho e trabalhava em Dallas como paramédico de ambulância. Ryder e seu irmão eram como a noite e o dia, mas Ryder sempre tinha sido meu favorito dos filhos Delaney.

Tomamos o caminho de cascalho que levava a velha casa do rancho branca um pouco rápido. A umas poucas passadas do alpendre, Eva apertou os freios, levando a caminhonete a uma parada repentina em uma nuvem de pó e cascalho. Saí com um salto, feliz de estar fora dessa armadilha mortal.

A mãe de Ryder, Janice, me recebeu na porta principal. Era alta e ágil com o cabelo castanho e os olhos azuis exatamente iguais aos de Ryder. Uma mulher simpática e carinhosa, Janice era a mãe que jamais tive e sempre quis; me dando conselhos de mãe quando sempre necessitava.

Maddie! — Griotu, envolvendo os braços ao meu redor. —Sentimos saudades por aqui! Como vai a universidade?

Genial! Me mantém ocupada. — Respondi. Minha decisão de ir à faculdade de enfermagem foi graças a ela. Era uma enfermeira de emergências no hospital local e tinha mais experiência que a maioria dos doutores dali.

Quando então Ryder captou minha atenção. Parado detrás de sua mãe, parecia bem em seu jeans e camiseta descolorida. Muito bem. Mais como lindo. A seu lado, sustentava uma grande bolsa verde de lona, preparado para ir.

Mamãe, temos que ir. É um caminho longo. — Disse, baixando a bolsa para lhe dar um rápido abraço.

Eu sei, Ryder — sussurrou-lhe, abraçando-o fortemente.

Logo depois de soltá-la, ele recolheu sua bolsa e passou ao meu lado, dirigindo-se para a caminhonete. Observei-o arrumar sua bolsa de lona na parte traseira, fazendo que seus bíceps se flexionassem com o movimento.

Mantenha ele sobre controle, Maddie. — disse Janice.

Não estou segura de que isso seja possível.

Se alguém pode fazer com que se comporte, é você. — Disse com um sorriso gentil.

Isso era certo. Por alguma razão, Ryder parecia me escutar, mas ninguém mais. Eu gostava de pensar que era porque apreciava minha opinião, mas sabia que não deixaria de incomodá-lo até que fizesse o que eu queria. Funcionava quando era uma criança e funcionava agora.

Prometendo que faria meu melhor esforço, dei a Janice um abraço de despedida e me dirigi à caminhonete.

De algum jeito, Ryder convenceu Eva de que o deixasse conduzir seu precioso pedaço de merda. Podia negá-lo tudo o que queria; mas como a maioria das mulheres não pôde resistir a ele.

Mudei-me para o meio do banco, apertada no meio dos dois. Seis largas horas com eles. Deveria ser interessante.

Promete me entreter, Maddie? — Perguntou Ryder com um sorriso malvado enquanto ligava a caminhonete.

Sim. – Respondi, com uma voz rouca. Uma vívida imagem de um entretenimento com o Ryder apareceu em minha mente e não era classificada como apta para menores. Era bem uma versão não classificada, incluindo um vestido de verão sendo arrancado.

Finalmente chegamos tarde a nosso apartamento.

O lugar não era tão impressionante. Uma quitinete, que continha uma sala de estar, dois quartos e um único banheiro. Nós o preenchemos com móveis baratos da corporação Ikea1 e algumas coisas herdadas.

Vou para cama. Meus pais me mantiveram acordada até o sol nascer esta manhã e necessito de minhas horas de sonhos. — Anunciou Eva enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro. — Boa noite a todos.

Então, qual é seu quarto? — Perguntou Ryder enquanto recolhia minha bolsa, fazendo que esses bíceps se voltassem a flexionar.

Não tem que fazer isso, Ryder.

Estou tentando ser um cavalheiro. — Disse com um sorriso de lado.

Você, um cavalheiro? Quando ocorreu isso? — Zombei, levando-o a meu quarto.

Só por ti. — Sua voz profunda retumbou atrás de mim.

Liguei a luz e meus nervos se voltaram loucos com ele em meu quarto. Meu pequeno quarto de repente parecia minúsculo com Ryder.

Sentou na borda da minha cama e esticou suas largas pernas em ambos os meus lados, me apanhando em frente dele. Ricocheteando, sorriu malandramente.

—Linda cama.

Não pude evitar rir. — Esse tom sedutor não funciona comigo, Ryder.

1 _(_ _IKEA é uma companhia privada de especializada na venda de móveis domésticos de baixo custo_ _)_

Uma risada profunda vibrou em seu peito. Deitando-se para trás, juntou as mãos debaixo de sua cabeça. — Funciona com a maioria das garotas. Por que não com você, Maddie?

Não sou a maioria.

Isso é verdade. — Fechou os olhos e logo deu um tapinha na cama.

Sente-se. — Disse, tão baixo que quase não pude ouvir.

Sentei a seu lado e estudei seu rosto enquanto seus olhos permaneciam fechados. Seu queixo sem barbear o fazia parecer mais resistente e irresistível. As contusões e cortes da briga se acrescentavam a sua personalidade de menino mau. Recordando que só estava aqui porque ia se unir às forças armadas, senti medo diante da idéia de perdê-lo.

Não se aliste Ryder.

Suspirou pesadamente. Sem abrir os olhos, posou a mão rugosa pelo trabalho na pele nua debaixo de meus shorts.

Vamos dormir Maddie.

O quente toque em minha coxa nua fez que saltasse da cama.

Vou me trocar. Não fique dormindo na minha cama, Ryder. — Adverti, agarrando meu pijama e me apressando para sair do quarto.

No banheiro, inclinei-me contra o balcão, sem fôlego. Por que ficava tão nervosa? Se havia um homem em que podia confiar que estivesse em minha cama, era Ryder. Vadiava em minha cama várias vezes enquanto crescíamos, então, por que isto tinha alguma diferença?

Sentindo-me um pouco travessa, me deixei perguntar como seria ser desejada por ele. Estar na cama com ele como sendo mais que amigos. Ser uma dessas garotas que levava para casa por uma noite.

Deixei de escovar os dentes para me estudar no espelho. Um rubor afugentou a clara cor de minha pele. Cabelo liso enquadrava meu rosto ovalado. Lábios cheios cor rosa e sobrancelhas finamente arqueadas que não podiam compensar meus olhos marrons escuro muito grandes. Suspirei com resignação. Jamais poderia competir com as formosas mulheres que Ryder escolhia. Eram modelos, enquanto que eu era a garota do lado.

Me castigando por pensamentos tão tolos, troquei rapidamente meu pijama. Somos amigos, nada mais. Me sentia incômoda perto dele, tinha que ser porque não o tinha visto em semanas. Sim, isso soava perfeitamente correto.

Voltando para meu quarto, encontrei-o sentado na borda da cama, parecendo sexy e OH, tão tentador.

O sofá é todo seu. — Disse.

Observou minha camiseta da universidade e meus frescos shorts. Baixei mais a prega da camiseta, me sentindo coibida de repente. Debaixo de seu olhar, perguntei se deveria ter escolhido algo menos revelador.

Já vou. — Não se moveu. O canto da sua boca se levantou em um sorriso de lado. — Está certa de que não posso compartilhar a cama contigo? Só dois amigos passando a noite juntos?

Acaba de pedir para dormir comigo? O batimento rápido de meu coração era impossível de ignorar.

Vá dormir, Ryder. — Disse, necessitando seriamente que saísse de meu quarto antes de fazer algo imprevisível.

Boa noite, Maddie. — Disse com sua profunda voz rouca antes de se levantar e ir.

Deitei logo depois que se foi e o escutei movendo-se ao redor do apartamento. Quando havia se tornado um paquerador comigo? Sempre brincávamos, mas isto era diferente. Debaixo do flerte espreitava algo real. Algo perigoso.

E não estava segura que poderia resistir.

Capítulo3

A

estridente música pairou sobre nós logo que abrimos a porta do clube. O lugar se encontrava cheio. O DJ tinha a multidão

a seus pés, enchendo a pista de dança com corpos em movimento. Os garçons tinham todos bebendo. Desde cerveja até licor, o álcool fluía.

Segui Eva enquanto abria caminho pelo Clube. Quase pisei em seus saltos mais vezes do que poderia contar. Ryder permaneceu perto, chocando-se em mim a cada segundo.

No bar, Eva e eu esperamos enquanto Ryder pedia uma bebida. Não podia evitar olhá-lo. Esta noite ele usava uma camisa branca engomada metida em um jeans que o moldava o suficiente. Parecia ter passado os dedos por seu cabelo, no último minuto, lhe dando um look sexy de recém saído da cama.

Você está quente, Maddie — sussurrou Eva em meu ouvido, apanhando minha atenção. Tinha me convencido a usar minhas novas botas até o joelho com salto de dez centímetros, jeans justo e uma camiseta preta sem ombros. Não era meu traje habitual, mas me sentia bastante sexy.

Você também está ótima – disse. Se Eva estivesse usando um saco de papel, ainda seguiria maravilhosa.

Maddie! — gritou Ryder, me fazendo sinais. Arrumei-me e caminhei para ele enquanto esperava no bar. Quando estava a alguns centímetros, alguém me empurrou. Perdi o equilíbrio, mas rapidamente

ele me segurou pelo cotovelo, me mantendo estável. Era estranho ou invisível. A pessoa simplesmente apareceu do nada.

Depois de assegurar-se de que estava bem, perguntou-me se queria algo para beber. Disse que não e tentei ignorar o calor de sua mão em meu cotovelo. Quando o barman lhe entregou sua cerveja, retirou sua mão para pagar. Senti-me enfraquecida. Quão patética era, se um simples toque podia me excitar tanto? Tinha que ser a virgem em mim.

Enquanto nos afastávamos do bar, tomou um longo gole de cerveja gelada. De alguma forma, vê-lo beber parecia sexy. Tentei não olhar. Em seu lugar, concentrei-me em seguir Eva através da multidão. Paramos perto da pista de dança, ficamos parados enquanto pessoas se pressionavam ao nosso redor. Praticamente fui esmagada contra o peito de Ryder. Seu braço esfregava contra mim cada vez que o elevava para tomar outro gole de cerveja. Foi quando decidi que um clube cheio de pessoas não era algo ruim.

Tratei de me concentrar na música e na cena em torno de mim. Ininterruptas luzes azuis, vermelhas e amarelas iluminavam a pista, mudando em perfeito ritmo com a música. O DJ se encontrava parado no palco, mantendo um olho nos controles do sistema de áudio e também na pista.

Eva pegou meu braço e começou a me puxar para a pista. Olhei para trás e encontrei Ryder me observando. Seus olhos nunca deixaram os meus enquanto dava outro longo gole de cerveja. Lentamente, seu olhar mudou para minhas botas, me acariciando do outro lado da pista. Quando seus olhos viajaram tão lentamente por meu corpo até voltar a encontrar os meus olhos, respirei uma baforada de ar. Absoluto e puro desejo queimou em mim. Nesse momento, não era um amigo. Era um homem querendo o que via. A mim!

De repente, não podia vê-lo mais. A multidão se fechava ao redor de Eva e de mim, me bloqueando a visão. Eva puxou meu braço e me arrastou mais para a pista de dança, mais longe dele.

Quando começamos a dançar, me perguntei se talvez não estivesse errada. Possivelmente lia mais do que havia. Ryder e eu nunca cruzamos aquela linha de amigos A... bem... mais, mas o que aconteceria se fizéssemos?

Estiquei o pescoço, esperando encontrar Ryder. Peguei um breve vislumbre dele antes que Eva parasse na minha frente, me dando um olhar interrogativo.

O que? — perguntei.

Nada. — Disparou outro olhar curioso. — Só me pergunto se há algo entre Ryder e você.

Não sei a que se refere – disse, dançando.

Um homem se moveu entre nós, separando Eva e eu. Começou a fazer alguma espécie de movimento com a pélvis enquanto me olhava descaradamente.

Eva o ignorou e retornou a dançar comigo. — Só percebi algumas coisas entre vocês dois — disse.

Meus sentimentos eram assim tão óbvios? Não admitiria em voz alta que sempre achei Ryder incrivelmente bonito. Cada vez que o via, meus sentimentos pareciam intensificar, sem importar o quanto luto contra isso. Mas precisava deixar as coisas claras.

Não há nada entre nós, Eva. Ryder dorme com tudo que tenha seios, então não penso em chegar ali. — Isso era verdade. Dormia com

qualquer mulher e apesar do que sentia, não ia ser uma de suas seguidoras.

O que disser Maddie. Só faço uma observação. Ele te olha como se quisesse se meter em suas calças.

Abri a boca para argumentar quando um cara voltou a ficar entre nós. Incrível! Olhei seu rosto suado enquanto girava seus quadris em minha direção.

Olhando para Eva em busca de ajuda, percebi que a multidão a tinha absorvido e não podia vê-la. Tentei dançar ao redor do cara, mas intencionalmente, bloqueou meu caminho, teimosamente negando-se a se mover. Dando um passo mais perto, esticou-se e tocou meu braço.

Recuei para escapar de suas mãos lascivas e me choquei contra outro homem atrás de mim. Este era muito mais agressivo. Colocou suas mãos em minha cintura e me puxou para ele. Um corpo duro roçava contra mim enquanto dedos fortes apertavam minha cintura.

Isto era uma barbaridade! Me virei disposta a lhe dizer o que pensava, quando meu coração parou.

Os marcantes olhos azuis de Ryder encontraram com meu olhar atônito.

Vem cá — disse com voz áspera.

Prendi a respiração quando me agarrou pelos quadris e me puxou ainda mais. Dando ao cara atrás de mim um olhar mortal, Ryder apertou seu agarre e começou a mover-se com a música. O homem entendeu a indireta e desapareceu na multidão, esquecido.

Merda, tinha esquecido como é boa dançando! — sussurrou Ryder em meu ouvido. O calor percorreu meu pescoço enquanto seu fôlego me roçava a orelha.

Algo aconteceu então. Uma rebeldia me percorreu. A garota boa em mim desapareceu. Ignorando meu coração palpitante, comecei a dançar no círculo de seus braços.

Colocou um braço ao redor de minha cintura, me puxando mais. Seus quadris se moveram contra os meus. Tocávamo-nos por todos os lugares, nos movendo intimamente nos profundos baixos da música.

Seus movimentos imitavam ao sexo. Palavras que normalmente me eram indiferentes, agora golpeavam em minha mente — desejo, necessidade, paixão.

Podia fazer isso. Também podia jogar. Balancei-me para baixo contra seu corpo e meus quadris se moveram ao ritmo da música. Enquanto subia, nossos olhos se encontraram. As palavras de Eva retornaram para me perseguir. "Quer se meter em suas calças". Mas estava enganada. Não via dessa forma. Simplesmente nos divertíamos. Puramente inocente.

Reconsiderei quando uma de suas mãos agarrou minha bunda para me aproximar mais. Inclinando-se, sussurrou em meu ouvido:

Isso foi fodidamente quente!

Engoli em seco quando seus dedos ficaram em meu traseiro, me queimando através dos jeans. Começou a se mover lentamente e sua virilha empurrava intimamente contra mim.

Brincávamos com fogo.

A música estava quase terminando quando Eva apareceu junto a nós. Ryder me soltou e se afastou, me deixando decepcionada quando deveria estar aliviada. Fugindo do olhar de Eva, continuei dançando. Desta vez sozinha.

Quando a música terminou, Ryder colocou uma mão em minha cintura.

Quer uma bebida?

Água, por favor.

Sua mão ficou mais tempo do que o necessário antes de partir para o bar. Observei-o enquanto se afastava. Jurei que a multidão se abriu frente a ele.

Que diabos foi tudo isso? — perguntou Eva.

Dei de ombros evitando seus olhos. — Estávamos dançando, isso é tudo.

Pura merda! Nunca te vi dançar assim com ninguém.

Tinha razão.

Maddie, tome cuidado. Pode ser seu amigo, mas também é um mulherengo. Se está procurando corrigir um bad boy, então ele é o cara, mas não caia de cabeça. Seria como brincar com fogo. Você vai se queimar.

Não vou fazer nenhuma loucura — disse e falava sério. Um pouco de flerte e dançar não queria dizer que Ryder e eu íamos cair juntos na cama.

A última música do Muse começou a retumbar e as pessoas foram para a pista de dança como uma multidão enfurecida. Eva pegou minha mão e me puxou, me empurrando para sair dali.

Ryder se encontrou conosco na metade do caminho.

Desculpe por demorar tanto — disse nos oferecendo umas garrafas de plástico com água gelada.

Obrigada — dissemos Eva e eu em uníssono.

Inclinando-se contra mim, a voz de Ryder soou por cima da música.

Então, há uma garota loira no bar... Vou falar com ela.

O calor abandonou meu corpo em um instante. A realidade me golpeou com um balde de água fria. Olhei enquanto ele se virava e desaparecia na multidão, para sua nova conquista.

Como disse, é um jogador — disse Eva, pegando minha mão e me arrastando de volta para a pista. — Esqueça-o. Vamos dançar.

Forcei um sorriso em meu rosto e tentei tirar Ryder de minha mente.

Uma façanha impossível.

Só vi Ryder uma vez depois que foi em busca dessa mulher. Dei uma olhada nele assediando uma bela loira platinada, mas isso tinha sido horas atrás.

Na hora de ir, o encontramos em um canto escuro do clube. A loira estava completamente sobre ele e suas mãos percorriam seu corpo com

ousadia enquanto se pressionava contra ele. Quis rolar os olhos. Quis dizer que se afastasse. Mas a verdade é que não queria ver suas mãos na coxa da loira.

Cretino — murmurou Eva, caminhando junto a mim.

Sem me incomodar em discutir com ela, parei em frente a dupla. — Estamos prontas para ir, Ryder — disse sobre a música.

Ele desviou o olhar da garota e um sorriso se estendeu por seu rosto.

OH, não, eu conhecia esse sorriso! Ryder estava bêbado.

Maddie, baby! — disse, cambaleando sobre seus pés enquanto se separava da loira e jogava seus braços ao redor de mim.

Estava tão perdido.

Não posso viver sem esta mulher — disse saindo da loira. Ela não parecia muito contente enquanto seus olhos altamente maquiados passavam sobre mim com ódio.

Ryder me abraçou contra seu peito, fazendo com que meu nariz se enterrasse em sua camisa. Suas mãos desceram por minhas costas lentamente enquanto me acariciava o cabelo.

Um formigamento corria por minhas terminações nervosas. Era muito.

Vamos Ryder! – disse me liberando de seus braços, mas ajudando- o a permanecer parado. Senhor, ele era puro músculo!

Despediu-se da loira em um murmúrio enquanto nos virávamos para partir. Atravessar o clube com ele não era uma tarefa fácil. Seus braços permaneceram ao redor de meus ombros enquanto se inclinava

pesadamente contra mim. Provavelmente me superava em peso por uns bons quarenta quilos, mas de algum jeito consegui que saíssemos.

Essa garota ofereceu fazer coisas que você não acreditaria — disse, arrastando as palavras.

Que nojento Ryder. Você sabe o nome dela? — perguntou Eva, enrugando o nariz.

Ryder riu e encolheu os ombros. — Que caralho me importa qual é seu nome! Estava disposta a fazer qualquer coisa comigo. — Seus olhos avermelhados me olharam. — Mas você não sabe nada disso, não é, Maddie? — Deu um sorriso torto, cheio de malícia. — Sempre poderia te ensinar. Seria um prazer.

Ruborizei, de um profundo vermelho. Sabia que era a influência do álcool, mas a ideia de fazer coisas com ele fazia com que meu rosto queimasse de vergonha.

Eva riu alto. — Dizem que a gente diz a verdade quando está bêbado.

Olhei-a com incredulidade. Não ajudava. Ryder não precisava de nenhum estímulo.

Na caminhonete, aproximou-se de mim, roçando sua perna contra a minha. Pulei, ganhando outro sorriso torto de sua parte. Me esticando para longe dele, liguei o ar condicionado. Texas estava intensamente quente, inclusive no meio da noite. Ao menos, essa foi minha desculpa para o crescente fogo em meu interior.

No apartamento, chateada, deixei Ryder no sofá. Vê-lo com outra mulher arruinou completamente minha noite. Queria simplesmente rastejar em minha cama e esquecê-lo.

Depois de uma ducha quente, me senti mais como eu. Mas isso estava a ponto de mudar. Estava em meu quarto, enrolada em uma toalha e procurando uma calcinha, quando ele entrou.

Sinto muito por esta noite, Maddie — disse, arrastando as palavras. Meu pequeno abajur criava sombras em seu rosto enquanto ficava parado em minha porta.

Sente o que? — perguntei, segurando com força a toalha ao redor de mim.

Me embebedar. Sei que te incomoda. Você nunca esteve bêbada, não é?

Não, ainda não — respondi. — Tampouco posso dizer que queira — acrescentei, olhando-o trocando o peso de um pé ao outro.

Sorriu e cambaleou para o meu quarto. — Suponho que continua virgem em mais de uma maneira.

O rubor alagou minhas bochechas. Agora não era momento de discutir isso. Eu estava nua. Ele estava bêbado. Estávamos sozinhos. Precisava tira-lo do meu quarto. Logo.

Vá para cama e durma Ryder.

Ele me ignorou e deu um passo mais perto. Inclinando-se, beijou a curva da minha boca gentilmente.

Boa noite, Maddie.

Antes que pudesse reagir, ele se virou e saiu.

Fiquei parada ali, em choque, tentando entender o que acabava de acontecer. Ryder nunca tinha me beijado. Jamais. Sim, foi um simples beijo, mas pareceu significar muito mais.

Deitando em minha cama, descobri que a minha urgência de dormir havia me abandonado. Agora tinha uma necessidade distinta.

Agora tinha desejo.

No meio da noite, despertei quando algo se moveu em minha cama. Sonolenta, virei-me para encontrar Ryder metendo-se debaixo das cobertas junto a mim.

O que você está fazendo? — gritei de susto, de repente muito acordada.

Não posso ficar outra noite nesse sofá. Volte a dormir — grunhiu, deitando de lado, de costas para mim.

Meu corpo ficou em estado de alarme quando sua perna se moveu contra a minha. Movi até a beirada da cama, pondo tanta distância quanto era possível entre nós dois.

Esta ia ser uma longa noite.

Capítulo4

A

cordei sozinha. Dando uma olhada na hora, queixei-me. Era muito cedo.

Depois que Ryder se arrastou na cama comigo ontem à noite, não consegui dormir. Disse-me que era inofensivo compartilhar a cama com ele. Tinha estado tão bêbado ontem à noite, que provavelmente não vai lembrar que dormiu comigo de qualquer maneira. Ou daquele beijo.

Fortes e irritadas vozes vinham de algum lugar do apartamento, interrompendo as visões de Ryder em minha cama. O que estava acontecendo? Saltando da cama, corri para a sala de estar.

O que encontrei não era o que eu esperava. Um Ryder meio vestido enfrentando um namorado muito irritado. Ben.

Tentei não olhar. De verdade. Mas era difícil. O peito nu de Ryder era bronzeado e bem definido. Não havia nem um grama de gordura nele, apenas um pacote de seis músculos. Complexas tatuagens começavam em seu pulso direito e cobriam um lado de seu corpo. As calças jeans muito gastas sentavam provocativamente abaixo nos quadris, deixando o resto à imaginação.

Arranquei meus olhos de Ryder para ver Ben. Ninguém tinha o direito de ser perfeito assim tão cedo. Vestia uma camisa polo azul e calças cáqui engomadas, parecendo bem descansado e preparado para a revista GQ. Me senti inadequada ao seu lado. Meu cabelo simples e meu pijama enrugado simplesmente não tinham comparação.

Quem é este, Maddie? — perguntou Ben, franzindo o cenho para o outro lado do quarto.

Ryder. O amigo de casa que te falei.

Sim, seu amigo que estava fodidamente dormindo — respondeu Ryder.

Calma Ryder, está de ressaca — disse, dando um passo em direção a ele. Ele olhou para mim com raiva, me fazendo entender que ninguém se metia com ele.

Sabendo que tinha que acalmá-los antes que a situação se tornasse instável, peguei a mão de Ben e o levei para a cozinha. Assim que estávamos sozinhos, puxou-me para ele.

Senti sua falta — disse, abaixando a cabeça e me beijando. Me sentia forçada. Fria. Nada a ver com o simples beijo de Ryder.

OH, diabos!

A voz de Ryder me sacudiu, me afastando de Ben. Ele estava na porta da cozinha, completamente vestido e nos olhando com raiva. A vergonha fez o sangue drenar para meu rosto. Beijar Ben diante de Ryder fez me sentir... mal.

Que diabos está acontecendo? Estou tentando dormir. — Eva bocejou e rodeou Ryder. Parou quando viu nos enfrentando. — OH, merda!

Não poderia ter dito melhor.

Ryder vai ficar aqui por uns alguns dias — disse para Ben.

Vai ficar aqui? Em seu apartamento? — perguntou Ben, cada vez mais alto em cada palavra.

Tem algum problema com isso? — grunhiu Ryder, dando um ameaçador passo mais perto.

Eles se olharam com hostilidade, me deixando de pé no centro.

Isto é uma merda, Maddie! Há um cara vivendo com você? Também está fodendo com ele? — Ben avançou contra mim.

Eva engasgou.

Fiquei chocada. Ben nunca tinha falado assim. Nunca.

Ao escutar as palavras de Ben, Ryder explodiu. Tirou-me do caminho e deu um murro, aterrissando no rosto do Ben. A cabeça de Ben girou bruscamente para trás e caiu em uma cadeira, derrubando-a. Ele se recuperou rapidamente e foi atrás de Ryder, decidido a derrubá-lo.

Eva gritou e eu corri para me colocar entre eles. Antes que pudesse, Ben voltou ao lado de Ryder, golpeando suas costelas. Estremeci ao ouvir o som de um punho conectando com o músculo sólido. Ryder não parecia ter se dado conta. Levantou o braço para dar outro golpe em Ben.

Vi minha oportunidade. Tinha que parar esta loucura. Sem pensar no perigo, esforcei-me e me coloquei entre eles.

Ouça, Ben! — gritei, golpeando seu peito para chamar sua atenção. Sua expressão era tão cheia de ódio que me perguntei brevemente a quem se dirigia; a Ryder ou a mim?

Tem que se acalmar! Ryder é só um amigo!

Não brinque comigo, Maddie — sussurrou, me agarrando o braço e me puxando para ele.

Tire suas malditas mãos de cima dela! — gritou Ryder, me afastando de Ben e, parando em frente a mim.

Eva me puxou de forma segura a seu lado. – Você está bem?

Assenti, me negando a tirar os olhos de Ryder e Ben.

É minha namorada, imbecil! Vou pôr minhas mãos sobre ela se me der vontade! — gritou Ben, atingindo o rosto de Ryder.

Decidindo que tive suficiente, apertei a mão de Eva e tratei de me colocar entre os dois.

Ryder não tinha o suficiente disso. Levantou a mão, me detendo com sua palma da mão em meu esterno.

Toque-a assim outra vez e é um homem morto — Ben disse com uma frieza que me fez estremecer.

Ben franziu o cenho. Tremi pelo ódio que vi em seus olhos, mas me recusei a recuar.

Por que você não vai e falamos disto mais tarde? — perguntei com voz tremula.

Ben assentiu e começou a sair da cozinha quando se deteve bruscamente diante de mim.

Eu te amo. — disse com um sorriso. Sem esperar uma resposta, lançou a Ryder um olhar presunçoso e se foi. Ficamos imóveis na cozinha até que ouvimos a batida da porta principal se fechar.

OH, meu deus, Maddie! — explodiu Eva. — O que aconteceu com ele?

Esse é seu namorado? — Ryder franziu o cenho. — Grande cara.

Agora não. — Passei por ele e fui para o meu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Minha mente corria enquanto me despia. Nunca tinha visto Ben tão possessivo. Tremi, recordando a forma que me agarrou pelo braço. Ryder era propenso às brigas e tinha uma má atitude, mas nunca me assustou. Ben sim.

Sentindo-me um pouco agitada, tirei minha roupa. Quando a porta se abriu de repente, batendo na parede, gritei e rapidamente agarrei uma camisa para me cobrir.

Bater é pedir muito, Ryder?

Ficou imóvel na porta. Seus olhos se moveram sobre minha roupa intima e meus seios mal cobertos. Vi como tragou nervosamente.

Sinto muito.

Quando olhou para o outro lado, corri para colocar um sutiã e puxar uma camisa sobre minha cabeça. Mantendo os olhos nele, coloquei um short.

Tudo bem, agora pode olhar — disse, prendendo meu cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo bagunçado. Vi como entrou cuidadosamente em meu quarto, com uma mão sobre suas costelas. – Você está bem?

Sim, o idiota teve sorte — disse. — Vou ficar bem.

Não sei o que aconteceu com ele.

Ryder bufou com sarcasmo. — Esta manhã ele entrou direto. Ele tem uma maldita chave?

Na verdade, sim.

Sério? Porque não deveria. É um pedaço de merda.

Não é verdade — disse, fazendo uma pausa por um segundo, enquanto pensava. — Você disse alguma coisa? — perguntei, inclinando a cabeça para um lado. Ryder era um professor em causar problemas.

Apoiou-se em meu armário e cruzou os braços sobre o peito desafiante.

Disse que dormi com você.

O QUÊ?

Disse a verdade. Dormi com você. Tinha uma atitude tão arrogante quando entrou pela porta que tinha que colocá-lo em seu lugar.

Minha boca se abriu com incredulidade. — Ele não tem essa atitude, Ryder, esse é você.

Ryder zombou. — O que seja. O cara é um idiota. Quantas vezes ele te agarrou assim? — perguntou. — Me deixe ver seu braço — exigiu, afastando-se da cômoda e chegando ao meu braço.

Mudei para longe de seu alcance, porque não queria que me tocasse, porque não queria sentir o que causaria o calor da sua mão.

Nunca me machucou. Só estava com raiva.

Não me importo se estava com raiva, que não toque em você assim de novo. — Apertou os dentes com força. — Não acho que deveria continuar vendo-o. É perigoso.

Parei de procurar meu tênis para olhá-lo. Não sabia quão perigoso era? Ryder poderia quebrar o coração de uma menina em poucos minutos depois de conhece-la. Poderia fazer que uma garota acreditasse que era seu mundo, então, se afastar sem pensar duas vezes. E me deu um sermão de perigo?

Acredito que não preciso de sua opinião sobre com quem sair.

OH, sinto muito! Me esqueci, você pode dar sua opinião sobre as garotas com que saio, mas eu não posso fazer o mesmo?

Você não sai com garotas, Ryder, dorme com elas. Há uma diferença — disse, irritada. Não queria ter essa conversa. Sentei-me na beirada da cama, coloquei meu tênis para correr. Ao levantar os olhos, vi Ryder esfregando uma mão por seu rosto com frustração.

Não quero brigar, Maddie. É que não quero que se machuque por algum idiota.

Terminei de amarrar meu tênis e me levantei. — Não vou deixar que ninguém me machuque, Ryder. Sabe que sou mais forte do que pareço.

Espero que possa lidar com esse idiota.

Se pude com você, Ben será fácil.

Antes que a última palavra saísse de minha boca, Ryder cortou a distância entre nós e agarrou meu longo rabo-de-cavalo em uma mão. Puxando-me levemente pelo cabelo, para mais perto.

Que bom que estou indo embora. Não vou prejudicar você — disse com voz rouca, me olhando fixamente nos olhos. Sua mão se moveu de meu cabelo comprido até minha nuca.

Chega, Ryder — disse em voz baixa, sem fôlego.

Chega do que, Maddie? — Sua voz era tão rouca que fez com que meu coração deixasse de pulsar.

Ignorei o zumbido em meu corpo e rolei os olhos frente à sua pergunta. Sabia o que fazia. Conhecia todos os movimentos, todas as ações e palavras corretas. É provável que os tenha utilizado com todas as garotas que conhecia. E não ia ser outra otária por um corpo quente e palavras suaves.

Vou correr — murmurei, deixando-o de pé em meu quarto. Precisava pôr um pouco de distância entre nós. Se não o fizesse, poderia me afogar e fazer algo precipitado, como beijar meu melhor amigo.

Corri. Enquanto minhas pernas cobriam os quilômetros, o ar fresco esclareceu minha mente. Ao voltar para o apartamento, decidi que tudo era uma tolice. Ryder e eu somos amigos. Isso era tudo. Um pouco de atração e uma inocente paquera não ia mudar isso.

Quando voltei para o apartamento, todo mundo já tinha saído. Eva estava no trabalho e Ryder em nenhuma parte para ser encontrado.

Devia me sentir aliviada por ter algumas horas sozinha, mas em vez disso me encontrei me perguntando onde Ryder foi e quando ia voltar.

Enquanto corria, Ben me enviou várias mensagens, desculpando-se e pedindo para almoçar comigo. Ainda não estava preparada para enfrenta-lo, mas sabia que tínhamos que conversar. Então concordei em nos encontrarmos em um pequeno restaurante de sushi no campus.

Ele foi, como sempre, um perfeito cavalheiro. Desculpou-se repetidamente por brigar com Ryder e acreditou quando disse que somos amigos. Quando perguntou sobre Ryder ter dormido em minha cama, assegurei que não aconteceu nada. Tive a oportunidade de convencê-lo que não havia nada entre Ryder e eu. Agora, talvez pudesse me convencer e as coisas voltassem para a normalidade.

Desfrutava de meu Califórnia roll e tentava agir normalmente perto de Ben quando meu telefone vibrou. Meu coração acelerou ao ver que a mensagem de texto era de Ryder.

 _Onde está?_

Comecei a escrever, olhando para Ben uma vez. _C/Ben_. _Idiota. Não está sozinha c/ele certo?_

 _Não._

 _Tudo bem. Você merece algo melhor._

Hmmm... Mereço? Comecei a escrever outra vez.

 _Tem alguém em mente?_

Olhando meu telefone, esperei. Não houve resposta. O que eu estava pensando? Queria me chutar por enviar esse texto. Então, o telefone vibrou.

 _Eu._

Ainda olhava fixamente a mensagem de texto quando Ben se aproximou para pegar minha mão. Forçando um débil sorriso, deslizei o telefone em minha bolsa.

Tudo bem? Está tremendo — disse, cobrindo minha mão com a sua.

Estou bem.

—Então, a respeito da festa da fraternidade? Estará lá esta noite?

Claro — respondi. Sorri de novo, mas minha mente continuava na mensagem.

 _Eu._ Uma simples palavra tinha meu coração acelerado e meu estômago dando voltas.

Depois do almoço, voltei para casa e encontrei Ryder no sofá assistindo televisão. Havia garrafas vazias de cerveja espalhadas sobre a mesa de café e ele tomava outra.

Por que bebe tão cedo? — perguntei, sentando junto a ele.

Seus olhos injetados com sangue me olharam. — Estou entediado sem você — respondeu, tomando um gole de cerveja.

Queria perguntar pela mensagem, mas não podia pronunciar as palavras. Estava sendo uma galinha de merda (palavras da Eva, não minhas).

Sem saber o que dizer, dei uma olhada na televisão. Assistia as notícias nacionais. Apareciam cenas de soldados embarcando em aviões enquanto um apresentador esgotado informava de um país estrangeiro. Em grandes e grossas letras, as palavras "Estados Unidos vai à Guerra" brilharam na parte inferior da tela.

As imagens me lembraram por que Ryder estava aqui; para alistar-se. O pensamento me enjoou. Se os Estados Unidos ia para a guerra, ele iria mais rápido do que pensei. O que faria sem ele? Tomei uma respiração profunda, sem querer pensar mais nisso.

Ben nos convidou para uma festa da fraternidade esta noite, mas parece que começou cedo — disse apontando todas as garrafas de cerveja.

Não posso ficar perto desse imbecil.

Bem, não vou te deixar sozinho — disse, — você vai comigo.

Ficou de pé, inclinando-se sobre mim. — Não sei se isso é uma boa ideia, Maddie. Quando estou perto de você... — Respirou fundo e começou de novo. — As coisas estão ficando estranhas entre nós. Provavelmente é melhor que fique aqui. — Sem entrar em detalhes, afastou-se, em direção ao banheiro.

Aparentemente, não era a única confusa sobre o que estava acontecendo entre nós. Meu pai sempre dizia que se algo te incomodava,

não deveria ignorar. Lide com isso. E isso é o que ia fazer. Levantei de um salto e corri para a porta fechada do banheiro antes que pudesse mudar de ideia.

Quando entrei a água corria na ducha e Ryder estava em processo de tirar a camisa.

Traguei saliva. Seus abdominais se flexionaram enquanto deixava cair sua camisa no chão. A tinta em seu corpo era linda, não havia outra maneira de descrevê-la. Os desenhos negros formavam redemoinhos e desapareciam debaixo de seu jeans perversamente baixos. Queria me aproximar e tocá-los, descobrir quão longe iam. Em vez disso, cruzei os braços sobre meu peito.

Ele pôs as mãos em seus quadris, inconsciente do efeito que tinha em mim, seu peito nu.

O que? — perguntou impaciente.

Dei um passo dentro do pequeno banheiro e apoiei meu quadril contra o balcão. O vapor enchia o lugar, embaçando o espelho e girando ao nosso redor.

O que quer dizer com "as coisas estão estranhas"?

Suspirou. — Esquece o que eu disse.

Não. Precisamos conversar sobre isso.

NÃO vamos falar disto agora. Bebi muito.

Vamos falar disto! — discuti, pondo as mãos em meus quadris. — Somos amigos, Ryder, precisamos tirar isto fora e lidar com isso.

Passou uma mão sobre seu rosto com frustração. — Não posso. Há coisas que nem sequer os amigos deveriam falar.

Como o quê? — perguntei, irritada. — Possivelmente sua maravilhosa atitude?

Não me pressione Maddie — advertiu em voz baixa.

Então fale comigo! — gritei, pálida.

Ele se aproximou, me empurrando. — Quer falar? Bem, falaremos!

Vi o fogo que ardia em seus olhos. Vi a tensão em seu corpo. O que não vi foram as palavras que ia dizer.

Eu quero você, Maddie. Quero te foder. Quero você debaixo de mim na cama.

O quê?

Está feliz agora? Conseguiu a informação que queria? — perguntou, aborrecido. — Demônios, não é nem sequer meu tipo! E é uma maldita virgem! — Baixou a voz, a raiva desaparecendo. — Sei que é errado, mas eu quero você, Maddie.

Fiquei sem palavras. Diga algo, gritava minha voz interior. Diga que também o deseja!

Colocando suas mãos em meus lados, colocou-me contra o balcão do banheiro. — Anos, Maddie — disse, com voz rouca, — Te desejo por anos.

Seus lábios se chocaram contra os meus.

O choque me congelou por um segundo antes que sua boca exigisse uma resposta. Quando forçou meus lábios a abrir, cedi. Sua língua passou suavemente sobre meu lábio inferior antes de aprofundar dentro da minha boca, me saboreando. Suas mãos agarraram meus quadris, me apertando com necessidade. O calor viajou sob meu corpo para juntar-se em um lugar privado, um lugar íntimo.

Minhas mãos tinham mente própria enquanto suavemente tocavam seu estômago, encontrando músculos rígidos sob meus dedos.

Sem romper o beijo, levantou-me para me sentar sobre o balcão do banheiro. Separando minhas pernas, moveu-se entre elas. Suas mãos deixaram meus quadris para enredar-se em meu cabelo, sustentando minha cabeça firme enquanto seus dentes gentilmente mordiam meu lábio inferior. Seus beijos coincidiam com sua personalidade; selvagem sem barreiras, exigindo e tomando o que queria.

Seus lábios se moveram para roçar meu ouvido. — Quero estar dentro de você, Maddie — disse em um sussurro. — Me deixe ser o primeiro.

Fechei os olhos pelo arrepio que me causaram suas palavras. A suavidade de seu jeans contra minhas coxas nuas tornando impossível pensar.

Esqueça a festa. Esqueça o Ben. Fica comigo.

Sua boca tomou controle da minha, sua língua provocando e torturando.

No fundo da minha mente, sabia que isso não estava certo. Amava Ryder. Verdadeiramente. Não podia viver sem ele. Ele me fazia sentir coisas que nunca tinha sentido. Mas isto estava errado, mesmo que me fizesse sentir tão bem.

Era impossível pensar com seus lábios quentes completamente sobre os meus. Mas quando suas mãos deslizaram para baixo da minha camisa para deslizar sobre minha pele nua, soube que não podia fazer isso.

Usando as mãos, empurrei-o, rompendo nosso beijo e nos separando por polegadas. Ambos respirávamos forte, nos olhando com fome.

Isto está errado — sussurrei.

Você se sente mal? — perguntou com voz rouca, movendo-se de novo entre minhas pernas. Suas mãos relaxaram sob meu cabelo e acariciaram minha nuca.

Não, mas não podemos fazer isso — disse, sem fôlego. Seria tão fácil cair em meus sentimentos e empurrá-lo para meu quarto. Dar o que queria.

Uma vez, é tudo o que te peço — disse com voz rouca, roçando seus lábios contra os meus. — Ninguém tem que saber. Será entre nós. Nosso segredo. — Arrastou os lábios sob a linha de minha mandíbula enquanto suas mãos embalavam gentilmente minha cabeça.

Fechei os olhos, seus lábios quentes contra os meus, suas francas palavras soando em meus ouvidos. Uma vez? Era apenas mais uma garota que tentava marcar? Não poderia ser esse tipo de mulher, mesmo que o quisesse.

Precisava de mais.

Desta vez coloquei mais força atrás de meu impulso, afastando-o de mim. Golpeou a parede do banheiro com força, surpreendendo-o. Antes que pudesse me tocar de novo, pulei do balcão do banheiro e corri para

meu quarto. Fechando a porta atrás de mim, deixei-me cair contra a parede.

Meu coração batia freneticamente. O ar corria dentro e fora de meus pulmões rapidamente. Senti alegria e preocupação ao mesmo tempo.

Ryder. Me. Beijou.

O pior era que eu queria. Eu o queria em meu quarto. Queria que fosse meu primeiro. Isto não podia estar acontecendo. Não podia desejar tanto meu melhor amigo.

Abre a porta, Maddie — disse severamente, sua profunda voz do outro lado.

Olhei fixamente a porta, assustada que ele a abrisse. Assustada com o que eu faria se o fizesse.

Vá embora, Ryder!

Quero falar com você. Abre — disse, em voz baixa e tranquila. — Agora.

Não!

Ele ficou em silêncio. Pensando que tinha ido embora, deitei na cama e fiquei olhando o teto. Precisava manter minha cabeça equilibrada. Eva tinha razão. Ryder era um jogador, da pior classe. Recusava-me a ser acrescentada a sua coleção de mulheres, sem importar o que meu corpo queria.

De repente senti raiva. Como se atreve a me tratar como outra de suas putas! A mim, a garota que o conhecia melhor que ninguém! A garota com que sempre contava sem importar as coisas estúpidas que

dizia ou fazia. Ele não podia afastar ou arruinar nossa amizade, maldito seja! Determinada a não me esconder dele, saí da cama e abri a porta do quarto.

Ele estava apoiado contra a parede, me olhando solenemente. Comecei a caminhar a seu redor quando estendeu a mão para agarrar meu braço.

Espera, Maddie.

Movi-me fora de seu alcance e caminhei rapidamente para a cozinha. Em choque abri uma porta do armário, tirei uma xícara de café e a bati sobre o balcão. O ouvi entrando, mas me recusei a olhar para cima.

Fale — exigiu em voz baixa.

Enchi a xícara de café e medi uma porção cheia. Depois de pressionar o botão mais forte do que era necessário, finalmente me virei para encará-lo. Tentei não deixar que meus olhos se desviassem pelo seu peito nu ou seu jeans pendurado sugestivamente abaixo de seus quadris. Era suficientemente ruim estar olhando seus quentes olhos azuis. O pensamento só me deixou com raiva.

Você vai beber uma xícara de café e ficar sóbrio. Vou para a festa da fraternidade. Sozinha. — Girei para ir quando agarrou meu antebraço, me parando.

Não me toque Ryder. Não se atreva a me tocar de novo.

Quando soltou meu braço, me afastei. Foi a coisa mais difícil que já

fiz.

Capítulo 5

P

or horas, fiquei em uma cafeteria. Não podia estar na mesma casa que ele. Estava muito assustada com o que eu queria.

Então chequei meus e-mails e naveguei pela internet. Sentia-me tentada a ligar para Eva no trabalho e chorar em seu ombro, mas em vez disso, entrei em contato com meu pai e tentei manter Ryder longe da minha mente.

Era o início da tarde quando finalmente voltei para casa. A chuva caía suavemente, fazendo as ruas escorregadias e o calor muito mais opressivo. Deveria prestar mais atenção enquanto dirigia sob a chuva, mas só havia uma coisa em minha mente, quem estava me esperando em casa.

Meu nervosismo disparou a um nível superior pensando em enfrentar Ryder. Sabia que se me tocasse, estaria perdida. E a pesar do fato de que o amava, uma noite em sua cama nunca funcionaria. Simplesmente não era esse tipo de garota.

Também não tinha certeza de como ia enfrentar Ben, mas tinha que fazê-lo se queria que funcionasse nossa relação. Mas o queria? Já não tinha certeza.

No momento que cheguei em casa, decidi ser sincera com ambos. Somos adultos. Podíamos lidar com isso. Respirando fundo, abri a porta do apartamento.

Ryder estava sentado no sofá com uma xícara de café nas mãos. Não tentou falar comigo. De fato, nem sequer me olhou. Doeu um pouco.

De alguma forma, consegui passar perto dele sem desmoronar. Em meu quarto, coloquei uma saia curta preta e uma blusa vermelha escura com saltos correspondentes.

De volta na sala de estar, atirei as chaves no sofá junto a ele. Ele me deu um olhar inquisitivo.

No caso de você precisar ir a algum lugar, pode usar meu carro. Tenho quem me leve à festa. Apenas se assegure de estar sóbrio quando dirigir — disse.

Maddie, me escute...

Virei-me para sair. Não podia falar com ele agora. Não confiava em mim quando se encontrava perto. Fechei a porta da frente cuidadosamente atrás de mim, sem querer ir. Cada passo que dava mais longe dele, causava uma dor em meu peito, um desejo de ficar.

Através da chuva, vi o carro de Elizabeth estacionado ao lado do meu pequeno Honda. A chuva fez com que caminhar para fora fosse um desafio, mas tinha a intenção de ir.

Olá, Maddie — ela me cumprimentou enquanto subia em sua BMW. Era uma companheira e uma amiga, graças a um semestre de aulas particulares em química.

Obrigado pela carona. Não queria deixar meu amigo sem carro esta noite.

Não tem problema. Vi o Ben mais cedo no ginásio do campus.

OH, sério? — murmurei.

—Sim... Disse que se sentia muito mal por não te levar esta noite, mas que entendia, com suas responsabilidades e tudo.

Assenti mas não senti a necessidade de responder. Ben tomava sua fraternidade muito seriamente. Ele trabalhava sua maestria em finanças, tinha um estágio de verão em uma grande empresa de contabilidade e era presidente de sua fraternidade. Havia tantas coisas que lhe esperavam. Tinha êxito. Ele queria uma família. Queria-me, só a mim.

Mas ele não era Ryder.

Observei os limpadores de para-brisas tratando de seguir o ritmo da chuva que caía. No radio tocava uma das últimas melhores canções pop. A cada poucos minutos, Elizabeth tentava puxar conversa, mas se rendeu quando eu só respondia com respostas de uma palavra.

Através do para-brisa, via as casas e as empresas que passavam e tentei não pensar em Ryder. Meu corpo ainda ardia por seus lábios e suas mãos. Suas palavras ainda ressonavam em minha orelha: "Eu quero você, Maddie. Quero te foder". Como seria capaz de esquecê-las? Mas tinha que fazer. Não havia outra opção.

Logo estávamos entrando em um estacionamento cheio. A casa da fraternidade se encontrava em frente a nós, branca com enormes pilares. Imensas e imponentes letras gregas se exibiam com orgulho sobre a porta. Música alta ecoou de dentro, me golpeando com força quando atravessamos a porta de entrada.

Estava lotado de gente, tornando a casa uma vez real de volta para a vida com energia. Risadas e gritos competiam com os atordoantes sons da música tecno. Todos que eram alguém pareciam estar aqui.

Fiz meu caminho através dos meninos da fraternidade e garotas da irmandade até uma grande sala de estar com uma mesa de bilhar, jogos

de vídeo da velha escola e uma mesa de pebolim. Imediatamente, vi Ben jogando bilhar com outros irmãos da fraternidade. Quando me viu parada na porta, fez sinal para que me aproximasse.

Olá, querida. Uau, você está bem — disse, inclinando-se para me beijar.

Foi um beijo rápido. Simples. Nada como um dos abrasadores beijos de Ryder. Maldição! Por que tinha que pensar nele o tempo todo?

Vamos, Ben, volte para o jogo — chamou um dos jogadores, irritado.

Estou fora, meninos — respondeu Ben, colocando seu taco na mesa. Colocou sua mão na parte baixa das minhas costas e me guiou para fora da sala.

Quer tomar algo? — perguntou enquanto nós abríamos caminho entre a multidão.

Claro — respondi. Talvez um pouco de álcool me ajudasse a relaxar e não pensar em Ryder a cada segundo de cada dia.

Ben me guiou até a cozinha, onde tequila, vodca e outras garrafas ocupavam o balcão.

Caixas vazias de pizza e sacos meio vazios de batatas fritas competiam por espaço no bar improvisado. A sala estava cheia de gente, mas Ben empurrou entre eles.

O que você quer? Temos cerveja, margaritas, bebidas pesadas ou posso te fazer uma bebida.

Não era exatamente uma perita em bebidas, então fui como algumas garotas. — Que tal algo com sabor de frutas? — Sorri.

Saindo! —Eu o vi colocar o suco em um copo vermelho de plástico.

Em seguida, adicionou um pouco de algo claro. — Aqui está linda.

Tinha um sorriso bobo em seu rosto, me fazendo perguntar quanto já tinha bebido. Estar embriago era algo que ia contra a fachada de menino bonito de Ben, então ver isso provocou algo novo em mim.

A diferença entre Ben e Ryder era conhecida por sua forma de beber. Antes de ir para a universidade, acordei muitas noites com ele do lado de fora da janela do meu quarto, destroçado. Passava a maior parte das noites desacordado no sofá, dormindo a vida inteira até o dia seguinte. Ben era o oposto. Estava sempre no controle e nunca se desviava de sua reputação estrelar. Esta noite definitivamente via um novo lado dele, mas por alguma razão, me senti desconfortável com isso.

Obriguei-me a apagar a inquietação em minha mente e segui Ben, agora com uma bebida com sabor de fruta na mão.

No salão principal, o mobiliário tinha sido empurrado contra a parede, deixando mais espaço para dançar. As cadeiras e os sofás estavam cheios de casais e futuros casais, agarrados um aos outros, tentando levar as coisas ao próximo nível.

Ben me levou até o meio da multidão e me envolveu em seus braços.

– Fico feliz que esteja aqui — disse, me segurando perto.

Forcei um sorriso. Parecia bem em seu jeans escuros e sua camiseta cinza da fraternidade. Todas as garotas gostavam e admiravam os caras. Então por que eu não podia estar loucamente apaixonada por ele? Por que ele não podia me fazer sentir como Ryder fazia?

Perdi a conta das bebidas que tinha tomado. Ben continuava enchendo meu copo, nunca o deixando vazio. O álcool não me ajudou a esquecer de Ryder, mas de qualquer maneira passava um bom momento.

Dançava com Ben um ritmo lento quando finalmente Eva chegou.

Senti saudades! — disse, jogando os braços a seu redor quase a derrubando.

Ela se afastou, me observando e franzindo o cenho. — Esteve bebendo, Maddie? — Uma risada tola escapou de minha boca. Ela não estava muito feliz, o que era irônico, porque sempre me dizia que devia me soltar.

Só estou um pouco tonta — respondi docemente.

Colocou os olhos em branco e enfrentou Ben. — Que diabos está fazendo, Ben? Ela está bêbada.

Relaxe, Eva. Está tudo bem. Não a deixei escapar de minha vista

disse irritado.

Ri bobamente de novo quando Ben e Eva se olharam. Pareciam feitos um para o outro. Loiros, altos, morenos, um sonho. Eram como dois deuses Gregos. E aqui estava eu; baixa, magra, com cabelo preto e pele pálida. Uma mortal entre os Deuses.

Em uma demonstração de posse, Ben passou os braços ao redor de mim e me puxou para ele. Queria resistir, mas minhas pernas pareciam de borracha.

Você nunca bebe Maddie. Vá com calma — disse Eva, apontando a bebida em minha mão. Tentei me concentrar em seu rosto, mas a sala girou ao meu redor.

Ben se inclinou para sussurrar algo em meu ouvido, mas me afastei. Sorriu satisfeito e me puxou de volta, esta vez inclinando-se para me beijar. Virei meu rosto, bem a tempo de evitar seus lábios.

Ben poderia estar ao meu lado, mas eu ainda pensava em Ryder. O álcool não apagava a lembrança dele parado entre minhas pernas ou apoiado contra mim no banheiro. Queria estar com ele, não com Ben.

Eva me pegou pela mão, me resgatando de meus terríveis pensamentos. — Vamos ao banheiro, Maddie. — Esse era seu código para "precisamos conversar". Segui obedientemente, tropeçando no caminho e me chocando contra algumas pessoas. — Sem mais bebidas

disse fechando a porta do banheiro atrás de nós.

Talvez essa fosse uma boa ideia. O banheiro girava tão rápido que tive que me sentar na tampa do vaso sanitário antes que caísse.

Estou bem, Eva. Não preciso de uma babá — disse através de um forte soluço.

Eva levantou uma sobrancelha. — Está certa disso?

Não comece! — Solucei de novo. — Tive um dia horrível então decidi beber um pouco. Não é grande coisa.

—Sim? Bem, Ryder também parecia como se tivesse tido um dia de merda. Sabe algo a respeito? — Pensei se devia lhe contar ou não. O álcool parecia fazer difícil ficar calada.

Ele disse que queria dormir comigo.

A boca da Eva se abriu em assombro. — Disse isso?

Bem... Essas não foram exatamente suas palavras, mas sim... Isso foi o que disse — respondi, cobrindo os olhos contra o banheiro giratório.

E o que aconteceu? O que você disse?

Nada aconteceu, Eva! É meu amigo. Não podemos fazer coisas como essas!

O que tem contra a coisa de amigos com benefícios?

Não vai acontecer isso! Estou esperando a pessoa certa com a qual deva ir para a cama — disse, tentando me concentrar em seu rosto.

Ela ajoelhou-se frente a mim. — Talvez ele seja a pessoa certa, Maddie. Vocês são muito unidos e o conhece desde sempre. — Pensou por um segundo. — Além disso, é fodidamente sexy.

Tinha razão. Era extremamente maravilhoso. — Sabia! — chiou quando viu minha cara. — Sim você gosta! Então, o que vai fazer?

Franzi o cenho enquanto tentava me sentar direito. Perder minha virgindade com Ryder não seria algo tão ruim. A ideia tinha um atrativo. Ele obviamente sabia o que fazia e se esse beijo foi um indício, o sexo seria... Incrível. Então tinha o fato de que me conhecia como ninguém. Conhecia todos os meus segredos. Eu sabia os seus. Quando me encontrava perto dele, era completamente feliz. Mas para ele, era apenas sua amiga. Isso é o que eu sempre seria.

Não vou fazer nada.

Antes que pudesse perguntar de novo, me levantei e fugi. Não podia falar sobre Ryder. Não podia pensar nele. Se fizesse, poderia voltar correndo para casa para continuar de onde paramos.

A festa se prolongou até tarde da noite. Em algum momento, Ben colocou uma bebida na minha mão. Não tinha certeza de quantos tomei, mas começava a sentir uma dormência. Não demorou muito antes que não pudesse mais pensar com claridade. Eva tratou de manter um olho sobre mim, mas algumas vezes consegui desaparecer sem que se desse conta.

Uma dessas vezes cambaleei para fora do banheiro, me segurando na porta como se minha vida dependesse disso quando meu telefone tocou.

O nome de Ryder apareceu e desapareceu na tela. Por que me ligava?

Minha mente estava tão imprecisa e não podia pensar com claridade.

Olá? — disse arrastando as palavras.

Maddie? — Escutei-o soltar um suspiro de alívio. — Desculpe foder as coisas. Quero falar sobre isso quando voltar para casa. — Não pude conter uma risada. Soava tão educado, tão distinto. – Você andou bebendo? — perguntou com firmeza.

Talvez — disse enquanto soltava outra risada. Silêncio.

Olá? — perguntei confusa.

Onde está Eva? — Parecia tão irritado que desapareceram meus risos.

Não sei.

Está sozinha?

Não, idiota, estou com o Ben — respondi como se ele fosse um retardado.

Merda! Vá procurar Eva e fique com ela. Estou a caminho.

Ouvi um clique e depois silêncio. Olhando para o meu telefone, me sentia confusa. Acabou de desligar? Por que faria isso?

Minha cabeça girava. Tentei me lembrar do que ele queria que eu fizesse. Encontrar alguém? Ou era encontrar algo?

Rendendo-me, consegui caminhar pelo corredor quando vi Ben caminhando na minha direção.

Não tinha ideia de quanto tempo passou depois que falei com Ryder por telefone. Uns minutos? Uma hora? Tudo o que sabia era que me sentia doente.

Não me sinto bem Ben.

Nos encontrávamos em pé na cozinha vendo alguns novatos tomando alguns goles de vodca. Gritos de vitória e de derrota confundiram minha mente, me afligindo com o ruído.

Assistindo-os beber bebida atrás de bebida fez com que me desse vontade de esvaziar meu estômago ali mesmo, no chão.

Me siga — disse Ben, me segurando pela mão.

A próxima coisa que soube foi que nos achávamos em um quarto escuro e tranquilo. Fui para cama, sem me importar de quem era o quarto. Só precisava me deitar.

Você está bem? — perguntou, inclinando-se sobre mim. Afastou uma mecha de cabelo de meu rosto avermelhado, deixando que seus dedos descansassem ali.

Sentia-me tão mal. Meu estômago doía tanto que sabia que estava morrendo. Mantive os olhos fechados, tentando esquecer que o quarto estava girando. Por que bebi tanto?

De repente, Ben beijava meu pescoço e passou sua mão em minha cintura. O cheiro de álcool era repugnante. Parecia me rodear, me sufocando.

Ben... não posso fazer isso — disse, tentando afasta-lo de mim. Minha mente embebida em álcool continuava pensando em Ryder e como deveria ser ele quem me tocava e me beijava.

Mas Ben me ignorou. Sua mão se moveu para minha coxa descoberta. Seu polegar fazia lentos círculos em minha pele enquanto seus lábios se moviam para cobrir minha boca.

Virei minha cabeça, com náusea, querendo afasta-lo.

Ben...

Relaxe, Maddie. Eu serei rápido — disse, levantando mais minha saia. As curtas unhas de seus dedos rasparam minha coxa, fazendo me dar conta do que estava acontecendo.

Esperei tanto tempo por isso. — Passou uma perna por cima de mim, me mantendo apertada enquanto sua mão percorria o interior da minha coxa.

Empurrei-o com força e meu subconsciente gritou para que corresse. Seu corpo pesado me apertou com mais força contra o colchão, me mantendo presa. Lutei, tentando chutá-lo e golpeá-lo.

PARE! — gritei. A névoa em minha mente clareou quando suas mãos começaram a puxar minha calcinha. Fiz outra fraca tentativa para empurrar seu corpo grande de cima de mim. Não se mexeu.

OH Deus! Não conseguia pará-lo!

Tentei me arrastar por baixo dele, mas me segurou mais forte. Suas mãos percorriam e me apertavam cruelmente, sem tentar ser amável.

ISTO. NÃO. ESTAVA. ACONTECENDO.

Bati forte com meu punho, acertando sua mandíbula. Seu aperto se afrouxou por um segundo e aproveitei para escapar. Corre! Corre! Minha cabeça gritava, estava desesperada para escapar.

Estava quase fora da cama quando me agarrou pela cintura e me arrastou de volta.

Não vai a lugar nenhum, Maddie — assobiou.

Deixei escapar um soluço quando me jogou de novo debaixo dele brutalmente. Quando seus dedos cravaram em meu quadril, gritei de dor.

Antes que pudesse pegar meu braço, bati com força no seu rosto. O som de um tapa na carne soou forte em meus ouvidos. Queria fazer isso uma e outra vez.

A raiva transformou seu perfeito rosto na visão de um monstro. Terror correu através de mim quando segurou meus pulsos e os empurrou por cima de minha cabeça, as batendo no colchão. Seus dedos apertaram os ossos delicados, me provocando uma careta de dor.

Ben, NÃO! — gritei enquanto sua mão livre se metia sob minha saia de novo.

—Cale-se! — grunhiu.

Os soluços sacudiram meu corpo. Ele ia me violentar, meu próprio namorado. Gritei quando colocou a mão entre minhas pernas brutalmente.

Aceitar meu destino não era minha opção. Tinha que lutar até que não pudesse mais continuar fazendo. Reunia forças para lutar de novo quando de repente, ele não estava mais sobre mim. Só... Desapareceu.

Tremendo, empurrei minha saia para baixo e me sentei a tempo de ver um punho. O punho de Ryder. Ele se chocou com o rosto de Ben, enviando-o ao chão.

Vou arrancar cada parte do seu corpo! — rugiu Ryder.

Em questão de segundos, Ben tinha se recuperado e ficou de pé. Envolveu seu braço ao redor do pescoço de Ryder para estrangulá-lo, cortando o suprimento de ar.

Ryder lutou contra ele, mas Ben o segurava forte. Arrastei-me para fora da cama, me colocando em pé como pude. Segurando o braço de Ben, tentei afastá-lo, mas ele era muito forte.

Puxei novamente, usando todas as minhas forças. Ben soltou Ryder tempo suficiente para soltar-se de meu agarre e me empurrar para longe com força. Caí no chão dolorosamente. Minha cabeça caiu para trás e a sacudida me pôs sóbria rapidamente.

O punho de Ryder saiu disparado sem piedade dando no lado da cabeça de Ben. Não parou por aí. Deu um murro no estômago, fazendo com que Ben se dobrasse de dor. Um gancho no rosto de Ben acabando com sangue esguichando por seu nariz.

De repente, o quarto se encheu de pessoas ansiosas para conseguir um assento em primeira fila.

Ryder voltou para Ben em um segundo, transformando-o em um desastre sangrento. Pensei que nunca pararia, mas dois meninos se meteram para segurar Ryder, afastando-o de um Ben empapado de sangue.

Pedaço de merda! — gritou Ryder. – Você está fodidamente morto!

Ben ficou em pé e parou em frente a Ryder. — Terminaremos com esta merda — cuspiu Ben. Antes que alguém pudesse detê-lo, Ben cravou um golpe no estômago de Ryder com cada grama de força que tinha.

Ryder grunhiu de dor, mas não se alterou quando Ben trouxe seu punho para trás para outro golpe. Antes que acertasse o golpe, dois rapazes correram para detê-lo.

Tudo era muito; a luta, os gritos, o quarto girando. Meu estômago protestou e fui atacada por náuseas.

Me soltem! — Escutei Ryder gritar. Um segundo mais tarde, ele estava ao meu lado. — Deus, Maddie, você está horrível — disse enquanto me levantava do chão.

Seu corpo estava quente e seguro enquanto me embalava contra ele, me carregando através da casa. A próxima coisa que soube foi que estávamos fora sob a forte chuva. Ryder se moveu rapidamente através do pátio enlameado, me protegendo da chuva com seu corpo, mas meu estômago se revolvia com cada passo que dava.

Ponha-me no chão, vou vomitar — gemi.

Ryder me baixou no chão, onde caí de joelhos como uma boneca de pano e vomitei tudo o que tinha em meu estômago. O senti atrás de mim, segurando meu comprido cabelo, inclinando seu corpo de forma protetora contra o meu.

Depois que passaram as náuseas, em silêncio me ajudou a ficar de pé. Não estava totalmente consciente, mal percebia o que estava acontecendo.

Destravando a porta do carro, me colocou no banco do passageiro, inclinando-o mais que podia para trás. Seu braço cruzou sobre meu colo para prender o cinto de segurança. Estava encharcada pela chuva e tremendo. Com a ausência de seus braços ao redor, fiquei fria.

Ryder ligou o motor e olhou em minha direção, sob o feixe das luzes das ruas.

Pensei que parecia enorme apesar dos machucados que já obscureciam seu rosto. Queria me aproximar e tocar sua forte mandíbula. Queria puxa-lo para mim para repetir nosso beijo.

Mas a escuridão ganhou.

Capítulo6

L

entamente despertei com uma dor de cabeça latejante. O barulho do celular irradiou dor através do meu crânio. Eu

estava com medo que se me esticasse e respondesse, minha cabeça explodiria e todos os músculos do meu corpo gritariam em protesto.

Alguém se moveu ao meu lado, fazendo ranger os lençóis e afundando a cama. Meu ritmo cardíaco se acelerou quando Ryder se sentou inclinado sobre mim. Seu braço estendeu através do meu seio, desligando o celular. Depois que o silenciou, caiu sobre mim, olhando para baixo e me estudando de perto. Seu rosto tinha rugas de cansaço e preocupação. Senti-me responsável por elas.

Maddie, graças a Deus que está acordada — disse, caindo junto a mim. Seu braço roçou contra o meu enquanto passava uma mão sobre a minha face.

Tentei me sentar mas minha cabeça palpitava, enviando disparos de dor para todos os lados. Dei uma olhada para encontrar Ryder olhando fixamente o teto. O que estava fazendo no meu quarto?

O que aconteceu? —perguntei. Minha voz soava rouca e minha garganta estava em carne viva por vomitar.

Ryder olhou para mim. Sua mandíbula estava coberta com barba de vários dias e seus lábios formavam uma linha firme e dura.

Ficou bêbada. Vomitou umas cem vezes. Estava apavorado achando que estava envenenada por álcool. — Seus olhos baixaram para os meus lábios-. Não volte a fazer isso, Maddie.

Por que foi à festa? – Eu sussurrei e fazia caretas para a minha dor de garganta.

Virou-se para recostar em seu flanco e me enfrentar. — Tinha que ter certeza de que estava bem. — Seus olhos se moviam lentamente pelo meu rosto, estudando cada traço. — Te encontrei apenas semiconsciente com esse idiota te retendo. Passou a metade da noite no banheiro, vomitando, até que finalmente te carreguei até aqui. - Me senti doente enquanto todas as lembranças retornavam rapidamente. As mãos do Ben em mim. Sua negativa em parar. A sensação de desesperança. Me senti abusada e vulnerável. Quando as lágrimas salpicaram por minha cara, não tratei de detê-las.

Merda! — jurou Ryder. Estirando-se, me puxando para ele. Fui com vontade. Seus braços se envolveram ao meu redor, me segurando perto. Uma mão ficou em minha cintura enquanto a outra me embalou a nuca.

Está a salvo – disse tão silenciosamente que quase não ouvi.

Obrigado por cuidar de mim – disse, fungando pelo nariz.

Sempre cuidarei de você, Maddie.

Despertei mais tarde em uma cama vazia. Senti mais fria, mais solitária sem ele. Um pensamento proibido ocorreu rapidamente através da minha mente: _Como seria dormir com ele toda noite?_ Repreendi-me. Pensando que isso estava mal em tantos níveis. Forcei-me a apagar o pensamento da minha cabeça latejante e sai da cama. Coloquei um Top sem mangas e short desbotado, e fui para o banho.

A garota que retornava o olhar no espelho me dava medo. Manchada de máscara, um caso grave de cabelo emaranhado e pele pálida esverdeada, me fez parecer uma morta viva. Rapidamente me despi e tomei uma rápida ducha, esfregando a última noite. Mas nenhuma quantidade de sabão poderia substituir a perda da minha dignidade.

Enquanto os restos de ontem à noite foi pelo ralo, pensei em Ben. Eu precisava lhe chamar. Depois da noite passada, com certeza as coisas terminaram entre nós e quanto mais cedo ele souber, melhor. A relação morreu no momento em que se recusou a aceitar um "não" como resposta.

Mas primeiro precisava de um café.

O apartamento estava sinistramente silencioso. Encontrei Eva sentada em nossa pequena mesa da cozinha com seus olhos pregados ao laptop.

Maddie! OH meu Deus, você está bem? — perguntou quando me viu.

Quase comecei a chorar outra vez enquanto assentia e tomava um assento ao seu lado.

Ryder me disse o que aconteceu. Estou contente de que tenha golpeado o Ben até o cansaço.

Ben estava bêbado — disse, chorando enquanto escutava minhas próprias palavras. Soava como uma patética desculpa pelo que me fez.

Nenhum homem deveria comportar-se dessa maneira, bêbado ou outra coisa. — Entrecerrou os olhos para mim. — Está segura de que está bem? Ele não... fez nada, verdade?

Não, mas se Ryder não tivesse chegado ali quando ele... — Não terminei a frase, o pensamento era muito terrível.

Ofereceu o seu café do Startbucks, o qual tomei gostosamente. O quente líquido se sentiu maravilhoso descendo por minha sedenta garganta, esquentando minhas vísceras.

Mantenha-se afastada dele, Maddie. O homem é um psicopata.

Sei. Vou terminar com ele. Só tenho que lhe dizer — murmurei, descansando minha cabeça na palma da minha mão.

Não confronte sozinha o bastardo. Espere que Ryder esteja perto. Ele não deixará que o imbecil te toque outra vez.

—Certo — falei, esperando terminar com esta conversa. Já não queria mais falar sobre Ben. Muito menos pensar no que tinha feito, assim, talvez eu possa manter minha sanidade.

Sinto-me horrível. Me lembre de nunca beber outra vez — disse, esfregando minha frente. Uma noite de goles era suficiente para durar uma vida.

Então... — Eva se inclinou para mim com um brilho travesso em seus olhos —... quando fui ao seu quarto ontem à noite, os dois estavam sentados no piso do banheiro e você estava caindo sobre o Ryder.

Me senti envergonhada, sabendo que provavelmente me via patética.

Nunca o vi tão assustado. Não queria afastar-se de seu lado. Era romântico de uma maneira grotesca já que não parava de vomitar.

Eva, foi...

Interrompeu-me. — Também sei que dormiu em seu quarto. E esta manhã, saiu todo sexy e me dando ordens para que cuidasse de você. — Pôs os olhos em branco. — Como se não tivesse feito de todas as maneiras.

Seus olhos se entrecerraram quando viu o rubor em meu rosto.

Quero detalhes.

Tomei uma profunda respiração e a deixei sair lentamente. — Não há detalhes. Queria se assegurar de que estava bem por isso ficou em meu quarto. — Dei de ombros com indiferença. — Sabe como é. — Ryder sempre salvava o dia. Inclusive minha infância estava cheia de seus resgates. Meu próprio super herói pessoal.

Eva suspirou, provavelmente esperando uma resposta mais suculenta. — O menino é tão mau, mas quando vem a você, é um grande bebê.

Onde está Ryder de todas as formas?

Não tenho ideia mas levou seu carro — disse, tomando o café de minha mão para lhe dar um gole.

Saltei quando meu celular vibrou, emitindo um zumbido na mesa. Antes de que pudesse o agarrar, Eva o pegou e deu uma olhada na tela. Quando viu quem era, suas costas ficaram rígida.

Ryder não quer que o atenda. Mas ela me passou o telefone como se fosse uma bomba, — Esteve chamando sem parar. Responde a maldita coisa e lhe diga que vá se foder.

Tomei o telefone, sabendo instantaneamente quem era, Ben. Quando vi seu nome, senti um estremecimento de medo por minha coluna. Tratei de ignorar a sensação, sabendo que teria que enfrenta-lo eventualmente.

Por agora, deixei ir para caixa postal. Mexendo no telefone, encontrei numerosas chamadas perdidas e mensagens de texto dele.

 _ **Está bem? Sinto muito. Agi como um idiota.**_

 _ **PERDÃO.**_

 _ **Me liga. Por favor.**_

Minha caixa postal estava cheia de mensagens dele, mas não pude suportar escutar sua voz. Eliminei todas, esperando apagar todos os seus rastros de minha vida.

Assim suponho que não vai dizer o que aconteceu entre você e Ryder? — perguntou Eva.

Não, porque não aconteceu nada.

Suspirou com decepção. — Bem, mas algo vai acontecer, e é melhor que me diga isso.

Assenti, qual foi uma boa resposta para ela. Voltou de novo para o seu laptop, seus dedos começaram a teclar furiosamente.

Meu pai está tendo um colapso por esta guerra. Viu toda esta merda que está passando?

Ontem olhei algo nas notícias. Por que? O que está acontecendo?

perguntei, escutando pela metade já que minha cabeça latejava.

Bom, os terroristas estão nos ameaçando com uma arma nuclear, dizendo que podem deixa-la cair sobre nós a qualquer momento. Os paquistaneses, afegãos, iranianos, norte-coreanos e sírios estão reunindo

forças, assim os EUA estão enviando mais e mais tropas ao estrangeiro. Não parece bom. Esta guerra poderia ser mundial —disse, dando clique entre as páginas.

Pensei outra vez em Ryder se alistando. Como poderia deixa-lo ir, sabendo que ia se colocar em uma guerra da qual podia não retornar? Sabia, sem sombra de dúvida, que não sobreviveria se algo lhe acontecesse. Como poderia, quando ele significava tanto para mim?

Eva fechou o laptop, me afastando dos meus terríveis pensamentos.

Em uma nota mais feliz... Ontem à noite Brody me ligou e pediu que fôssemos a um encontro.

Sentei ereta, esquecendo minha dor de cabeça por um momento. — é genial, Eva! —disse, verdadeiramente feliz por ela.

Brody foi um namorado intermitente da Eva. Eles eram inseparáveis na escola, mas terminaram no primeiro semestre da faculdade. Desde então, eles têm terminado e voltado muitas vezes para contar. Uma hora eles estavam apaixonados, a seguinte odiando-se, mas secretamente sabia que ela sentia falta dele.

O Convidei para sair com a gente amanhã de noite.

Eu balancei minha cabeça com firmeza. — Eu não posso. Eu sinto que ainda vou ter uma ressaca amanhã.

Por favor, Maddie? Eu preciso de você e se eu fizer algo estúpido como ir para casa com ele?

Mordi o canto do meu lábio com indecisão. Ela foi a co-piloto da Eva. Ela sempre esteve a minha volta e eu na dela. Ele poderia esquivar-se novamente. Foi tão fácil de me convencer.

Você me deve, — disse.

Obrigada! — Choramingou, saltando e agarrando seu laptop. — Tenho que me apressar ou chegarei atrasada no trabalho. Outra vez. — deu a volta e caminhou para trás, me enfrentando — E lembra, Maddie. Não vá para o Ben sem o Ryder.

Eu balancei a cabeça e acenei com a mão. Depois de que ela saiu, arrastei-me à sala e me deixei cair no sofá. Meus olhos vagaram sobre a bolsa de lona de Ryder. Uma camisa azul escura estava cuidadosamente dobrada no topo e algumas botas raspadas colocadas ao lado da bolsa. Olhando bem a casa, em meu departamento. Pensei nele nessas botas — dançando perto de mim na pista de dança, brigando por mim ontem à noite e dizendo que me queria. Ryder me queria. Alguma vez acostumaria com essa ideia?

Meu telefone soou, me lembrando do homem que não queria pensar.

Olá?

Olá, Maddie. Por que não retornou minhas chamadas?

Sinto muito, Ben. Não tenho me sentido bem graças a todas essas bebidas, — disse sarcasticamente.

Sinto muito. Posso te ver?

Não queria responder.

Por favor? Preciso... — disse com uma voz lastimosa. Por que apenas agora se mostrou o quão meloso era?

Temia enfrenta-lo depois de ontem à noite, mas sabia que tinha que terminar isto. — Pode passar por aqui por um minuto. Precisamos falar.

Genial! Irei depois do trabalho.

A felicidade em sua voz era irritante. Não lembrava a maneira que havia me forçado? O que aconteceu ao homem que conheci? Converteu- se no Dr. Jekyll e no Sr. Dyde2. Perfeito um minuto, um monstro no seguinte?

Depois de desligar, deitei-me. Só precisava fechar meus olhos e esquecer a dor de cabeça severa. Precisava fugir de Ben e dos pensamentos de Ryder.

A porta principal fechando me acordou de repente. Por um segundo, estava com medo de que fosse Ben, usando sua chave de reserva mas fiquei aliviada ao ver Ryder entrar.

Mariposas levantaram voo no meu estômago. Seu cabelo castanho claro estava perfeitamente despenteado e a barba de vários dias de seu queixo o fazia incrível. Seu jeans pendurado em sua cintura, de maneira brincalhona. A camisa simples não conseguia esconder sua tez perfeita ou as tatuagens de cara durão em seus braços. Para um homem que passou as últimas vinte e quatro horas bêbado, brigando e cuidando de mim, ele parecia muito bem.

Ele lançou um breve olhar, colocou um saco de papel e uma xícara de café do Starbucks na mesa na minha frente.

—Ainda doente? — perguntou, sentando-se na ponta do sofá.

Referência ao Filme _O Médico e o Monstro_ (1941).

Me acomodei no assento, ainda me sentindo atordoada. — Estou bem

disse. Nunca beberei outra vez.

Comprei café e donuts.

Obrigada. — Levantei a xícara e tomei um gole. Meus olhos se fecharam de felicidade. Meu favorito! Cappuccino de mocha com nata batida. Abrindo o saco de papel, deixei sair um suspiro audível. Dois donuts de chocolate com creme de Boston me olharam, cheios de maravilhosa doçura.

Dei uma olhada em Ryder. Nesse momento, segurando o café que lembrou que eu amava e da minha rosquinha favorita, soube que estava totalmente apaixonada.

Pensei que algo doce poderia te ajudar a se sentir melhor —disse, olhando enquanto tirava um donut do saco.

Lambi o chocolate de meus dedos e lhe sorri. Meu sorriso rapidamente desapareceu quando vi o desejo cintilando em seus olhos.

Quer um? Eu perguntei, segurando um donut.

Não. Eles são todos seus.

Observei sua mandíbula apertada com força e seus dedos esfregavam suas coxas, fazendo que lembrasse ele me acariciando. Tinha que parar de pensar dessa maneira. Só me meteria em problemas.

Comecei a comer os donuts lentamente, temendo que meu estômago se revoltasse se comesse muito rápido. Quando terminei, minha dor de cabeça voltou com uma força enorme. Deitei no sofá, deixando meus pés pendurados na borda.

Um confortável silêncio caiu entre nós enquanto assistia ao noticiário. Mais uma vez, a ameaça da guerra terrorista apareceu nas principais notícias.

Eu estava começando a cochilar quando Ryder jogou um lençol sobre mim. Inclinando-se, ele levantou minhas pernas e as colocou no seu colo. Eu fiquei tensa enquanto sua mão repousava sobre minha panturrilha, quente e áspera contra a minha pele.

Relaxe, Maddie. Eu não vou a qualquer lugar, — disse, silenciosamente. — Eu ainda estarei aqui quando você acordar. Confie em mim.

E o fiz.

Ryder e eu passamos o resto do dia descansando em frente à televisão. Estava muito doente para me mover e Ryder se recusou a sair do meu lado. Em algum ponto, devo ter adormecido porque acordei em um quarto escuro e Ryder adormecido junto a mim. Suas mãos eram cálidas na pele nua de minhas pernas, me mantendo imóvel, não parecia muito perigoso, mas eu sabia bem. As nódoas negras em sua cara, a tinta em seu braço e a constante barba em sua mandíbula diziam uma história diferente. Este homem era nada mais que perigo.

Não me importava. Queria subir em seu braço e despertá-lo. Pedi que me amasse. Mas não fiz nada disso. Em seu lugar, levantei meu telefone e tratei de não gemer quando vi a hora. Ben estaria logo aqui.

Depois de me afastar com cuidado de Ryder, fui ao banheiro e me troquei. Um singelo Top sem mangas não me dava o amparo suficiente contra Ben. Precisava cobrir cada centímetro de minha pele.

Procurava em meu guarda-roupa quando escutei Ryder entrar. Seus olhos se moveram casualmente na minha cama desfeita, fazendo que minha imaginação corresse selvagem com o que possivelmente poderíamos fazer nela.

Sente-se melhor? — perguntou, parando perto de mim.

Com as mãos trêmulas, apressei-me para abotoar uma camisa sobre meu Top sem mangas.

Sim. — Parei um segundo, sabendo que isto não ia ser bonito. — Ben vai passar por aqui em alguns minutos.

Diante de meus olhos, Ryder foi de alguém relaxado a cruel, preparado para a batalha. Dobrou os dedos e os apertou em um punho. O azul de seus olhos se voltou frio e duro.

Merda, Maddie! Não quero que esteja perto dele! Ontem à noite quase te violentou!

Ryder...

Furioso começou a andar para lá e para cá. Ele revirou os ombros e cerrou os punhos, lembrando-me de um lutador para entrar no ringue.

Não, eu não quero você perto dele.

Ryder, eu vou ficar bem.

Justo como na noite passada? —perguntou, zangado. — Se não tivesse aparecido, o que teria acontecido? Poderia ter se libertado dele?

Quando não respondi, ele zombou. — Parece que não. Já que salvei seu bonito e pequeno traseiro ontem à noite, você me deve –Ordenou. — Fique longe dele.

Acaba de dizer que o meu traseiro é bonito? Sacudi o pensamento da minha cabeça. Isso não era importante agora.

Eu não preciso de alguém para me salvar! Eu não sou uma menina!

Acredite em mim, eu sei... — ele reclamou quando passou a mão pelos cabelos em frustração.

E quanto a você? Eu empurrei você, mas você não parava de me beijar. Isso está certo? Eu perguntei, ficando com raiva de novo.

Ele se aproximou me fazendo voltar para o quarto, avançando em minha direção com audácia. — Eu nunca, NUNCA te faria mal, Maddie!

gritou.

Isso é o que Ben também disse! — Eu chorei, permanecendo firme e recusando-me encolher de medo.

A diferença é que eu estou falando sério! Você é tudo para mim! Sempre foi assim! — Ele gritou, a poucos centímetros de mim.

Pisquei confusa. O que ele quer dizer tudo para ele?

Um olhar estranho atravessou seu rosto. Ele pareceu surpreso ao ouvir suas próprias palavras.

Afastando-se de mim, esfregou uma mão através de seu cabelo, olhando em todos os lugares exceto para mim.

Finalmente, seus olhos encontraram os meus. Um desejo, cru e poderoso, me encarava. Meu coração começou a bater em dobro e minha respiração acelerou quando vi o desejo em seu rosto.

Foi isso. O momento decisivo. Beijá-lo ou deixá-lo ir embora? Dou a ele o que ele quer ou mantenho minha inocência? Dei um passo em direção a ele, sabendo que ele queria. Mas o destino tinha outros planos.

A campainha da porta tocou alto.

Merda! — murmurou Ryder.

Todo o desejo fugiu de meu corpo. Esfriei imediatamente. Ben chegou.

Fique aqui. Deixe-me lidar com isso, — disse a Ryder, em silêncio, rezando para que ele não perdesse o controle.

Se ele tocar em você não sairá daqui vivo, — prometeu. — Um dedo sobre você e está morto. — Seus olhos voltaram duros, me fazendo acreditar em sua ameaça.

Eu dei-lhe um olhar suplicante, antes de sair da sala, na esperança de não fazer nada estúpido. Tratando de controlar meu superaquecido corpo, cruzei o apartamento. Com cada passo, lembrava que Ryder estava fora dos limites. Os gritos dos meus sentimentos e terminações nervosas podiam ir ao inferno.

Ao abrir a porta, vi a única pessoa que não queria ver, vendo-se genial e com classe como sempre.

Ben.

Entrou no apartamento, caminhando presunçosamente. Quando roçou em mim, o tremor começou em minhas mãos e se estendeu a minhas outras extremidades. O medo me adoeceu. Não podia tirar da minha cabeça a imagem dele me segurando.

Ele se virou para olhar para mim com uma expressão de dor no rosto.

Sinto muito, Maddie. Ontem à noite estava bêbado e incontrolável. Me perdoa, por favor?

Olhando Ben cautelosamente, cheguei à conclusão que nunca o havia amado. Só me enganei nos últimos meses. Sempre faltou algo entre nós que não pude resolver. Agora sabia. Não o conhecia. Nunca o fiz. Talvez o homem "perfeito" não era o correto para mim. Talvez precisasse de algo mais.

Temos que falar, Ben — disse, mantendo uma distância segura.

Deu um passo mais perto. — Não diga nada, Maddie, primeiro me escute. Nunca devia ter te dado tantas bebidas ou a levado ao quarto. Sinto muito. Estava bêbado e a sentia tão bem em meus braços... mas teria parado, prometo.

Parecia tão sincero e confiável, ocultando atrás uma perfeita máscara de cavalheiro. Se tivesse sido qualquer outra garota, poderia ter acreditado nele mas eu não era. E nunca confiaria nele de novo. Sabia onde estava meu coração e onde sempre o estaria.

Acabou, Ben.

O QUÊ?

Acabamos. — Quanto mais simples poderia dizer?

Por quê?

Já não quero estar com você, — respondi.

Não pode fazer isto, Maddie!

Um tremor de medo correu por minha coluna quando avançou para mim, fazendo ficar contra a parede. Estendeu as pernas a ambos os lados das minhas, me enjaulando sem deixar um caminho de fuga.

Abri a boca para gritar pelo Ryder quando o rosto do Ben se encheu de ira.

Vai se arrepender disto, Maddie! Não me renderei tão facilmente!

Com grande rapidez, saiu pela porta, fechando com força atrás dele.

Fechei os olhos. Ele se foi. Eu estava bem. Com as mãos trêmulas, eu desencostei da parede.

Um grande peso saiu dos meus ombros. Ben não era o que queria ou precisava. Queria alguém que me conhecesse, verdadeiramente. Precisava de uma pessoa que conhecia todos os meus segredos e medos. Queria uma pessoa que brigava e vivia apaixonadamente.

Queria o meu melhor amigo.

Capítulo7

T

omando uma respiração profunda, caminhei pelo corredor para o meu quarto. Com cada passo, meu coração pulsava mais

forte.

Encontrei Ryder de pé nas sombras, parecendo ameaçador e perigoso ao lado da minha cama. Esperou que eu falasse, me olhando com olhos chamejantes.

Rompi com ele, — disse.

Com grande rapidez, encontrou-se em frente a mim. Minha respiração parou ante o olhar faminto em seus olhos. Abri a boca para falar, mas nunca tive a oportunidade. Seus lábios me pararam.

Beijou-me com força, causando uma explosão dentro de mim. Um gemido escapou involuntariamente ao sentir seus lábios contra meus. Não havia nada simples ou suave nele. Apoderou-se de mim.

O que você faz comigo, Maddie? — disse com voz áspera contra minha boca. Não lhe respondi. Não podia.

Seus lábios cobriram os meus outra vez enquanto suas mãos adentraram mais em mim. A parte posterior da minha perna golpeou a borda da minha cama enquanto seus lábios me devastavam. Sua língua era quente em minha boca. Nossas línguas se encontraram, lhe causando um profundo gemido.

Seus largos dedos se enredaram em meu cabelo, me aproximando mais ainda do seu corpo. O espaço entre nós desapareceu. Minhas mãos tinham vontade própria enquanto corriam por seus braços, sentindo o montão de músculos por meus dedos. Deixei sair um débil som de prazer enquanto sua boca deslizava por meu pescoço, ardendo pelo calor.

Pegou um punhado do meu cabelo e puxou minha cabeça brandamente para trás, lhe dando mais acesso ao meu pescoço e me deixando a sua mercê.

Quero tanto você — murmurou, enquanto sua língua saía para tocar minha carne ardendo. — Nunca quis algo tão condenadamente.

Tudo era novo para mim. Ele. Nós, a calidez que se estendeu por meu corpo. A fome que sentia por ele. Por seu tato. Por seus lábios.

Por ele.

Passei meus dedos em seu cabelo sedoso e o atraí para minha boca.

Avidamente obrigou e possuiu meus lábios duros e urgentes.

Em questão de segundos eu estava na cama sem romper o beijo. Minhas mãos se moveram sobre ele. Seu cabelo, seus ombros. Baixando. Queria explorá-lo todo.

De repente sentou, me levando com ele. Com impaciência rasgou minha camisa. Com outro puxão, minha camiseta seguiu. Vi-o tragar quando seus olhos caíram sobre meu sutiã de renda. Muito lentamente, passou um dedo entre meus seios. Seus olhos seguiram o caminho, desfrutando da vista frente a ele. Deveria ter estado envergonhada. Deveria ter estado preocupada mas não era assim. Era Ryder. Isto estava destinado a ser. Eu queria que ele fosse o primeiro.

Está bem com isto? — perguntou, sua voz cheia de desejo.

Só pude assentir. Meu cérebro estava sobrecarregado nesse momento.

Me colocou na cama. Inclinando-se sobre mim, beijou cada curva do meu seio. Sua mão se moveu por minhas costas, acariciando minha pele com o passar do caminho. Com uma suavidade nascida da experiência, desabotoou meu sutiã. Muito lentamente, deslizou por meus ombros, me deixando nua. Seus olhos me bebiam, deitada diante dele, sua para tomar.

Então, Oh doce Jesus, tocou-me. Sua mão acariciou meu seio, encaixando em sua palma como se tivesse sido feita para ele. Um de seus dedos passou brandamente sobre meu mamilo e não pude deixar de arquear meu corpo ante a sensação.

Riu baixo entre os dentes pela minha reação.

É linda — sussurrou, olhando por cima do meu corpo para encontrar meus olhos. — Estou quase assustado de te tocar. Mas tenho que fazê-lo.

Baixou a cabeça e seu quente fôlego se moveu sobre meus seios. Minha carne pareceu ganhar vida quando seus lábios se abateram sobre mim. Com algo que soou como um grunhido, baixou a cabeça, tomando meu mamilo em sua boca. Não pude conter meu grito de assombro. A sensação era nova e diferente a tudo que pude imaginar.

Agarrei um punhado de seu cabelo e o segurei perto. Sua língua formava redemoinhos ao redor, jogando. Chupando. Mudou para dar a mesma atenção ao outro mamilo. Suas mãos cavavam meus seios enquanto sua boca se movia para me deixar louca.

Pensei que poderia ficar insana.

Enquanto sua boca torturava meus seios, sua mão estava na parte superior da minha bermuda. Queria suas mãos por toda parte. Tocando. Explorando dentro de mim.

Preciso que me diga isso, Maddie, me diga que quer isto — exigiu enquanto seus dedos zombavam de mim, correndo uma polegada debaixo da cintura.

Preciso de você, — disse com a voz rouca.

Voltou para possuir minha boca de novo. Por favor, mais! Abri a boca um pouco e aprofundou o beijo, nossas línguas reunindo-se. Suas mãos empurraram minha bermuda para baixo, dolorosamente lento. Logo que as tirou, passou os dedos pelo elástico da minha calcinha, me tocando.

Quer que eu pare? — perguntou enquanto sua boca se movia no meu pescoço.

Tratei de pensar, mas era impossível com seus dedos... OH, Deus! Ali! Onde estava minha umidade. Onde estava minha necessidade. Só me dava uma prova do que viria e queria mais.

Não pare! – Consegui dizer isso já que estava difícil de falar e respirar.

Diga outra vez — exigiu, enquanto sua boca tomava meu mamilo.

Não pare.

Sua boca deixou meu seio e mudou para a minha boca. Ao mesmo tempo empurrou a calcinha de seda por minhas pernas com uma necessidade frenética. Chutei-as rápido, sem me importar onde caíram. Suas mãos se moveram pra a suas calças e ouvi o zíper.

Em um instante seu jeans e camisa se foram e encontrava deitado em cima de mim. Seus dedos apertaram meu cabelo, sustentando minha cabeça quieta enquanto sua língua explorava minha boca de novo.

Quando seus joelhos empurraram minhas pernas, obedeci, me movendo para que pudesse ficar entre elas. Sua ereção se chocou contra mim em busca da minha entrada.

Me diga que não — sussurrou enquanto seu corpo sacudia contra o meu. — Me diga que pare. Porque preciso de você agora. Não posso esperar mais.

Não queria que parasse. Precisava dele como nunca tinha precisado de nada em minha vida. Ansiava-o. Tinha que tê-lo.

Então não espere mais, Ryder faça amor comigo.

Com as minhas palavras, tomou minha boca duramente. Sua língua empurrou dentro, me marcando como dele, sua propriedade.

De repente se afastou de mim. Gemi pela decepção, pela sensação de vazio.

Um momento — disse, inclinando-se sobre a cama.

Ouvi procurando o seu jeans no piso e logo voltou para mim. Seus lábios cobriram os meus de novo, recompensando o segundo de tempo perdido. Enquanto sua boca me atormentava, o som de um pacote abrindo-se ressonou na habitação.

Suas mãos flutuavam em minha caixa torácica, fazendo que minhas terminações nervosas gritassem por mais. Parou para agarrar meus quadris com as duas mãos e acomodar-se entre minhas pernas.

Aí onde o queria.

Enquanto seus fortes lábios dominavam os meus, empurrou dentro de mim. Estiquei-me quando o senti entrar. Como se fosse o mais natural do mundo, envolvi as pernas ao redor de sua cintura, precisando estar mais perto dele. Uma de suas mãos pegou um punhado de meu cabelo, enquanto a outra se entrelaçava com a minha. Seus dedos se fecharam tanto em meu cabelo como em minha mão, enquanto afundava todo em mim.

Eu engasguei com a dor. Meu corpo ficou tenso com a intrusão.

Deus, é tão apertada, — disse enquanto ficava dentro, deixando eu me acostumar.

Respirando com dificuldade, seu corpo se esticou enquanto saía até a metade e se afundava de novo em mim, cada vez mais forte. Joguei minha cabeça para trás e gritei quando me encheu em sua plenitude.

Seus lábios encontraram meu pescoço beijando minha pele.

Me sinto incrível, Maddie. Tão malditamente apertada — disse, com seu fôlego quente contra minha garganta. — Dói?

Não — respondi, sentia-me incrível.

Bem.

Seus quadris sacudiram contra mim. Afastando e voltando, ganhando velocidade. A fricção fazia com que minha costa arqueasse, empurrando meus seios mais perto de sua boca em espera.

Sua hábil língua brincou com um dos meus mamilos e começou a mover-se mais rápido. Sua mão soltou a minha para sustentar meu

traseiro. Seus dedos se afundaram em minha carne, enquanto que a outra seguia enredada em meu cabelo.

Uma nova sensação, diferente de qualquer outra experiência, rolou através de mim. Sentia que cada terminação nervosa cobrava vida. Sua incrível intensidade se apoderou de mim. Me senti como se estivesse a ponto de cair em um abismo. Um abismo cheio de nada mais que prazer.

Movendo-me por debaixo dele, me sacudindo, com vontade e esperando. O orgasmo ondulava sobre mim, alagando meu corpo com um êxtase que não acreditei capaz de suportar. Onda após onda me golpeou e quase me fez chorar. Queria gritar de prazer. Seus lábios calaram os meus quando o fiz.

Estava em um lento espiral, voltando para a terra, quando incrementou o ritmo de suas investidas.

Merda, Maddie! — gemeu contra minha boca, enquanto balançava.

Mais rápido. Mais duro. Mais profundo.

Quando agarrei seu cabelo, gemeu profundamente dentro de sua garganta e começou a bombear seus quadris freneticamente, tratando de alcançar sua própria liberação. Com um último impulso de grande alcance, ficou rígido em cima de mim. Um longo tremor vibrou através do seu corpo.

Diabos — sussurrou, respirando com dificuldade.

Beijei o canto de sua boca, desenroscando as mãos de seu cabelo. Tomou meu queixo em uma mão, esmagando meus lábios, me beijando profundamente.

Minha pele se sentia viva e avermelhada. Cada terminação nervosa gritava: "outra vez, outra vez!" Respirei profundamente tratando de acalmar meu coração acelerado.

Está bem? — disse com uma voz áspera.

Assenti, enquanto meu corpo seguia cantarolando. Baixou a cabeça e me beijou de novo, desta vez com ternura. Levou-me com ele e rolou sobre seu colo, suas mãos percorreram minhas costas, me atraindo para ele. Apertando meu quadril possessivamente, seus lábios roçaram os meus. O calor de seu corpo me relaxou, mas um pensamento veio a minha mente.

Perdi minha virgindade com meu melhor amigo.

Capítulo8

E

m algum lugar tocou a buzina de um carro. Isso me intrigou e meus olhos abriram e fecharam rapidamente quando a luz do

sol me cegou através das janelas do quarto.

Estiquei e olhei Ryder cuidadosamente. Ele dormia tranquilamente com um braço em cima do seu estômago, e um braço acima da minha cintura.

Os lençóis estavam envoltos entorno do seu quadril, lhe cobrindo. Cílios grossos descansavam debaixo dos seus olhos, escondendo as grandiosas íris azuis da luz desta manhã. Tomou a maior parte da minha cama, me deixando dormir no canto ou dormir junto a ele. Tinha agarrado ele; toda a noite!

Tudo se repetiu em minha mente. Cada toque, cada beijo ficou registrado em minha cabeça e em meu corpo para sempre. Sexo com o Ryder. Mordi os lábios e o olhei outra vez. Merda, dormi com o Ryder! O menino mau, o mulherengo, o menino que cresceu comigo. Pareceu tão correto perder minha virgindade com ele, fazer algo que jurei que não faria até que estivesse apaixonada. Não podia me arrepender. Como poderia quando o amava? Sempre o tinha amado.

De repente me senti tímida. Estava doida em lugares que nunca tinha sido tocada. Seu corpo tinha me reclamado como ninguém mais. Mas não sabia o que esperar à luz do dia.

Lentamente comecei a relaxar na cama quando meu celular soou com força, o som era estridente. Rapidamente o agarrei antes de que despertasse Ryder.

Olá, querida!

Era meu pai, soando incrivelmente alegre logo cedo pela manhã.

Sentei-me na cama e empurrei o lençol mais forte ao meu redor. Pura vergonha me fez entrar em pânico. Meu pai me chamava e eu não tinha uma peça de roupa em cima e Ryder estava nu em minha cama. Havia um pior momento para falar com um pai?

Bom dia, papai, — sussurrei, olhando por cima quando Ryder começou a mover-se ao meu lado.

Só queria chamar e te checar. Acordei você?

—Estava acordada. Encontra-se bem?

Estou bem, querida. Tratando de permanecer quieto com este calor. – esclareceu a garganta e sabia que ia vir conversa fiada.

Ryder está com você?

Sim. — Corei. Se soubesse...

Sua voz tornou-se grave. — Ouça, Maddie. Se algo acontecer, eu quero que você vá com Ryder. Fique com ele. Faça o que diz. Você entende?

O brilho prolongado da noite fugiu, substituído por um calafrio ante suas palavras. Soava angustiado, preocupado. Sentia-se mau? Era seu coração outra vez?

Pai, o que está acontecendo?

As coisas estão se desenrolando nesta guerra e se algo vier a acontecer ... Bem, só prometa que você vai ficar com Ryder..

—Tudo bem. — disse assustada.

Eu senti Ryder sentado atrás de mim. Olhando por cima, minha boca ficou seca. A luz do sol atingiu seu corpo, mostrando todos os músculos perfeitamente. Tatuagens marcavam o seu braço e flexionou sua volta enquanto estavam fora do lençol. Ele estava de pé, nu como no dia em que nasceu. Um rubor coloriu minhas bochechas quando as nádegas perfeitas encheram a minha visão. Eu não conseguia desviar o olhar.

Ele te manterá segura — disse meu pai, me lembrando que seguia ao telefone. — Ryder não deixará que nada te aconteça.

Não se preocupe comigo. Só se cuide. — disse tratando de controlar o batimento do meu coração rápido enquanto Ryder se vestia com seu jeans.

Meu pai suspirou. — Tudo bem, querida, eu vou deixar você ir.

Desliguei meu telefone e vi quando Ryder colocava sua camisa e evitava olhar em minha direção.

Tenho que falar com ele. Precisava me assegurar de que tudo estava bem. De que estávamos bem.

Ryder? — perguntei vacilante. Agarrei o lençol com mais força ao meu redor, sentindo de repente a necessidade de um amparo extra.

Olhou-me friamente. Seus frios olhos azuis percorreram meu corpo rapidamente sem nenhuma emoção.

Não sabia o que esperar, mas me surpreendeu ver a frieza com que me olhava. Meu estômago desabou e minhas mãos começaram a tremer. Imediatamente tive um mau pressentimento.

O que? — perguntou, com voz plana. Seus olhos ficaram em mim enquanto afivelava seu cinto.

Temos que falar. — Minha voz tremia tanto como minhas mãos?

Do que temos que falar?

Nós. O que fizemos ontem à noite.

Nós tivemos sexo. Eu agi loucamente, que não é surpreendente estando perto de você. — Ele sorriu sarcasticamente. — Foi um erro, não deveria ter acontecido.

Um erro? Engoli o repentino nó em minha garganta. A noite passada não significou nada para ele? Fui estúpida por pensar de outra forma?

O que fazemos agora? Acredito que isto muda as coisas entre nós

disse tratando de esconder a dor.

Ele xingou baixinho e passou a mão pelo cabelo. — Merda, Maddie. O que quer que faça? Que me case com você? Que ponha um anel em seu dedo? Foi só sexo.

Mas, Ryder...

Fazendo gestos entre os dois, fez-me mais dano. — Somos amigos, Maddie. Isso não vai mudar. Mas lhe disse isso antes, não tenho relacionamentos e não tenho namoradas. Sabia antes de se arrastar na cama comigo.

Meu coração parece que estava quebrando em um milhão de pedaços. Pedaços que descansavam na palma de sua mão, e que facilmente esmagou e esqueceu.

Então, eu sou apenas um entalhe no seu maldito cinto?

Você sabe que não é verdade-, disse rapidamente, começando a ficar com raiva.

Como sei? Acabo de me converter em outra de suas aventuras de uma noite! — gritei com mais dor que raiva.

Ouça, Maddie — disse, vindo para o meu lado. Sua mão estava na minha coxa, descansando lá e trouxe de volta lembranças da noite passada. Apesar de suas palavras frias, eu o queria novamente. Porra de corpo traidor!

Olhe para mim, disse baixinho.

Olhei-o com dor, morrendo um pouco com suas palavras.

Estar com você foi ... o inferno, foi além do que poderia imaginar, mas, se tentarmos fazê-lo funcionar, poderia foder como eu faço com todo o resto. Tudo que toco vira merda, Maddie. Eu não posso deixar que isso aconteça conosco. Não importa o quanto você queira, eu não estou disposto a te perder.

Tentei processar suas palavras, mas a dor não foi embora. Eu não podia perde-lo depois de 15 anos de amizade, não importa o que ele tenha feito. Não confiava em mim mais do que isso?

Não vou perder você, mas eu acho que isso...

Seus dedos envolveram através do meu cabelo, me empurrando em seu braço. Seus lábios atacaram os meus, me acalmando. Senti que meu

interior se derretia quando sua língua percorreu ligeiramente meu lábio inferior.

Maddie, por uma vez, só fique quieta — sussurrou contra meus lábios. Beijou-me brandamente outra vez antes de me deixar e levantar- se da cama. Sem um olhar para trás, caminhou e saiu do quarto.

Eu estava atordoada. Eu tentei entender o que aconteceu. Um minuto me queria e no próximo jurou que era um erro. Uma hora ele me disse que o sexo não significava nada e no próximo ele me beijou com paixão desenfreada. A confusão me causou estragos. Como poderia fingir que nada aconteceu ou que não tinha sentimento por ele? Eu queria acreditar que era frio e indiferente. Mas não acreditei. Nem por um momento.

Forçando a minha mente a não chorar, tropecei para fora da cama. Depois de passar a mão pelo meu cabelo, coloquei uma camisa e bermuda, e abri a porta do quarto com o cheiro de café recém feito.

Do outro lado do corredor, a porta do banheiro fechada zombou de mim, um símbolo do Ryder batendo em nosso novo relacionamento. E o som do chuveiro me tentando, me puxando para Ryder e seu corpo novamente.

Ignorei o desejo e fui em busca de café.

Na cozinha, encontrei Eva comendo um pedaço de torrada queimada.

Olhou-me quando entrei e levantou as sobrancelhas.

—Vejo que teve uma má noite. O que aconteceu?

Sentei em frente a ela e juntei meus joelhos a meu seio, abraçando firmemente.

Tivemos sexo — disse, estudando minhas unhas rosas dos pés. Quase se engasgou com um pedaço de pão. — O que? Com o Ryder?

Assenti, esperando que começasse a merda verbal.

Sabia!

Estremeci. Não era digno de celebração. Pelo menos já não é assim.

O amplo sorriso da Eva desapareceu quando viu a triste expressão de meu rosto. — Está bem, Maddie? Te machucou, não foi? Porque se for assim, vou chutar seu traseiro pela porta.

Não, é obvio que não me machucou — suspirei. — É que esta manhã me disse que só podíamos ser amigos. Disse que não era mais que um engano. — Doía mais as palavras. A urgência de chorar era forte mas me neguei a derramar uma só lágrima. Era mais forte que isto.

Estúpido. Sabe que te ama.

Olhei-a como se estivesse louca. Ryder não acreditava no amor. Todo mundo sabia.

É óbvio pela maneira em que olha para você. Ele virá, Maddie, só lhe dê tempo. E se não o fizer, bom... que se foda! OH espera, já o fez — disse sorrindo.

Não pude reter o sorriso ante seu intento de me levantar o humor.

Tenho um encontro com o Brody e acaba de perder sua virgindade.

aproximou e sussurrou dramaticamente: E por certo, pensei que

nunca o faria. Pensei que seria como uma virgem de cem anos. Acredito que isto requer ir tomar o café da manhã no IHOP. Te fará sentir melhor.

Estava segura de que a comida não ia me curar de Ryder, mas antes de que pudesse argumentar algo, ele entrou na cozinha.

O ar foi absorvido de meus pulmões. Seu cabelo estava úmido pela ducha e sua mandíbula cinzelada estava recém-barbeada, deixando seu rosto suave como um bebê e meus dedos rogaram por acaricia-la. Cheirava a sabão e a loção depois do barbeado, era embriagador seu aroma. Sua visão outra vez me deu uma sensação de debilidade. Tratei de ignorar o bater de asas em meu estômago, mas as lembranças de ontem à noite fazia com que as mariposas se voltassem loucas.

Nos olhou com cautela, esperando que nos equilibrássemos.

Eva pigarreou e levantou-se para puxar um pedaço de pão comido pela metade. Passando por Ryder deu-lhe um olhar que ameaçou com danos corporais, se ele não se comportasse.

Você contou, não foi? — perguntou, tomando o assento frente a mim e me olhando atentamente.

Sim, é minha melhor amiga assim, lhe contei tudo. É um problema? — perguntei, desafiando-o a discutir.

Não, mas ela vai fazer da minha vida um inferno.

Bom. Merece isso — espetei.

Baixei meus pés ao piso e me pus de pé para deixar a cozinha. Precisava de uma ducha e um pouco de espaço. Se ele queria atuar como se nada tivesse acontecido, então isso é o que faria.

—Iremos tomar o café da manhã assim que sair da ducha. Você vem?

perguntei, me afastando. Esperava soar como se não importasse o que faz, mas minha voz tremia muito para soar convincente.

Estendendo a mão, envolveu os largos dedos ao redor do meu pulso me detendo.

Deveria haver dito que não, Maddie. Teria parado. Teria terminado antes de ir muito longe. Sei que quer tudo. Amor e uma relação. Mas não posso dar isso, não posso porque só terminaria te machucando.

Eu acho que nós nunca saberemos, certo? — Eu bati o meu pulso para longe dele. Estreitei os olhos para ele, querendo saber a verdade. — Ryder diga-me, valeu a pena? Você conseguiu o que você queria?

Ficou de pé, empurrando sua cadeira para trás e elevando-se sobre mim.

Não fale assim, Maddie. — Sua voz era baixa, ameaçadora. Não dava medo absolutamente.

Fechei os olhos, escondendo o desejo que acendeu novamente em mim. Quando me senti sob controle outra vez, abri.

Tenho que ir — sussurrei.

Obriguei-me a caminhar. Se permanecesse ali, o teria beijado. Ou pior ainda, faria algo tolo como dizer que o amava.

Capítulo9

D

eslizei em uma cabine e fiquei surpresa quando Ryder deslizou ao meu lado. Qualquer outro dia, não pensaria muito nisso,

mas agora, estava tão confundida por suas ações e palavras que só queria gritar de frustração.

Me sentindo nervosa, tratei de olhar a qualquer outro lugar menos para ele. Meus olhos pousaram no televisor de tela plana na parede oposta. Passavam várias cenas me deixando atônita. Um locutor parecia esgotado ao ler as notícias. Um vídeo de alguns soldados que se moviam através de um deserto era irradiado junto com uma foto dos aviões de combate decolando a um rumo desconhecido. E em grandes letras vermelhas, as palavras: "Cresce Ameaça de Perigo" piscaram na parte inferior da tela.

Por um momento, minha relação com Ryder ficou no esquecimento. Não só me sentia como se estivesse caindo em pedaços, mas também parecia que o mundo caía em pedaços.

Eva se deu conta de que via a televisão e se voltou para olhá-la por cima do ombro. Deixou escapar um forte suspiro.

Espero que isto não nos ponha em outra guerra mundial.

Armas químicas, bombas nucleares, ameaças de morte...é guerra

—murmurou Ryder, olhando o menu.

Olhei-o pela extremidade do olho. Mechas de cabelo lhe caíam sobre a frente e se fechavam ao redor de seus ouvidos. Não pude conter o rubor que me subiu pelo pescoço quando lembrei como agarrava seu cabelo enquanto ele estava muito dentro de mim, tomando minha inocência.

Tomei uma respiração profunda, decidida a agir com normalidade e ignorar meus hormônios em ebulição.

Seu pai está preocupado? — Perguntei.

O pai do Ryder era um ex-militar. Forças especiais, para ser exata. Mantinha em dia todos os temas de atualidade, tanto militares como políticos. Quando não trabalhava no rancho, era um perito em sobrevivência. Durante o tempo que posso lembrar, Robert Delaney acreditava na provisão de mantimentos para a preparação de uma catástrofe nacional. A maioria das pessoas pensava que estava louco. Eu acreditava que as coisas que viu durante seu serviço no exército lhe fizeram dar conta de quão vulnerável somos em uma situação de emergência.

O pai do Ryder também insistiu em que todos os membros de sua família aprendessem a sobreviver. Ryder nunca levou muito a sério o seu pai. Sempre tinha estado mais interessado nas garotas e nas festas do que em preocupar-se com o fim do mundo.

Seus olhos azuis se voltaram para mim.

Meu pai sempre está preocupado. — Olhou a televisão e deu de ombros. — Estou seguro de que olha as notícias todo o dia e está deixando minha mãe louca com todo seu bate-papo de "o fim do mundo". Eles vão cagar tijolos quando eu falar que eu estou indo me alistar.

Mordi o lábio inferior, preocupada. Sabia que o sexo comigo não lhe impediria de estar pronto. Poderia apressá-lo. Não havia nada que o parasse aqui, incluindo a mim, mas tinha que tenta-lo.

Não pode estar pronto, Ryder — disse. As palavras saíram rápido.

Simplesmente não pode. Enviarão ao estrangeiro imediatamente. Não quero que vá. Fique, por favor.

Olhou-me, ocultando suas emoções.

Maddie, não entende. Não posso ficar aqui. Tenho que ir.

Não, não tem — disse com convicção. —Vou esquecer tudo isso se significar que não vai se alistar.

Os olhos de Ryder se moveram lentamente para minha boca. Inclinando-se para mim, baixou a voz, enviando vibrações através de mim. — Poderia se esquecer de ontem à noite, Maddie? Porque eu não.

Percorreu-me um rubor familiar. Não podia deixar de me mover em meu assento, sentindo a necessidade que alagou meu corpo. Queria me colocar em seu braço, beijá-lo e lhe rogar que ficasse. Seus olhos me prendiam com fogo. Um rubor aqueceu meu rosto enquanto imagens cintilaram em minha mente... Ele me tocando, abrindo minhas pernas e me tomando duro. Não, nunca o esquecerei.

O que querem, meninos?

O acento texano da garçonete rompeu nossa conexão, nos devolvendo à realidade. Ela esperou com impaciência para anotar nossos pedidos, enquanto tamborilava a caneta em seu bloco de papel.

Ryder se voltou para ela com um sorriso amigável. A mulher pareceu derreter-se sob seu olhar. Compreendia o sentimento.

Depois que anotou nossos pedidos se foi, Eva começou a falar sem parar sobre seu encontro com Brody. Tratei de escutar. Assenti quando se supunha que devia e comentava algo quando ela esperava que o fizesse, mas era difícil me concentrar em sua conversação e tratar de não me centrar em Ryder.

O que ia fazer? Como seguir sendo amigo de alguém com quem teve sexo? Tinha razão... Não ia poder esquecer de ontem à noite. A lembrança sempre estaria presente entre nós, esperando que me trouxesse de joelhos sem aviso prévio. Como íamos superar?

Talvez tivesse razão. Talvez tenha sido um engano. Amava-o e isso me assustava. Mas me assustava mais não o ter como amigo.

De volta ao apartamento, saí do meu quarto pronta para sair e correr. Precisava de alguns poucos quilômetros de corrida sem sentido para esclarecer minha mente.

Olhei para baixo em meu iPod, procurando a canção perfeita para correr e quase tropecei com Ryder. Estava de pé no corredor, falando no seu telefone.

Sua expressão era séria enquanto sustentava o telefone na orelha e me olhava.

Rodeei-o, colocando meus fones de ouvido e me dirigindo à porta principal. Na metade de caminho, meu telefone chiou em minha mão.

O rosto do Ben iluminou a tela. Não queria responder, mas sabia que ia chamar uma e outra vez até que o fizesse.

Olá, querida — disse, sua voz soando autêntica e feliz.

Olá, Ben.

 _Por que me chamava de querida?_ Antes parecia tão íntimo, mas agora me dava nos nervos. E por que me chamava de todos os modos?

Ao ouvir o nome do Ben, a cabeça do Ryder deu a volta e me olhou bruscamente. Eva também levantou a vista de sua revista para me olhar com receio do sofá. Sentia-me incômoda com os olhares, mas não me deixaria intimidar. Ryder não tinha direito a estar ciumento. Deixou muito claro quando disse que não havia nada entre nós.

Sei que nos separamos, mas quero te ver esta noite — disse Ben.

Não acredito que seja uma boa ideia, Ben. Terminamos —disse- lhe, olhando Ryder.

Seus olhos nunca deixaram os meus enquanto se despedia de quem estivesse no telefone com ele e caminhou para a sala de estar.

Pelo menos me diga onde estará esta noite — disse Ben.

Antes que pudesse dar uma resposta vaga, caiu a chamada, deixando só o silêncio. Pendurei, agradecida pela má recepção. Salvou-me de tratar de explicar uma vez mais que tudo tinha terminado entre nós.

Os olhos do Ryder eram frios, enquanto me observavam. Quase podia ver a fúria rodando dele em ondas. Não disse nada, mas girou e se dirigiu à cozinha, fechando a porta muito forte.

Alguém está ciumento — disse Eva quando voltou para sua revista. — Interessante!

Esta vez, eu não estava em desacordo com ela.

Capítulo10

I

nclinei um pouco mais perto do espelho e apliquei um pouco de brilho labial "Resplendor Rosa". O nome era

apropriado pela forma em que me sentia, mas tentei não dar voltas ao assunto enquanto alisava a prega do meu vestido. Chegando na metade da coxa, o tecido se sentia como seda contra minha pele. A parte traseira caía baixa, deixando minha coluna nua enquanto a frente me cobria completamente. Depois de deslizar um par de saltos altos de tiras, dei um olhar a mais no espelho antes de deixar meu quarto.

Quando entrei na sala de estar, os olhos de Ryder me percorreram lentamente, desde meus saltos a meu cabelo perfeitamente liso. O calor em seus olhos desapareceu, trocado por ira.

Não pode usar isso — disse, levantando lentamente do sofá.

Ela pode usar o que quiser, Ryder. Deixe-a em paz — disse Eva, entrando na sala e luzindo genial em uma saia curta e uma blusa rosa pálido que realçava sua pele bronzeada e cabelo loiro.

Vá se trocar, Maddie — ordenou.

Não vai se trocar! Não é seu namorado, assim pode parar! — arremeteu Eva.

Era óbvio que Eva estava tentando que ele confessasse seus sentimentos, mas conhecia Ryder melhor que ela, ele não diria facilmente.

Terei que afugentar os caras a noite toda — disse Ryder com a voz rouca enquanto seu olhar se lançava em minhas pernas.

Meu ritmo cardíaco disparou pela milionésima vez em menos de um dia. Como sempre, ele me tirava o fôlego. Os jeans muito gastos lhe pareciam impecáveis, sexy apesar das bordas desfiadas e desbotadas. Uma camiseta preta definia seu torso musculoso e não podia ocultar a tinta em seu braço. A forma como parecia, teria que ser eu quem iria, afugentar mulheres toda a noite.

Quem diz que quero que afaste os meninos? — repliquei, me sentindo como uma menina mostrando a língua.

Ryder deu um passo mais perto e abriu a boca para discutir, mas me mantive firme, arqueando uma sobrancelha e desafiando-o a continuar.

Mantivemos o olhar um do outro por um momento, nenhum com vontade de voltar atrás. Finalmente, Eva teve o suficiente.

Vamos! Estamos atrasadas e Brody está esperando.

O calor da noite era uma tortura e podia sentir que me sugava todo o entusiasmo. Ficamos impacientemente em frente do clube, suando e com calor enquanto esperávamos que os valentões checassem as identificações de todos.

Ryder se manteve perto de mim. Podia senti-lo a centímetros de distância enquanto escutava Eva. Tentei me concentrar no que ela dizia, mas era impossível com Ryder montando guarda sobre mim. No

momento em que fizemos nosso caminho à frente da fila, estava quente e irritada. Dei minha identificação ao gorila e tratei de ignorar Ryder.

O menino grande olhou ao cartão rapidamente antes de me olhar de acima abaixo.

É muito bonita para estar esperando aqui fora do clube. — disse com um sorriso.

O menino parecia inofensivo assim lhe sorri. Uma pequena paquera nunca machuca ninguém. Mas Ryder tinha uma teoria diferente nisso.

Respirei fundo quando seus dedos quentes deslizaram sobre a pele nua de minhas costas. O fogo correu por minhas terminações nervosas, fazendo que meu corpo traísse a promessa que fiz para ignorá-lo.

O sorriso do gorila desapareceu quando viu o olhar mortal de Ryder. Retornando minha identificação, indicou que entrássemos no clube. Ninguém se metia com Ryder quando estava zangado, nem sequer um grande valentão. Isso me chateava. Mas o que me enfureceu foi quando Ryder me guiou, mantendo sua mão em minhas costas. Possessivamente.

O que está fazendo? — disse, lhe dando meu melhor olhar "como se atreve". Não tinha direito de ser possessivo. Os homens só queriam uma coisa, não conseguiriam esse luxo comigo.

O idiota flertava contigo.

Por que isso te importa? Somos só amigos, recorda? — disse, sarcasticamente.

Antes que pudesse responder, me apressei para alcançar Eva.

Precisava de alguma distância entre nós antes que gritasse de raiva.

A música voltou mais forte enquanto seguia Eva para dentro do clube. O lugar era escuro e estava cheio. A metade das pessoas estavam na pista de dança, os corpos se sacudiam e moviam ao ritmo da música.

Eva localizou Brody junto do bar. Abraçavam-se quando me aproximei.

Olá, estranho! — disse com um sorriso.

Brody era alto e lindo. Tinha cabelo castanho curto, olhos verde claro e um rosto que todas amavam. Ele tinha o corpo de um atleta e a personalidade de um bom moço.

Olá, Maddie! Uau, você parece boa! — exclamou Brody, soltando Eva para me abraçar com força. — Senti saudades de ver seu belo rosto.

Seu sorriso desapareceu quando olhou atrás de mim.

Girei e encontrei Ryder atrás de mim, parecendo furioso. Seus olhos frios olhavam com fúria para Brody e sua postura dizia que estava preparado para atacar e matar.

Ryder, este é Brody, o ex da Eva — disse, fazendo insistência na palavra "ex". Não estava segura de poder apaziguar sua hostilidade, mas não tinha medo de tentar.

Parecendo um pouco nervoso, Brody estendeu a mão para Ryder.

Olá, homem.

Ryder ainda parecia preparado para ferir alguém, mas me rodeou para tomar a mão estendida de Brody e estreitá-la.

Espera um minuto! É "o Ryder"? O Ryder da Maddie? — perguntou Brody com temor.

Um rubor coloriu minhas bochechas.

Ele e único — disse Ryder profundamente.

Diabos, amigo! Escutei tudo sobre você! É uma lenda em casa. Há rumores... é verdade que golpeou até a morte Peter Jacobson em um octógono de luta clandestina quando foi um estudante de último ano? Ganhou quinhentos dos grandes em menos de cinco minutos.

Sim, é certo — respondeu Ryder.

E é verdade que um dia pegou à senhorita Roland depois da aula? Em um escritório? — perguntou Brody.

Repugnante — murmurou Eva.

Não pude evitar olhar Ryder com incredulidade. A senhorita Roland tinha sido minha professora de química no secundário. Ela tinha sido linda e doce. Também, loira e jovem. Justo seu tipo.

Isso não é verdade.

Deixei sair um suspiro de alívio.

Vai para universidade daqui? — perguntou Brody, tomando um gole de sua cerveja.

Não. Estou aqui com Maddie.

Vá. Fez que soasse tão íntimo.

Genial. Assim vocês...? — perguntou Brody, assinalando entre nós dois.

Vamos dançar! — interrompeu Eva, agarrando a mão de Brody e o levando para a pista de dança, nos salvando de responder suas perguntas.

Ryder e eu ficamos em um silêncio incômodo. Estávamos separados por um par de centímetros, mas podia muito bem ter sido um quilômetro.

Vou pegar uma bebida. Quer algo? — perguntou, me olhando friamente.

Sacudi a cabeça e olhei quando se afastou. Em um momento de auto compaixão, me senti fora do lugar. Sozinha. Vim pela Eva, mas não pertencia aqui, pretendia que Ryder e eu fôssemos só amigos, tentando ocultar o que queria de verdade.

Dei uma olhada no bar. Ryder se apoiava casualmente contra a brilhante bancada de madeira, esperando como se estivesse em casa enquanto esperava por sua bebida. Um sorriso se estendeu em seu rosto, iluminando seus olhos e fazendo-o parecer peralta. Mas seu sorriso não era para mim. Era para a ruiva parada a seu lado. Era alta e formosa. E se via perfeita a seu lado.

As lágrimas arderam meus olhos enquanto ele ria de algo que disse a ela, seus olhos enrugando-se nas esquinas. Agora era mais que óbvio que ontem à noite não significou nada para ele. Nada exceto um bom momento.

Enxuguei as lágrimas, me recusando a chorar. Como era tola!

Deveria saber. Jogou comigo como fez com todas.

Tinha que deixa-lo ir.

Aí está! Vamos dançar! — gritou Eva, me agarrando e me levando para a pista de dança.

A multidão nos rodeava enquanto empurrávamos nosso caminho para o centro do piso de carvalho. As pessoas dançavam e riam para mim ao redor. Felizes. Despreocupados. Não estúpidos por dar de presente seus corações.

A dor pressionou meu interior até que pensei que choraria. Tinha entregue minha virgindade — quão único alguma vez poderia recuperar

Para que? Para que meu melhor amigo pensasse que tudo era um engano. Um homem incapaz de amar. O que tinha estado pensando?

O que foi? — perguntou Eva.

Ryder está no bar paquerando com alguém. Provando que fui só um pó.

Esquece! — gritou sobre a música estrondosa. Se pudesse.

Eva me persuadiu para começar a dançar e me ameaçou se não fizesse. Me movi com a música, mas pensava no Ryder. Arreganhei-me cada vez que esquadrinhei a multidão por ele, esperando vê-lo vindo em minha direção. Torcendo para ver sorrir pra mim como sorriu para ruiva.

Uma canção passou a outra. Nunca o vi. Amaldiçoei-o silenciosamente. Fiquei indignada por ele ter ficado no bar, paquerando, sorrindo, talvez tocando em alguém.

Justo quando começava a desfrutar uma mão avançou ao redor de minha cintura.

Maldito! Não seria seu brinquedo! Rapidamente me girei, planejando dizer umas boas.

Olá, Maddie.

Um fio de medo se deslizou por minhas veias. Meu estômago caiu e minha voz me deixou.

Ben parou a meu lado, um sorriso em seu rosto e seus dedos apertados em mim. O aroma de álcool era esmagador.

Minhas extremidades começaram a tremer, me fazendo sentir frágil. Enquanto o observava, senti como se estivesse me asfixiando, ofegando por meu último fôlego. Um calafrio percorreu minha pele, apesar do calor do clube.

Deu um passo mais perto. Suas mãos úmidas descansavam em minha cintura, sentindo como se fossem cargas contra mim. Consegui me liberar de seu agarre e fazer um precipitado passo para trás. Os batimentos do meu coração soavam muito forte em meus ouvidos, me fazendo impossível pensar.

Que demônios está fazendo aqui? — perguntou Eva, me empurrando atrás dela.

Quero falar com ela. Me deixe em paz, cadela! — espetou, grunhindo com ódio desencadeado.

Os olhos da Eva se abriram com comoção e desapareceu sua fúria, substituído por temor. Estava muda enquanto ele a empurrava do caminho para chegar até mim.

Ben, tem que entender que terminou — disse firmemente apesar do tremor de meu corpo.

E você tem que entender que te amo. Não posso te deixar ir. Não o farei. — Segurando minhas mãos, trouxe-me até ele. Tentei afastá-lo, mas me apertou mais. Seus dedos penetraram em meus pulsos dolorosamente, me cortando a circulação.

O pânico me alagou. OH, Deus! Outra vez não! Lutei para escapar de seu agarre, mas só me arrastou mais forte contra ele.

DEIXE-A IR! — lançou Eva enquanto tentava colocar suas mãos para me liberar. Ele transpassou meus pulsos em uma mão e a empurrou de novo. Desta vez, ela tropeçou para trás e quase caiu.

As lágrimas alagaram meus olhos pelo terrível agarre que tinha em mim.

Ben, por favor, me solte — roguei.

Não posso, Maddie! — gritou com a voz rouca, me dando um puxão forte para ele. — Não posso te arrancar da minha mente!

Olhei para Eva. Tentei lhe enviar uma mensagem silenciosa para ir pedir ajuda. Não tinha ideia onde estavam Ryder ou Brody, mas precisava de alguém. Não podia brigar com Ben por minha conta. Eva me lançou um olhar de impotência, mas senti uma fresta de esperança quando tirou seu celular e começou a escrever rapidamente. Sabia então que Brody ou Ryder estariam logo a caminho.

Ben girou e começou a me arrastar da pista de dança. Travei em meus saltos, me negando a ir facilmente, mas intensificou mais seu agarre em meus pulsos e me atirou. Meus ossos se sentiam como se fossem quebrar sob seu sólido agarre.

Ben, não pode fazer isto! — gritei forte, olhando freneticamente ao redor por ajuda. Isso foi quando vi Ryder e Brody.

O olhar assassino no rosto do Ryder me assustou tanto como o olhar demente do Ben.

Tira suas malditas mãos dela! — grunhiu Ryder, afastando às pessoas do caminho para nos alcançar. Seus olhos ferozes dispararam abaixo, ao agarre violento que Ben tinha em mim. Se fosse possível, a expressão do Ryder se tornou ainda mais mortal.

Ben me soltou e levantou as mãos em um gesto não ameaçador. Mas duvidava que se fosse dar por vencido tão facilmente.

Ryder se interpôs entre nós, me empurrando para trás dele com uma mão pressionada em meu quadril. Não tirou sua mão, manteve-a em mim, me mantendo atrás dele.

Por muito que odiasse admitir, sentia-me segura agora que Ryder estava aqui. Poderíamos ter complicado as coisas entre nós, mas sabia que ele me protegeria a todo custo.

A amo, cara! Não a afaste de mim! — soluçou Ben incoerentemente. — Te amo, Maddie — disse gemendo com dor, balançando sobre seus pés.

Tem que meter em sua cabeça de merda que tudo terminou entre vocês! — disse Ryder, dando um passo ameaçador para Ben mas ainda

se mantendo rigidamente na minha frente, me afastando de qualquer perigo.

Cara, ela não...

É minha agora, idiota — grunhiu Ryder.

A tristeza de repente desapareceu do rosto do Ben. Em seu lugar, vi um ódio tão terrível que estendi a mão para afastar Ryder. Não se moveu nem um centímetro.

Vejo que finalmente permitiu alguém entre suas apertadas pernas?

perguntou Ben, uma careta malvada dividindo seu perfeito rosto de modelo de revista.

Cala a boca — grunhiu Ryder entre seus apertados dentes. Podia sentir a flexão dos bíceps de Ryder debaixo de sua camisa, querendo lançar um golpe.

Pode ser que tenha sido o primeiro, mas eu serei o último — gabou-se Ben. — O último. — Sem olhar para trás, deu a volta e desapareceu entre a multidão como uma aparição.

O punho de Ryder se apertou, a ponto de explodir. Quando começou a empurrar através da multidão, soube que iria atrás do Ben. O que viria depois seria sangue e deixaria algumas contusões desagradáveis. Ou algo pior.

Estendendo a mão, agarrei um punhado de sua camisa, detendo-o.

Ryder!

Dando a volta, seus frios olhos olharam de perto meus olhos marrons.

Esquece o Ben. Fica comigo — disse em voz baixa, repetindo suas palavras anteriores. As palavras que nunca esqueceria, desde esse dia no banheiro. — Dança comigo.

Lançou um último olhar à multidão. Vi como a tensão lentamente diminuía nele. O olhar selvagem em seu rosto desapareceu, substituída por uma máscara de fria indiferença. Tomando minha mão, levou-me para o centro da pista de dança.

Pondo os braços ao redor de minha cintura, aproximou-me. Não estava segura do que fazer com minhas mãos. Deveria apoiar de maneira impessoal sobre seus ombros ou as envolver ao redor de seu pescoço como queria fazer? Decidi apoiar sobre seus ombros. Este era o mesmo homem que me disse que só podíamos ser amigos.

Ele te machucou? — perguntou, movendo-se lentamente com a música.

Não. Estou... estou bem — respondi. Mas ainda tremia de medo.

Deveria ter estado contigo. Sinto muito — disse com voz rouca, seus olhos queimando dentro dos meus.

Recordei à ruiva com que paquerava. — Estava ocupado.

Olhou com dureza. — Demônios, Maddie. Viu a garota que falava comigo, não foi? Não foi nada. Confie em mim.

Está bem, Ryder. Pode fazer o que quiser.

Merda! — disse, frustrado. Estremeci ante sua dureza.

Maddie, faço o que quero. Estou aqui do seu lado. — Suas mãos se moveram à parte baixa de minhas costas e me aproximou mais.

Meu coração acelerou enquanto me olhava. O desejo era evidente em seus olhos. Perguntei se os meus refletiam o mesmo.

Movemo-nos lentamente com a canção, nos balançando para frente e para trás na pista de dança cheia de gente. As mãos de Ryder percorreram minhas costas, acariciando brandamente a pele exposta nas costas baixa do meu vestido. Calafrios deliciosos seguiram a direção de suas mãos.

Disse que eu era sua — falei, recordando suas palavras. Inclinou-se para sussurrar em meu ouvido:

Está fora do meu alcance. — Seus lábios roçaram minha orelha, contra minha pele. — Sinto-me culpado por dormir contigo, mas quero você outra vez, Maddie. Estive lutando com isso todo o dia.

Meu corpo se esquentou com essas palavras.

Sigo dizendo para te deixar em paz, que uma vez foi suficiente, mas não acredito que alguma vez vá ser suficiente. Preciso. Preciso sentir você debaixo de mim. Em cima de mim. Diante de mim. Simples e malditamente preciso de você.

Uma de suas mãos se moveu para sustentar a parte de atrás de minha cabeça. Meus lábios se separaram quando sua boca desceu sobre a minha, quente e urgente.

Luzes piscando formavam redemoinhos sobre nós. Os casais se moviam a nosso redor. Mas ninguém mais existia, exceto ele e eu.

Ficamos de pé na pista de dança, nossos lábios saboreando-se com avidez. Uma de suas mãos deslizou para acariciar meu traseiro. Apertou- me contra ele, com calor abrasador, demonstrando o muito que me desejava.

Grite. Me diga que não te toque de novo — disse com voz áspera contra meus lábios.

Não quero — sussurrei.

Sem dizer uma palavra mais, tomou minha mão e me guiou fora da pista de dança. Abrindo espaço entre a multidão, levou-me até Brody e Eva.

Pode levar Eva para casa? – perguntou Ryder para Brody, indo diretamente ao que queria.

Brody assentiu confuso.

Ryder não disse mais nada . Só me levou para a saída com minha mão ainda na sua.

Espera Ryder! — falei, torcendo para lhe deter quando me dava conta de que nos dirigíamos para a porta. — Aonde vamos?

Quero você! Em casa. Na cama. Agora. Terei sorte se puder esperar até chegarmos lá — grunhiu, faminto.

Surpreendeu-me que minha pele não pegasse fogo enquanto seu ardente olhar me percorria lentamente de cima abaixo. Agora sabia o que se sentia ser despida com o olhar.

Agarrou minha cintura e me aproximou mais. Aterrissei com força contra seu peito.

Parece condenadamente sexy nesse vestido. Quero arrancar isso neste momento e te foder — disse em voz baixa. Sua mão se moveu para baixo para apertar a parte posterior da minha coxa, levantando o mesmo tempo a prega de meu vestido. Me provocando, para deixa-lo fazer seu pior movimento. Ou o melhor.

E essas pernas... — Seu polegar percorreu brandamente a pele da minha coxa enquanto sua voz raspava em meu ouvido: — Estão rogando estar envoltas ao redor da minha cintura enquanto estou todo dentro de você.

Era nova em todo este assunto do sexo, mas OH meu Deus! Poderia ter tido um orgasmo nesse mesmo momento. Em troca, ruborizei ante a ideia de que me tomasse de novo.

Mas a realidade bruscamente se abriu em minha mente, como uma cadela real que tinha que sair com a sua. O que acontece com nós? Dava voltas em sua cama como amiga? Aqui, a sua inteira disposição para quando ele estivesse preparado? Queria voltar para o apartamento com ele e ter uma repetição da última noite, mas também queria muito mais.

Mordi o lábio com indecisão. Não poderia viver comigo mesma se fosse de boa vontade, ignorando o que dizia meu coração. Inclusive se ele não queria mais, eu sim.

O que acontece com nós, Ryder? — Pareceu aflito por um instante, mas continuei: — Preciso mais do que sexo, já sabe. Quero dizer, quero você mais que tudo, mas como fazemos isto? — perguntei, fazendo gestos entre nós dois.

Deixou escapar um suspiro frustrado. — Merda, Maddie, está me matando — murmurou, esfregando uma mão sobre seu rosto. — Eu... simplesmente não sei.

Essas duas palavras: "não sei" romperam meu coração e uma pequena parte de meu espírito.

Está bem, entendo. — Sussurrei, olhando para outro lado. Não podia deixar ver o muito que isto me doía.

Tomou minha cara entre suas mãos, fazendo que meus olhos encontrassem os seus.

Não, me escute, Maddie...

Interrompi, levantando uma mão para detê-lo. — Preciso de um minuto, Ryder. Só um minuto.

Antes que pudesse me deter, dei a volta e me afastei rapidamente para o banheiro das mulheres. Por segurança. Tinha que me afastar antes que aceitasse o que ele queria.

Dentro do banheiro cheio de gente, molhei uma toalha de papel e apliquei ligeiros toques em minha frente e pescoço. Apartando o cabelo da minha cara, aproximei-me do espelho. Meu rosto estava avermelhado e não reconheci o estranho olhar em meus olhos. Era desejo ou amor?

Tomei uma respiração profunda e belisquei a ponta do nariz. Como ia resistir a cada momento com ele e com cada intenso olhar ou toque que me dava? Era eu tão fraca?

Não. Era mais forte que isto.

Me recompondo, sai do banheiro. Podia lutar com ele. Só tinha que dizer não. N.Ã.O. Uma palavra tão simples, mas tão difícil de dizer a Ryder.

Joguei uma olhada à multidão. Estavam apertadas como sardinhas, fazendo impossível distinguir uma pessoa de outra. Só tinha conseguido dar uns passos do banheiro quando alguém agarrou meu braço.

Dei a volta, esperando ver Ryder. Meu coração paralisou ao encontrar Ben.

Ben! O que está fazendo? — gritei sobre a música, tratando de me desenredar de seus braços.

Maddie, por que não podemos resolver isto? — choramingou, aproximando mais.

O pânico sacudiu todos outros pensamentos de minha mente. Me pus rígida de medo. Freneticamente, olhei em busca de ajuda. Se gritasse, alguém viria me ajudar?

Seus dedos me apertaram. Tratei de liberar meu braço, mas tinha um apertão mortal. Os hematomas já se formavam aonde seus dedos se cravavam em mim.

Te amo tanto. Por favor...

Ben! ME DEIXE ir!

Agarrou meus pulsos e me arrastou mais perto. Agora me tinha completamente imobilizada contra ele. Calafrios arrepiaram os cabelos de minha nuca enquanto sua mão percorria minhas costas.

Eu deveria ter sido o primeiro — grunhiu, enquanto seus dedos esmagavam meus pulsos.

Abri a boca para gritar por ajuda quando trocou tudo. O clube se sacudiu violentamente.

O edifício rangeu em sinal de protesto. As luzes piscaram. A multidão ficou congelada em confusão. A música continuou ressonando com força, mas tudo, os bate-papos e risadas tinham cessado.

Um terremoto? Uma explosão? OH, Meu deus! Uma bomba? Minha mente enlouqueceu com as possibilidades, descartando cada uma como ridícula.

Minhas mãos seguiam sujeitas ao forte agarre do Ben, mas não importava. Ainda tentava compreender o que acontecia.

De repente, as pessoas começaram a gritar. Alguns choravam. O clube rangia e solo vibrava.

Então o lugar ficou escuro.

Capítulo11

Gritos. Empurrões. Golpes. Escuridão. O caos me rodeava.

Estava cega. A escuridão me consumia.

Tremi de medo. A bílis me subiu pela garganta, me dando náuseas. Pessoas corriam a meu lado na escuridão, desesperado por escapar.

Alguém tropeçou comigo. O férreo controle de Ben em minha mão me manteve em posição vertical. Quando me puxou para ele, gritei de dor. Sentia como se cada um de meus dedos fora arrancado da tomada. Mas me mantive firme enquanto Ben tratava de me segurar de novo.

VAMOS! — gritou quando não me movia.

Não podia ir. Tinha que encontrar Ryder. E a Eva. Não podia ir sem eles. Com todas minhas forças, arranquei minha mão. Uma forte dor, distinta de tudo o que já havia sentido antes, disparou em meus dedos.

De repente, Ben não se encontrava junto de mim. A multidão o arrastou, em direção à saída.

Pandemônio ao redor enquanto dei a volta, confusa. O medo me paralisava e a dor em meus dedos me impossibilitava pensar com claridade.

Sabia que tinha que encontrar Ryder e Eva. Não podia sair até que os encontrasse. Permaneçam juntos! Permaneçam juntos! Comecei a abrir caminho em meio a massa de gente presa no pânico que se empurravam entre si para chegar à saída.

A escuridão me cegou. Os gritos e o pranto ecoaram ao meu redor, horrorizando a cena. Um pesadelo.

Tratei de me concentrar onde ia e passar por cima dos golpes de meu coração. Dei um par de passos quando alguém me empurrou para trás. De algum jeito, permaneci de pé apesar dos empurrões da multidão.

Meus pulmões se esforçavam muito. Parecia como se o terror absorvesse todo o oxigênio da habitação. Sem ar condicionado, o clube ficou caloroso rapidamente. Com a pressão de tantos corpos ao tentar sair, de repente o calor era insuportável.

Adiantei-me, mas quase imediatamente fui impulsionada para trás. Uma nova espécie de pânico começou a borbulhar dentro de mim. Era muito baixa para lutar contra esta gente, a maioria me ultrapassava, mas tinha que encontrar com Ryder e Eva.

Alguém golpeou meu ombro com rudeza. Outra pessoa golpeou meu lado dolorido. Cambaleei, tratando de manter o equilíbrio contra a quebra de onda de gente que corria a meu lado.

Ryder! — gritei, tratando de lutar contra a multidão. A única resposta foi gritos e o som de pés correndo.

Gritei quando alguém me empurrou com força. A força me enviou abaixo. Apoiei as mãos para deter a queda, mas não serviu de nada. Minha cabeça se chocou contra uma cadeira com um golpe seco. A dor explorou atrás de meus olhos, parecendo como se me golpeasse com um

tijolo. Caí ao chão enquanto as estrelas brilhavam através de minha visão.

Levante! Levante! Agora a dor em minha cabeça não importa. Mais tarde. Me ocuparia disso mais tarde. Mas agora, tenho que me levantar.

De repente, uma bota pesada esmagou minha mão. Quando senti ranger meus ossos por debaixo do peso, gritei e saiu um grito que poderia despertar aos mortos.

Antes que pudesse me recuperar, um salto afiado pisou em minhas costas, justo em cima de minhas costelas. A dor era insuportável, mas um pensamento corria por minha cabeça: OH, Deus! Ia ser pisoteada até a morte!

NÃO! NÃO! Maldita seja, não ia morrer! Apesar da agonia, obriguei- me a me pôr de pé. Quando consegui me parar, o primeiro que fiz foi tirar os saltos. Me mataria. Minha vida era mais importante que um par de sapatos.

Minhas costelas estavam em chamas e a cabeça palpitava com o mínimo movimento. Instintivamente, segurei minha mão ferida contra meu peito. Se alguém encostasse, tinha medo que pudesse desmaiar pela dor.

A histeria borbulhava, mas voltei a ignorar. Tinha que pensar racionalmente. Era a única forma em que poderia sair daqui com vida.

Dava uns passos para frente quando alguém se chocou. Minhas costelas se queixaram de dor, mas estava decidida a sair da correria de pessoas. Iam me matar se não o fizesse.

Uma mulher não muito maior que eu, caiu contra minhas costas, me empurrando para as portas dos banheiros. Foi o impulso que necessitava.

Encolhi-me na porta do banheiro das mulheres, a salvo no momento. A esta altura, meus olhos se acostumaram à escuridão, mas logo que podia distinguir uma pessoa de outra, quando passavam junto a mim.

Tinham passado quanto? Cinco minutos? Parecia uma hora. Rezei para que Ryder e Eva estivessem bem, que tivessem conseguido sair.

Agora que me achava a salvo, afoguei um grito. O que acontecia? Os gritos e lamentos continuaram em todo o clube. Por que estava escuro? Não têm geradores neste lugar ou ao menos alguma luz de emergência?

Se tivesse sido um terremoto, sabia que tinha que sair do edifício, mas me aterrorizava ser pisoteada. Não me sentia capaz de sair e estava lesada. Minha mão estava quebrada e possivelmente tinha problemas para respirar, não sabia se era por uma costela quebrada ou pelo terror absoluto. Tudo o que sabia era que tinha que sair. Bom, podia fazê-lo! Aguentar e sair daqui!

Ia dar um passo para a loucura quando ouvi meu nome.

MADDIE!

Me escapou um soluço. Ryder! Começou o tremor incontrolável.

Primeiro minhas mãos, então todo meu corpo.

MADDIE!

Ainda não podia me ver.

RYDER! — Gritar tomou toda minha energia e doía muito.

RYDER! — gritei de novo, cada vez me assustava mais que fosse passar por mim. As lágrimas percorriam meu rosto, apagando minha visão. OH, Jesus, e se não pudesse me encontrar!

Um soluço se entupiu em minha garganta quando uma mão me tocou a cara e o senti a meu lado.

Maddie! Graças a Deus! — Seu polegar limpou brandamente as lágrimas de minhas bochechas enquanto protegia meu corpo do perigo.

Pensei que tinha te perdido — disse com voz rouca enquanto suas mãos se enroscavam por meu cabelo. Inclinou-se e me beijou com desespero.

Com minha mão boa, estendi a mão para agarrar sua camisa enquanto seus lábios se voltaram suaves nos meus. Pensei que nunca voltaria a vê-lo. Pensei que minhas últimas palavras para ele seriam de frustração.

Rompeu o beijo para dizer por cima dos gritos.

Não vou te soltar, tudo bem?

Está bem... Está bem — disse gaguejando de medo.

Agarrou minha mão boa e me colocou perto dele. Nos movemos entre a multidão com um propósito. Escapar.

Quando por fim chegamos às portas pesadas, uma rajada do calor do verão nos golpeou com sede de vingança. Mas a cena fora do clube me golpeou com força, fazendo com que minhas pernas perdessem toda capacidade de movimento e meus pés se movessem como chumbo.

Havia grupos de pessoas de pé, encolhidas em estado de choque. Gente chorava e se lamentava por toda parte. Alguns jaziam em espaços próximos de grama enquanto pessoas se inclinavam sobre eles, atendendo as lesões. O pior foi o som de gritos do interior.

Ryder apertou minha mão, me recordando que tínhamos que ir e fez que minhas pernas voltassem a funcionar. Rapidamente nos movemos entre os carros, em direção à caminhonete da Eva.

O pavimento estava quente em meus pés descalços, mas corri de todos os modos. Minha respiração era forçada e desigual, cada respiração causava dor. Algo estava mal, mas não me dava conta. Quão único notei foi a escuridão.

Uma nuvem passou através da lua cheia, obscurecendo toda a luz da mesma. As luzes por cima de nós e as vidraças que nos rodeavam eram escuras, mortas.

Não havia luz em nenhum lugar.

Nos encontrávamos a metros do caminhão quando uns chiados fortes encheram o céu. O som era tão estridente e agudo que ameaçava arrebentar meus tímpanos. Soltei a mão do Ryder para cobrir meus ouvidos, me encolhendo ante o ruído. Ao levantar o olhar, fiquei sem fôlego, alarmada.

Um avião voava muito baixo por cima das nossas cabeças. Tão baixo, que podia ver cada janela individual. O 747 tinha a parte dianteira para baixo e baixava rapidamente para o chão. Não, não voava. Caía.

Ao redor se fez o silêncio. Não houve mais gritos da multidão. Todo mundo olhava o avião.

Os grandes edifícios que nos rodeavam o bloquearam quando o avião saiu da vista. Segundos mais tarde, houve uma forte explosão que sacudiu o chão. A terra vibrava debaixo de mim. Ryder me agarrou pelo braço para que não caísse.

OH, merda! — disse, olhando para o céu.

Uma grande flor de fumaça se elevava na distância, cinza contra o céu escuro. O... o avião acabava de chocar-se? Senti que todo o sangue abandonava meu corpo. O que estava acontecendo?

Ryder apertou meu braço, me puxando para correr.

Rompi meu olhar de horror para segui-lo pelo estacionamento. Nos encontrávamos a um pé de distância da caminhonete quando vi Eva e Brody. Minhas lágrimas começaram a cair mais rápido quando soltei a mão do Ryder e corri para eles.

Eva me agarrou com força, lançando os braços ao redor de mim enquanto as lágrimas caíam por seu rosto.

Não sabíamos onde estava! OH, Meu deus, Maddie, pensei que estava morta!

A pesar da dor nas costelas e na mão, apertei-a com força, sem querer deixa-la ir.

Temos que ir! AGORA! — disse Ryder, olhando a nosso redor. A urgência de suas palavras era aterrorizante.

Vou com vocês! — gritou Brody, agarrando a mão de Eva e correndo com ela para o lado do passageiro.

Muito bem! Entra! — gritou Ryder.

Empurrou-me na caminhonete quando subiram Eva e Brody. Tratei de reprimir uma careta de dor quando deslizei no assento. Minhas costelas estavam em chamas, minha cabeça palpitava e era impossível usar minha mão lesada, mas me movi tão rápido como pude.

Eva começou a chorar histericamente a meu lado, me recordando que não era a única com medo.

Que diabos aconteceu? Caiu um maldito avião? — gritou Brody. Ninguém respondeu. Não pudemos.

A camisa preta nítida de Ryder se esfregou contra meu braço tremente. O tremor piorou e agora não podia controlá-lo. Era como se não tivesse o controle de meus músculos. Só queria me aconchegar em uma bola e fechar os olhos ante o terror absoluto, mas meus instintos me diziam para que corresse rápido.

Ryder respirou fundo e girou a chave na ignição. O caminhão rugiu à vida. Ele pisou no acelerador e as rodas gritaram em sinal de protesto antes de andar.

Conduziu pelo estacionamento a uma velocidade vertiginosa. Passamos junto às pessoas sentadas nos veículos, indo a nenhuma parte. Alguns tinham seus capôs abertos, como se seus carros não funcionassem.

Não perguntei o que acontecia. O medo ameaçava me afogar. A dor e o choque fizeram impossível sair as palavras.

O caminhão saltou por cima de um meio-fio para sair na estrada principal. Ryder conduzia tão rápido que os edifícios que passamos não eram mais que uma mancha escura na noite.

Esperava ouvir os caminhões de bombeiros ou as sirenes de polícia, mas não havia mais que silêncio. Se foi um terremoto o suficientemente grande para sacudir edifícios e voar toda a eletricidade não deveriam estar a caminho os veículos de emergência? A zona não deveria estar iluminada com as luzes vermelhas e azuis da polícia?

Acontecia algo. Comecei a me sentir enjoada. Cansada. Sem vida. Meus olhos começaram a perder a concentração, convertendo tudo em uma macha.

Uma curva fechada apareceu no caminho por diante. Ryder não reduziu a velocidade, mas sim apertou o acelerador. Quando o caminhão tomou a curva muito rápido, lançou-me contra ele. Tratei de não gritar, mas a dor era muito.

Ryder me olhou bruscamente. — O que foi? Está ferida? — perguntou com pânico.

Senti que algo úmido corria por minha cara. Levando uma mão, limpei a umidade de minha bochecha. O que era isso?

Me responda, Maddie — gritou Ryder.

Fiz uma careta, sua voz alta machucava minha cabeça.

Caí no clube. Fui pisoteada — disse, sonolenta.

De repente senti a necessidade de abaixar a cabeça. Devia ser pela adrenalina que saía de meu sistema. Apoiei-me em Ryder. Precisava

descansar minha cabeça por um segundo. Isso é tudo o que necessitava. Um segundo. Meus olhos se fecharam fortemente.

Maddie! Maddie! — Deu-me uma cotovelada, me obrigando a levantar a cabeça.

Só queria descansar, pensei com raiva. Fechei os olhos, com a esperança de dormir.

MERDA! MERDA! — gritou Ryder enquanto via a estrada. — Eva!

gritou, olhando Eva, que seguia chorando histericamente.

Girei minha cabeça para trás quando escutei o pânico em sua voz.

Eva! Acalme-se. Maddie está ferida! — gritou Ryder enquanto suas mãos agarravam o volante com força.

O quê? — perguntou Eva com atordoamento.

Maddie está ferida — disse em tom rude. Olhou-me com rapidez antes que seus olhos se dirigissem de novo à estrada. — Merda! Está coberta de sangue!

Virou o volante fortemente para a direita, girando fortemente para um lado da estrada, parando-o, voltou-se para mim. Suas mãos começaram a me examinar com urgência, fazendo que fizesse uma careta de dor.

Eva deixou de chorar nesse momento e pude ouvi-la mexer no porta- luvas. Um segundo depois, um pequeno raio de luz ricocheteou para mim ao redor.

Merda! De onde vem todo este maldito sangue? — gritou Ryder enquanto suas mãos cavavam minha cabeça e seus olhos procuravam em meu rosto.

Cale a maldita boca, Ryder! — gritou Eva e apartou suas mãos de mim. — Se acalme e deixa que eu a veja.

Onde está ferida, Maddie? — perguntou.

Jesus Cristo, está desmaiando! — disse Ryder, soando bastante longe.

MADDIE! — Eva me sacudiu e abri os olhos sem dar conta de que os tinha fechado de novo. Por quanto tempo estiveram fechados?

Onde está ferida? — repetiu freneticamente, pondo a lanterna sobre mim.

Pensei por um momento. Onde estava ferida? Em todas partes, virtualmente.

Bati a cabeça — disse fracamente, alcançando minha frente. Retirei meus dedos pegajosos e úmidos. — Estou sangrando — disse, aturdida. Ouvi o Ryder amaldiçoar quando Eva pôs a luz em minha frente.

Me olhe, Maddie — disse, a enfermeira nela assumindo. Apontou a lanterna a minhas pupilas, me deixando cega por uns poucos segundos.

Tem um corte profundo na cabeça — sussurrou.

Quão mal? — perguntou Ryder, com seriedade.

Parece uma ferida pequena na cabeça. Pode sangrar muito. Provavelmente necessite de pontos, mas não acredito que tenha uma contusão. Suas pupilas se dilatam bem.

Merda — murmurou Ryder em voz baixa.

Brody, no porta-luvas há alguns guardanapos. Pode pegar para mim? — perguntou enquanto seus dedos empurravam gentilmente em minha cabeça. Podia sentir o sangue começar a correr por minha cara e com ela, a dor.

Ela tomou os guardanapos de comida tão rápido quanto lhe deu Brody e as apertou contra minha frente.

Mantenha os guardanapos aí para deter o sangue. Deve parar logo, espero.

ESPERA? Sequer sabe o que faz? — explodiu Ryder e toda a paciência se foi.

Ouça! Pare cara! — gritou Brody.

Minhas pálpebras começaram a fechar de novo, desejando a paz que traria o sonho.

Basta! — sussurrou Eva. Pôs a lanterna por cima de meu corpo. — Onde mais dói, Maddie? — perguntou com voz mais tranquila.

Alguém pisou em minha mão e minha costela direita. Provavelmente tenho alguns dedos quebrados. E Eva, tenho problemas para respirar. — Três anos na escola de enfermagem tinham ensinado que algo não estava bem.

Merda! Não posso lutar com isto — disse Ryder. Desceu do caminhão e começou a andar de um lado a outro, deixando a porta totalmente aberta.

Só está chateado porque está ferida — sussurrou Eva enquanto olhava meus dedos. — Mas isso não é nada. Deveria ter visto quando a perdemos no clube. Pensei que o homem ia destruir o lugar com suas próprias mãos para chegar a você.

Ele havia tentado — disse, minha voz soando crua.

Sim, sei. O idiota está apaixonado por você.

Não tinha força para discutir. Qual era o ponto? Manteria firme.

A lanterna projetava uma pequena quantidade de luz em minha mão. Fiz uma careta quando vi meus dedos. Ficavam azul e negro. Estava muito inchado, quase o dobro de seu tamanho normal.

Eva começou a mover brandamente cada um de meus dedos. A dor era insuportável. Quando tocou o dedo inflamado, sacudi a mão com um chiado. Ryder reapareceu rapidamente, todo preocupado.

Seus dedos são um desastre, Ryder. Provavelmente estejam quebrados, mas não estou segura. Talvez estejam deslocados — disse Eva, olhando-os.

Respirei fundo quando ela começou a cutucar minhas costelas. A escuridão se abatia nas esquinas de minha visão.

Ryder. — Seu nome deslizou entre minha respiração entrecortada. A dor era tão grande que não sabia se poderia suportá-la. Precisava dele a meu lado.

Estou aqui — disse. Seus braços me envolveram na escuridão, me devorando para ele. Uma de suas mãos seguravam o guardanapo que pressionava minha frente sangrando.

Acredito que tem uma costela quebrada, Ryder — disse Eva.

Necessita de um hospital? — retumbou sua profunda voz.

Sim, necessita de sutura e Raios X – respondeu, apagando a lanterna. A caminhonete ficou às escuras de novo.

Ryder me sustentou por outro minuto. Sentamos em silêncio, inseguros do que fazer.

Começava a perder a consciência quando ele desembrulhou lentamente seus braços e deixou que Eva sustentasse o guardanapo em minha cabeça sangrando. Olhando pelo espelho lateral, Ryder passou a marcha no caminhão. Girando o volante bruscamente, pisou no acelerador, sacudindo o caminhão.

Que demônios vai fazer, Ryder? — perguntou Brody, sustentando- se no cabo da porta quando o caminhão se sacudiu por toda a estrada.

Vou ao hospital — respondeu, pondo o caminhão sob controle outra vez.

Tomamos uma esquina a toda velocidade, sem desacelerar. Bati contra ele, incapaz de me manter erguida por mais tempo.

Maddie? — perguntou, me olhando e medindo minha condição. — Fica comigo?

Escutei a preocupação em sua voz, mas cresceu o cinza na lateral da minha visão. Meus olhos se fecharam de novo.

Eva, mantém ela acordada, maldição — espetou, me olhando.

Acorda, Maddie — disse Eva, me empurrando. — Precisa se manter desperta. Se tiver uma contusão, não pode dormir. Sabe.

Assenti fracamente e levantei a cabeça. Mantenha os olhos abertos!

Foco!

Durante os seguintes poucos quilômetros, entrei e saí da consciência. Cada vez que minhas pálpebras se fechavam, Eva ou Ryder me despertavam, mantendo-me alerta durante curtos períodos de tempo. A escuridão se fazia, me capturando e me levando para baixo, quando um grito me trouxe de volta.

Merda!

Retornei à consciência pela voz. Pouco a pouco levantei meus olhos, fazendo uma careta de dor pela dor na minha cabeça.

Doce mãe de Deus! O que está acontecendo? — sussurrou Eva, olhando pelo para-brisa.

Fazendo uma careta, ergui-me para ver o que acontecia. Achávamo- nos na emergência do hospital e parecia um campo de batalha.

Havia gente por toda parte. Enfermeiros, doutores, pacientes... muita gente para contar. Macas sendo rodadas por toda parte. Os pacientes do hospital saíam, parecendo perdidos e assustados. Os agentes de polícia espetavam ordens, assinalando aqui e lá, tratando de manter a ordem.

Parecia a zona zero.

Ryder estacionou no meio da estrada. Junto a nós havia dois carros abandonados e uma ambulância, cada um com as portas abertas e vazios.

Desligando a ignição, Ryder lançou as chaves a Brody. — Fica com o caminhão.

Abrindo sua porta, Ryder saiu e logo me alcançou. Pondo um braço debaixo de meus joelhos, ergueu-me. Tratei de não chorar quando sua mão agarrou minha caixa torácica, mas não pude reprimir um gemido.

Sinto muito, Maddie — disse irritado. — Deus, sinto tanto.

Ryder, posso caminhar — disse, fracamente.

Nem pensar — disse, olhando para o caminhão. — Eva, vem?

Vi Eva deslizar pelo lado do condutor e baixar-se, parecendo que ia enfrentar o próprio diabo.

É obvio — disse.

Ryder deu a volta e começou a caminhar, sustentando-me perto. O ar da noite se tornou úmido, fazendo tudo úmido e pegajoso. Senti o início de suor pela raiz de meu cabelo, mesclando-se com o sangue que já estava aí e fazendo que a ferida queimasse.

Quanto mais nos aproximávamos, mais caótica era a cena. Passamos junto a um senhor idoso sustentando seu peito dolorosamente. Um doutor gritava por ajuda. Alguém gritava perguntando por sua esposa grávida.

Reinava a destruição.

Ryder abriu passo entre a multidão, me levando como se não passasse nada. Quando passamos por um doutor fazendo compressões torácicas em um senhor maior, enterrei minha cabeça em sua camisa, sem querer ver a devastação ao redor.

As portas corrediças da sala de emergência agora estavam abertas, permitindo as pessoas entrar e sair sem inibições. Eva nos liderava. Ryder a seguiu, tratando de não se chocar contra as pessoas enquanto me levava através da porta. O que vi no outro lado me fez deslizar dos braços do Ryder, horrorizada.

A sala de espera de emergência se encontrava escura e cheia de gente amontoada. Gritavam, choravam, gritos desesperados... podia ouvir tudo.

Numerosas lanternas ricocheteavam em vigas pelo prédio, brilhando em uma pessoa antes de passar a seguinte. Os médicos e enfermeiras corriam de uma sala a outra, de uma pessoa a outra e suas lanternas era a única iluminação no caminho.

Vamos — disse Eva, fazendo um gesto para que a seguíssemos.

Ryder me ergueu de novo, apesar de minha insistência que podia caminhar.

Vou te levar, Maddie. Não discuta comigo. Disse que é minha e cuido do que é meu — disse em uma voz profunda de barítono que não deixava lugar a discussão.

Bom, quando falava dessa maneira, como podia negar?

Seguimos Eva dentro da desordem. Levou-nos por um corredor estreito, cheio de pacientes e macas. Se não fosse pelas lanternas nas vigas, iríamos ficar cegos na escuridão.

Desculpe, poderia nos ajudar? — perguntou Eva, parando uma mulher em bata médica.

Sinto muito, terá que esperar — disse a mulher sobre seu ombro, correndo sem deter-se.

Eva olhou ao redor, procurando algo ou a alguém. Detectando uma maca vazia, levou-nos até ela.

Mantenha-a aqui, Ryder. Verei se posso conseguir ajuda.

Ryder me colocou na maca com cuidado. O algodão quebradiço se sentia quente debaixo de mim, digno para dormir. Queria me deitar e descansar, mas sabia que não era uma opção, pelo menos tendo por perto Eva e Ryder.

Encontre logo alguém, Eva, ou ficarei louco neste lugar — ameaçou Ryder, mantendo uma mão em mim.

Está bem, Ryder. Fodido prepotente — murmurou Eva.

Por Maddie, o que seja — grunhiu.

DOUTOR RUSSELL! — Escutei gritar Eva um segundo depois. Na escuridão, pude ver uma lanterna indo para nosso caminho.

Senhorita Andrews? — perguntou uma voz profunda, pondo a luz sobre Eva.

Sim, sou eu!

O que faz aqui?

Pude ver o homem. Era maior, possivelmente em seus sessenta, com cabelo cinza e um pequeno bigode. Parecia esgotado e estressado, levado ao seu limite.

Ao ver a bata branca do médico, de repente me lembrei deste lugar... o Hospital Geral do Texas, onde Eva fez suas aulas práticas de emergência. Este lugar era sua segunda casa.

Minha amiga está ferida. Poderia dar uma olhada? — perguntou

ela.

Na penumbra, vi que o médico olhava para o corredor com certeza, ele tinha pacientes mais importantes para atender que alguém com uma ferida na cabeça e um par de ossos quebrados.

Ao me olhar de novo, respirou profundamente e se desanimou.

Bem. Qual é o problema? — perguntou, tirando seu estetoscópio do redor de seu pescoço.

Corte comprido e profundo na cabeça. Possível concussão. Dedos descorados e inchados. Possível costela quebrada — disse Eva.

O médico pôs a lanterna em minha frente. Fiz uma careta quando começou a cravar e a colocar os dedos em minha ferida. Logo, tomou uma lanterna de seu bolso e apontou a meus olhos. Movendo a luz de um lado a outro estudou minha reação.

A ferida é profunda. Provavelmente necessita pontos de sutura, mas não necessariamente. Suas pupilas se dilatam bem. Não há comoção cerebral.

Agarrou minha mão direita, sustentando a lanterna por cima dela. — Os dedos são um desastre. — Apoiou brandamente a mão em meu colo.

Te recoste, por favor.

Com muito cuidado me deitei na maca, ofegando pela dor que percorria todo meu corpo. As mãos do médico foram a minha caixa torácica, riscando cada costela individualmente. Quando seus dedos

pressionaram a costela quebrada, gritei e tratei de me por em posição fetal. A mão de Ryder esteve ali imediatamente, e ao me tocar, de algum jeito me deu forças.

Sim, uma costela quebrada — disse, como se não fosse grande coisa. — Envolve a costela, atadura na mão e te conseguirei algum remédio para a dor.

Espere! — disse Eva, agarrando seu braço quando começou a afastar-se. — Necessita de uma radiografia.

Olhei o doutor estudar Eva tranquilamente, parecendo indeciso. Finalmente, falou, soando derrotado e cansado. — Não temos energia elétrica e os geradores de reforço não funcionam. Sinto mas não há nada que possa fazer exceto lhe dar alguns remédios.

Começou a afastar-se, mas se deteve deu a volta.

Vão para casa, meninos. Fechem as portas e não saiam. Está acontecendo algo e não é bom. Não é nada bom.

Capítulo12

E

stá acontecendo algo importante, não é? — perguntou Brody quando subimos na caminhonete, agora com

comprimidos para a dor escondidos no bolso do Ryder.

Sim, estamos sem eletricidade — respondeu Ryder.

As luzes do painel iluminavam o rosto de Ryder. Pude ver seu mal- estar. Sempre era tão crédulo e arrogante que vê-lo assim me sacudiu como nada mais podia fazê-lo.

Vai ficar bem Maddie? — perguntou Brody.

Vou ficar bem — disse. Se tudo o que eu tinha eram uns dedos lesionados e uma costela quebrada, tive muita sorte. Poderia ter morrido nesse clube.

Olhei de novo para Ryder e o peguei apertando os dentes. Com mais força que o necessário, pôs o caminhão na estrada e se afastou. Em questão de minutos, deixamos para trás o distrito do hospital, voltando para casa.

Então, o que aconteceu? O que foi tudo isso lá atrás? —perguntou Eva e o medo fazia sua voz mais aguda.

Ao invés de responder, Ryder se limitou a perguntar: — O celular de alguém funciona?

Tanto Eva como Brody agarraram seus telefones. — Não. —Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Ryder se inclinou e ligou o rádio, mas só havia silêncio. Trocou as emissoras. Nada. Nem sequer se ouvia a transmissão de emergência.

As seguintes palavras de Ryder eram calmas apesar do que disse. — Vamos fazer as malas e partiremos.

Minha cabeça ainda pulsava dolorosamente. Ouvi bem?

As malas? Para onde vamos? —perguntou Eva, confusa.

Onde mora, Brody? — perguntou Ryder, ignorando a pergunta da Eva.

A quase um quilometro do lugar das garotas, mas não vou deixar Eva.

Muito bem, primeiro vamos te deixar em sua casa. Pegue o que necessita e o que cabe em uma mochila ou bolsa de lona. Logo nos dirigiremos ao apartamento e as garotas empacotam suas coisas — disse Ryder, agarrando o volante com força. — Temos que abandonar a cidade imediatamente.

Sustentei minha mão ferida contra meu peito e olhei pela janela, tratando de processar suas palavras. Comecei a notar algo. Havia um vazio que parecia ruim, era incomum. As empresas que nos rodeavam estavam às escuras. As luzes por cima de nós estavam apagadas. Não havia carros. Nem gente. Nem luzes. Isto não era normal.

Por que temos que ir? —perguntei, sentindo medo.

Quando o clube começou a tremer, pensei que era um terremoto. Mas quando o lugar ficou às escuras, sabia que havia algo mais — disse Ryder. Fez uma pausa e dobrou pela esquina de uma rua residencial. — Quando vi o avião cair... Comecei a pensar que talvez...

Ele fez uma pausa, a lembrança de que o avião caiu era horrível demais para continuar. Finalmente voltou a falar. — Irã, Rússia, alguns dos países asiáticos... Todos eles têm o poder de tomar nossas redes de energia e estiveram ameaçando fazê-lo. Com esta guerra... Acredito que os EUA acaba de ser atacado.

No feixe das luzes do painel, vi seus dedos apertando o volante, girando os nódulos brancos.

Acredito que foi um PEM3 — disse, apertando a mandíbula. — Só há três redes de energia nos Estados Unidos e uma está no Texas.

Não, isso não pode estar certo. Tem que haver algo mais — disse, sentindo como tremia. Tinha passado uma boa parte de minha vida escutando o pai de Ryder falar dos cenários do fim mundo. Sabia das

É um ataque no Nuclear com bombas que geram um campo magnético, causando cortes em redes de transmissão como: elétrica, telefonia e internet.

PEM, bombas nucleares e muito mais (mais do que queria saber). Ryder tinha que estar enganado. Tinha que haver outra explicação.

Meu pai me advertiu a respeito da possibilidade de que isto ocorresse. Um pulso eletromagnético. Uma bomba nuclear detonada acima de nós. O pulso da bomba destruiria nossa rede elétrica, fritando tudo ao seu alcance. O inimigo poderia fechar os Estados Unidos e nos enviar à Idade Média com apenas umas poucas explosões colocadas estrategicamente — disse Ryder, me olhando e medindo minha reação. Que eu descreveria como assustada e surpreendida.

Se o PEM teve êxito, fritaram-se todos os aparelhos eletrônicos. Isso significa que não há televisão, nem Internet, nem telefones — adicionou.

Vi as luzes do caminhão penetrarem a escuridão que nos rodeava.

Um calafrio correu por minhas costas.

É por isso que ninguém no clube podia fazer seus carros funcionarem? — perguntou Brody.

A maioria dos motores dos automóveis têm computadores assim quando se produziu o PEM, deixaram de funcionar. Temos sorte que Eva tenha este caminhão velho ou estaríamos caminhando. —Respondeu Ryder, olhando pelo espelho retrovisor. — A maioria dos veículos anteriores ao ano de '75 não necessitam de eletrônica para fazê-los funcionar.

Então, por que temos que ir? — perguntou Eva.

Porque vai explodir o caos. Não quero estar aqui quando isso acontecer — disse Ryder.

Minha mente se entorpeceu. Isto parecia muito irreal, como tirado de um filme de ficção científica. Pensei em meus amigos, tão longe de casa e em meu pai, sozinho no campo. Rezei para que estivessem seguros, mas sobre tudo por meu pai.

Tem certeza que temos que ir? Talvez devêssemos esperar que passasse — disse.

Não, vamos para casa. Não nos esconderemos e esperaremos isso

disse Ryder, com firmeza.

Mas, Ryder...

Sacudiu a cabeça e me olhou. — Vou te levar para casa Maddie, se tiver que te arrastar esperneando e gritando, o farei.

Isso me teve em silencio por um momento.

O que acontece se o governo puder fazer a energia funcionar em um ou dois dias? — perguntei, obstinadamente. Já começava a me sentir normal, pela primeira vez na noite, graças à medicação para a dor que funcionou rapidamente em meu sistema. Mas Ryder sempre podia me irritar e ele fazia um bom trabalho.

Poderia levar semanas ou meses para recuperar a rede de energia. Não vou esperar que o governo a arrume. Terão rações de mantimentos e os toques de silêncio estabelecidos durante o dia. Vou te tirar de Dodge, Maddie — disse Ryder, com severidade.

Não me surpreende que tenha acontecido esta merda. Esses tipos nos ameaçaram toda a semana com armas nucleares e bombas — disse Brody, furioso pelo inimigo desconhecido. — Isto nos debilita. Justo o que querem. O que sei é que o passo seguinte é que eles vão tentar aterrissar em nosso chão.

Tirávamos conclusões, tranquilizei-me. Tudo vai estar bem.

Minutos depois, chegamos ao complexo de apartamentos de Brody.

Parecia tranquilo. Muito. Sim, algo estava definitivamente errado.

As vigas da caminhonete cortaram um estreito caminho pelo estacionamento, destacando os automóveis e caminhões que agora eram só grandes peças de sucata.

Ryder parou perto do apartamento de Brody. — Lembre-se, empacota o que precisa levar e seja rápido... Dez minutos no máximo.

Brody e Eva começaram a sair da caminhonete quando Ryder voltou a falar. — E Brody, se tiver alguma arma, pegue-a.

Suas palavras fizeram com que um calafrio percorresse minhas costas.

Quando Eva e Brody correram para seu apartamento, Ryder vigiava pela janela, me ignorando em sua maior parte. Enquanto esperávamos, eu esperava ver um grupo furioso nos assaltando e exigindo o caminhão. Obviamente, tinha visto muitos filmes.

Sentei-me erguida, tentando tirar um pouco de pressão da minha costela fraturada e, ao mesmo tempo, me obrigando a permanecer acordada. A necessidade de fechar meus olhos e dormir era entristecedora, graças ao comprimido para dor.

-— Está bem? — perguntou Ryder enquanto observava o estacionamento.

Vou sobreviver — disse, me tocando os dedos. A dor que disparou por meu braço era insuportável. Não era a primeira vez que eu quebrava um osso. Quando tinha dez anos, aconteceu quando tinha subido em uma árvore, tentando chegar o mais alto possível. Ryder se encontrava de pé na parte inferior, gritando que descesse antes que eu quebrasse o pescoço. Quebrei o braço em dois lugares. Mas a dor desta vez era diferente, agravado por minhas outras lesões.

Senti a ferida na frente. Tinha em torno de quatro centímetros de comprimento e não muito profunda. Já parecia que ia formar uma crosta. Sim, ia sobreviver, mas talvez com uma nova cicatriz.

Uns momentos mais tensos de silêncio se estenderam entre nós. Apesar da minha dor, lembrei-me do que nos aconteceu antes do blecaute e o que havia dito então.

Ryder, sei que não é o momento, mas ainda temos que falar de nós.

Não há nada que falar.

Um pouco de dor se formou ao redor de meu coração.

Então, vamos seguir como se nada tivesse acontecido?

Ryder suspirou profundamente com resignação e voltou para me olhar. Seus olhos eram sombrios.

Seu pai me fez prometer que te levaria para casa se algo acontecesse. Disse-me que cuidasse de você e isso é o que vou fazer.

Ele te ligou?

A luz do painel formou sombras ao redor de seu rosto.

Sim, você estava na ducha. Foi difícil falar com ele depois de ter tido sexo alucinante contigo.

Minha dor foi esquecida. Pensou que era alucinante? Não sabia como responder.

E meu pai me ameaçou com minha vida se não te levasse para casa inteira — disse com uma risada rouca que não tinha nenhum senso de humor.

Espero que meu pai esteja a salvo — falei, tentando pensar em outra coisa.

Ryder escaneou o estacionamento com cuidado. — Ele sabe que seus pais se preparam para os desastres. Quando se der conta do que aconteceu, irá onde eles estão. De todos os modos estou certo de que está mais preocupado por você neste momento — disse, distraído. Inclinando-se para frente, olhou através do estacionamento. — OH, merda!

O que? — Um terror me invadiu rapidamente.

Dois caras estão se aproximando. Merda!

Meu coração ameaçava sair de meu peito. Recordei que o pai do Ryder dizia que se a sociedade caísse, seria o homem contra homem. A sobrevivência do mais forte. Estes dois seriam o princípio de nossa luta?

Ryder pôs o braço sobre meu colo, fazendo eu me aproximar dele. Sua mão posou em meu joelho nu, me recordando quão curta era minha saia.

Relaxe, tenho — sussurrou Ryder enquanto os homens passavam pela caminhonete e se dirigiam a janela do lado do condutor. Um dos homens deu uns pequenos golpes no vidro com seus nódulos grandes e carnudos.

Ryder baixou o vidro, mas não retirou a mão de mim.

Posso te ajudar? — perguntou em um amistoso sotaque texano.

Sabe o se passa aqui? — perguntou o homem. Era musculoso, com olhos castanhos e desprovidos de vida. Apoiou seu grande braço contra a porta enquanto o homem atrás dele fungou ruidosamente e me olhou com um olhar demorado e vidrado.

Não tenho nem ideia, homem. Minha namorada e eu dirigíamos para casa quando acabou a eletricidade. Deve ser um problema com o transformador ou algo assim — disse Ryder, casualmente.

O líder voltou os olhos vazios para mim. Jogou uma olhada para a mão de Ryder em meu colo e percorreu meu corpo lentamente com seus

olhos. Ryder me agarrou mais forte o joelho, me advertindo que ficasse em silêncio.

Está bem? — perguntou o homem, assinalando o sangue no vestido.

Sim. Bebeu muito e tropeçou. É uma bêbada desastrada. — Ryder sorriu, como se fosse engraçado.

Porra, homem, não pode se queixar de uma namorada bêbada — disse o homem com um sorriso. — Não dão guerra, se me entende.

O corpo do Ryder se esticou com animosidade.

Pode ser que não, mas eu o faço — grunhiu.

Passaram uns minutos, enquanto Ryder e o homem se olhavam, nenhum disposto a voltar atrás.

Meu coração pulsava com força. Tremiam-me as mãos. Em qualquer momento, esperava que o homem arrancasse a porta da caminhonete e nos lançasse para fora.

O homem deve ter reconhecido o perigo mortal no rosto do Ryder porque finalmente voltou atrás.

Meu maldito carro não funciona bem — disse o homem desconfiado enquanto olhava ao redor da cabine do caminhão.

Má sorte, homem — disse Ryder com um fio em sua voz. — Espero que nada mal te aconteça esta noite.

A ameaça estava ali, logo debaixo da superfície das palavras de Ryder, desafiando o homem a pressioná-lo. O desconhecido também a ouviu. Pareceu-me ver um pequeno vislumbre de medo em seus olhos.

Ouça, vamos — disse o segundo homem com nervosismo, puxando o braço de seu amigo.

Com um olhar mais hostil, afastaram-se, nos menosprezando sem olhar para trás.

Ryder os observou até que desapareceram em um apartamento.

Deixei escapar um suspiro que não sabia que estava contendo. Soube então que seriamos um alvo fácil neste caminhão. As pessoas acabariam concluindo que os carros são inúteis. Um caminhão que funcionasse seria uma grande mercadoria quando a única outra forma de transporte é caminhar. Já que não tínhamos maneira de nos defender, lutar contra

os aspirantes a ladrões de automóveis poderia ser um problema. E sem o caminhão, como íamos chegar em casa?

Ryder tirou o braço de meu colo para segurar o volante com força. Não queria admiti-lo, nem sequer a mim mesma, mas queria pôr seu braço de novo em mim. Dava-me uma sensação de segurança. Sempre. Agora o necessitava mais que nunca.

Vamos. Vamos — murmurou, olhando a escuridão por qualquer outra ameaça.

Passaram uns minutos mais cheios de tensão. Contive a respiração.

E se tivesse acontecido algo a Eva e Brody?

De repente, abriu a porta do carona, me fazendo saltar de susto. Eva e Brody entraram rapidamente, arrastando uma mochila com eles.

Antes que Brody fechasse a porta da caminhonete, nos afastamos. Os pneus chiaram no silêncio da noite quando o caminhão se moveu.

Tenho toda a comida e a água que podia trazer e um pouco de roupa. Também tenho isto. Uma faca de caça — disse Brody. Uma faca grande de aço brilhava em sua mão. Era de dezessete centímetros de comprimento, preta e se via com grande nitidez.

A tenha em sua mão — disse Ryder, mantendo os olhos na estrada.

As ruas seguiam tranquilas quando chegamos a nosso complexo de apartamentos dez minutos mais tarde. O estacionamento estava escuro, mas havia umas poucas pessoas no exterior. Olharam-nos brevemente antes de se afastarem, continuando sua conversa.

Perguntei-me quanto tempo levaria antes que a realidade da situação fosse exposta a todos. Tive que concordar com Ryder. Não queria estar em uma grande cidade quando isto ocorresse.

Paramos em um lugar do estacionamento vazio e Ryder desligou o motor. Eva e Brody imediatamente saltaram e correram pelas escadas de cimento para nosso apartamento no terceiro piso.

Ryder me estudou sob a luz da lua. — Pode caminhar?

Estou bem. Vamos fazer isto — respondi com mais força na voz do que realmente sentia.

Pus minha mão boa na sua e tratei de reprimir uma careta de dor enquanto me ajudava a sair da caminhonete. Doíam-me as mãos e costelas. Cada passo enviava dor a minha cabeça e corpo, mas tinha que fazê-lo por minha conta.

Brody e Ryder me entregaram uma lanterna pequena, logo que entramos no apartamento escuro. Graças a Deus que nossos pais tinham insistido em que tivéssemos lanternas quando nos mudamos para a universidade. Nesse momento, Eva e eu viramos os olhos para sua superproteção. Agora eu agradecia.

Era incômodo ver minha casa na escuridão total. Umas horas sem eletricidade não era um conceito estranho para mim. No povoado, a eletricidade era irregular durante as tormentas, mas isto era diferente. Se Ryder tivesse razão, tratava-se de um ataque do inimigo.

Vamos te enfaixar, Maddie — disse Eva enquanto saía da cozinha com uma vela acesa.

Vou começar a reunir os fornecimentos — disse Ryder atrás de mim.

Segui Eva ao seu quarto, enquanto a luz da vela guiava nosso caminho. Sentei-me cautelosamente na beirada de sua cama sem fazer barulho e vi como ela vasculhava em seu armário.

O calor já era insuportável no apartamento. Depois de umas horas sem ar condicionado, acredito que todos estariam preparados para sair.

Tirei de meu peito o pegajoso tecido de meu vestido e vi como Eva tirou uma grande caixa da parte superior de seu armário. O colocou na cama, a meu lado, com um grunhido.

A equipe de práticas — disse, explicando-se pela grande variedade de ataduras, pomadas e lenços antissépticos.

Se alguém houvesse nos dito que usaríamos isto para o fim do mundo, teríamos rido — disse com tristeza.

Agora que me encontrava em minha casa, rodeada de minhas coisas, minhas lágrimas começaram a cair. Saíam de meus olhos como uma torneira aberta e corriam por meu rosto, sem controle. O horror da noite me pressionava. Sentia-me impotente, temerosa e desesperada para me esquecer de tudo.

OH, Maddie, tudo vai ficar bem! Estamos a salvo — disse Eva quando me viu chorando. Sentou-se a meu lado na cama, jogou um braço por meus ombros e me abraçou contra seu lado. — Vamos chegar em casa.

E o que acontece com a universidade? — disse. — Só nos falta um ano na universidade de enfermagem! Como nos afastaremos disso?

Não sei. Vamos tomar um intervalo — disse, envolvendo a mão lesada com uma bandagem.

Limpou-me as lágrimas, mas elas continuavam caindo. As coisas não foram segundo o previsto. Supunha-se que devia me graduar em um ano, não estar fugindo. Ben e eu íamos ficar juntos. E Ryder. Deus, Ryder. O amava, mas íamos seguir sendo amigos, para não entrar nessa zona proibida do amor e a luxúria.

Vou revisar seus dedos mais tarde, quando tivermos mais luz, mas por agora, os mantenha envoltos — disse Eva, baixando brandamente minha mão enfaixada. — Sua ferida na cabeça terá que esperar um pouco mais. — Olhou-me sob a luz das velas. — Tire o vestido, Maddie. Está coberto de sangue. Então vou enfaixar suas costelas.

Desabotoei o vestido com uma mão e o tirei. Eva começou a tocar a caixa torácica, pressionando brandamente cada costela e passando os dedos pelos ossos. As lágrimas rodavam por minhas bochechas pela dor.

Vai ficar dolorida e terá toneladas de hematomas — disse Eva, procurando no recipiente por outro rolo de gaze. — Agora, onde está a atadura? Sei que tenho uma grande — murmurou Eva para si mesma enquanto procurava em sua caixa.

Sentada na cama, vestida só com o sutiã e calcinhas, senti a escuridão descer sobre mim, me afogando em suas garras. Senti-me como se estivesse caindo e não pudesse pegar algo para me agarrar.

Não posso fazer isto, Eva — chorei.

Sim, pode Maddie. É a pessoa mais valente que conheço. Não demonstre que estou enganada — disse.

Mas não pude conter as lágrimas.

Como se soubesse que necessitava dele, Ryder apareceu repentinamente na soleira, sua alta figura se via pela luz das velas. Com duas pernadas, achava-se de joelhos no chão diante de mim.

Não posso fazer isto, Ryder — solucei.

Seus olhos azuis estudaram meu rosto antes de deslizar sobre meu sutiã e calcinhas. Através de minhas lágrimas, vi-o engolir saliva.

Maddie, me escute. Pensei que tinha te perdido nesse clube. Quando não pude te encontrar, fiquei louco. Logo depois de ver que estava ferida... — parou e olhou para outro lado quando a dor cruzou seu rosto. — Diabos, não posso suportar.

Aproximou-se e abriu minhas pernas para ajoelhar-se entre elas, me aproximando mais. Suas grandes mãos seguraram meu rosto.

Me olhe Maddie.

Quando o fiz, vi o calor em seus olhos azuis. A luz das velas se refletia neles.

Depois de dormir contigo, prometi a mim que não te incomodaria de novo, mas quando pensei que tinha te perdido esta noite... Meu mundo caiu — disse, com a voz rouca. — Tudo o que queria era poder te beijar uma vez mais. E o fiz, mas sou ambicioso. Quero mais.

Lentamente baixou sua boca à minha e me beijou com uma ternura que me doeu.

Minhas lágrimas secaram e se inclinou para mim. Estava quase nua e ele se encontrava entre minhas pernas. Não havia nenhum lugar melhor para estar.

Eva limpou a garganta atrás de Ryder, nos recordando que não estávamos sozinhos. Ruborizei-me da cabeça até a ponta de meus pés descalços quando Ryder interrompeu o beijo.

Terá que enfaixar as costelas — disse Eva, entregando a bandagem a Ryder. Depois que ele pegou das suas mãos, se foi, deixando a vela acesa.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Ryder começou a envolver minhas costelas. Sua mão pôs a bandagem ao redor de mim, por debaixo de meu sutiã, através de minha pele nua.

Necessito de você comigo, Maddie — sussurrou, me rodeando uma vez mais com a atadura. Esta vez, sua mão se moveu mais lento.

Necessito da garota que não tem medo de nada. A que me põe em meu lugar quando é preciso. É a única que pode fazer isso. Só você.

Com um só toque, tirou-me o medo e em seu lugar chegou o desejo. Minhas lágrimas desapareceram por completo. A dor de minhas feridas seguia ali, mas de algum jeito parecia mais suportável. O fez por mim. Ele acabava de melhorar tudo.

Faremos isto juntos — disse, levantando-se e me pondo brandamente em pé. — Não irei sem você.

Dirigiu-se ao meu quarto, tirou um par de shorts e uma camiseta de meu armário. Tentei protestar quando começou a me ajudar a colocar o short, mas insistiu apesar de minha vergonha. Logo veio a camisa. Seus dedos pareciam demorar muito tempo em mim, mas não podia me queixar.

Onde está sua mochila? — perguntou com severidade depois de dizer que me sentasse na cama.

Apontei o canto do quarto.

Esvaziou todo o papel e as canetas da bolsa. De meu armário, tirou a roupa dos cabides e as meteu na mochila. Não tinha dúvida de que Ryder saberia o que necessitava.

O que acontecerá se não pudermos voltar? — perguntei.

Ryder parou para me olhar. Apesar dos acontecimentos da noite, ainda estava bem em suas calças jeans e camisa. Muito sereno e sexy.

Não podemos pensar dessa maneira, Maddie. Não vamos sair disto a menos que mantenhamos a concentração e se acreditarmos que as coisas vão ficar bem. Se nos dermos por vencidos, os terroristas ganham.

Caminhando para minha penteadeira, abriu as gavetas e começou a tirar a roupa de baixo, colocando-as na mochila.

Fique aqui. Vou pegar as coisas do banheiro — disse, seus olhos movendo-se sobre mim uma vez antes de sair.

Depois de lutar para me pôr um par de meias e tênis com uma só mão, sentei-me em silêncio e olhei ao redor de meu quarto. Deixava coisas aqui, imagens e história. Coisas que não podiam ser substituídas.

Com muito cuidado me aproximei de meu armário e agarrei uma foto de meu pai. Rezei para que estivesse a salvo em sua casa, à margem deste pesadelo.

Baixei a imagem quando Ryder entrou com a mochila no ombro. Deu uma olhada à cama antes de me olhar. Ruborizei ao recordar o que fizemos nesses lençóis retorcidos e enrugados. Me perguntei se ele pensava o mesmo.

Vamos para casa, Maddie — disse e sua voz soava áspera na escuridão do quarto.

Já era hora de ir. Não podia olhar para trás enquanto fechávamos a porta com chave. Não queria dizer adeus.

Capítulo13

F

icamos em silêncio quando deixamos a cidade para trás. Cada um de nós estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, tratando de chegar a um acordo com o que acontecia. Nossos mundos acabava de mudar. Estávamos confusos e assustados.

Aterrorizados.

Enquanto olhava pelo para-brisa, tive um pressentimento . Sabia que nunca voltaria aqui. Agora ia para casa para sempre. Olhando para Eva, me alegrei de que estivesse comigo. Dormiu quase imediatamente.A invejava por isso. Agora que os remédios deixavam suportável minha dor, me sentia muito apavorada para fechar os olhos. Muito preoucupada com a situação para dormir.

Agora nos encontrávamos na estrada de quatro pistas que nos levaria mais longe da cidade.

Havia carros abandonados na estrada, mas havia gente que ficava. Se o PEM tivesse golpeado durante o dia, teriam sido escassas as ocasiões que tivéssemos sido capazes de sair da cidade com tal facilidade. Os caminhos se bloqueavam com os carros parados. As pessoas em pânico estavam reunidas em todas as partes, o que fazia atravessar a cidade quase impossível.

Durante quilômetros, Ryder manteve os olhos na estrada e as mãos no volante. Senti sua urgência de chegar em casa. Tínhamos comida e água, mas não o suficiente para durar dias. Se por alguma razão não pudéssemos chegar em casa, teríamos um problema. A sede e a fome tonaria quase impossível viajar se não nos matasse.

Ryder me olhou com preocupação em torno de seus olhos. — Está bem? Dói em algum lugar?

Estou melhor. O remédio está ajudando — disse-lhe. Senti a ferida na cabeça e fiz uma careta de dor. Foi um corte de bom tamanho que deixaria uma cicatriz.

Deveria ter esperado fora do banheiro — disse Ryder com ódio.

Você não tinha ideia de que algo ia acontecer.

Pôs uma mão sobre minha perna nua e acariciou sobre minha pele, em um gesto que falava algo mais que amizade. Estudei seu perfil na escuridão. Seus olhos vidrados no caminho, enquanto que sua mão ficou em mim. Sentindo-me um pouco corajosa, passei a mão pela dele. Sem dizer uma palavra, entrelaçou seus dedos com os meus, segurando minha mão.

O vento batia nas janelas abertas, afugentando o calor durante a noite. Não via nada mais que escuridão. As casas estavam escuras, as empresas também, embora o céu estivesse vazio de estrelas esta noite. Sentia como se fôssemos as únicas quatro pessoas que ficaram no mundo.

Brody rompeu o silêncio com uma pergunta que nunca me ocorreu.

O que vamos fazer com a gasolina? As bombas de combustível são alimentadas por eletricidade e visto que este velho caminhão é um bom consumidor de gasolina, logo vamos ter que repor.

Ryder soltou minha mão para agarrar o volante.

Vamos ter que encontrar uma mangueira e aspirar a gasolina de um carro abandonado — disse. — É isso ou caminhar até em casa, assim prefiro roubar o combustível.

A ideia de caminhar para casa fez estremecer. Nós fritaríamos neste calor ou morreríamos por desidratação. Não, caminhar não era uma opção.

Meu estômago rugiu de fome. Apareceu a imagem de um enorme hambúrguer e batatas fritas com o logotipo do famoso McDonald. Pensei em todos os mantimentos no interior da loja que apodreceriam em poucos dias, causando um terrível aroma. Se a energia não fosse restabelecida rapidamente, toda a comida se converteria em mercadoria, uma moeda de troca, uma nova forma de dinheiro. A profunda voz de

Ryder retumbou ao meu lado, afastando minha atenção da fome. — Por que não trata de dormir um pouco, Maddie?

Duvidava que fosse ser capaz de dormir, mas me ajudaria a escapar da realidade durante um curto período de tempo. No sonho, a dor e o medo ao desconhecido desapareceriam e quando despertasse, estaria muito mais perto de casa. Inclinei a cabeça para trás no assento e fechei os olhos, rezando por uma pausa deste inferno.

Logo a seguir Ryder me sacudia brandamente para me despertar.

Sentando-me, fiz uma careta de dor. Meu corpo se sentia maltratado e golpeado. Minha costela quebrada me matava, minha cabeça latejava, meu dedo palpitava com cada pulsar de meu coração.

O sol da manhã atravessava o para-brisa, por isso a estrada a nossa frente brilhava como se fosse um rio líquido. O resto da estrada seguia adiante, vasta e interminável. Somente os pastos e terras de cultivo nos rodeavam. Nenhuma casa ou pessoa podia se ver em quilômetros. Estávamos sozinhos.

Ryder me deu um comprimido para a dor e uma garrafa de água quente. Não pude deixar de notar a barba em sua mandíbula e o esgotamento ao redor de seus olhos.

Vamos fazer uma pausa. Quer sair? — perguntou, com a boca fixa em uma linha séria.

Claro — disse-lhe, com uma voz rouca. — Que horas são? — perguntei lentamente, depois de segui-lo para fora do caminhão.

Umas sete, talvez? Tentamos evitar as cidades, mas isso nos atrasa — explicou, esfregando o rosto com a mão.

Na luz brilhante do sol, estiquei-me com cuidado, consciente de meu corpo dolorido. Ele se apoiou no caminhão perto de mim, estava muito consciente de que ele não se afastava do meu lado. Cruzando os braços sobre o peito, olhou ao longe. Parecia tranquilo, mas sabia que ia estar preparado para saltar se aparecesse algum perigo.

Afastei-me do metal quente da caminhonete e me aproximei da estrada, precisando esticar as pernas. O asfalto sob meu tênis era quente

apesar da hora da manhã. Uma brisa ligeira levantava mechas de meu cabelo, mas não foi suficiente para me refrescar. Sabia que em umas poucas horas, o calor seria insuportável, fazendo que o Texas fosse como o inferno na terra.

Ryder me olhava atentamente com seus olhos azuis.

Se afaste da rua, Maddie! — disse com uma voz profunda e autoritária.

Antes tinha sido amável e carinhoso, mas agora parecia rude e perigoso. Esta era sua atitude "não se meta comigo", a que apresentava à maioria das pessoas. A única que me incomodava.

Por que deveria me mover? Não há ninguém perto — bufei, estendendo os braços e olhando ao redor. — Ninguém vai dirigir por aqui e me atropelar.

Maddie — disse como uma advertência, um ultimato. Obedeci. Acreditava na ameaça tácita. Dei uns passos para mais perto da caminhonete e relaxei imediatamente. Desde quando lhe obedecia?

Feliz? — perguntei, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Contigo, sempre, neném.

Aspirei uma baforada de ar e senti que meu corpo saltou à atenção.

O olhar de Ryder persistiu em mim um momento mais antes que se dirigisse a Eva.

Tem um mapa nesta coisa? — perguntou.

Sim, no porta-luvas. Outra das coisas que meu pai antiquado insistiu que tivesse. Graças a Deus pelos pais super protetores — disse Eva.

Ele caminhou para o lado do passageiro da caminhonete. Abriu o porta-luvas, tirou um mapa cuidadosamente dobrado do Texas. Caminhando para a parte de trás da caminhonete, baixou a porta traseira e estendeu o mapa. Brody se uniu a ele e estudaram o mapa para o caminho mais seguro para casa.

Vamos verificar seus dedos, Maddie — disse Eva quando me viu segurando minha mão ferida contra meu peito.

A contra gosto, subi no assento do motorista, olhando Ryder uma vez mais. Eva começou lentamente a tirar a bandagem da mão. Contive um grito e me perguntei quanta dor uma pessoa podia suportar.

Fiquei sem fôlego quando tirou completamente a bandagem. Meus dedos estavam horríveis. Já não eram de uma cor de pele saudável. Em seu lugar, cada dedo estava coberto de contusões pretas e azuis. O pior foi meu dedo anelar. Estava inchado e em um ângulo estranho. Não se parecia com meu dedo absolutamente.

Deus, Maddie, isto não é bom — disse claramente preocupada, para depois tomar uma pausa profunda. — Está bem. Vou tocá-los.

Assenti, compreendendo que era necessário. O suor se instalou em meu lábio superior e meu estômago torceu de dor.

Trate de não se mover.

Fiquei tensa quando tocou os dedos pretos e azuis. Quando tocou o quebrado, gritei e atirei minha mão. Imediatamente, Ryder se aproximou da porta da caminhonete.

O que está acontecendo?

Eva suspirou profundamente. — Seus dedos são um desastre. Quando ele olhou os meus dedos, todo o sangue drenou de seu rosto.

OH, diabos, Maddie.

Vamos deixá-los — supliquei. A dor era muito horrível. Não podia aguentar que Eva os tocasse de novo.

Isso não é uma opção. Sabe que uma fratura não se cura corretamente se não está no lugar certo — disse Eva.

Vi sua mente trabalhando enquanto estudava meus dedos.

Vou ter que fazer da maneira antiga — murmurou para si mesmo.

Não, Eva — sussurrei, assustada.

Qual é essa maneira? — perguntou Ryder, olhando entre nós.

Brody! Busca um pau que seja de sete centímetros de comprimento. E reto — gritou ela, sem responder.

Senti-me enjoada, sabendo o que ia acontecer. Em um segundo, Brody lhe deu um palito do comprimento de meu dedo.

Ryder, sente-se atrás dela — instruiu Eva. Ele subiu à caminhonete, passando rapidamente através do banco para sentar-se atrás de mim.

Ponha seus braços ao redor dela e a abrace forte. Não deixe que se mova, sem importar o quanto que se afaste — disse Eva.

Sabia que isto era pelo meu bem, mas movi a cabeça em negação de todos os modos. Ryder pôs os braços ao redor de mim, me fazendo sentir como uma criança que teria que manter quieta durante uma injeção. Eva começou a aplicar uma ligeira pressão em cada dedo. Um gemido me escapou quando a dor severa golpeou. Instintivamente tentei me afastar, mas os fortes braços ao redor de mim me mantiveram firme.

Vai ficar bem — disse — só respira.

Eva continuou pinçando meus dedos, apalpando o osso por qualquer ruptura ou articulações deslocadas. A dor era horrível. Mordi o lábio para não gritar até que o sabor acobreado do sangue encheu minha boca.

Quase terminado? — replicou Ryder.

Não. Segue segurando — respondeu Eva.

Depois de pressionar meu pulso, baixou brandamente a mão.

Parece que três dedos se deslocaram, Maddie. Um está quebrado.

Ela me deu um olhar inquisitivo. — Como é que se deslocaram? Pensei que havia dito que foram pisoteados.

Fiquei imóvel, recordando o que aconteceu antes que as luzes se apagassem.

Maddie? Se alguém tivesse pisado em seus dedos, não se teria deslocado desta maneira. O que aconteceu? — Eva perguntou novamente desconfiada.

Quando respondi, minha voz se quebrou pelo medo. — Ben me esperou fora do banheiro. Discutimos. Foi então quando senti que torci eles.

Imbecil! — grunhiu Ryder, apertando os braços ao meu redor. — Se o ver de novo, vou mata-lo.

Não se eu o encontrar primeiro — cuspiu minha amiga, zangada,

o cara merece uma surra por lhe fazer isso. — Respirou fundo e

fechou os olhos. Quando os abriu, a ira se foi. — Por agora, vamos cuidar dela.

Só faz o que tem que fazer. Eu a tenho.

Deveria ter estado zangada porque falavam de mim como se não estivesse ali, mas só queria terminar com isto.

Vou coloca-los de novo em seu lugar e vai doer muito — disse Eva, me olhando. — Sei que pode aguentar Maddie.

Sorri-lhe fracamente. Ela sempre brincava comigo que eu podia administrar qualquer coisa que o destino me lançasse. Não estava tão certa.

Vaiei de dor quando Eva agarrou um de meus dedos. Olhou para Ryder.

Segure-a forte.

Senti que concordou e apertou os braços ao redor de mim. Ela suspirou e puxou. Gritei. Então só houve escuridão.

Despertei lentamente, me sentindo enjoada e dolorida. A estrada cheia de buracos sacudiu minha bochecha contra um músculo firme. Ao abrir os olhos, vi uma perna coberta por jeans debaixo de mim. Ruborizei, me dando conta que tinha a cabeça no colo de Ryder e sua grande mão em meu quadril.

Estava dormindo, com a cabeça apoiada no desgastado encosto de cabeças. Quando pulamos em outro buraco no caminho, com a mão apertada em meu quadril, sustentou-me firmemente contra ele.

Levantei-me lentamente, afastando o cabelo de meus olhos. O sol já estava alto no céu, trazendo o mormaço que fazia com que o interior da caminhonete parecesse como um forno apesar das janelas abertas.

Ao olhar ao redor, reconheci a área imediatamente. Tinha viajado muitas vezes por este caminho. A poucos quilômetros, tínhamos passado por uma empresa de cerveja e um clube de striptease, localizado discretamente em um velho caminho rural. Também perto daqui havia

uma prisão, estabelecida a quilômetros da estrada, escondido da maioria das pessoas.

Olhei quando Eva gemeu brandamente em seu sonho. Tinha a cabeça no colo do Brody enquanto ele mantinha as duas mãos no volante.

Por um momento feliz, me esqueci de minha mão ferida. Esqueci que a eletricidade se foi, o avião que tinha caído, ou a cena do hospital. Então a dor me golpeou de novo e me recordou por que viajávamos por esta estrada solitária, desesperados para chegar em casa.

Um pau se sobressaía de meus dedos enfaixados. A tabuleta improvisada ajudaria a estabilizar o dedo quebrado, mas sem a atenção médica adequada, o osso não podia curar corretamente. Afastei o pensamento de minha mente quando Ryder se agitou a meu lado.

Está bem? — perguntou aturdido.

Quando assenti, ele se endireitou e tirou sua mão de meu quadril.

Me assustou muito quando desmaiou dessa maneira — disse, esfregando a crescente barba em sua mandíbula.

Sinto muito — disse irritada. — Colocar um osso quebrado sem anestesia faz isso a uma pessoa.

Seus olhos passaram por cima de mim, me fazendo consciente de cada roçar de sua perna contra a minha.

Merda Maddie. Sinto muito. Deveria ter estado do lado de fora desse banheiro te esperando.

Não pode estar comigo todo o tempo, Ryder. Não se culpe sobre isso — disse-lhe aborrecida. Estava dolorida e faminta. Não era o melhor momento para ter esta discussão.

Não deveria ter te deixado fora de minha vista. Teria estado a salvo se tivesse pensando com a cabeça em vez de pensar com o pênis.

É verdade, mas tomei a decisão de me afastar porque seu pênis é o único que me quer — falei com raiva.

Apertando os dentes com frustração, ele me olhou. — Merda Maddie!

De verdade quer falar disso agora?

Abri a boca, pensando em lhe dizer o que queria, quando Brody interrompeu.

Merda meninos. Temos um problema.

Capítulo14

P

erto de noventa metros diante de nós, haviam dois veículos detidos que bloqueavam as pistas do Business 265.

Entrecerrando os olhos pelo sol, tratei de ver o que de repente deixou inquieto Brody e Ryder. Passamos por um montão de carros parados assim, por que este era um problema?

Então eu vi.

As ondas de calor aumentaram em torno de um homem inconsciente. Estava deitado entre um velho caminhão Chevy e uma caminhonete com muito pó.

A apreensão fez que meu coração batesse mais forte. Algo sobre esta cena me incomodou. Algo estava errado.

Brody, dê a volta — disse Ryder, sem afastar os olhos do homem.

Alguém está ferido — disse Eva, agora acordada. — Temos que parar.

Não, temos que seguir dirigindo — disse Ryder, forçando cada palavra.

Não podemos passar de lado se alguém está ferido! —respondeu Eva. — Temos que ajudar.

Ryder lançou um olhar frustrado a Eva. — O mundo mudou quando a PEM se foi, Eva. É salve-se quem puder...

E que se fodam os outros? Essa é sua resposta para tudo, Ryder?

perguntou Eva, irritada. — E se fosse Maddie que estivesse caída aí? Você não gostaria que alguém parasse e a ajudasse?

Já estávamos chegando aos veículos. Alguém tinha que tomar uma decisão. Rápido.

Não pode salvar o mundo, Eva — disse Ryder, tentando raciocinar com ela.

Mas estou disposta a tentar — murmurou, deixando claro. Voltou para Brody e lhe pôs uma mão no braço. — Brody, por favor.

Quando escutei o tom sedutor em sua voz, soube que íamos parar.

Sua namorada vai fazer que nos matem Brody — murmurou Ryder com raiva enquanto punha a faca de caça na parte de trás de suas calças e puxava sua camisa sobre ela.

Só mantém os olhos abertos, Ryder — disse Brody, parando o caminhão a poucos metros dos veículos detidos.

Fiquem aqui enquanto comprovamos — disse Ryder, olhando Eva e Eu.

O homem no chão parecia ter uns trinta anos. Era grande e musculoso, vestido com jeans pretos e uma camisa azul com botas de combate. De onde nos encontrávamos, não parecia ferido. Não havia sangue, não havia sinais de luta e nada que pudesse explicar por que estava inconsciente. Com razão me senti incômoda.

Deixa as chaves — disse Ryder a Brody, vendo a caminhonete de perto. Olhou, com força nos olhos. — Se acontecer algo, Maddie, arranca. Não faça nada estúpido como sair da caminhonete.

Assenti em acordo, mas sabia que nunca o deixaria para trás.

Brody entregou as chaves a Eva antes que ele e Ryder saltassem do caminhão. Enquanto se afastavam, quis cobrir meus olhos, tinha medo de olhar. Esperei que acontecesse o inevitável.

Meu coração parecia que ia saltar do meu peito. Algo não estava bem! Não podia afastar meus olhos de Ryder quando se aproximou mais do homem inconsciente. Seguiu vigiando o caminhão e a caminhonete enquanto se agachava para medir o pulso do homem.

De repente, virou um inferno.

As portas da caminhonete se abriram e saltaram três homens grandes, gritando e rodeando Brody e Ryder. O homem no chão já não estava inconsciente. Parando em uma posição de combate. Mas o que me assustou mais que tudo foi ver as armas.

O homem agora consciente tinha uma pistola semi-automática dirigida ao peito de Ryder. Os outros homens levavam diversas armas,

uma escopeta, um rifle de caça e um revólver. Enfrentávamos rivais com poder mortal.

Merda! — chiou Eva com terror.

Tudo parecia se mover em câmera lenta. Eva subiu no assento do condutor e tratou de introduzir a chave no contato, mas suas mãos tremiam muito. Tentou de novo, amaldiçoando quando as chaves caíram no chão.

Ao inclinar-se para baixo para encontra-las, vi congelada de medo, Ryder e Brody levantar as mãos por cima de suas cabeças. Quatro canos de arma se dirigiam a seus peitos e cabeças.

OH, Meu deus! Rapidamente deslizei para a porta do passageiro e a abri, pensando em saltar do caminhão e correr até Ryder. Não tinha nem ideia do que ia fazer uma vez que o alcançasse. Só sabia que tinha que estar ao seu lado.

Mas meu plano foi de curta duração.

Dois homens se aproximaram da caminhonete com ameaça. Ambos tinham armas. Os canos apontavam diretamente para nós apesar do para-brisa.

Meus olhos rapidamente foram para Ryder. Observava os homens com uma raiva assassina, mas logo seus olhos mudaram para mim. Fazendo o menor movimento, negou com a cabeça. Esse foi meu sinal para ficar quieta e não fazer nenhum movimento brusco.

O homem mais velho se aproximou do lado do condutor, enquanto que o outro se dirigiu à porta do passageiro, bloqueando minha rota de fuga.

Fora! — gritou com autoridade o homem mais velho. Puxou e abriu a porta de metal pesada com facilidade, mantendo a pistola em nossa direção.

O homem era assustador. Era grande, com a crueldade escrita sobre ele. Seu rosto estava coberto de suor com velhas cicatrizes de faca e marcas de varíola. Havia tatuagens na metade inferior de sua mandíbula, fazendo-o parecer desumano. Tinha o cabelo raspado, deixando descoberta uma cicatriz e sua forma imperfeita de crânio.

E tinha o uniforme de prisioneiro.

Merda, eu disse fora do carro! — rugiu.

Olhei para o cano da pistola e senti meu estômago retorcer. Eram presos. Já estávamos quase mortos.

Eva saiu com pressa da caminhonete, afastando-se da pistola que apontava para sua cara. Notei logo que podia manter a compostura.

Fiz uma careta quando saí atrás dela. Minhas costelas doíam de estar sentada por muito tempo, mas esse não era meu maior problema neste momento.

O segundo homem, menor, rodeou o caminhão para reunir com seu par. Ambos apontavam para nossas cabeças como se fossem nos utilizar para práticas de tiro.

Afastem-se da porta, pequenas — disse o baixinho com uma voz aguda e muito excitado. Isto era obviamente um jogo para ele.

Eva e eu caminhamos para a parte de trás da caminhonete. Ao parar na porta traseira, olhei por cima do ombro quando alguém gritou: — Adiante!

Ryder e Brody caminharam lentamente para nós com as mãos sobre as cabeças e as armas a centímetros de suas costas.

Logo que estive ao seu alcance, Ryder me escondeu, me protegendo do perigo. Espreitei por trás de sua figura alta para outra pessoa, o homem diante de nós. Era gordurento e descuidado. De fato, podia sentir seu cheiro de uns poucos metros de distância. Seus olhos pequenos e brilhantes me olhavam, mas sua arma, uma pistola, apontava de maneira constante o estômago de Ryder.

Abre a maldita porta traseira — gritou o líder enquanto mantinha sua arma apontada para nós.

Olhei freneticamente ao meu redor, aterrorizada. Os quatro homens apontavam para nós com os dedos no gatilho. Estávamos acuados e sem armas. Não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer.

Ryder baixou a porta traseira, mas seguia parado a minha frente, quase pisando nos meus pés. Não ia me expor a estes homens.

O líder me apontou — Arrasta-o e coloca tudo no chão. AGORA.

Tremia as mãos e minhas costelas gritavam de dor, mas arrumei um jeito de levantar uma perna sobre a plataforma.

Ryder me deteve com uma mão na cintura. — Está ferida, eu farei.

Não se mova garoto, a menos que tenha o desejo de morrer — falou o líder, dando um passo mais perto. — Se afaste da caminhonete antes que fique cheio de chumbo!

Ryder deu um passo atrás, estendendo a mão para agarrar a minha e me puxar para ele. Tentei seguir, com vontade de me aproximar tanto quanto pudesse.

OH, não, querida, não mova nenhum músculo. Só quero que seu namorado se afaste — disse o líder, com a arma apontando para Ryder. Apontando com o queixo ao Brody. — Você também, menino bonito. Vá para o lado.

O líder estudou os dois por um segundo. — Não. Não confio nestes dois filhos de puta. Vão para o outro lado na grama — disse, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça para o lado da estrada.

Ryder olhou o líder antes de seguir lentamente Brody até a grama. Dois presos os seguiram, apontando com as armas. Gordurento (meu novo nome para o menor) riu. O som fez os cabelos de minha nuca se arrepiarem.

O líder e Gordurento se aproximaram, obcecados comigo e Eva. O metal quente da porta traseira pressionava dolorosamente contra minhas costas, mas não havia outro lugar aonde ir. A temperatura aumentava e o sol ardia no céu. Uma hora mais e este calor seria mortal para qualquer pessoa do lado fora. Talvez estes meninos desmaiariam com o golpe do calor.

Eu consegui ocultar meu medo quando Gordurento ficou diante de mim sorriu. Seu aroma corporal era repugnante. O branco de seus olhos era de cor amarela e uma gota de baba se abatia no canto de sua boca. Seu fôlego cheirava a decomposição e os dentes que tinha eram amarelos e podres. Não tentei esconder meu desgosto.

Nunca tinha visto uma garota tão bonita, Elrod — disse Gordurento, inclinando-se mais perto para cheirar meu cabelo. — Não é uma coisinha? E olhe todo esse cabelo escuro! Sempre gostei das meninas morenas!

Girei meu rosto com repulsão. Meus olhos encontraram imediatamente Ryder. Parecia disposto a matar com nada mais que suas próprias mãos. Orei que mantivesse seu temperamento sob controle e não fizesse algo estúpido.

Posso tocá-la, Elrod? Sempre quis uma universitária. E olhe toda esta pele perfeita — disse Gordurento, estendendo um dedo e passando-o por meu braço.

Um calafrio me percorreu o corpo. Quando se aproximou, senti a bílis em minha garganta. Tinha que fazer algo antes que Ryder explodisse e desatasse o inferno.

Em algum lugar dentro de mim, a força apareceu para enfrentar esta bola de baba. Meus instintos de sobrevivência despertaram.

Se afaste — disse com minha melhor voz rude, olhando-o com ódio.

Gordurento começou a rir como uma menina. O som era terrível.

Pensei que tinha o colocado em seu lugar quando a risada morreu repentinamente em seus lábios, substituída por um mau olhar, que poderia matar. Levantou a pistola e apontou a poucos centímetros a minha frente. O som de engatar a arma me gelou o sangue.

O terror me congelou no lugar. A garota má em mim se foi.

Deixe-as em paz! — gritou Brody.

Conseguiu um golpe no estômago por seu protesto. Eva e eu vimos com horror como se dobrava de dor. Esticou a mão para agarrar a minha com força, refletindo o pânico por trás de seu agarre.

—É corajosa, não é mesmo, Robbie? — riu o líder, me olhando de cima a baixo. — Não digo que não me interessa, mas sim que não quero sua merda por agora.

Fez um gesto para Eva com sua arma. — Não parece ferida. Tire as coisas. Agora.

Eva soltou a minha mão e se apressou a subir na caminhonete. Talvez quanto mais rápido entregássemos nossos fornecimentos, mais rápido poderíamos ir.

Arrisquei e olhei Ryder. Suas mãos se fechavam em punhos enquanto olhava Gordurento com raiva pura. Seus olhos piscaram para mim uma vez antes de voltar para Gordurento.

Uma por uma as malas foram atiradas no poeirento chão a meus pés. Eva saiu da caçamba da caminhonete quando Gordurento se agachou para abrir as bolsas e mochilas.

Roupa. — Empurrou uma mochila a um lado e se foi a uma bolsa de lona. — Um montão de mantimentos e água engarrafada nesta — disse, sacudindo o saco de lixo ao líder. Revisou as outras mochilas, encontrando só roupa.

O líder riu entre dentes enquanto se inclinava para vasculhar em tudo. — Estão preparados, tenho que reconhecer!

Olhou-nos contra o sol. — Não há armas?

Eva e eu negamos com a cabeça, temendo que se falássemos, pudéssemos obter o mesmo trato que teve Brody.

Posso apalpá-las Elrod. Com prazer — disse Gordurento com emoção, com os olhos e a pistola para mim.

Em outra ocasião, Robbie — murmurou o chefe, apontando Ryder e Brody atrás.

Caminharam lentamente para nós com os outros presos atrás. Os olhos de Ryder nunca deixaram Gordurento. Se as olhadas matassem, ele teria morrido já faz tempo.

O líder elevou uma mão, detendo Brody e Ryder a uns metros de distância.

Vou lhes dizer algo, garotos. Deixam-me a comida e a água e os deixarei ir com a roupa. A pé — disse, sustentando a escopeta no oco de seus braços e parado com as pernas separadas.

Morreremos! Não podem nos tirar a comida e a água! — falou Brody com indignação.

O líder pareceu ofender-se pela resposta de Brody. — Me deixe te contar uma história, moço. Estes homens — apontou para cada interno,

estiveram presos durante anos. Sabe o que isso significa? Mmm? Significa que não tiveram uma garota por um longo tempo. — Esperou que assimilássemos. — Assim fico com todos os fornecimentos e o

caminhão e tem a roupa. — Fez uma pausa e percorreu o olhar em Eva e em mim. — Se tiverem um problema com isso, bom, digamos que meus homens passarão um bom momento com estas coisas jovens.

A expressão malvada desapareceu da cara de Gordurento enquanto seus olhos me percorriam. — Por favor. Por favor. Por favor — suplicou, freneticamente.

Leve tudo isso — grunhiu Ryder.

Boa decisão, garoto — disse o líder com um sorriso malévolo. Com pânico, vi agarrar duas das bolsas e dar a volta para ir.

Espera! — gritei.

Ryder me olhou, me pedindo em silêncio que me calasse quando o líder deu a volta. Traguei saliva para afastar meu medo enquanto tratava de ignorar Gordurento e a pistola em minha cara.

Podemos...? — Tinha muito medo para falar. Tomei uma respiração profunda e tentei de novo. — Podemos ficar com um pouco de água? Por favor?

Devia fazer mais de trinta e sete graus. Sem água, não íamos durar muito tempo com este calor.

O chefe me olhou com indecisão antes de alcançar uma bolsa e atirar quatro latas de verduras e quatro garrafas de água a meus pés.

Boa sorte, querida. Precisarão — disse, afastando-se.

Gordurento continuava sem se afastar de mim. Sua pistola ainda apontava para minha cabeça. Eu sabia que com apenas um deslizar de seu dedo e estaria morta.

Possivelmente da próxima vez, neném — disse com um risinho. — Você e eu teremos uma festinha e chegaremos a nos conhecer melhor. Quando passar esta merda, irei te buscar.

Imediatamente, Ryder se encontrava ali. Diante de mim, me protegendo, de pé frente a uma arma de fogo por mim.

Não a olhe idiota — disse com ferocidade. Superava-o bastante em altura e podia rompê-lo facilmente em dois com uma mão poderosa.

Mas Gordurento tinha a pistola.

A risada de Gordurento desapareceu quando sua arma se moveu lentamente de minha cabeça para à frente de Ryder. Agora que ele era o

objetivo, comecei a tremer de terror. Uma coisa era a arma apontada para mim e outra era vê-lo assassinando alguém que amava.

Passou um minuto enquanto se olharam. Ryder se manteve firme, sem alterar-se e sem medo da pistola em sua cara. Conhecia-o muito bem para saber que para estes momentos provavelmente estava sedento de sangue.

Comecem a caminhar, garotos! — gritou o líder a uns poucos metros de distância.

Eva e Brody recolheram as mochilas, para pôr dentro as garrafas de água e as latas de comida. Gordurento manteve sua arma no Ryder, se negando a voltar atrás. Ryder se achava mortalmente quieto, me protegendo com seu corpo.

Gordurento finalmente deu um passo para trás e fez um gesto com sua arma.

Saiam daqui! — ele rosnou.

Ryder agarrou a minha mão e pegou duas mochilas. Levando-me com ele, seguimos Eva e Brody num ritmo rápido.

Apressamo-nos em passar os veículos, tratando de ignorar os sentenciados. Evitei olhar em sua direção, mas podia senti-los nos observando, esperando para abrir fogo se déssemos o menor passo em falso.

Não pude evitar olhar por cima do ombro para a caminhonete da Eva. Tinha usado essa coisa desde que tinha dezessete anos. Era seu orgulho e alegria. Odiava vê-la deixando-a com um grupo de delinquentes, mas mais que isso, odiava ver desaparecer nosso único meio de transporte.

Eva começou a chorar lágrimas silenciosas. Soltei a mão do Ryder para envolver um braço ao redor dela enquanto caminhávamos pela rua.

O que vamos fazer agora, Maddie? — perguntou, entre lágrimas.

Acredito que caminharemos. Que outra opção temos?

Caminhar? É verão no Texas! Não vamos conseguir com apenas quatro garrafas de água! — exclamou histericamente. Brody a calou, temeroso de que chamasse a atenção dos homens.

Sem interromper seu passo, Ryder olhou sobre seu ombro, dando a Eva e a mim um olhar de advertência.

Olhei para trás aos homens. Estávamos a uma distância segura deles, mas mesmo assim nos víamos muito perto de suas armas.

Enquanto caminhávamos, o calor do sol implacável nos sufocou. Podia sentir o suor rodando por minhas costas quando a temperatura da tarde se elevou a níveis perigosos. Mais adiante, algumas árvores formavam um dossel sobre a estrada, proporcionando um pouco de sombra. Tratei de me concentrar em um só lugar e não pensar no longo caminho pela frente.

Ryder caminhava três metros diante de nós e se movia a um ritmo mais rápido. Suas largas pernas cobriam mais terreno que as minhas apesar das mochilas em seus ombros.

Apressei-me a alcança-lo, ignorando a dor em meu lado.

Vou levar minha mochila, Ryder — disse, lhe estendendo a mão boa para toma-la.

Ryder franziu o cenho. — Está ferida. Eu me encarrego.

A minha pele começava a sair bolhas pelo calor, mas também me fervia o sangue. Parei no meio da estrada, provocando que o pó formasse redemoinhos ao redor de meus pés.

Eva e Brody pararam quando o fiz, mas Ryder não me deu atenção e seguiu caminhando.

Qual é seu problema Ryder? — perguntei com frustração.

Parou e se voltou para mim. A expressão em sua cara dizia tudo; jogava fumaça. Com uns poucos passos, invadiu meu espaço pessoal.

Qual é meu problema? Meu problema Maddie, é que está ferida, não temos carro, faz um maldito calor do inferno, temos pouca água e comida, e ainda nos faltam quilômetros para chegar em casa!

Olhei para seus olhos azuis, sem medo.

Com frustração, jogou as mochilas ao chão, cobrindo os sapatos de

pó.

E estou mais zangado porque decidiu enfrentar esses animais! Que

diabos estava pensando?

Pensava que precisávamos de água!

Bom, eu tive que ficar ali e ver como esse idiota te olhava e tocava! Então, que diabos acredita que é meu problema? — gritou.

Estou bem! Não me machucou se acalme! — gritei também zangada.

Ryder pôs as mãos nos quadris e me olhou. — Vou me acalmar quando sua bunda estiver a salvo em casa!

Minha paciência se rompeu.

Não sou sua responsabilidade! Quantas vezes tenho que dizer? Não. Sou. Responsabilidade. Sua! — gritei, empurrando meu dedo em seu peito com cada palavra. — Só porque tivemos sexo não significa que tenha que cuidar de mim!

Vi Brody se afastar com vergonha. Não me importava. Isto era muito.

Não podia suportar mais. Apenas podia manter a compostura.

Estive cuidando de você durante quinze anos! Não vou parar agora só porque fodemos! — gritou Ryder, dando um passo ameaçador.

Estremeci diante suas palavras. Isso é tudo o que era para ele, alguém que ele fodeu?

Brody amaldiçoou em voz baixa. — Ouça homem, pare. Todos estamos assustados. Não desconte nela — disse, agarrando o braço do Ryder.

Ryder o ignorou. — Não me toque — disse com frieza, me olhando.

Agarrou sua mochila e deixou a minha no chão a meus pés.

Se cuide sozinha Maddie. Já cansei de fazê-lo. Logo se afastou.

Capítul1o5

E

u o vi sair. Seus ombros pareciam rígidos e muita tensão endurecia as suas costas.

Lágrimas ameaçavam cair, senti minha garganta obstruída e de repente tinha dificuldade em engolir. Deixe que ele vá para o inferno! De qualquer forma eu não preciso dele! Então, porque doía tanto vê-lo afastando-se?

Eva colocou os braços a minha volta. — Estamos todos assustados Maddie. O que aconteceu com aqueles homens o chocaram. Ele não estava falando sério.

Deveria estar do meu lado — Eu disse, enquanto as lágrimas caíam silenciosamente pelo meu rosto. Eu limpei a sujeira e senti meus dedos.

Bem, ele é um idiota, mas não o culpo por estar com raiva. Você correu um grande risco ao enfrentar esses homens. — Ela se aproximou e sussurrou: — Você pode ser uma idiota, mas ele te ama, caramba, eu tenho que respeitá-lo.

Eu me encolhi com suas palavras, Ryder não era capaz de sentir amor, até mesmo por mim. Isso ficou evidente quando ele saiu.

Agora, de volta para casa, — Eva disse.

Eu respirei fundo e tentei reunir coragem para enfrentar o que estava por vir. Tivemos de caminhar. Não importa se estava quente, se me

sentia ferida ou se Ryder estava furioso; não tínhamos escolha, íamos a pé para casa.

Protegendo meus olhos contra o sol, olhei para Ryder enquanto continuava pelo caminho, afastando-se cada vez mais de mim.

Eu levantei minha mochila em meus ombros. A dor em minhas mãos e minhas costelas estava agonizante, mas eu decidi carregar meu próprio material. Ryder não precisava cuidar de mim mais do que ele precisava de mim.

Duas horas mais tarde, desejava um protetor solar, um par de óculos de sol e comida. A terra seca sob meus pés formava redemoinhos a cada passo, o sol era como uma gigante bola de fogo, ardendo sem misericórdia. Ao redor pastos vazios, enquanto os sons de grilos e gafanhotos ecoavam a nosso redor.

Ninguém falou enquanto caminhávamos. Como eu, Eva e Brody sofreram com o calor. Era melhor se concentrar em colocar um pé diante do outro do que com o suor de nosso corpo.

O clima quente afastou meus pensamentos de Ryder, agora muito longe de nós. Nenhuma só vez ele desacelerou nem olhou para trás. Doía, mas era muito miserável para me fixar nisso.

Não estava certa de quanto tempo mais poderia continuar. O calor afetava minhas feridas. Minhas costelas quebradas gritavam em agonia. Tomei respirações superficiais, com medo de que se respirasse mais fundo, poderia causar uma dor insuportável. Inclusive meu dedo quebrado palpitava com cada pulsar de meu coração e com cada passo que dava.

Não tínhamos comido nada, com medo de consumir a pouca quantidade de comida que tínhamos até que fosse absolutamente necessário. Tinham se passado quase vinte e quatro horas desde que comi. Sem nada em meu sistema, meu nível de energia diminuía rapidamente.

Tive que parar.

Quase caí pelo peso de minha mochila, mas me detive a tempo. Quando sequei o suor dos olhos, o movimento me enjoou e quase caí de novo.

Maddie? — Eva perguntou, parando ao meu lado.

Tenho que parar, Eva — disse com voz fraca.

Você não está bem.

Estou bem, só está muito calor.

Não disse que era mais do que o calor que me incomodava. A dor era insuportável e tinha que me sentar. Minhas pernas não podiam me sustentar mais. Deixei cair a mochila ao chão e esse simples movimento fez com que a dor irradiasse através de meu corpo.

Eu caí no lado do saco, não me importando que havia asfalto quente e empoeirado abaixo de mim.

Corro dois quilômetros todos os dias, andar a pé deve ser fácil — murmurei, mais para mim do que qualquer outra pessoa.

Eva se ajoelhou diante de mim. — Tem uma costela quebrada Maddie. Não se castigue tanto. — Começou a procurar em minha mochila. — Onde está a sua água?

No bolso da frente.

Tirando, olhou a garrafa meio vazia. — Precisa beber mais.

Tinha tomado pequenos goles durante a última hora, o suficiente para manter úmida minha boca. Se esta garrafa era tudo o que tinha, precisava conservar tanto quanto fosse possível. Mas sabia que ela tinha razão, precisava de mais água.

Meninos! Esperem! — gritou Eva. Brody parou, mas Ryder continuou caminhando como se não tivesse escutado. — Imbecil — disse em voz baixa.

Eu ri fracamente e estremeci. Eva não tinha medo de dizer o que estava em sua mente em um dia normal e isso era tudo, menos um dia normal. Mas fiquei surpresa que isso era o melhor que poderia acontecer.

O que aconteceu? — perguntou Brody, fechando a distância entre nós. Ele parecia quente e exausto como nós.

Maddie está com problemas, — disse apertando os olhos para a luz do sol.

Temos que andar mais devagar? — pergunto Brody antes de tomar um gole de sua própria água.

Já caminhávamos bastante lento, um pouco mais lento e estaríamos engatinhando. Olhei ao redor de Brody e Ryder seguia andando pelo meio da estrada, suas longas pernas devorando as milhas. Doía vê-lo partir sem lembrar de nos.

Vou tentar envolver de novo suas costelas e ver se isso ajuda — disse Eva a Brody. — Vire-se.

Brody virou-se, nos dando um pouco de privacidade. A pequena brisa refrescando minha pele nua, enquanto sustentava minha camiseta para cima. Ela voltou a pôr a bandagem. Estrelas apareceram em meus olhos quando tocou minha costela quebrada.

Depois que terminou, Brody pegou minha mochila e a pendurou no ombro, Eva pegou minha mão e me puxou para ela, dando-me a força que eu precisava para continuar.

Mas uma hora depois, estava lutando para colocar um pé diante do outro. Eva deve ter notado, porque ela começou a falar sobre assuntos aleatórios; escola, meninos, televisão.

Ela tentou de tudo, opinei quando ela esperava que opinasse, mas na verdade não escutava. Minha cabeça latejava e estava desidratada. Mas logo suas palavras chamaram minha atenção.

Ryder está sendo um idiota, mas eu vou resistir a chutar a bunda dele. Eu acho que ele está preocupado com você e tudo o que você passou nas últimas 24 horas.

Mas nunca brigamos assim, Eva – Disse, esquivando de um grande buraco no caminho.

Acho que ele está lutando com seus sentimentos. Eu não achava que o homem fosse capaz de ter sentimentos, mas, obviamente, sim. — Eva riu um pouco, — O todo poderoso Ryder foi colocado de joelhos pelo amor. Nunca pensei que veria esse dia. Deve doer.

Não sei, Eva.

—Eu tenho mais experiência com os homens do que você, Maddie, então acredite em mim quando eu digo que ele é louco por você. — Fez

uma pausa e olhou em volta. — Onde diabos estamos? —murmurou em voz baixa. — Alguém sabe onde estamos? —gritou mais forte para que Brody ou Ryder a escutasse.

Ninguém respondeu. Brody estava a poucos metros de distância e Ryder era apenas um ponto na estrada. Eu me perguntei quanto tempo levaria para que não fossêmos capaz de vê-lo.

Eu cometi o erro de olhar para os meus sapatos e o mundo se inclinou em um ângulo estranho me deixando atordoada. Apoiei-me na Eva. Se não estivesse a meu lado poderia ter aterrissado de cara no chão.

Vá, Maddie, vai desmaiar em cima de mim? —perguntou, me estudando de perto enquanto parávamos no meio da estrada.

Seu rosto estava obscurecido. O enjoo fez que meu estômago vazio se revirasse. Não pude responder enquanto tentava manter dentro do estômago a pouca água que bebi. Vomitar pioraria a desidratação.

Bem, vamos nos sentar um minuto. — Eva soltou sua mochila e me ajudou a me sentar no meio da estrada vazia. Tinha muita vontade de me deitar, mas no calor e na sujeira do asfalto não, queria uma cama confortável e lençóis de algodão em um quarto com ar condicionado em alguma parte.

Olhe — disse inclinando a cabeça em direção a Brody e Ryder, — nem sequer perceberam que paramos. Que maravilhosos namorados nós temos.

Ryder não é meu namorado — insisti.

Por favoooor! Parecem um casal. Só que ainda não sabem.

Por que não tenta convencê-lo disso?

Eva zombou. — Você está brincando? Eu gosto de vê-lo sofrer. Isso me faz feliz.

É uma pessoa muito má — eu disse tentando aliviar o clima.

Eu nunca disse que eu era um anjo,isso é o seu trabalho, — disse com um sorriso.

Meu sorriso se transformou em uma careta quando a ferida da minha cabeça ficou tensa. Deitada lá, eu descansei minha cabeça em sua mochila. Eu não me importava se estivéssemos no meio da estrada. Não poderíamos ver um carro de qualquer maneira.

Talvez devêssemos comer. — Disse quando meu estômago roncou forte.

Sim, você precisa de energia. Eva levou os dedos aos lábios e assobiou estridentemente.

Brody virou e começou a caminhar de volta para nós, seu ritmo mais lento do que antes. — Você está bem, Maddie? — ele perguntou, ofegante e com o rosto vermelho.

Na verdade não, — eu respondi. — Podemos comer alguma coisa e fazer uma pausa? — Eu lutei para manter meus olhos focados nele. Talvez fosse pior do que eu pensava.

Ele olhou por cima do ombro para a estrada vazia. — Ryder tem a comida.

E não o via por nenhuma parte.

Merda! — amaldiçoou Eva enquanto ficava de pé protegendo os olhos para olhar o caminho. — Onde diabos está?

Eu lutava para me levantar novamente. — Vamos, talvez possamos alcança-lo. Eu não quero atrasar todos.

Eva tomou sua mochila e nos três começamos a andar pelo caminho. Não tínhamos chegado muito longe quando Eva me olhou e parou. — É isso aí! Nós não vamos nos mover um centímetro mais, você está branca como um fantasma.

Parei, mais que feliz de agradá-la.

Brody! — Eva gritou quando sua mão agarrou meu braço de apoio.

Ele caminhou de volta para nós, desta vez, exasperado. — Que diabos é isso agora?

Não era a única sofrendo com o calor. Quarenta graus de temperatura podiam converter uma pessoa doce e bondosa no diabo reencarnado. Adicione a nossa fome e estávamos prontos para declarar guerra um ao outro.

Não me venha com essa, Brody, Maddie está prestes a desmaiar. Não vamos nos mover até que se esfrie. Nem um passo mais — replicou Eva.

Brody olhou para a estrada à procura de Ryder, protegendo os olhos do sol. Ele ficou visível alguns minutos atrás, mas agora estava fora de vista.

Esquece de Ryder. Voltará quando se der conta de que não estamos o seguindo — disse Eva, pondo as mãos em seus quadris.

Tudo bem, vamos nos sentar sob alguma sombra. — Brody disse, apontando para algumas grandes árvores a poucos metros à frente.

Segui a ambos ao desnível da estrada coberta de mato, debaixo dos grossos ramos das árvores. A grama marrom era frágil sob meus sapatos, mas proporcionavam um lugar mais cômodo para descansar que o asfalto quente. A temperatura na sombra era mais fresca e a ausência de um sol ardente era maravilhoso. Sentei-me no chão, usando minha mochila como respaldo.

Eva tirou minha garrafa de água e me entregou. Tomei um gole tentando não pensar no pouco que ficava. Dentro de uma hora estaríamos sem água e com sérios problemas.

Ryder vai perceber que não estamos seguindo e voltar, Brody — disse, sentado ao meu lado, e tendo o último gole de sua água.

Eva zombou. — Quando o vir de novo, tô pensado em lhe dizer algumas coisas e talvez lhe dar um soco.

Acalme-se, Eva! Só está explorando mais a frente, para não voltarmos a cair em uma armadilha — falou Brody.

Eva revirou os olhos para a sua desculpa esfarrapada.

Quando eu voltar, primeiro vou chutar a bunda dele e depois vou comer.

Suspirei sabendo que Eva não o tocaria, mas as palavras que lhe diria não seriam bonitas.

Deitada ali nas minhas costas, eu estava olhando através dos galhos das árvores. O sol espreitou por entre as folhas, ocasionalmente, me fazendo apertar os olhos contra o brilho. Minha cabeça latejava a cada piscar de olhos, cada respiração me fez ver estrelas.

Quilômetros de distância restavam. Meu pai se encontrava a dias de distância. Não estava certa se restaria energia para seguir em frente. Mas ainda tinha esperança.

Capítulo16

D

evo ter caído no sono, porque a próxima coisa que eu sabia, assim que meus olhos se abriram, para ver Ryder caminhando

em nossa direção e olhando para mim.

Sentei-me devagar, querendo saber quanto tempo tinha dormido. Brody e Eva estavam sentados a poucos metros de distância. O sol ainda estava alto no céu e o calor era infernal, apesar de um trovão ressoou forte no céu. Uma tempestade parecia estar se formando. Tinha a esperança de que chovesse, mas sabia que as tempestades de verão no Texas às vezes produzem nada mais que uma alta umidade. Muito bate- papo e pouca ação.

Vi quando Ryder se aproximava. Tinha o rosto queimado pelo sol, fazendo seus olhos parecerem mais azuis e os ângulos de seu rosto mais nítidos. Seu corpo magro e musculoso se moveu sem esforço, cheio de propósito. Em algum momento, trocou seu jeans por shorts que penduravam soltos nos quadris. Esgotado e suado, ele ainda era a melhor coisa que tinha visto. Mas eu não tinha certeza do que esperar depois de suas palavras anteriores.

O que aconteceu? — perguntou secamente quando se aproximou de mim. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram, o cenho franzido em seu rosto era dirigido a mim.

Eva se levantou, me batendo de volta. — O que aconteceu? Você é o que aconteceu, Ryder! Você vai nos matar! Onde você foi? Tem a maldita comida!

Ryder passou a mão sobre o rosto em irritação.

Maddie estava prestes a perder a consciência e você estava fora tendo um pouco de birra. Cresça! — gritou Eva.

Seu olhar voltou-se para mim, olhando para o meu corpo em busca de lesões. A preocupação em seus olhos era evidente e surpreendente depois de suas palavras.

Não a olhe, idiota! Não a merece! — gritou Eva. Brody a agarrou pela cintura e a segurou enquanto se achava em modo de ataque.

Em qualquer outro momento teria pensado que era hilariante a ideia de que Eva batesse em Ryder, mas não podia perder a preciosa energia de luta desta maneira.

Levantei-me e fiquei entre os dois. — Acalme-se, — eu disse a Eva. Me ignorou e também a Ryder.

Tem razão! Não a mereço! Mas nunca a deixaria para trás! —gritou em minhas costas.

Talvez devesse! Talvez esteja melhor sem que jogue com ela! — gritou Eva, lutando para sair do agarre de Brody.

Calem-se! — gritei e imediatamente me arrependi. Todo o sangue abandonou minha cabeça, me deixando atordoada e minha costela gritou de dor.

A mão de Ryder subiu para agarrar meu braço. — Tranquila, Maddie.

disse suavemente, me ajudando a me sentar.

Maddie? —sussurrou Eva, dando um passo mais perto. — Sinto muito.

Acenei enquanto colocava minha cabeça em minhas mãos, tentando parar a vertigem. A dor atravessou minha testa quando eu acidentalmente toquei na ferida.

Está bem? — perguntou Ryder, sentando junto a mim no chão.

Claro — disse-lhe com todo o sarcasmo que pude reunir.

Ele me olhou de perto antes de cavar em sua mochila e puxar uma lata de ervilhas. Com a faca cortou uma abertura na tampa.

Toma. Tem que comer — disse esperando que tomasse a lata.

Com muito gosto aceitei. Morria de fome, meu estômago se sentia mais vazio que nunca. Pus algumas ervilhas quentes em minha boca. Estavam incríveis.

Passaram alguns momentos de silêncio. Os olhos de Ryder ficaram em mim, me fazendo consciente de quão perto estávamos sentados. Um pequeno movimento de sua mão e estaria me tocando. Passou os dedos por seu cabelo.

Nunca te deixaria, Maddie, você sabe, né?

Eu balancei a cabeça. Seus olhos me perfurando, me marcando com o calor. Eu desviei o olhar, com a necessidade de evitar o seu profundo olhar em mim.

Quão longe estamos de casa? — perguntei, colocando um pouco mais de ervilhas em minha boca.

Caminhando? Cinco ou seis dias.

Contive um gemido. Cinco ou seis dias neste calor? Teríamos que procurar mais comida e água. Mas, que outra opção tínhamos? Sentar e esperar que alguém nos resgate parecia tolo.

Comi mais umas ervilhas e lhe entreguei a lata de novo. Era necessário que conservássemos a comida se tínhamos dias pela frente. Terminei toda a água da minha garrafa e olhei a vasilha vazia com desespero.

Pode beber da minha — disse Ryder e seus olhos azuis eram penetrantes. Seu cabelo enrolado levemente ao redor de suas orelhas pelo calor.

Os fios sedosos implorando por ter os dedos de alguém emaranhados neles, agarrando punhados no alto da paixão.

O que eu estava pensando? Estávamos no meio do nada, o país entrou em colapso e estávamos à beira da desidratação. O sexo não deveria estar na minha mente.

Limpei a garganta e coloquei meus pensamentos em movimento. — Precisa de água — eu disse, apontando para a garrafa. — Você é maior do que eu e precisa de mais.

Ele suspirou em frustração. — Um dia destes, Maddie, talvez você faça o que eu digo.

Provavelmente não — murmurei.

Com outro olhar de frustração, colocou a garrafa de água em sua mochila e tirou um boné de beisebol. Colocou em minha cabeça e tirou meu rabo-de-cavalo pela parte de trás. Sua mão acariciando meu cabelo, enviando uma faísca de desejo através de mim.

Vai se queimar pelo sol — explicou tão baixo que quase não o escutei. Seus olhos pousaram em meu rosto enquanto sua mão agarrou o meu rabo de cavalo mais que o necessário. Limpou a garganta, sustentando meu olhar e me soltou. Tirando outro chapéu de sua mochila, o pôs na cabeça.

Obrigada — eu disse baixinho, enquanto olhava ele puxar o boné para baixo para esconder seus olhos.

Ele olhou para mim então. Nossos olhos se encontraram e eu podia sentir o desejo crescer entre nós.

O desejo mudou para surpresa quando um trovão rugiu ruidosamente por cima de nós. Eu pulei quando gotas de chuva atingiram o topo da minha cabeça.

Isso é chuva? — perguntei em voz baixa, temendo que se falasse mais alto afugentaria a chuva.

O vento aumentou, chicoteando os galhos das árvores acima de nós em um frenesi. Ryder pegou minha mão e me ajudou a levantar.

Isto poderia ser uma tempestade. — disse, olhando para o céu.

Não tivemos muito tempo para descobrir. Em questão de segundos, o céu se abriu. A chuva caía, nos ensopando.

Peguem suas garrafas de água — gritou Ryder por cima do ruído dos trovões.

Enquanto Eva e Brody foram pegar suas garrafas de água e as abriam, esforcei-me por me manter em pé contra a força do vento. Bati, atirando mechas de cabelo dos meus olhos e tentando não cair. Contra a chuva, vi como Brody lançou rapidamente as garrafas a Ryder. Correu para escorar contra um pequeno afloramento de rochas, as deixando

expostas aos elementos. De repente me ocorreu o que fazia, recolhendo água de chuva para que a bebêssemos.

Vamos, Maddie!

Eva pegou minha mão e me levou ao lado de uma grande árvore. Inclinei-me o mais próximo possível da casca áspera, procurando desesperadamente ficar coberta. Em questão de minutos me empapei. Minha camiseta e short agarrado ao meu corpo como uma segunda pele, esfriando minha carne superaquecida.

Era maravilhoso.

Ryder se aproximou para também proteger-se nas árvores, parando junto a mim. A chuva corria por seus braços e sobre a aba de seu chapéu. Sua camisa molhada agarrou-se a seu abdômen, destacava os músculos e padrões manchados da tinta negra de suas tatuagens.

Um calor subiu por meu pescoço.

Você está molhada. Venha aqui — disse, estendendo a mão para me puxar para ele. Envolvendo um braço em volta de mim, me puxou para o seu peito, dando-me um abrigo perfeito da chuva. Enquanto as extensões das suas mãos estavam nas minhas costas, ele me envolveu em seus braços e pressionou nossos corpos. Eu respirei fundo quando sua ereção empurrou meu abdômen.

Sinto muito — disse com voz rouca.

Olhei em seus olhos. A chuva corria por suas bochechas e lábios, parando em seu queixo com a barba por fazer. Engoli em seco. Borboletas levantaram voo no meu estômago.

Queria esses lábios em mim outra vez.

Enquanto a chuva caía, ele tentou nos manter cobertos, mas não havia maneira de escapar da tempestade. A chuva atirava de todos os lugares. Ryder me abraçou com força enquanto o vento ameaçava nos separar.

Coloque sua mão ferida entre nós, — disse, pegando minha mão e colocando-a de volta em seu peito, bem em cima de seu coração. Enquanto seu corpo duro pressionava contra o meu, o seu calor escoava através da roupa, aquecendo a minha pele.

Distraída, eu arrastei a ponta da língua ao longo do meu lábio inferior, a captura de um pingo de chuva. Seus olhos seguiram o movimento, vendo minha boca. Uma de suas mãos subiu para o topo da minha bunda e me puxou para ele, empurrando contra sua pélvis.

Eu inalei uma respiração profunda. Oh, Deus! Ele me queria. Podia negar todos os sentimentos que queira, mas seu corpo gritava para me possuir de novo. Sua dureza me faz querê-lo como uma necessidade, um desejo, que eu nunca tinha sentido antes. O que eu era?

Seus dedos delicadamente apertaram minha bunda, amassando através do meu short molhado. Sua outra mão roçou os pingos de chuva do meu rosto quando eu baixei os olhos para o seu peito, escondendo o meu desejo por ele.

A água — disse Brody, interrompendo o momento e nos estendendo duas garrafas de água.

Agarrando uma, tomei um longo gole enquanto o braço de Ryder ficou ao meu redor. A água da chuva fria desceu bem à minha garganta ressecada. Eu não conseguia o suficiente.

Vi trabalhar fortemente a garganta de Ryder enquanto bebia de sua garrafa. Nunca soube que ver um homem bebendo água podia ser tão erótico.

Depois de ter feito isso, Ryder devolveu as garrafas às rochas para voltar a encher. A chuva continuava caindo, convertendo em barro o chão sob nossos pés. Ficamos amontoados sob as árvores, empapados e frios.

Ryder ficou perto de mim, mas não me tocou outra vez. Em silêncio,me repreendi por querê-lo. Uma garota precisava de um homem que a amasse, não que só a desejasse. No momento em que meu sangue superaquecido se esfriou e me demonstrou que era uma tola por amá-lo, a chuva diminuiu a uma névoa suave.

Ryder reuniu nossas garrafas de água e as encheu. Senti um enorme alívio enquanto me entregava minha garrafa. Estava cheia. Tinha sido jogado um salva-vidas em forma de água. Poderíamos sobreviver dias sem comida, mas não sem hidratação.

Não era a única contente com a nossa sorte. Um sorriso enorme apareceu no rosto de Ryder, mostrando seus dentes brancos e perfeitos. O sorriso transformou seu rosto sombrio em perigosamente alegre. Perdi- me no Ryder alegre e brincalhão. Ao longo do caminho, ele se tornou um estranho para mim.

Eu digo que devemos começar a andar, enquanto está mais fresco

disse Brody, tentando espremer a água de chuva da parte inferior de sua camisa.

Não há nada por alguns quilômetros. Sugiro que caminhemos até que encontremos um refúgio e logo uma cama para passar a noite — disse Ryder, guardando as garrafas de água em nossas mochilas.

Devemos mudar nossas roupas? — Eva perguntou. Ela estava encharcada como o resto de nós.

Não, a roupa vai secar mais rápido com este calor, — eu disse, puxando minhas calças molhadas da minha pele.

Eu senti os olhos em mim. Olhando para cima, eu encontrei Ryder olhando atentamente para a minha camisa. Eu percebi que o meu sutiã de renda era claramente visível, não deixando nada para a imaginação.

Comecei a tirar o tecido de meu corpo, mas parei. Deixe que Ryder sofra, sussurrou minha garota má interior. Que veja o que não pode voltar a ter. Que veja o que está perdendo. Mas não esperava que o desejo em seus olhos me deixasse sem palavras.

Eu abaixei e peguei minha mochila, a necessidade de quebrar a vontade que eu vi em seus olhos.

Vou levar isso. — disse, fazendo uma pausa.

Não, eu posso fazê-lo.

Seus olhos ardiam nos meus, me desafiando. Muito lentamente, percorreu minha camisa molhada e logo voltou a me olhar nos olhos.

Eu desviei o olhar, sabendo que nunca poderia ganhar este concurso.

Muito bem! — Entreguei-lhe a mochila, infeliz de ceder a ele. Sorriu triunfante enquanto a pendurou em seu ombro largo.

Começamos a andar pela estrada vazia. Meus sapatos molhados salpicados com cada passo. Seria um passeio muito desconfortável, até secar.

Tínhamos andado alguns metros quando Ryder pegou minha mão e me fez parar. — Espere um segundo Maddie.

Quando Eva e Brody estavam alguns metros à frente, Ryder começou a caminhar lentamente, soltando minha mão.

Lamento me comportar como um idiota antes.

O boné de beisebol em sua cabeça, escondia os olhos e fazia com que o cabelo molhado ficasse em torno das bordas.

Olhou ao longe. — Passei da linha.

Está bem.

É uma merda. — Suspirou profundamente. — Morri de medo de que aqueles homens lhe fizessem mal, mas foi um golpe baixo dizer o que disse.

Sim, doeu que se refira a ter sexo comigo como uma foda.

Ele parou e se virou para mim. Minha respiração ficou presa quando seus olhos sombreados se moveram pelo meu corpo novamente. — Quando esse pervertido te tocou, eu me enfureci. Eu poderia rasga-lo com as minhas próprias mãos.

Ryder...

Eu fiquei apavorado — disse ele, fazendo uma pausa. Ele passou a mão em seu queixo barbudo e olhou para a terra vazia.

Houve uma outra vez que me senti assim, Maddie. — Fez uma pausa e logo virou seus olhos para mim. — Lembra quando você arruinou a caminhonete de seu pai?

Lembrei dessa noite. Eu tinha dezessete anos e fui para casa depois de um jogo de futebol na escola. Era tarde e o velho caminho de terra estava vazio. A lua tinha sido envolvida por trás de espessas nuvens, o que ficou mais difícil para os faróis do caminhão alcançar a escuridão da noite. Do nada, um grande cervo pulou na frente do caminhão e eu congelei de medo. Eu bati imediatamente nos freios, mas já era tarde demais. Com um baque, o caminhão bateu no cervo. Seu corpo se chocou contra a grade do caminhão, no exaustor e bateu no para-brisa antes de voar. No final, o caminhão do meu pai foi destruído e fui levada ao hospital local para ser examinada.

O que tem essa noite? — perguntei.

Minha mãe me chamou e disse que uma ambulância te levou ao Pronto Socorro por casa de um acidente de carro. Ela não sabia nada a respeito de sua condição. — Olhou para outro lado e puxou para baixo a aba de seu boné. Apertava os dentes, com a mandíbula tensa. — Deixei o rancho imediatamente. A próxima coisa que soube, era que passava pela caminhonete de seu pai parada no lado da estrada. Toda a parte dianteira estava amassada como um acordeão. Diabos, a parte dianteira quase tinha desaparecido. Quando eu vi, me apavorei pensando que estava morta. Acredito que meu velho Bronco conduziu uma centena de quilômetros por hora para chegar ao hospital. — Fez uma careta. — Sentia-me doente no caminho à sala de emergência.

Lembrei-me daquela noite vividamente. Meu pai ficou louco de preocupação quando liguei para ele do hospital. Eu também tinha chamado Ryder, mas foi para o correio de voz. Lembrei-me de querer estar com ele, mas eu pensei que como era uma noite de sexta-feira, ele provavelmente estaria bêbado. Aparentemente, eu estava errada.

Quando cheguei à sala de emergência, te vi sentada, perfeita e sem danos — disse.

Eu lembrei o que aconteceu em seguida. — Ficou furioso comigo. Sua mãe finalmente te fez sair. — Estava esperando que meu pai me recolhesse quando Ryder irrompeu na sala de espera de urgências com um olhar de desespero em seu rosto. Em um momento estava cheio de pânico e no seguinte furioso.

Não me zanguei com você, e sim comigo mesmo por me preocupar tanto. Não deveria ter descarregado sobre você. Nem naquele dia nem agora —admitiu.

Então, o que você está dizendo é que, quando você gritar e amaldiçoar, é porque você se importa comigo? — Eu perguntei incapaz de resistir provoca-lo.

Algo assim — disse, sorrindo.

Isso é fodido, Ryder.

Sim, nunca disse que não estivesse fodido. – Me estudou um segundo antes de continuar — O que não sabe é que me embebedei completamente ao sair do Pronto Socorro.

Levantou o lado de sua camiseta e me mostrou as tatuagens tribais que percorriam seu flanco e curvavam ao redor de suas costas. — Eu fiz isso naquela noite.

Não podia tirar os olhos de seu abdômen nu e bronzeado, e as tatuagens confusas que envolviam seus músculos. Meu coração acelerou. Tudo o que podia pensar era que queria outra vez esse corpo contra mim, dentro de mim, fazendo coisas que me fizesse gritar em êxtase.

Também despertei na cama de uma garota na manhã seguinte. — Olhou para longe e fez uma careta, como se as palavras doessem — Tinha o cabelo longo e escuro e os olhos castanhos. Também muito pequena.A escolhi por que... Bem, me lembrou a alguém que queria e não podia ter.

Meu coração pulsava com força. Parecia que ia sair do meu peito, correr para ele e saltar na palma de sua mão. Justo onde me tinha.

Ele me olhou, esperando que dissesse algo. Queria lhe dizer que uma garota de um bar aleatório não o merecia. Eu o merecia. Mas ele queria encontros de uma noite e eu queria mais.

Suspirou e passou uma mão pelo rosto antes de me enfrentar outra vez. Dando um passo mais perto, baixou a voz. — Arruíno as coisas o tempo todo Maddie. Não quero te arrastar comigo.

Muito tarde — digo em voz baixa, quase sem fôlego.

Diabos — murmurou em voz baixa. Os dois estavam com problemas.

Capítulo17

aminhamos em silêncio.

C

Não sabia o que lhe dizer. Queríamos, mas sabia que o amor só vinha de um. No fundo doía saber que não me amava, mas sabia que sem importar o que, cuidaria de mim a sua maneira.

Quando finalmente encontramos com Eva e Brody, ela me deu um olhar inquisitivo. — O que vocês dois discutiam?

Não é da sua conta, Eva. — Ryder disse com irritação quando ele parou para pegar uma garrafa de água. — Você sabe que ela não tem que te contar tudo.

É obvio que tem sim. Sou sua melhor amiga. E você o que é? — respondeu com um sorriso

Fiz uma careta pelo significado implícito.

Não foda comigo, Eva — advertiu Ryder. — Vai se arrepender.

Ouça, homem, se acalme — disse Brody ficando entre Ryder e ela.

Isto é entre Maddie e eu. Tem que meter-se em seus próprios malditos assuntos — disse Ryder, apontando para Eva.

Ela é meu assunto, idiota — gritou Eva ao redor das costas de Brody.

Eu estou aqui! — disse com frustração, cansada de que brigassem por mim.

Ryder suspirou resignado. — Olha, Eva, eu estou feliz que ela pode confiar em você, mas, caramba, você tem que parar um pouco, —disse, olhando para ela, com as mãos nos quadris.

Basta compreender que se você a machucar, eu vou cortar esse lugar especial que você ama por nas meninas da cidade.

Ryder apertou a mandíbula com exasperação enquanto Eva parecia pronta para mata-lo.

Isto tinha ido muito longe.

Chega! Não quero escutá-los brigar até chegar em casa. Beijem-se e façam as pazes — ordenei. Dando a cada um, um olhar de advertência antes de partir, sem esperar que ninguém me seguisse.

Depois de uns poucos minutos, Eva me alcançou. Não falou e eu tampouco. Minha mente estava em casa e com meu pai. Só queria estar com ele. Sã e salva. Não queria pensar no futuro, não podia pensar no passado. Só precisava sobreviver.

Se Ryder e Eva queriam brigar, podiam fazê-lo. Se Ryder e eu não íamos ser nada mais que amigos, teria que aprender a lidar com isso. Mas lutaria com isso mais tarde, depois de ver meu pai, depois de estar em minha própria casa, depois de lidar com uma mudança de vida em torno de mim.

O clima frio desapareceu e o calor descendeu outra vez. Perguntava- me que hora era. Talvez perto do jantar? Meu estômago grunhiu, as ervilhas de antes já esquecidas. Não via nenhuma comida em meu futuro, mas tentei não pensar muito nisso.

Ainda não tínhamos visto uma casa, um automóvel, ou outra pessoa.

Só mais terra vazia, o que me fazia sentir perdida e sozinha.

Passavam as horas. Em ocasiões, Brody tirava o mapa para olhar onde nos encontrávamos. Não queria saber quantos quilômetros tínhamos passado. Só queria caminhar até que chegássemos em casa. Se pensasse muito nisso, a depressão me afundaria.

Minha costela e dedo quebrado ainda doíam com cada passo que dava. A ferida em minha cabeça tinha deixado de palpitar quilômetros atrás. Eu tentei não pensar sobre a dor persistente ou a quantidade de tempo que seria necessário para os meus ossos estarem curados. Eu tinha que tomar um dia de cada vez, um passo de cada vez.

O sol se pôs e andamos. A luz da lua brilhava o suficiente para ver o caminho diante de nós. Era uma sensação estranha, andar por uma estrada deserta de noite. Parecia as únicas quatro pessoas que ficavam no mundo.

Ryder caminhava a meu lado na escuridão, disposto a chegar em mim se fosse necessário. Seu boné agora pendurado em sua mochila, deixando seu cabelo a mercê do vento e seus olhos à vista.

Tirei o boné de beisebol e passei os dedos pelo meu cabelo, deixando o rabo de cavalo. Ao mesmo tempo, alguns coiotes uivavam ao longe em algum lugar. O som enviou um arrepio nas minhas costas.

Eles são apenas coiotes, Maddie. — Ryder riu quando me aproximei dele, com medo.

Eu sei. Eu não suporto o barulho. Parece tão... Assustador.

Não tinha medo quando nós escapulíamos de noite.

Isso foi diferente. Nós éramos crianças e estávamos sempre perto de casa. Este é o meio do nada, — eu disse, lembrando as noites. Às vezes, eu acordava com Ryder jogando pedras na janela do meu quarto. Depois nos fugíamos, e nos sentávamos no celeiro ou deitávamos no chão, à procura de estrelas cadentes e conversávamos. Era uma das minhas atividades favoritas com ele.

Houve uma noite em particular... Eu tinha dezesseis, você treze. Estávamos no celeiro, passeando à uma da manhã quando os coiotes começaram a uivar — disse, uma das esquinas de sua boca se curvou em um sorriso.

Ruborizei-me. Recordava vividamente essa noite.

Perguntou-me como era beijar — disse, seus olhos foram em minha direção.

Eu me lembro — disse em voz baixa. Minhas bochechas ardiam com vergonha.

Eu me senti tão feliz em saber que você não tinha beijado ninguém

disse, sorrindo na escuridão. — E então você me pediu para treinar com você.

No que pensava? Só tinha treze anos — murmurei, me sentindo envergonhada. Nada havia mudado. Então era uma tola para ele, assim como agora.

Eu gosto de saber que fui o primeiro a te beijar — disse, me olhando com os olhos tão azuis sob a luz da lua, — e te levar para cama

terminou em voz baixa.

Também agradeço que tenha sido você — disse com voz rouca.

Ele sorriu com um sorriso tímido que parecia insegurança.

Estou sempre disposto a ajudar uma amiga.

Ryder... — comecei, me encolhendo ante a palavra "amiga". Queria lhe dizer que era mais que uma amiga e que queria mais dele que sexo, mas não tive a oportunidade de dizer nada.

As luzes de um carro brilharam atrás na estrada, iluminando a área.

No início, eu estava animada. Veríamos outras pessoas! Poderíamos pegar uma carona. Ou possivelmente teriam comida de sobra. Mas então vi o olhar no rosto do Ryder.

Ele agarrou meu braço e me levou rapidamente para a vala. Eva seguiu com Brody, escondida atrás dele.

Quando nossos pés tocaram o chão, Ryder me empurrou sobre o estômago e pôs o braço sobre minhas costas. Lodo gotejava ao meu redor, molhando minha camisa e cobrindo meus braços. Minha costela gritava de dor pela rápida queda ao chão, mas estava mais com medo do que se iria machucar meu lado.

Ryder colocou um dedo sobre os lábios, apontando-me para ficar em silêncio. Brody e Eva deitados ao meu lado, em silêncio, observando os faróis cada vez mais perto. Senti uma bolha de pânico quando o braço de Ryder me pressionou. Se ele estava nervoso, eu sabia que estava em apuros.

As luzes se focaram a nossa altura. Vi quando passava um velho Mustang, cheio de jovens, rindo e gritando a todo pulmão. Alguém jogou uma garrafa de cerveja pela janela, que quase bate em nós. Quando o carro seguiu ao longo do percurso, as vozes ecoaram para trás na noite em silêncio.

Depois que as luzes se apagaram, nós rastejamos na trincheira, cobertos de lama.

Por que não acenamos? — perguntou Eva com raiva enquanto tentava tirar o barro de sua camisa cor de rosa. — Eles poderiam ter nos dado uma carona.

Porque queria ver quem era — respondeu Ryder.

Sim, um carro cheio de bêbados não é exatamente bom quando temos duas garotas conosco — disse Brody. — Não temos armas e nenhum de nós quer repetir o que esses cães presos ameaçaram fazer se não cooperássêmos.

Vi que Ryder apertava a mandíbula com força. — Isso não vai acontecer de novo. Cabeças vão rolar se alguém as tocar — grunhiu.

Bem, inferno! —Eva murmurou. — Nós podemos fazer uma pausa aqui?

Eu me senti da mesma forma. Eu estava cansada e meu estômago roncou dolorosamente. Alguma ajuda teria sido bom.

Nós começamos a andar novamente. Desta vez, estávamos juntos, assustados com a escuridão e a ameaça de perigo.

Ryder, eu ouvi que você é um excelente caçador — Brody disse, quebrando o silêncio pesado.

Sim, caço. O que tem isso? — perguntou Ryder, obviamente irritado com Brody, no mínimo.

Só pensando que, se não podemos voltar, temos de encontrar carne fresca. Para isso precisamos de armas e munições. Você os tem?

Sim — respondeu Ryder, sem dar mais detalhes.

Não como carne de veado — disse Eva, obstinadamente.

Se você quiser carne, você vai comer. — Brody disse.

Você vai fazer um monte de coisas que não costuma fazer, Eva. — Ryder murmurou enquanto olhava ao nosso redor. — É melhor você se acostumar com isso.

Sabia que era verdade. Se não repuséssemos as energias nas próximas semanas, o simples dia a dia ia ser mais complicado e muito mais difícil. Tínhamos que ser mais fortes, estar mais dispostos a fazer o que fosse necessário para sobreviver.

Meu pai e eu vamos ter que caçar. Não temos comida suficiente para mais de uma semana — disse preocupada, querendo saber quanto tempo podemos manter esse tipo de vida. Não sabíamos como esterilizar água ou viver da terra. Como poderíamos sobreviver, não sabia.

Não precisa se preocupar, Maddie, eu não vou deixar você morrer de fome — Ryder disse severamente, olhando à distância. — O que é meu é seu.

Senti meu coração se acelerar com essas seis palavras tão cheias de significado. Eu queria ler um pouco mais nelas, mas eu sabia que era apenas meu coração. Amigos cuidam uns dos outros. É isso aí. Para de analisar tudo o que ele diz.

Disparei a Eva um olhar de "não se atreva a dizer uma palavra" quando levantou as sobrancelhas perfeitamente arqueadas para mim. Era hora de conduzir a conversa para uma direção diferente antes que ela tente puxar Ryder para uma conversa mais profunda.

Você acha que seu irmão está bem? — Perguntei a Ryder.

A lua escolheu esse momento para passar por trás de uma nuvem, envolvendo-nos na escuridão completa momentaneamente. Totalmente cega, fiquei contente quando a mão de Ryder surgiu em volta do meu pulso, segurando-me perto dele.

Eu acho que Gavin deixou Dallas e foi para casa imediatamente. — disse Ryder e seus dedos se agarraram a mim.

Limpei a garganta, tentando ignorar o formigamento que causou seu toque. — Eu espero que esteja a salvo.

Eu tenho certeza que ele está bem, — disse, com uma quantidade surpreendente de tensão em sua voz. — Não se preocupe com isso. Gavin é muito difícil de ser derrubado por qualquer coisa.

Eu gostaria de ser tão otimista quanto o meu pai. A preocupação com a sua segurança sempre permaneceu em minha mente.

Você acha que o meu pai está bem, Ryder? Ele está sozinho em casa e seu coração...

Ryder me olhou, só um esboço sobre o céu escurecido. — Meus pais sabem que tem problemas de saúde. Vão se assegurar que esteja bem. E conhece minha mãe, é uma trabalhadora dura. Provavelmente insistiu em que ficasse com eles para poder vigiá-lo.

Eu espero que sim — disse em voz baixa, com tristeza. — Ele pode ser teimoso.

Deve ser coisa de família — disse Ryder, levantando o canto de sua boca em um sorriso.

Eu sorri convidativa. — Bem, você me pegou.

Não me queixaria se pegasse algo seu — disse com voz rouca, enquanto seu polegar roçava a pele sensível do meu pulso.

Essa linha funciona com todas as garotas, Ryder? —perguntei com uma risada nervosa, corando.

Não, mas te fez rir, não é? Esse era o meu objetivo. — Ele parou de repente, agarrou meu queixo e virou o rosto para ele. — Senti falta de sua risada, Maddie.

Senti as borboletas malditas voando no meu estômago.

De repente, afastou as mãos como se de repente, se desse conta que me tocava. Enquanto seus olhos azuis pareciam olhar profundamente nos meus, senti subir outra vez o muro invisível entre nós, separando-o de mim uma vez mais.

Sei que se preocupa por seu pai. Não seria a Maddie que conheço se não o fizesse. Mas tenta relaxar. Vou te levar para casa. Eu prometo — disse e lá se foi toda a alegria.

E se havia algo que Ryder fazia sempre, era manter suas promessas.

Capítulo18

E

stava tão cansada que tinha problemas para ficar acordada enquanto caminhávamos. Orei em silencio por refúgio, ajuda,

uma pausa desta terrível situação. Algo. Algo. Só rezei.

Quando Brody e Eva pararam inesperadamente, eu não percebi até que Ryder parou bem na minha frente.

Senti o ar encher de tensão. Olhando ao redor do alto corpo de Ryder, vi uma caminhonete estacionada no meio da rua com todas as suas portas totalmente abertas.

Olhei com pânico quando Ryder tirou a faca de caça da parte de trás da cintura da calça. Sustentou em um aperto forte e preparado para qualquer ameaça.

Senti terror, sabendo que ia revisar o carro. E se era uma armadilha? Olhei ao redor, mas minha visão estava obscurecida pela escuridão da noite. Se nos esperavam para nos atacar, nunca os veríamos vir na escuridão.

Fique aqui, Maddie. — Ryder disse, inclinando-se e sussurrando em meu ouvido. Eu balancei a cabeça em compreensão quando sua mão permaneceu no meu braço. Com um olhar, ele começou a rastejar em direção ao carro abandonado.

Brody, Eva e eu ficamos juntos, vendo como se aproximava lentamente do veículo com a faca preparada. Sem um ruído, apareceu pela porta aberta do acompanhante. O vi de pé e olhou ao redor, em

busca de qualquer perigo. Ao não ver nenhum, nos acenou antes de começar a vasculhar o conteúdo da caminhonete.

Quando chegamos ao carro, Ryder levantou a cabeça.

Nada. Não há água nem comida — disse.

Merda! — Brody exclamou em voz alta e o som ecoou pela noite vazia. Ele jogou a mochila no chão em frustração e começou a andar de um lado para outro na frente do carro.

Eu digo para pararmos aqui esta noite, — disse Ryder, soando mais como uma ordem do que uma sugestão.

Paramos indecisos. Sem comida, pouca água, esgotados e com calor extremo tornou difícil pensar racionalmente. Estar a ponto de paralisar tampouco ajudava. Mas não havia nada a nosso redor, exceto as árvores e pastos vazios. A única forma de refúgio era o carro a menos que quiséssemos dormir ao relento.

Inferno, eu não vou ficar aqui a noite toda. — Eva murmurou. Ela subiu na traseira do caminhão e olhou para mim, batendo no assento ao lado dela.

Pouco a pouco me coloquei dentro, minhas costelas e dedos protestaram de dor. Não importava estar coberta de barro seco. Só tinha que me sentar. Inclinando a cabeça para trás contra o assento desgastado, fechei os olhos, agradecida por nosso luxo recém descoberto.

Ia à deriva no sonho quando Eva me sussurrou: — Sinto muito sobre Ryder. É que não quero que ele te use como faz com cada garota que conhece.

Olhei através da porta aberta para Ryder, de pé ao lado do carro e falando baixinho com Brody.

Não quero que briguem, Eva. Só o esquece — disse em torno de um grande bocejo.

Não posso esquecer Maddie. É um homem puta. Claro, com você é... Diferente, mas eu me preocupo que ele vá te machucar.

Eu suspirei. — Tenho notado que mesmo que eu me machuque, eu não posso dizer não. Eu nunca poderia.

Eva não disse nada. Pensei que ela estava dormindo quando voltou a falar. — E não pense que ele pode dizer não, Maddie.

Isso não era verdade, mas eu estava cansada demais para discutir. Eu me aconcheguei mais perto dela, incapaz de manter os olhos abertos por mais tempo.

Durante a noite, eu acordei enquanto Ryder me cobria com um casaco. Eu o senti deslizar para o assento ao meu lado, me passando o calor do seu corpo. Ele me puxou para o seu lado e coloquei minha mão enfaixada em seu abdômen. Eu descansei minha cabeça em seu peito, sentindo-o para cima e para baixo com cada respiração que ele tomou. Os fios de meu cabelo preso em sua barba quando seus lábios estavam na minha cabeça, sussurrando algo que eu não podia ouvir.

Com nada mais que escuridão e a natureza pressionando sobre nós, deveria ter tido medo, mas me alegrava ter Ryder a meu lado. Sentindo- me segura, fechei os olhos e o sono chegou.

Eu acordei na manhã seguinte ao som de uma conversa do lado de fora do caminhão. Ao me alongar, minhas costelas se opuseram ao movimento.

Eva se mudou para o meu lado. Eu me perguntei se eu parecia tão ruim quanto ela. Além das olheiras, os cabelos e as roupas estavam cobertas de lama seca. Eu olhei para baixo para descobrir que eu estava tão suja quanto ela.

Eu preciso de um café. — Eva reclamou.

Preciso de mais que um café. Uma cama, um chuveiro quente e talvez um pouco de ar condicionado seria tão bom — murmurei, esticando as pernas apertadas.

Sentindo dor, eu me arrastei lentamente para fora da minivan. O sol nasceu no horizonte, trazendo com ele o calor da manhã. Agora tínhamos luz, olhei em volta. Nada em especial se destacou para mim. Somente pastos e vacas.

Ryder e Brody se encontravam a poucos metros de distância, estudando o mapa e falando em voz baixa. Quando se deram conta de que estávamos acordadas, Ryder me olhou com uma expressão mal- humorada. Aparentemente, nem todos tiveram uma boa noite de sono.

De costas, meninos, vou me trocar — disse Eva. Quando Ryder e Brody viraram, apressou-se a tirar a camisa sobre sua cabeça.

Eu também precisava trocar minha roupa suja. Eu revirei minha bolsa, tirei uma bermuda limpa e uma camisa, mas eu achava difícil trocar de roupa com uma mão ferida. Quando Eva viu meu dilema, veio para me ajudar.

OH, merda, Maddie! Sinto muito! — Brody disse quando ele se virou muito cedo e me viu seminua.

Ryder virou com uma carranca no rosto. Ela desapareceu quando me viu de pé só com o sutiã e uma bermuda. Seus olhos estavam fixos no meu peito quando ele fechou a distância entre nós. Parando a centímetros de mim, passou o dedo pelo meu lado, fazendo com que um arrepio corresse pela minha barriga.

Você está coberta de hematomas, Maddie. Dói? — Ele perguntou, olhando nos meus olhos.

Não tanto como antes — respondi, sentindo meu coração acelerado com seu toque.

Me olhou com fome enquanto colocava minha camiseta.

Por que a demora? — Brody perguntou, parecendo impaciente enquanto ele estava de costas para nós.

Eva passou ao meu lado, recolhendo sua mochila e rodando os olhos.

Consigam um quarto.

Ryder deu um passo atrás e percebi que se esforçou para combater o mesmo desejo que eu sentia. Seria tão bom transar com ele pela segunda vez como na primeira? Oh, Senhor, de onde saiu esse pensamento? Por que eu iria perguntar isso, afinal? Foi Ryder. Ele escorre sexo. A segunda vez seria épica como foi a primeira.

Coloquei minha roupa suja na mochila, dizendo que não importa, porque não teria uma segunda vez. Nunca.

Em segundos, deixamos a minivan para trás e caminhamos de novo.

Sinto muito, Maddie — Brody disse, caminhando ao meu lado. — Se for de alguma consideração, tem um corpo sexy — disse com um amplo sorriso.

Devolvi o sorriso, sabendo que brincava, mas depois peguei Ryder olhando para Brody. Ele parecia pronto para atacar e começar a dar socos.

Brody riu. — Não se preocupe, Ryder, foi apenas uma observação.

Não observe — grunhiu Ryder.

Droga, você está perdido! — Brody zombou, balançando a cabeça em descrença.

Olhei para Ryder. Ele tirou seu boné de beisebol da bolsa e colocou-o na cabeça, puxando a borda para baixo e escondendo a parte superior de seu rosto. Eu podia ver sua mandíbula apertando e soltando de raiva.

Ele não negou as palavras de Brody. Minha mente ficou louca pensando nisso.

Capítulo19

N

ão estava segura de quantos quilômetros percorremos ou quanto tempo passou, mas quando o sol alcançou seu ponto

mais alto, não podia caminhar mais. O calor era insuportável. A água terminou, não tínhamos comido por umas doze horas e todos sofríamos de esgotamento pela temperatura.

Passamos umas poucas casas, mas decidimos não nos aproximar dos estranhos. Agora, a existência mesma de uma pessoa era um desafio e a maioria estaria disposta a fazer algo para proteger a sua família e sua propriedade. Com apenas uma faca de caça entre nós quatro, não queríamos correr o risco de enfrentar alguém que possa disparar primeiro e perguntar depois. Necessitávamos de uma casa vazia, a salvo de qualquer ameaça.

Puxei a asa do boné de Ryder para baixa-lo mais em minha cabeça, tratando de cobrir meu rosto já queimado do sol. O calor fazia com que meu corpo palpitasse com cada pulsação. Doía-me a cabeça e minhas pernas tinham cãibras.

De repente, dei-me conta que já não suava. Observando Eva, vi que parecia estar na mesma situação.

Acredito que Eva e eu temos uma insolação — disse, cambaleando em meus pés. — Temos que parar antes de piorar.

Brody correu para Eva, repentinamente frenético. Sustentou meigamente seu rosto entre as mãos, girando-a para ele. — Piorou?

Insolação. Causará náuseas, vômito da pouca água que temos em nosso sistema, desmaios, e finalmente a morte – disse. — A sala de emergências ficam cheias todo o tempo quando as temperaturas são assim tão altas.

Uma mulher morreu no ano passado na sala de emergência de insolação — murmurou Eva fracamente.

Ryder me deu sua garrafa de água. — Pegue, toma o resto de minha água.

Olhei sob a asa do meu chapéu. Não podia tomar sua água. O que faria se ele sofresse de insolação também? Todos precisávamos nos manter hidratados, inclusive ele.

Não discuta comigo, Maddie — disse com uma voz baixa e fria.

Beba você. Vou estar bem. Só necessito de um lugar para me sentar, preferencialmente sob um pouco de sombra. — Disse, o calor atacando minha última energia.

Não estou perguntando, estou mandando que beba. — Seu boné de beisebol podia ser capaz de cobrir sua cara avermelhada pelo sol, mas não conseguia ocultar a careta em seus lábios. Sabia que quando Ryder queria algo, geralmente o conseguia.

Agarrando a garrafa de água, dei-lhe um olhar de "Vá para o inferno" enquanto bebia o resto de sua água morna. Olhou-me de perto, seus olhos nunca deixando minha cara, até que terminou a última gota. Não era muita, mas ao menos umedeceu minha boca e garganta seca.

Satisfeito, levou-me para um pequeno grupo de árvores. Não ofereciam muita sombra, mas não me importava.

Vou explorar os arredores, e ver se posso encontrar uma casa vazia ou alguma espécie de refúgio — disse Ryder. Entregou a faca ao Brody e começou a afastar-se, com passo constante cheio de resolução.

Entrecerrando os olhos pelo sol, observei-o. Sua costa musculosa se contornava sob a camiseta com barro encravado e sua parte inferior se via perfeita sob seus shorts. Parecia robusto e selvagem com sua mandíbula barbuda e a pele bronzeada. O calor deve ter afetado minha mente, porque só conseguia pensar em me agarrar a ele enquanto se movia em cima de mim. Gemendo e gritando enquanto me levava a um lugar onde nunca antes tinha estado. OH, diabos! Começava a delirar. A insolação já era certa.

O segui com o olhar até que desapareceu na estrada. Quando isso, pareceram horas, preocupei-me. Ryder não tinha nenhuma arma, nenhuma forma de defender-se. Não pude pensar em outra coisa até que dobrou a esquina. Por fim, o vi a distância.

Espero que tenha encontrado algo — disse Eva.

Se não o fez, estamos com problemas —disse, de pé com as pernas tremulas.

Logo estava ao meu lado, sua alta figura bloqueando o sol. — Há uma casa vazia na esquina. — Parece bem fechada, mas acredito que podemos entrar.

Não tem que me dizer isso duas vezes. Vamos, garotas — disse Brody, recolhendo sua mochila e a de Eva. Ryder pendurou as nossas em seu ombro e esperou que o seguisse.

Quando demos a volta, vi uma velha casa estilo rancho. Estava no meio de um jardim descuidado. A pintura branca do revestimento estava gasta e lhe faltava algumas telhas. Não muito longe dela, havia um enorme celeiro que tinha visto dias melhores e atrás dele, quilômetros de terras de cultivo.

Eva e eu seguimos Ryder e Brody pelo caminho de cascalho. O medo me pôs nervosa. O que aconteceria se Ryder se equivocou e ainda havia gente? Já tínhamos caído em uma armadilha, caminhávamos para outra? Lembrei-me do sorriso gordurento e do fôlego repugnante. Meu passo vacilou quando a lembrança fez que um calafrio se arrastasse sobre mim.

Vou verificar o celeiro. Fiquem aqui com o Brody — disse Ryder, me dirigindo um olhar duro antes de afastar-se.

A poucos metros de nós, parou. Vi como esfregava a nuca e olhava o chão. Um pouco frustrado, deu a volta e se dirigiu de novo a mim.

Corre sem parar, Maddie, se houver algum problema —disse.

Traguei saliva nervosamente e assenti em compreensão. De maneira nenhuma o deixaria, mas ele não precisava saber.

Vi afastar-se com uma sensação de intranquilidade. Se havia gente no celeiro, Ryder poderia estar indo para uma emboscada. Com todas as suas tatuagens e cara de menino mau, poderia assustar facilmente a uma pessoa e fazê-la ser de forma imprudente e estúpida.

Contive a respiração enquanto esperava. O tempo parecia mover-se lentamente. Cada som me fazia saltar. Cada ruído, um aviso de quão vulneráveis estávamos.

Quando Ryder voltou a aparecer, o alívio me alagou.

Acredito que é seguro. Parece que ninguém esteve aqui recentemente. Quem quer que vivesse aqui se foi faz muito tempo — disse, recolhendo as mochilas.

Assim nós vamos ficar aqui? — perguntou Eva.

Sim, mas temos que entrar pela porta de atrás para que ninguém nos veja da estrada — disse Ryder. Começou a caminhar para a casa, seguido por Eva e Brody.

Suas palavras me fizeram pensar. — Esperem. Vamos forçar a entrada? — perguntei com incredulidade.

Ryder seguiu caminhando, de costas para mim enquanto respondia.

Sim, o que acreditava que íamos fazer? Uma festa de chá?

Não podemos fazer isso! Há gente que vive aqui! — disse, indignada.

Ryder se deteve e girou para me olhar com exasperação. —Vamos fazê-lo, Maddie. Não é sua decisão.

Não quero ser parte de invasão de moradia! Não somos criminosos!

Andou rapidamente, suas pernadas igualando seu repentino mau humor.

Necessita de água e um refúgio. Estou fazendo isto por você.

Cruzei os braços sobre meu peito e me mantive firme, me negando a ceder ou apartar o olhar de seus olhos quentes.

Nego-me a fazer isto!

Maddie, não me faça raiva. Vou te carregar a essa casa se tiver que fazê-lo.

Não o faria! – disse-lhe, lentamente.

Ryder deu um passo para mim, deixando cair a mochila no chão poeirento. A fúria brilhava em seus olhos. Se eu fosse um animal pequeno e ele o predador, então estaria a ponto de ser seu jantar.

Ryder! Não se atreva a me tocar! — Minha voz tremeu enquanto se aproximava. Sabia que não me faria mal mas, maldito seja, cansei de ceder a ele.

Ou o que? — Caminhava lento, seguindo o passo. — O que vai fazer se te tocar? — Suas palavras disseram uma coisa, mas sua voz disse outra.

Comecei a correr. Ele lançou-se adiante, envolvendo os braços ao redor de minha cintura e me arrastando para ele. Tratei de escapar, mas me colocou em seu ombro como se não pesasse nada. O ar saiu disparado bruscamente de meus pulmões quando aterrissei duro contra ele. Uma súbita dor correu ao longo de minha caixa torácica pelo impacto. Minha cara se encontrou com suas costas forte, me recordando o que havia debaixo de sua camiseta.

Ryder! me solte! — gritei enquanto ele começava a caminhar.

PLAF! Sua palma conectou com meu traseiro, detendo-se nele mais do que o necessário.

Ai! — chiei.

—Cale a boca, Maddie! Não estou de humor para seus jogos — disse com força.

Não estou jogando! É que não quero entrar na casa de uma pessoa inocente!

Ryder me ignorou e continuou rodeando a casa. Pendurada de barriga para baixo, o sangue começou a correr a minha cabeça. A ferida sanando lentamente em minha frente começou a pulsar com cada passo que dava.

NÃO VOU FAZER ISTO! — gritei.

Ao chegar à parte traseira, levantei o olhar para ver Eva e Brody de pé em um velho alpendre de madeira, nos olhando assombrados.

Não quero que morra de fome ou de uma insolação, assim fecha a merda da sua boca! — disse Ryder fortemente enquanto caminhava pelas escadas, comigo saltando sobre seu ombro.

Estava disposto a forçar a entrada por mim? Era tão inapropriado, mas tinha que admiti-lo, também romântico. Oficialmente Ryder tinha feito minha mente em mingau, decidi com desesperança. Agora eu era uma dessas garotas. Doente de amor, linda, tola e completamente louca, como aquelas com as que sempre se relacionava. Genial!

Olhei Eva. Seus olhos verdes estavam redondos pela impressão. Gesticulei com a boca "ajuda" e teve o descaramento de sorrir docemente. O que aconteceu a garota que tinha ameaçado golpear Ryder? Aonde ela foi?

Vai se comportar? — perguntou Ryder.

Eu jogava faíscas. Não era uma menina! Como se atreve a me tratar como tal!

Ia tomar represálias quando me ocorreu uma ideia. Afrouxando meu corpo, disse fracamente: — Baixa-me, Ryder. Está-me fazendo mal.

Funcionou. Imediatamente me pôs sobre meus pés, mantendo os braços ao redor de minha cintura. A preocupação substituiu a irritação de seu rosto.

Então, deveríamos romper uma janela ou tentar a porta? — perguntou Brody, impaciente.

Me deixem tentar pela porta — disse Ryder, soltando minha cintura. A madeira era velha e pendurava de suas dobradiças. Ele moveu o trinco, chocou seu ombro contra ela e logo se inclinou para olhar a fechadura.

Tem a faca? — perguntou, estendendo a mão para o Brody.

Brody lhe entregou a faca e observou como Ryder cravava a ponta entre a porta e a fechadura. Com todas suas forças, tratou de forçar a porta para abri-la

Não serve. Vamos ter que quebrar a janela.

Só havia uma janela que seríamos capazes de alcançar. Estava perto da porta e parecia pequena, apenas o suficientemente grande para que uma pessoa a atravessasse.

Vi com assombro e espanto quando Ryder tirava a camiseta sobre sua cabeça e começava a envolve-la ao redor de sua mão. Cada movimento fazia que seus músculos se flexionassem, suas tatuagens se movessem e seus bíceps se contraissem.

Fecha a boca, Maddie — sussurrou Eva a meu lado.

Os olhos de Ryder se encontraram com os meus e seus lábios se torceram com diversão. Ruborizada, desviei o olhar. Maldição! Pensei que estava controlada de novo e logo ele tem que tirar a camiseta.

Voltando sua atenção à janela, jogou para trás o punho e o deixou voar, golpeando o vidro. Rompeu-se. Se não fosse por essa camiseta, teria cortado os nódulos dos dedos, me recordando todas as noites que tinha aparecido em minha casa com as mãos ensanguentadas depois de brigas de bar. Limpava-o e logo o mandava para casa, ocultando o sangue de seus pais.

Maddie vai entrar? — perguntou Brody, mostrando a janela .

Ryder fitou a camiseta antes de olhar Brody. — Não, não vou envia-la sozinha.

Mas é pequena.

Eva começou a fumegar ao meu lado. — E eu o que sou? Um moleque?

Brody fez uma careta. —Não me referi a isso, Eva.

Seja o que for, Brody — Eva disse, aproximando-se da janela quebrada. — Me levante, Ryder.

Com sua ajuda, Eva baixou lentamente através da janela, evitando os pequenos fragmentos de vidro no batente. Um segundo depois, desapareceu no outro lado. Esperamos pacientemente enquanto abria a porta.

Entrando na casa, meus olhos se acostumaram à escuridão. Paramos em uma muito pequena sala de estar. Continha um sofá, uma velha poltrona reclinável e um televisor ainda mais velho. Senti um sufocante calor dentro, mas ao menos a casa estava às escuras e nos mantinha fora do sol abrasador.

Fiquem aqui. Brody e eu vamos revistar o resto da casa —disse Ryder antes de se afastar.

Enquanto esperávamos, me perguntei pelas pessoas que viviam aqui. Onde estavam? Seguiam vivos? Seguros? Os pensamentos não deixavam de me bombardear. Não me sentia bem em estar na casa de outra pessoa, mas suponho que se queríamos chegar à nossa, necessitávamos de mantimentos. Este lugar era a resposta.

Está abandonada.

Antes que as palavras saíssem da boca de Brody, Eva tomou minha mão. — Vamos ver se tem comida na cozinha.

Na cozinha, encontramos pratos sujos na pia e uma taça de café vazia na pequena mesa. Uma das cadeiras estava caída e algumas portas do armário, abertas. Parece, que quem tinha estado aqui teve que sair às pressas.

Eva não perdeu tempo. Soltando minha mão, correu à pia e abriu a torneira. Não saiu nada de água. Continuando, abriu a porta da geladeira mas rapidamente a fechou quando o aroma de comida podre encheu a cozinha. Comecei a olhar as despensas por algo que pudéssemos utilizar. Por último, tirei a sorte.

Eva!

Ela correu para mim e olhou com assombro o armário aberto. Havia pão, manteiga de amendoim, dois sacos de batatas fritas, latas de sopas e chili enlatado. Suficiente comida para três ou quatro dias.

Graças a Deus! — chiou, lançando seus braços ao redor de mim.

Nunca antes em minha vida tinha estado tão feliz de ver mantimentos enlatados. Tirei alguns e os coloquei no balcão. Não podíamos comer tudo e me negava a leva-los. E se os proprietários conseguissem voltar para casa só para ver que não havia mais comida? Não poderia viver comigo mesma se alguém passasse fome por nossa culpa. Ryder podia zangar-se comigo. Não ia pegar toda a comida.

Temos que encontrar água — disse Eva, me soltando para iniciar a busca. Abriu os gabinetes restantes, logo uma pequena despensa.

Maldita seja, nada — disse em um sussurro abatido, quando na cozinha não encontramos nada de que necessitávamos desesperadamente.

Ryder entrou na cozinha, com os olhos focados em mim. — Algo?

Comida, mas não há água — respondi-lhe, esfregando uma mão sobre meus olhos.

Ouça, está bem? — perguntou, seus passos ruidosos sobre o velho chão de linóleo enquanto cruzava a sala para mim.

A contra gosto, levantei o olhar para me encontrar com o seu. Assenti e me apoiei no balcão.

Estou bem – menti. A verdade era que estava cansada e faminta. Sedenta e coberta de barro seco. Nada estava bem com nenhum de nós.

Estendeu a mão para levantar meu queixo. — Não está bem, Maddie.

Sente-se.

Disse que estou bem, Ryder —disse, afastando meu queixo. Odiava que seu toque me fizesse arder, que sua proximidade me fizesse consciente do controle que tinha sobre mim. Mas mais que nada, odiava que só pudéssemos ser amigos.

Apertou sua mandíbula com frustração e um olhar furioso substituiu o olhar suave em sua cara.

Eu me encarrego dela, Ryder. Vá procurar um pouco de água — disse Eva, agarrando minha mão e me puxando para que a seguisse.

Com muito gosto saí da cozinha, com a raiva ainda ardendo em mim. Um destes dias, Ryder aprenderia a não me pressionar. E um destes dias, talvez eu não o quisesse tanto.

Capítul2o0

A

s pessoas que viviam nesta pequena casa eram idosos, dois aposentados. Havia fotos deles por todos os lados, mas foi a

colorida pintura de um cavalo presa com fita ao espelho do quarto, que me revelou isso. Alguém tinha escrito com uma brilhante caneta vermelha "para o avô e a avó". Meu coração doía enquanto olhava o desenho. Os avós de alguém se foram, durante o dia ou para sempre, isso não se sabia. Mas o que se sabia era que se nós tínhamos problemas para sobreviver, as oportunidades deste casal para poder chegar a seu lar eram de remotas a nulas.

Sem querer pensar mais nisso, reuni o que pude do banheiro. Papel higiênico, esparadrapo, aspirinas, ataduras. Agora tudo era como ouro.

Na cozinha, Brody e Ryder tinham tirado da geladeira toda a comida não danificada. Pepinos japoneses, geleia, dois refrigerantes, algumas garrafas plásticas de água e uma garrafa de vinho estavam, agora, sobre a mesa da sala de jantar junto com o que encontramos nas gavetas. Esta noite comeríamos como reis.

Ryder entregou uma garrafa de água quando entrei na cozinha. Hesitei a toma-la porque ainda não tínhamos encontrado mais água, mas estava muito sedenta para discutir com ele.

Tomei um grande gole. O líquido descia maravilhoso por minha garganta seca.

Goles pequenos, Maddie — recordou-me Ryder.

Sabendo que tinha razão, comecei a toma-la lentamente, sem querer vomita-la quando chegasse ao meu estômago vazio. Com meia garrafa cheia, passei a Eva, sabendo que a necessitava com tanta urgência como eu.

Brody se afastou do fogão. — Vou revistar a garagem. Talvez tenha água armazenada em outro lugar.

Sabia que a água era essencial, mas não podia esperar para comer.

Peguei um pacote de pão quando Ryder me deteve.

Sentem-se. Vou fazer sanduíches — disse, me empurrando para a cadeira mais próxima. Me senti maravilhosa por sentar em uma cadeira real outra vez. Era incrível como se pode sentir saudades das coisas mais simples quando as perde.

Olhei como Ryder passava a manteiga de amendoim sobre uma fatia de pão. Me entregando o sanduíche, seus olhos se moveram sobre meu rosto. Senti a intensidade de seu olhar por todo meu corpo até a ponta dos dedos.

Tratando de não estremecer ante seu olhar, dei uma pequena mordida em meu sanduíche. Estava maravilhoso. Não sabia que a manteiga de amendoim e a geleia podiam ser tão deliciosas. Deve ser devido à fome.

Eva abriu as batatas e colocamos as mãos nelas, com tanta fome que tive que me recordar de comer devagar, ou adoeceria.

Brody entrou na cozinha e quase salto e o abraço. Trazia uma enorme caixa de água engarrafada. — Tinham na garagem — disse, colocando-a sobre o fogão. Nunca pensei que choraria por água mas nesse momento quis fazê-lo.

Ryder se levantou e pegou algumas garrafas. Pôs uma em frente da Eva e logo outra diante de mim.

Tome Maddie — disse, me dirigindo outro olhar intenso.

Sabia que podia reprovar sua forma de mandar, mas seguia estando muito sedenta. A água estava quente de ter estado na garagem mas era úmida. Jamais voltaria a me queixar por tomar água morna.

Comemos tanto quanto pudemos, apreciando cada bocado. Depois, abrimos todas as janelas da casa, permitindo que a ligeira brisa esfriasse o lugar. A casa tinha muitos cômodos mas permanecemos todos juntos. Maior segurança com todos juntos e tudo isso.

Até que a casa ventilasse, decidimos nos sentar na varanda. Eva e eu compartilhamos o velho balanço, impulsionando-o com nossos pés. Ryder tomou assento sobre as escadas, olhando para a grama, enquanto que Brody inclinou uma cadeira para trás e pôs os pés sobre o corrimão. Estávamos cheios e satisfeitos e no momento, a salvo.

A natureza nos atraiu a permanecer em silêncio. Os ramos se envergavam com a brisa, as aves cantavam e as cigarras faziam sons em alguma parte das árvores.

Inclinei a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos. Imediatamente pensei em meu pai e me perguntei se estaria bem. Imaginei o momento quando finalmente atravessasse a porta. Ele me levantaria em seus braços e me abraçaria com força. Estaria em casa. Estaria salva. Minha mente reviveu a cena uma e outra vez até que adormeci.

Estava quase dormindo quando Brody falou. — Vou checar se tem armas na casa. Necessitamos de algo melhor que uma navalha de caça se queremos chegar em casa inteiros.

Quando se foi, abri os olhos e encontrei Ryder me olhando sob a aba de seu boné. Desviei o olhar com um rubor cobrindo minhas bochechas. Foi então quando algo chamou minha atenção. O gado se movia lentamente para uma fila de árvores uns quarenta metros atrás do estábulo. Fazia calor e sabia que gado, iam atrás de água.

Ryder, você acha que há um riacho lá? — perguntei, apontando para as árvores.

Levantou-se para poder ver melhor. — Pode ser. Por que? O que acha?

Se essas vacas encaminham para lá, isso significa que há um riacho e um riacho significa banhar-se.

Não brinque comigo, Maddie — murmurou Eva, levantando-se parar olhar.

Saltei de meu assento e corri descendo da varanda, agora mais que nunca querendo me limpar. — Vamos ver.

Espera! Vou pegar algumas coisas e trazer Brody — disse Eva, dando a volta e entrando na casa.

Ryder e eu a esperamos. Parado dois degraus acima de mim, ele me passava facilmente, me fazendo sentir pequena e a sua mercê.

—Ainda assim, continua zangada comigo por forçar a entrada? — perguntou Ryder, pondo as mãos sobre sua cintura e baixando o olhar para mim.

Talvez.

É tão teimosa, Maddie. – tirou o boné, passando os dedos pelos cabelos lisos — Nunca conheci uma mulher que me deixasse tão malditamente louco como você.

Troquei o peso de meu corpo para meu outro pé nervosamente enquanto suas palavras me golpeavam. Realmente sou tão má?

Virou para colocar o boné, desceu as escadas, passando por mim.

Não se preocupe! Quando chegarmos em casa ficará livre de mim!

gritei atrás dele enquanto passava por mim.

Virou e retornou para mim, com um meio sorriso.

Quem disse que queria me livrar de você?

Meu coração palpitava como um coelho assustado enquanto o via se afastar e cruzar a cerca com largas passadas. Maldito seja! Um minuto me diz que só somos amigos e no seguinte faz comentários como estes. Era muito contraditório e me deixava louca. Mas não tive tempo para analisa-lo. Eva e Brody saíram disparados da casa levando nossas mochilas e toalhas, ambos muito animados.

Ryder nos esperava na cerca de arame. Ignorei sua postura de pernas separadas e braços cruzados enquanto me perfurava com o olhar.

Sem esperar ajuda, saltei a cerca como sempre fiz milhares de vezes enquanto crescia. Minhas costelas machucadas doíam mas estava decidida a fazer as coisas sem sua ajuda. Precisava entender que eu era perfeitamente capaz de sobreviver sem ele.

O sol nos batia com força enquanto cruzávamos a pradaria. O sol pegava fogo na minha pele. Agora que tinha o estômago cheio, só queria um banho frio.

A grama chegava até nossos joelhos e acariciava brandamente minhas pernas nuas enquanto caminhávamos. Qualquer outro dia, teria desfrutado de estar fora, mas agora era muito consciente de que Ryder caminhava perto demais de mim.

Chegando ao topo da ravina, ficamos assombrados ao ver a água correr abaixo de nós. Estava a uns nove metros de distância e se movia lentamente. Havia grandes rochas depositadas por aqui e lá, fazendo com que a água girasse e formasse redemoinhos. As árvores davam abundante sombra, o que significava que a água podia estar fria.

Não sabia quão profundo era, mas não me importava. Estava coberta de terra, suor e sujeira. Nunca tinha cheirado assim em minha vida e necessitava desesperadamente estar limpa.

Posso tomar um BANHO! — gritou Eva, enquanto saltava nos braços de Brody e lhe dava um beijo nos lábios. Brody parecia desfrutar de seu entusiasmo enquanto a sustentava, sem deixa-la ir até que ela lutou para sair de seus braços.

Deixamos os sapatos e as meias sobre a grama e lentamente caminhamos para o riacho. Paramos na beira, baixamos o olhar para a água marrom, cheia de imundície.

Eva começou a tirar sua camiseta. — Pode estar asquerosa mas não me importa.

Malditamente certo! — adicionou Brody, arrancando a roupa com urgência.

Olhei para o outro lado envergonhada mas encontrei um problema maior. Ryder tirava a camiseta. Seus músculos e tatuagens me tentavam a tocá-lo com a mão.

O canto de sua boca se levantou quando me pegou observando-o. Com seus olhos sobre mim, tirou a bermuda lentamente. Muito lentamente. Deixou sua boxer pendurada abaixo dos quadris, me fazendo ruborizar outra vez.

Brody chamou minha atenção, gritando enquanto saltava de uma das rochas para o riacho, atuando como um menino pequeno na piscina da vizinhança. Observei enquanto tirava a cabeça da água, jogando agua por todos os lados enquanto sorria com felicidade. Ryder o seguiu, correndo e saltando até mergulhar na água.

Veem, Eva! — gritou Brody, lançando água.

Posso tirar a roupa primeiro? — gritou Eva em resposta, rindo.

OH, esperarei isso! — disse ele com um sorriso. Levantando o braço, atirou algo no chão aos meus pés. Baixei o olhar e encontrei sua sunga.

—Está nu, Eva!

Eva riu ante minha surpresa. — Logo que entre na água, eu também estarei!

—vai nadar nua?

—Sim, tenho que tirar toda esta roupa. — deteve-se e me dirigiu um olhar inquisitivo. — Não me diga que tem vergonha? Não se pode ver nada debaixo dessa água horrível.

Eva tinha razão. Ninguém podia ver debaixo da superfície, mas não estava segura de que estar nua perto do Ryder fosse uma boa ideia.

Espera. Alguma vez nadou nua? —perguntou-me ela.

Bom, não, Eva. Não faço esse tipo de coisas.

Olhou-me assustada. — Todas as vezes que Ryder e você foram nadar desde crianças, alguma vez se despiu?

Ruborizei-me. — Não. Se o tivéssemos feito, não seria virgem aos vinte e um anos.

Uau! Isso diz muito sobre o que você sente por ele — disse Eva, tirando seus shorts.

Sim, sei. Nunca tentou nada comigo assim, pensei que nunca teria uma oportunidade com ele. Sempre saía com essas formosas loiras com corpos perfeitos e aqui estava eu; pequena, regular, carente de tudo nos lugares necessários.

É linda, Maddie. As mulheres matariam para ser como você.

Mas como sei que Ryder não me usa só porque sou conveniente? Ou talvez sou um desafio para ele e agora pode marca-lo em sua lista de coisas por fazer. Dormir com Maddie. Feito! — Suspirei com desespero — Já não sei o que pensar.

O ama?

Só podia lhe dizer a verdade.

Sim. Mas se ele não quer uma relação e não acredita no amor, onde isso me deixa? Não posso ser seu brinquedo.

Dormiria com ele de novo?

Pensei na noite que tive com ele. Em como me senti, como queria repeti-lo uma e outra vez apesar do acordo de "só amigos" pendurado sobre nossas cabeças.

Sem dúvida. Não posso resistir a ele.

E aí está o problema. Ninguém pode resistir a ele, e ele sabe disso

disse Eva, me dirigindo um olhar de pena antes de saltar à água.

Sabia que tinha razão. As mulheres, das mais novas a mais velhas, o seguiam como abelhas ao mel. Ele também alimentava; paquerando, tentando e vendo quão longe podia levar. A maior parte do tempo, era até o final. Não havia muitas mulheres que diziam não a Ryder Delaney.

Queria acreditar que eu era especial, que não era outra dessas mulheres sem força de vontade, mas minha voz interna me chamou de estúpida. Não era diferente às outras mulheres que iam e vinham em sua vida.

Ouça, Maddie! — Eva me atirou água, tratando de chamar minha atenção — pegue!

Um sutiã e uma calcinha voaram pelo ar, aterrissando perto de mim. Ela riu e logo gritou divertida quando Brody a agarrou debaixo da á , contagiada por sua euforia. Então olhei Ryder.

Seus olhos estavam em mim, olhando-me de cima a baixo. Meu sorriso morreu, minha respiração parou. Lentamente começou a sair da água, parecendo como um desses modelos que somente se viam nos comerciais de televisão. A água gotejava sobre seu forte abdômen e caía dentro de sua boxer que grudou nele como uma segunda pele. Não podia afastar o olhar. Tive de recordar que devia piscar. Tragar. Respirar.

Vai entrar, Maddie? — perguntou ele, detendo-se a centímetros de mim. Seus olhos sustentavam um desafio, um que aceitei imediatamente.

Sim — respondi, me recusando a deixa-lo ver o efeito que tinha em mim. Me sentindo nervosa e fora de minha zona de conforto, tentei tirar a camiseta sobre a cabeça. Minha mão enfaixada ficou presa no material, ao puxar a atadura me provocou uma careta de dor.

Vire-se, Brody! — gritou Ryder sobre seu ombro, sem romper o contato visual comigo. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam, com um desejo incontrolável. Agarrando a borda de minha camiseta, começou a levantar o fino algodão.

Afastei sua mão de um golpe. — O que está fazendo, Ryder?

Ajudando.

Deteve-se um momento, esperando que lhe desse permissão. Quando não o fiz, tirou minha camiseta de toda forma.

Descaradamente, seu olhar baixou para o meu sutiã. — Não vou deixar passar a oportunidade de te ver nua.

Ryder...

Deixa eu tirar a atadura das costelas.

Meu coração deu um tombo quando seus dedos roçaram minha caixa torácica, desembrulhando a atadura com cuidado.

As calças também — disse, deslizando os dedos abaixo da cintura.

Esta não é uma boa ideia. — Minha voz soava sem fôlego, sensual, nada como eu.

Lentamente me tirou o short.

Por que?

Porque os amigos não fazem isto.

É totalmente inocente, Maddie — disse com voz rouca, desfazendo o rabo-de-cavalo em meu cabelo, e deixando-o cair por minhas costas. — Você não gosta de minhas mãos em você?

Não podia responder enquanto seus dedos se moviam desde minha nuca a meu braço. Tomando minha mão ferida, passou o polegar pelas contusões. Sua mandíbula se endureceu ao ver meu dedo quebrado, ainda com a tala enrrolada. Seus olhos brilharam nos meus, com ira em lugar de necessidade.

Não pode se banhar com este dedo quebrado.

Darei um jeito nisso.

Não, te ajudarei.

Não estava segura do que queria dizer, mas o segui para a profundidade da água de todos os modos. Sustentando minha mão enfaixada acima da superfície, parei quando estava com água até o peito. Meus olhos aumentaram enquanto Ryder tirou sua boxer e a jogou na beira do lago. OH. Meu. Deus. Estava nu e a tão somente trinta centímetros de distância.

Comecei a dar um passo atrás quando sua mão esticou para me agarrar.

Vem aqui.

Enquanto me aproximava mais, suas mãos se moveram à parte baixa de minhas costas. Com um pequeno toque de seus dedos, desabotoou meu sutiã. Fiquei sem fôlego e me afundei mais na água quando o deslizou por meus braços e o lançou de novo à beira do lago.

Seus dedos desceram por minhas costelas, detendo-se na parte superior de minha calcinha. Quando seu polegar se enganchou na cintura e começou a tira-la, usei minha mão boa para tirar sua mão.

Eu posso fazer isso, Ryder.

Com a mesma mão, tirei as calcinhas. Amontoando o pequeno pedaço de calcinha, estirei-me para atirá-la à beira.

—Eu faço. Sempre lançou como menina — disse com um sorriso. Seus grandes braços envolveram a minha cintura, me tirando a calcinha da mão. Sem esforço, atirou minha calcinha direto sobre a pilha de objetos descartados.

Franzi o cenho enquanto me dedicava um sorriso zombador. Tramava algo.

Brody, me lance o sabão.

Olhei com expectativa nervosa enquanto Brody lhe jogava a barra de sabão e Ryder a agarrava no ar. O que tinha planejado? Estava com medo de descobrir, a julgar pela expressão de sua cara. Nunca era bom quando Ryder ficava malicioso.

—Te aproxime mais — disse, sua profunda voz soava como a seda pura.

Dei um passo, me chamando de idiota todo o tempo. Me aproximando pude ver seus negros e espetados cílios, além das manchas azuis em seus olhos. Seu nariz era perfeito, o tamanho adequado para seu rosto, mas estava ligeiramente torto por ter quebrado em uma briga de bar fazia muitos anos. Tinha uma pequena cicatriz sobre sua sobrancelha direita, graças a uma garrafa de cerveja que lhe tinham jogado. Recordava de cada lesão, cada briga. Sempre estive lá, recolhendo os pedaços e pegando-os. Cuidando como ele cuidava de mim. Isso nunca mudaria.

Tomando minha mão ferida, Ryder a colocou sobre seu largo ombro.

Mantenha aqui para que a atadura não molhe.

Naquela posição, observei enquanto formava uma espuma de sabão em suas mãos. A antecipação me matava. O que planejava, exatamente...? OH! Saltei quando passou as mãos por meus braços, até as pontas de meus dedos e de volta para cima.

Relaxe, Maddie, é sabão. Age como se nunca antes tivéssemos nadado juntos.

Depois de termos passado a maior parte de nossos verões nadando no rio que atravessava nossas propriedades, sabia que tinha razão. Mas nos banhar nus dava um novo giro à situação.

Agora as coisas são diferentes entre nós — disse em tom rouco.

Não, em realidade nã desejava antes e te desejo agora. A diferença é que agora sei o que sinto ao estar contigo. Antes só podia usar minha imaginação e isso não é nada comparado a estar contigo.

Fiquei sem palavras.

Coloquei meu lábio inferior entre meus dentes enquanto ele ensaboava as mãos outra vez e as passava por cima de meus ombros, e logo as fazia desaparecer sob a água. Seus dedos se deslizaram brandamente sobre meus peitos, enviando sensações através de meu corpo. Me aproximando dele, suas mãos baixaram a meu estômago. Podia sentir sua perna empurrando entre minhas coxas, me pedindo em silêncio que o deixasse passar.

Queria obedecer, deixar que me tocasse, mas voltei a pensar com sensatez. Baixando a mão, peguei seu pulso antes de que fosse mais longe.

Ryder, pare! — roguei, esperando que não escutasse o desejo em minha voz.

Um sorriso torto apareceu em sua boca. — Deixarei isso para você, mas não me importo em ajudar se precisar.

Por um segundo, tive a tentação de deixa-lo fazer o que quisesse.

Dê a volta, vou lavar teu cabelo.

Virei, consciente de sua proximidade atrás de mim, colocando as mãos em meus ombros, inclinou-me para trás, deixando que meu cabelo desaparecesse sob a água. Uma vez que esteve molhado, começou a massagear o sabão nas mechas. Seus dedos largos se moviam sobre meu cabelo, esfregando meu couro cabeludo com a quantidade certa de pressão. Fechei os olhos, sentindo o calor do sol em minhas bochechas e seu corpo atrás do meu.

Seus dedos baixaram a minha nuca, pondo o comprido cabelo sobre meus ombros e tirando-o do caminho. Começou a esfregar os músculos rígidos na base de meu pescoço, quase me fazendo gemer de prazer. A

partir daí, suas mãos viajaram lentamente a meus ombros outra vez, me inclinando para trás e lavando o sabão.

Não queria que terminasse.

Que estamos fazendo, Maddie? — sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto suas mãos estavam em minha cintura.

Está me lavando o cabelo, Ryder. Nada mais — respondi, dando a volta.

Seu olhar baixou a meus lábios. — Acredito que é algo mais.

Puramente inocente, — disse sem fôlego.

Não, não há nada inocente nisto, — disse com voz áspera, me atraindo para ele.

Meu corpo bateu contra o seu, tirando o ar de meus pulmões. Me olhando com fome desenfreada, envolveu minhas pernas ao redor de seus quadris. Senti sua dureza golpear entre minhas coxas, pedindo entrada. Fiquei sem fôlego e me encontrei com seus olhos quentes.

Precisamos encontrar um pouco de privacidade — murmurou, apertando a mandíbula com força.

Não podemos fazer isto, Ryder. Não outra vez.

Fechou os olhos, uma luta interna escrita por toda sua cara. Quando soltou minha cintura, tirei as pernas de seu corpo, mas me mantive perto. Não podia retroceder, apesar de que deveria.

Enquanto Eva e Brody retornavam à beira do riacho, Ryder puxou- me para ele.

Me faz sentir doente, — sussurrou perto de meu ouvido. — Tão malditamente doente.

Deixei escapar um suave gemido quando seu fôlego quente fez cócegas na minha orelha. Se soubesse quão doente ele me deixava, nunca iríamos sair deste lago.

Vamos voltar para a casa, — disse Brody, me fazendo voltar a realidade. Tomou a mão da Eva e a ajudou a sair da água, nos dando privacidade.

Quando se foram, o nervosismo me fez afastar. Estávamos sozinhos. Não havia nada que nos detivesse agora. Ele podia tomar o que quisesse. Mas em seu lugar, agarrou minha mão sã e me levou para a beira. Quando a água esteve quase por debaixo de meus peitos, parei, muito envergonhada de ir mais à frente.

Ryder, espera! — Gritei. Lentamente, comecei a desembrulhar a atadura suja ao redor de meu dedo quebrado, fazendo uma careta quando doeu.

O que está fazendo?

Quero lavar meu dedo.

Vem, me deixe fazer isso, — disse, tomando minha mão e desenrolando lentamente a atadura.

Conteve o fôlego enquanto tirava o último pedaço de tecido. Meu dedo seguia negro e azul, mas o inchaço tinha diminuído bastante.

Merda, Maddie, isso deve doer, — disse me olhando com preocupação.

Encolhi meus ombros. — Posso lutar com um dedo quebrado. Estou feliz de ter saído do clube com vida.

Tomou meu rosto em suas mãos e me olhou profundamente nos olhos. O tempo parou. Podia escutar as aves acima e uma libélula zumbindo ao redor da água. Esperei, sabendo que ia me beijar, com a esperança de que o fizesse.

Abruptamente afastou as mãos. — Vamos te secar — disse, indo para a beira.

Posso sair sozinha, — falei, relutante a deixa-lo me ver nua. — Vire para o outro lado e me dê um minuto.

Não pode sair com apenas uma mão boa. Esse dedo vai doer muito se o bater, — disse me dando um olhar frustrado. — Prometo que serei bom.

Não acreditava.

Não vou te tocar exceto para te ajudar a sair.

Sem olhar ou tocar? — perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha. Riu. — Sem olhar? Isso é impossível! É muito bonita para não olhar.

Bem. Então subirei sozinha — disse teimosamente, dando uns passos mais perto da beira.

De acordo, você ganhou! — disse enquanto sua mão saía disparada e agarrava meu braço.

Sem me soltar, levou-me com cuidado à beira do lago. Mantive os olhos fixos em suas costas, me negando a olhar mais abaixo. Era a perfeita combinação de músculos e magreza, com seu corpo tonificado e transbordante de sensualidade. Sem roupa, o efeito em mim era dez vezes maior.

Quando nossos pés tocaram a terra seca, agarrou uma toalha e me envolveu nela. Enquanto escorria a água de meu cabelo, observei enquanto enrolava uma toalha ao redor de sua cintura, deixando-a pendurada em seus quadris.

Começou a procurar em nossas mochilas por roupa.

Esse foi o melhor banho que tive – ele disse.

Prefiro um banho real em uma banheira real — falei, sustentando minha toalha com força.

Levantou o olhar, me dando um sorriso sedutor. — Não me queixo.

Poderia me banhar em um riacho contigo para sempre.

Ruborizei! Para sempre? Ryder não fazia as coisas para sempre. Me disse que era só uma declaração inocente, nada mais. Não podia deixar de interpretar como uma colegial doente de amor, afligida por seu primeiro namorado.

Com ajuda de Ryder, rapidamente pus meu short e camiseta, sem deixar cair a toalha ao redor de mim. O sorriso em sua cara se alargou enquanto me observava mover debaixo da toalha. Não me importava. Estava decidida a manter a pouca quantidade de modéstia que ficava.

Uma vez que pus minhas roupas, ele retrocedeu. Me senti aliviada, mas durou pouco. Sem aviso, soltou sua toalha, deixando-a cair ao chão. Minha cara esquentou enquanto desviava o olhar, envergonhada.

Cada vez que ruboriza, luto contra o impulso de te tomar na hora

disse, com risada em sua voz.

O som que fazia ao pôr sua bermuda me tinha quente e zangada.

Suas palavras só pioravam.

Não pude evitar perguntar: — É por isso que sempre me envergonha?

Mmm. Talvez.

Meu olhar disparou a ele. Tratei de não olhar fixamente o que via. Sua camiseta branca lhe encaixava como uma luva e sua bermuda café escuro se ajustando em seus quadris. Sua cara estava bronzeada pelo sol e seu cabelo, molhado, pedindo a gritos para ser tocado.

Enquanto agarrava minha mão e me levava pelo caminho, perguntei- me como íamos resistir a esta atração. Já não estava segura de que seria possível.

Capítul2o1

O

sol estava se pondo com rapidez no momento em que chegamos à velha casa. Eva imediatamente envolveu meu dedo no banheiro, me repreendendo todo o tempo por caminhar por aí sem um

curativo.

Terminou exatamente quando o motor de um automóvel rugiu com força lá fora. Nos olhamo com olhos alarmados. O primeiro pensamento que correu por minha mente foi: onde estava Ryder? O medo me fez correr do banheiro para o corredor. Se os prisioneiros tinham nos seguido para terminar o que começaram, Ryder estaria lá, preparado para lutar e disposto a morrer.

Eva e eu estávamos no meio do caminho pelo corredor quando Ryder ficou diante de nós. Levou um dedo aos lábios, nos dizendo que nos calássemos. Tomando minha mão, arrastou-me para o quarto mais próximo. Brody passou, segurando uma pistola que apontava para o chão. Me perguntei onde a tinha encontrado.

Ryder me levou a um canto da sala com Eva nos seguindo de perto.

Espere aqui e fique quieta — ordenou com uma voz sem sentido.

Assenti e vi como foi rapidamente lutar contra um inimigo invisível.

Eva se aconchegou perto de mim, agarrando meu braço com força. Podíamos ouvir conversas fora, mas as palavras ficavam abafadas. Seriam os donos da casa? Sentia-me mal ao saber que Ryder ia enfrenta- los, possivelmente ficando em perigo.

De repente tinha que estar ao seu lado. Com nosso mundo em ruínas, tinha medo de deixa-lo fora de minha vista. E se algo acontecesse com ele e eu estivesse aqui escondida como uma covarde? Nunca me perdoaria por isso.

Me encolhi para fora da mão de Eva quando tentou me impedir de sair. Tenho que estar com ele! Só tinha caminhado alguns passos quando ela agarrou um punhado de minha camisa e sem falar, começou a me seguir para fora da sala.

Fizemos o nosso caminho pela escuridão do corredor. Podia ouvir vozes na sala de estar. Uma com raiva, outra suplicante. Nos movendo rápido, Eva e eu rodeamos a esquina e paramos.

Ryder estava parado com os pés separados e uma espingarda apoiada em seu ombro. Havia apenas uma pessoa que tinha sua atenção nesse momento, o desconhecido de pé fora da velha porta de tela.

Vacilei, sentindo a tensão na sala. O piso de madeira sob meus pés rangeu ruidosamente, anunciando nossa presença. A cabeça de Brody virou frente ao som. Fez um gesto para que ficássemos, mas não obedeci.

—Estamos em busca de comida e água — disse o desconhecido. Era de meia idade, calvo e um pouco gordinho. Atrás dele, pude ver uma mulher de aspecto abatido e seus quatro filhos pequenos.

O homem me olhou. As costas de Ryder ficaram rígida e deu um passo diante dos estranhos, bloqueando sua visão.

Eva, dê a este homem alguma comida — disse Ryder, com a voz grave e mortal.

Eva soltou minha camiseta e foi depressa para a cozinha. O ar estava carregado de tensão, enquanto esperávamos que retornasse.

Vive aqui? — perguntou o homem, com a voz quebrada.

Sem perguntas — advertiu Ryder.

Pude ouvir um dos meninos começar a chorar e a mulher calá-lo rapidamente.

É perigoso viajar — disse Ryder. Vi seus olhos darem uma olhada à menina chorando. — Tivemos alguns problemas no caminho.

Obrigado pelo aviso — disse o homem.

Eva correu de volta, com os braços carregados com um pouco de comida e água. Preenchendo a arma que tinha na parte posterior da cintura da calça, Brody se encontrou com ela no meio do caminho e levou os suprimentos. Ryder abriu a porta de tela e assim Brody entregou os mantimentos.

Obrigado! Não comemos há um dia.

Tem uma arma? — perguntou Ryder, com voz tranquila.

Não. Quando isso aconteceu, estávamos a caminho de casa.

Dê a ele uma arma e um pouco de munição, Brody — disse Ryder, mantendo os olhos fixos no estranho.

O que? Está louco? — exclamou Brody com incredulidade.

Tem filhos, Brody — disse Ryder, sem rodeios.

Brody passou por mim, a raiva em seu rosto era evidência do que pensava da decisão de Ryder. Uns minutos mais tarde, Ryder entregou uma arma e um punhado de munição ao homem apesar da atitude chateada de Brody .

Obrigado! — disse o homem com a voz tremendo.

Ryder fechou a porta, enviando uma mensagem clara. — Podem ir agora — disse, com a voz dura novamente.

O homem assentiu e voltou a descer as escadas da varanda. Meu coração saltou em pânico quando Ryder abriu a porta e seguiu o desconhecido para fora. Sua arma apontada para o chão, mas estava pronta para disparar se fosse necessário.

Em poucos minutos, escutamos as portas do carro fecharem, logo um rugido do veículo veio à vida. A tensão abandonou meu corpo quando Ryder abriu a porta e entrou, seus olhos encontraram os meus.

Em questão de segundos, encontrava-se de pé frente a mim, furioso.

Que diabos estava pensando, Maddie? Quando digo que permaneça no quarto, falo sério!

Não queria me encolher em um canto enquanto estava aqui em perigo! — De maneira alguma ia ceder a todas as exigências!

Percebi que morria de vontade de me estrangular, mas no lugar disso respirou fundo e deu a volta, em direção ao corredor.

Deixando para trás Eva e Brody, me apressei a lhe seguir. Caminhou rapidamente, mas ia alguns metros atrás dele quando entrou no quarto principal. As cortinas estavam quase fechadas, projetando sombras nos cantos e deixando o quarto na escuridão.

Sem pensar duas vezes, fechei a distância entre nós. Só precisava estar perto dele. Precisava de seu toque.

Parecia surpreso quando estendi a mão e puxei sua cabeça para baixo. Meus lábios encontraram os seus com fome. Enquanto suas mãos deslizaram até meus quadris, abri a boca ligeiramente, convidando-o a entrar. Sua língua deslizou para acariciar a minha. Uma de suas mãos segurou minha bunda e me puxou para mais perto.

O que é isto? — perguntou contra meus lábios.

Eu entendo.

Seus lábios se apoderaram dos meus de novo, com vontade de mais.

Enterrei os dedos em seu cabelo enquanto me apertava contra ele.

O que aconteceu com "não podemos fazer isto de novo"? — murmurou contra minha boca.

Me arrumei para conseguir uma resposta mesmo que suas mãos se arrastassem lentamente por minhas costas.

É só um beijo, Ryder.

Nunca é só um beijo com você, Maddie. É muito mais.

Seu beijo se aprofundou e um gemido escapou de sua garganta. Suas mãos deslizaram por baixo do meu cabelo, embalando minha cabeça, enquanto seus lábios tornaram-se macios. Com um último beijo, afastou-me lentamente. Me olhando com esforço redobrado, tomou uma respiração profunda. Vi o controle voltar lentamente . Nos olhamos, nos querendo. Lutávamos, contra esta fome entre nós. E perdíamos.

Sem dizer uma palavra, deu a volta e caminhou para o armário. Soltei a respiração que estava segurando e ignorei meu corpo que gritava para ser tocado.

Brody encontrou uma porrada de armas e munições escondidas aqui — disse, com a voz abafada no armário. Um minuto depois, saiu e colocou uma pistola na cama. — Preciso saber que você estará segura antes de sair.

Aonde você vai? — perguntei, meu desejo foi substituído pela preocupação.

Vou me assegurar de que o homem foi embora. — Pegou a arma e começou a carrega-la. — Quero que mantenha esta arma com você todo o tempo. — depois de carrega-la, ofereceu a arma para mim. — Lembre o que te ensinei, não duvide em disparar para matar.

O olhei com desconfiança. Ryder e meu pai insistiram que aprendesse a utilizar uma arma de fogo a partir de uma idade precoce. Ele tinha passado muitas tardes de sábado comigo atirando em alvos em branco. Quando era pequena, ia caçar com meu pai frequentemente, mas os alvos e os cervos não eram o mesmo que um humano.

Não vou atirar em uma pessoa, Ryder.

Seus olhos endureceram enquanto esperava que pegasse a arma.

Pode se alguém te fizer mal, Maddie. Duvide por um segundo e será muito tarde. Tudo o que precisa é um disparo no peito e estará segura.

Peguei a arma relutante, estudando-a quando a tive em minhas mãos.

Maddie — fez uma pausa, esperando que levantasse os olhos, — me prometa que se protegerá.

Assenti aturdida, sentindo o peso da arma na minha mão.

Voltarei logo.

Ele saiu, me deixando sozinha.

Fiquei no quarto de um estranho com uma arma carregada, preocupada com meu melhor amigo, pelo qual estava apaixonada. Me perguntei o que tinha acontecido com minha vida.

A escuridão desceu rapidamente. Nosso jantar consistia em chilli enlatado frio e batatas chips rançosas. Brody não nos deixou fazer uma fogueira para esquentar o chilli, já que poderia atrair atenção não desejada. Não nos importava ter que comê-lo frio. Estávamos agradecidos pela comida. Decidindo que a sala de estar era o lugar mais seguro da casa, sentamos todos ao redor de uma pequena mesa de café.

A sala ficava pouco a pouco mais escura com o pôr-do-sol, deixando a casa misteriosa. Eu me preocupava com Ryder cada segundo. Sentando-me no sofá, fiquei olhando o chilli gelado, me perguntando quando voltaria.

Quero ir para casa. Sinto falta dos meus pais — disse Eva, sentada em uma cadeira do outro lado da sala. – Eu estava tão feliz de deixá-los por uns dias. Agora daria tudo para voltar a vê-los.

Estou com saudades do meu pai também — disse.

Os pais de Ryder vão cuidar dele — disse Eva, me tranquilizando.

Não tem que se preocupar.

Então Ryder e você são só amigos de verdade? Por que parece que há algo mais? — perguntou Brody, recolhendo uma batata rançosa e estalando-a em sua boca.

Ela está apaixonada por ele. Ele não mantem relacionamentos — respondeu Eva antes que eu pudesse. — Não quer nada dela exceto sexo.

Ruborizei por sua franqueza.

Isso é uma merda — declarou Brody.

Antes que pudesse responder, Ryder entrou pela porta. Dando uma olhada nos três, apoiou a espingarda contra a parede.

Falando do diabo — murmurou Eva.

Ryder não se deu conta. — Não há rastro deles.

Ainda não posso acreditar que lhes deu uma de nossas malditas armas — disse Brody, lhe atirando uma garrafa de água.

Ryder a apanhou facilmente com uma mão.

Se não tivesse feito, estaria assinando uma sentença de morte para as crianças.

Ahh, então você realmente tem um coração! — disse Eva, docemente.

Ryder lhe lançou um olhar de advertência antes de se sentar ao meu lado. O pequeno sofá não permitiu muito espaço entre nós. Sua perna e

seu braço continuamente roçavam os meus, provocando um formigamento em minha pele. Não me importei. Estava feliz que estivesse seguro e de volta na casa.

Depois de comer, ficamos em silêncio e olhamos a vela que Eva encontrou, piscando e queimando na escuridão da sala. Em algum lugar da casa, um relógio soou brandamente, anunciando que era tarde. As janelas abertas deixavam que entrasse uma brisa fresca e com ela os sons da noite.

Todos compartilharam uma garrafa de vinho barato, menos eu. Minha ressaca seguia muito fresca em minha mente, por isso estremeci ao lembrar quão ruim tinha sido. Nunca mais.

Então, como se conheceram? — perguntou Brody, apontando para Ryder e para mim com o copo de vinho meio vazio.

Ele tinha nove anos, eu tinha seis. Ele apareceu em minha porta, querendo jogar, depois que meu pai e eu nos mudamos — disse, olhando Ryder. Ele tomou um gole de vinho, enquanto me olhava de perto. — Brincamos juntos todos os dias daquele verão e cada dia me ameaçava dar uma surra.

Lindo, Ryder! Um verdadeiro cavalheiro! — riu Brody.

Tinha nove anos e ela era uma menina irritante — justificou Ryder.

Não era irritante! Era melhor que você em algumas coisas. Podia correr mais rápido, me esconder melhor e escalar mais alto — disse, obstinadamente. Sempre ganhei todas as competições que tínhamos.

Ryder zombou. — Ganhava porque era tão pequena como um duende e te deixava ganhar.

Não acredito! Sempre ganhei justamente!

Arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Tem certeza disso? — Tomando outro gole de vinho, olhou para Brody. — Eu disse que era irritante e teimosa?

Eva riu. — Nada mudou. Continua sendo tão irritante e teimosa como naquele tempo.

Não achei que era engraçado. Tudo bem, era teimosa, mas não irritante.

Vendo meu olhar ferido, Eva se levantou de sua cadeira e correu para mim. Caindo em meu colo, abraçou-me com força.

Te amo de qualquer maneira, Maddie — disse, me apertando com força.

Eu também te amo — disse, escapando de seus braços. — Agora saia de cima, Amazona.

Insatisfeita, fez uma careta com seus lábios perfeitos e desceu do meu colo.

Ryder se inclinou para frente e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos. A luz das velas piscava sobre ele, melhorando os ângulos agudos de seu rosto e a barba de sua mandíbula. A expressão suave de seu rosto me deixou confusa e sem palavras. Peguei meu lábio inferior entre os dentes, fiquei nervosa.

Maddie, para — sussurrou com voz rouca, inclinando-se para mim. Estendeu a mão e empurrou meu cabelo comprido para trás de minha orelha, seu olhar baixando para meus lábios. Não tinha certeza do

que estava acontecendo, mas ele sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo. Queria mais, sem me importar com as consequências.

Como se ele percebesse o que fazia, sua mão se afastou de mim. A frieza substituiu o desejo em seus olhos. Deixando seu copo vazio sobre a mesa, ficou de pé. Inquieto, começou a dar voltas na pequena sala de estar como um animal enjaulado.

Então, que diabos vamos fazer? — perguntou Brody, toda a alegria se foi. Não tivemos que perguntar ao que se referia.

Sobreviver. É a única opção — respondeu Ryder, detendo-se para olhar pela janela para a noite escura, com a mente em outra parte.

Estamos fodidos — disse Brody, arrastando as palavras. — Como supõe que vamos lutar contra um maldito inimigo sem comunicação? Estamos falando de uma Guerra Revolucionária de merda.

Sim, bem, ganhamos aquela, lembra? — disse Ryder, sem deixar de olhar para fora.

Demônios, homem, isso foi diferente. Estamos fodidos. Não sabemos como viver assim. Sem eletricidade, sem comunicação, sem transporte? E o que dizer dos mantimentos? Ninguém sabe como sobreviver sem um Walmart ao virar a esquina. Bem poderia abaixar e beijar nossa bunda.

Está bêbado, Brody — disse. — Despeça-se do vinho.

Não, tem razão — disse Eva, irritada. — Os filhos do homem pareciam refugiados. Imagine todas as pessoas que morrerão sem comida ou água. Crianças. Idosos. Uma pequena infecção e poderiam estar mortos.

Pensei em meu pai, sozinho e com problemas cardíacos. Pensei em quão vulneráveis estávamos, voltando para casa no novo terreno baldio.

Como sabemos que não será um de nós que morrerá de fome? Não posso viver assim, me perguntando se vou ou não estar ao lado de vocês

disse, sem poder manter a curiosidade para mim.

Ryder se virou para mim e seus olhos azuis me perfuraram. — Nada vai acontecer com você, Maddie.

Não pode prometer Ryder. Ninguém pode.

Poderia morrer tentando, mas nada vai acontecer com você — disse, bruscamente.

Ao longe, um coiote uivou, enviando calafrios por minha coluna vertebral. O som que escutávamos parecia solitário e desanimado, era um reflexo de como nos sentíamos.

Vamos prometer cuidar uns dos outros — disse Eva bocejando.

Sempre — sussurrei baixinho, sabendo que faria qualquer coisa pelos três.

Eva se levantou e agarrou a mão de Brody, tirando-o da cadeira.

Vamos para a cama.

Fiquei sem palavras enquanto a via arrastar Brody para o quarto. Será que ia ficar com Brody esta noite e me deixar com Ryder? Entrecerrei os olhos enquanto ela passava, me deu apenas um sorriso malicioso.

Onde quer dormir?

Olhei para Ryder, confusa com sua pergunta. Referia-se aonde queria dormir ou onde deveríamos dormir? E por que estava tão nervosa de repente?

Vamos dormir juntos, Maddie. Não vou te deixar fora de minha vista.

As mariposas revoaram em meu estômago. Traguei saliva. — Podemos dormir aqui? — perguntei, apontando a sala de estar. — Prefiro não dormir na cama de um estranho.

Tudo bem. Vou procurar alguns travesseiros e lençóis.

Esperei, olhando a luz das velas piscando e as sombras ricocheteando por toda a sala. A chama foi ficando cada vez menor enquanto a vela lutava para se manter acesa. A escuridão não era uma opção. Agora era um aviso constante de que o mundo se foi. Como à resistência, Ryder não era uma opção.

Ele voltou para a sala, com os braços carregados de travesseiros, lençóis e um edredom. Depois de empurrar a mesa fora do caminho, estendeu a manta no chão. Estava nervosa, sabendo que íamos compartilhar uma cama novamente.

Engoli saliva nervosamente enquanto ele puxava a camisa pela cabeça e tirava sua bermuda. Ficou com sua boxer, pendurada abaixo de seus quadris. Meu coração começou a correr quando se virou com um ardente olhar para mim.

Relaxe, Maddie — disse, caminhando lentamente para mim. — Não vou morder.

Ouça, Ryder... eu... — O que queria dizer desta vez? Minha mente ficou completamente em branco. Levantei uma mão para detê-lo. Sabia que se me tocasse, seria um caso perdido.

Quando a parte de trás dos meus joelhos bateram no sofá, continuou aproximando-se, parando quando minha mão estava encostada sobre seu peito.

Um momento de tensão passou enquanto estávamos cara a cara, nossos olhos dizendo o que não nos atrevíamos a falar em voz alta. Minha mão parecia pequena descansando sobre as tatuagens que cobriam seu peito. Queria mover a mão um pouco mais abaixo para a parte superior de sua boxer, para explorá-lo. Em vez disso, tirei minha mão.

Por que está tão nervosa? — perguntou.

Porque não sei o que pensar de nós. — As palavras saíram, sem ensaios. — Quer dizer, onde nos encontramos? Você disse que não quer um relacionamento e que nunca poderia me amar, mas...

Seus lábios se chocaram contra os meus, cortando minhas palavras, enquanto suas mãos se moviam para manter minha cabeça no lugar. Aprofundou o beijo freneticamente, querendo mais, tomando mais. Sua língua úmida e provocadora passou por meus lábios, pedindo entrada. OH, o homem sabia beijar! Minhas mãos fizeram o que queriam fazer antes. Correram por cima de seu sólido ventre. Conteve o fôlego quando meus dedos roçaram a parte superior de sua boxer.

—Quero você, Maddie — disse com a voz rouca enquanto seus lábios se moviam para o meu pescoço, deixando beijos úmidos em seu caminho. Suas mãos corriam por meu tórax até a borda da minha camiseta. — Só mais uma noite.

Seus lábios esmagaram os meus de repente desaparecendo toda a doçura. Devorou meu lábio inferior com os dentes enquanto suas mãos se moviam por debaixo de minha camisa. Não pude conter o gemido quando seus dedos empurraram minhas calças para baixo de meus quadris.

Em questão de segundos, me deitou no chão, com cuidado de não machucar minhas costelas. Sua mão deslizou até a parte interna de minha coxa, roçando brandamente minha calcinha.

Não posso ter o suficiente de você — disse antes de tomar minha boca de novo, exigindo mais esta vez. À medida que sua mão se moveu contra mim, sua língua empurrou dentro de minha boca, tomando o que queria.

Estava em chamas.

Baixou minha calcinha rapidamente. Estava desesperada por ter seus dedos em mim, dentro de mim. Dei um grito abafado quando ele cumpriu meu desejo. Sua boca se moveu para beijar a sensível pele atrás da minha orelha enquanto seus dedos me atormentavam.

Quero você em cima de mim — disse, afastando-se de repente e me levando com ele. Assim que se sentou e se encostou contra o sofá, sentei montada nele, sentindo-o louco de necessidade.

Agarrando minha cabeça, selou sua boca com a minha. Sua língua fazia estragos no interior com exuberantes movimentos firmes. Suas duas mãos se moveram sobre minha camiseta, brincando com meus seios através do tecido fino.

Por favor, Ryder...

Mmm, mendigando. Eu gosto — disse, inclinando-se e mordendo meus seios através de minha camisa.

Engasguei com a sensação e meus quadris se moveram contra ele por vontade própria. Gemeu com o movimento, suas mãos caíram e agarraram minha cintura.

Sua dureza atraiu minha atenção quando me deparei com sua roupa de baixo. Levei a mão entre nós e envolvi os dedos ao seu redor. Seus dedos se fecharam em meus quadris enquanto minha mão brincava com o volume dele.

Maddie, não sabe o que faz comigo.

Me mostre — disse, sem fôlego.

Merda — disse em voz baixa, tirando a boxer rapidamente.

Quando estava livre, envolvi a mão ao redor de seu duro comprimento. Me afastou um pouco de seu pescoço e seus lábios se chocaram com os meus.

Não tenho uma maldita camisinha — disse antes que sua língua se afundasse em minha boca.

Minha mão seguia atormentando-o, provocando um grunhido animal que subia por sua garganta. Sem romper o beijo, empurrou minha mão rapidamente antes de agarrar meus quadris e me levantou. Pouco a pouco, entrou em mim, me guiando com suas mãos. Sua língua avançou contra a minha, enquanto se impulsionava contra mim, me enchendo por completo.

Gozei imediatamente, cada centímetro de minha pele palpitava.

Permanecia imóvel quando as ondas de êxtase me atravessaram. Sua boca silenciou meus gemidos enquanto sua língua se encontrava com a minha.

Rompi o beijo quando me extrapolou a necessidade de me mover. Sentei-me, pondo as mãos em seu peito. A sensação de estar em cima foi esmagadora. Sentia-me no controle. Poderosa. Comecei a me mover, sentindo-o mais profundo dentro de mim.

Maldita seja, Maddie — gemeu, apertando seu agarre em meus quadris cada vez que empurrava mais profundo.

Joguei minha cabeça para trás e arqueei o corpo, as sensações corriam através de mim.

Você está ótima me montando — disse, olhando me mover. Suas mãos desapareceram debaixo de minha camisa, procurando meus seios.

Agarrei seus ombros, me aferrando quando a textura áspera de seus dedos acariciava meus mamilos. Meus quadris se moviam para cima e para baixo, tendo mente própria. Senti chegando um orgasmo outra vez.

Sem se retirar, me virou sobre minhas costas. Seus lábios encontraram o lóbulo de minha orelha enquanto colocava minhas pernas para o alto para envolve-las ao redor de sua cintura. Sustentando seu peso em cima nos cotovelos, começou a se mover mais rápido.

Não podia parar de emitir os sons que brotavam de minha garganta enquanto me golpeavam as ondas de outro orgasmo. Suas mãos se emaranharam em meu cabelo enquanto me beijava profundamente, tomando meus fortes gemidos em sua boca.

Cristo, Maddie — disse contra minha boca enquanto seus quadris se sacudiam com força contra mim. — Nunca... OH, Deus... porra, é bom demais para parar.

Gemeu, enterrando-se em mim poderosamente. Seu corpo ficou tenso, empurrando uma vez mais. Me enchendo, me completando.

Nossos corpos seguiam conectados com suas mãos emaranhadas em meu cabelo, quando o beijo se voltou terno.

Quando nos separamos, seus olhos azuis percorreram meu rosto com preocupação.

Merda, gozei dentro de você — disse, com voz rouca. — Ia tirar mas... parecia tão condenadamente bom, não conseguia parar.

Até esse momento, o sexo seguro não tinha estado em minha mente. Era valente com ele, consumida por ele. Não estava segura se algum de nós poderia ter parado.

Queria te sentir. Só você envolta a mim e eu ao seu redor, nada mais. — Beijou meus lábios ligeiramente enquanto uma de suas mãos se moveu para acariciar minha bunda. Meu corpo começou a responder de novo ao seu contato.

Se afastando, me olhou nos olhos. — Quero que saiba que nunca tive relações sexuais sem camisinha.

Nunca?

Nem sequer uma vez. Foi minha primeira vez.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, puxei sua cabeça para beijá-lo de novo. Movendo-se lentamente, sua mão deslizou suavemente por meu lado, na borda do meu seio, e depois embalou minha mandíbula meigamente.

Terminou o beijo e seus lábios se retiraram dos meus a contra gosto enquanto saía de mim. Rolando para o lado, ele me puxou para o seu lado. Apoiei a cabeça em seu ombro firme enquanto seus braços me apertavam mais.

Ele jogou uma manta sobre nós, me resguardando com seu calor. Meu corpo ainda formigava, cada terminação nervosa, me sentia viva e acordada. Sabia que nunca mais voltaria a ser a mesma.

Capítul2o2

P

artimos na manhã seguinte antes do amanhecer. Nossas mochilas estavam carregadas de comida e água, e ambos,

Brody e Ryder tinham armas e munição.

Andamos incontáveis quilômetros durante a manhã, mas a tarde estava abrasadoramente quente e tivemos que parar. O calor era implacável, refletindo sobre a calçada e nos assando.

Então paramos e descansamos, no meio do nada. Perto do entardecer, continuamos adiante, decididos a chegar em casa nessa noite. Ryder ficou ao meu lado, ajustando seu passo ao meu, me perguntando frequentemente se estava bem. Não disse que a dor em minha costela era insuportável ou que meu dedo pulsava. Inclusive a ferida em minha cabeça doía porque as queimaduras do sol começaram a descamar a crosta. Queria ver meu pai, então lutei com a dor.

Ryder e eu trocamos umas poucas palavras enquanto caminhávamos. Apesar de ontem à noite, seguia sem saber onde estava com ele e me preocupava o que aconteceria quando chegássemos em casa. Poderíamos agir como se nada tivesse acontecido ou continuaríamos com esta não relação, esta coisa física que tinha acontecido? Tinha perguntas, mas nenhuma resposta.

O sol se escondeu entre um resplendor de rosa e púrpura. Era lindo e impressionante, mas não pude desfrutar. Parecia injusto desfrutar de algo tão bonito quando milhões começariam a morrer por desidratação ou fome. Queria voltar atrás no tempo quando a única coisa que me

preocupava era estudar e completar meus plantões hospitalares. Agora tinha que me preocupar em sobreviver.

A noite caiu rapidamente, deixando que a lua iluminasse nosso caminho. Não tinha nem ideia de onde nos encontrávamos até que Brody parou para verificar o mapa.

Eagle Pass está mais adiante — disse. — Se o contornarmos, vai acrescentar horas ao nosso tempo. Se formos diretamente pela cidade, reduziremos pela metade. – Nós olhamos para a escuridão. — O que querem fazer?

Ryder tirou o boné e passou os dedos pelo cabelo empapado de suor. Me olhou com preocupação, parecendo exausto, o peso de nossas duas mochilas o desgastava.

Acredito que é melhor ir pela cidade. Maddie parece horrível — disse.

Sim, estava esgotada e a dor tomava o meu corpo, mas sério, horrível?

Estou disposta a brigar com os loucos para chegar em casa — disse Eva, reajustando sua mochila sobre seus ombros. — Estou tão desesperada.

Então vamos — disse Brody, com a decisão tomada.

Uma hora mais tarde, chegamos aos subúrbios de Eagle Pass. A cidade estava completamente às escuras. Não havia iluminação pública brilhando para nós nem luzes resplandecendo das janelas das vitrines. O silêncio era opressivo, um ser físico que nos mantinha em suas garras.

Isto é algo tirado de um filme de terror — sussurrou Eva ao passar por uma mercearia completamente destruída. Todas as janelas estavam quebradas e as portas penduradas por suas dobradiças. Caixas vazias e lixo cobriam o estacionamento junto a um par de carros abandonados. Ao longe, ouvimos um grito de mulher. O som enviou um calafrio por minha coluna vertebral.

Quando nos aproximamos mais ao centro da cidade, vimos centenas de homens, mulheres e crianças firmes ao redor do tribunal. As vozes se aproximavam de nós. Falando, gritando e chorando. Alguns sustentavam velas e outros eram afortunados por terem lanternas. Havia muitas pessoas bloqueando nosso caminho. Teríamos que caminhar através do grupo de corpos.

Ryder agarrou minha mão e entrelaçou seus dedos com os meus.

Fique junto de mim, Maddie.

Meus dedos se apertaram ao redor dos seus. Não havia maneira de que me afastasse dele.

Avançamos pela borda da multidão. Olhei ao redor à massa de homens e mulheres. Todo mundo parecia estar sujo e esgotado. Alguns tinham um olhar distante perdido em seus olhos que recordava aos zumbis sem vida dos filmes.

Passamos por um vendedor tentando negociar com uma mulher por uma garrafa de vodca. Um homem gritou pedindo ajuda. Saltei quando alguém começou a gritar a uns metros de mim.

Meu coração começou a bater mais rápido pelo medo quando a multidão se fechou em torno de nós, nos levando para dentro da loucura. Alguém me empurrou e o terror alagou minha mente. As lembranças de

ter sido pisoteada no clube voltaram para mim. Meu sangue ficou frio, a história do medo se repetiria.

A multidão se condensava. A mão de Ryder acidentalmente soltou a minha quando um homem caiu sobre ele. Um pânico dilacerador me encheu quando as pessoas correram entre nós, nos separando.

Ele me olhou quando a multidão aumentou ao nosso redor. — Maddie! Pegue minha mochila!

Abri caminho aos empurrões, tentando envolver os dedos na correia de nylon de sua mochila, mas alguém me agarrou pelo braço, me afastando.

Por favor, tem que me ajudar! Por favor! — rogou um homem, puxando meu braço.

Olhei desesperadamente de novo para Ryder. Ele empurrava às pessoas do caminho, investindo para frente para chegar até mim. Ele só deu um olhar e o homem me soltou.

Me protegeu com seu corpo, pegou minha mão e a envolveu com força ao redor da correia da mochila.

Tem que segurar forte em mim. Não vou te perder, Maddie. Outra vez não.

Assenti, decidida a não soltá-lo.

Começamos a empurrar através da multidão de novo. Alcançou agarrando minha cintura e me puxando para ele. Agora estava encaixada junto à mochila, segurando como se minha vida dependesse disso. Dando uma olhada ao redor dele, vi que um de seus punhos envolvia a mochila de Eva, nos mantendo todos juntos.

Ao nosso lado, um homem pregava sobre o fim do mundo. Uma menina pequena se encontrava a poucos metros de distância, chorando em silêncio enquanto segurava à perna de sua mãe. Alguém gritava com desespero por água.

Assim parecia o fim do mundo, pensei. Dias depois do golpe do pulso eletromagnético, as pessoas sofriam e morriam. Em questão de minutos, o país se converteu em um país do terceiro mundo. Está agora era a nossa realidade.

Quase chegávamos no limite da multidão, quando de repente um homem tentou puxar a mochila de Brody de seu ombro. Ele girou lutando para que a soltasse, mas o homem se negou a soltar. Eva gritou quando foi empurrada ao chão pela briga. Meu aperto foi arrancado da mochila de Ryder, quando ele foi para frente.

Ajudei Eva a se levantar quando Ryder apontou a arma ao homem.

Solte-o, senhor — retumbou a voz profunda de Ryder.

O desconhecido imediatamente saiu correndo entre a multidão, com as mãos vazias.

Ryder meteu a arma na cintura e pegou minha mão de novo. Nos apressamos para passar pela multidão e o conflito nos impulsionou a nos mover mais rápido.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, finalmente, nos libertamos da multidão. Agora podia respirar melhor sem a pressão de tantos corpos me rodeando.

MERDA! — exclamou Brody, zangado enquanto corríamos longe.

Que DEMÔNIOS foi isso?

Olhei para trás, para a sofrida e suplicante multidão. — Isso é desespero — disse, simplesmente.

A mão livre de Ryder pegou sua arma de novo quando um homem apareceu frente a nós.

Precisam de uma carona?

O homem parecia o avô de alguém. Tinha o cabelo cinza e uma barba branca e espessa que cobria seu rosto enrugado. Seus olhos brilhavam intensamente enquanto olhava para baixo para a arma de Ryder.

Tenho um velho caminhão que ainda funciona. Troco uma viagem por mantimento.

Quão longe vai? — perguntou Ryder, avaliando o tipo.

Depende do que tenha para negociar — disse o homem, me olhando.

Ryder deu um passo protetor frente a mim. — Não temos nada para negociar — disse em tom ameaçador.

Escute garoto, tenho uma menina que foi para a universidade. Não sei nada dela desde que as luzes se apagaram. Não vou machucar ninguém, não dessa maneira.

Passou um minuto enquanto permanecíamos em silêncio, debatendo sua confiabilidade.

Temos mais de duas horas de carro para chegar — advertiu Brody.

O homem olhou para o outro lado enquanto coçava a barba. — vai custar algo tremendamente caro para leva-los lá.

Corta essa merda — disse Ryder, impaciente. — O que quer?

O homem olhou a arma que sobressaía da cintura de Ryder. — A arma e qualquer munição que tenha.

—Diabos, não! — gritou Brody com indignação. Olhou Ryder com incredulidade. — Não pode falar sério, Ryder! Não lhe daremos nossa maldita arma por uma viagem!

Cale a boca, Brody — disse Ryder, com os olhos ainda no homem.

—Diabos, não, não vou me calar! Não vamos fazer isso! Os frios olhos azuis de Ryder voltaram a perfurar Brody.

Vamos fazer! Se não quiser caminhar mais dez dias, adiante, idiota.

Isso é por Maddie, não é? — perguntou Brody, me olhando.

Ryder ignorou a pergunta. — Pode ter a arma e a munição quando chegarmos sãos e salvos.

Certo — disse o homem, estendendo a mão. Ryder a estreitou, possivelmente selando nossa morte.

Seguimos o velho para um caminhão Ford 1960 azul escuro e pneus com listas brancas.

—Dois na frente, dois atrás — disse o homem, subindo ao assento do motorista.

Brody e Eva subiram na boleia do caminhão, enquanto que Ryder e eu entramos na cabine. O homem, obviamente, tinha passado muitas horas reconstruindo a caminhonete. O interior de couro branco era novo e o painel parecia recém-saído de fábrica. O carro ligou sem problemas com um rugido do motor.

Em questão de segundos, deixamos à cidade para trás. Ryder e o homem começaram a conversar sobre o ataque PEM e como as pessoas da cidade estavam frenéticas para encontrar mantimentos. Ele disse que não havia nenhuma lei. Em nenhum outro lugar.

Enquanto o vento açoitava as janelas, tentei escutar sua conversa, mas a exaustão com que estive lutando durante todo o dia, finalmente ganhou. Meus olhos se fecharam e o sono me empurrou para a borda de minha consciência.

Apoie-se em mim, Maddie.

A voz profunda de Ryder me fez abrir os olhos de novo, de repente estava acordada e consciente que ele pressionava ao meu lado. Quando seu braço me rodeou, coloquei a cabeça em seu ombro. Em questão de segundos, estava dormindo.

Capítul2o3

D

espertei bruscamente quando a caminhonete freou em uma parada, me jogando ligeiramente para frente. Os braços de

Ryder eram a única coisa que evitava que caísse no chão. Acomodei-me e olhei Ryder ao meu lado. As luzes do painel emitiam um brilho azulado sobre sua mandíbula sem barbear e frios olhos azuis.

Estamos na casa de Eva — disse, em voz baixa.

Com incredulidade, olhei para a noite a fora. Apesar da escuridão, reconhecia a rua que levava diretamente à casa de Eva. Senti a caminhonete ricochetear quando Eva e Brody saltaram da boleia traseira da caminhonete. O pânico apertou meu coração. Não podia deixa-la! Tínhamos que ficar juntas!

Contendo um soluço, segui Ryder para fora da caminhonete e vi como Eva e Brody penduravam as mochilas sobre seus ombros. O cabelo loiro de Eva brilhava sob a luz da lua enquanto caminhava para mim. Podia ver a tristeza em seus olhos, mas também se mesclava com emoção. Estava em casa.

Conseguimos Maddie — disse, com lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

Joguei meus braços ao seu redor enquanto caíam minhas próprias lágrimas. Soluços ruidosos escaparam de meu peito quando seus braços me envolveram. Não queria vê-la partir.

Te amo, Maddie.

Também te amo, Eva. Se Cuide.

Enxugou o rosto, tirando as lágrimas. — É uma cadela por me fazer chorar.

Tive que rir apesar do sofrimento torcendo meu coração.

Eva se aproximou e deu golpezinhos com os dedos no peito de Ryder.

Será melhor que cuide dela ou te perseguirei.

Um canto da boca de Ryder se curvou em um meio sorriso. — Se cuide você, Eva. Maddie estará bem. — voltou-se para Brody. — Se precisar de algo, venha para minha casa.

Sim, digo o mesmo. Se precisar de algo, me procure — respondeu Brody, estendendo a mão para apertar a de Ryder, a sacudindo com força.

Antes de partirem, Brody deu ao idoso sua faca de caça em troca da viagem. Com um último e choroso adeus seguimos nossos caminhos separados. Estava relutante em deixar Eva, mas me sentia desesperada para ver meu pai. Me matava saber que estava perto.

As lágrimas continuaram caindo enquanto nos afastávamos. Me dei conta de que há alguns dias, passeava por esta estrada na caminhonete de Eva. As lágrimas caíam fortemente ao recordar como éramos sem preocupações.

Tudo vai ficar bem — disse Ryder. Sua mão se moveu para descansar em minha perna. A pele áspera de seu polegar acariciava minha pele, me recordando que ainda tinha ele e que não ia à parte alguma.

Sequei as lágrimas rapidamente. — Sentirei saudades.

A verá novamente.

Deixamos a cidade para trás e nos dirigimos para o campo. Olhei com antecipação pela estrada deserta que me levaria para casa. Finalmente, o senhor parou a caminhonete em um caminho familiar de terra.

Isto é o mais longe que posso ir — disse.

Ryder entregou a pistola e munição ao homem. — Obrigado pela viagem.

Cuidem-se, meninos.

Ryder e eu ficamos em completa escuridão quando as luzes traseiras da caminhonete desapareceram pela estrada. O cascalho rangia sob nossos sapatos enquanto caminhávamos, rompendo o silêncio da noite.

Minha costela quebrada protestou ao caminhar mais, mas não me importou. Estava perto de papai. Nada iria me impedir de vê-lo.

Quase corri o resto do caminho quando a casa apareceu à vista. Sem luzes de boas-vindas. Só a luz da lua abria o caminho, me deixando ver a velha casa de rancho situada tranquilamente entre as árvores e pequenos matagais.

Perguntei-me quão tarde era. Meia-noite? Uma hora? Provavelmente meu pai dormia. Esperava não assustá-lo por aparecer no meio da noite, mas suponho que seria melhor do que absolutamente não aparecer.

Os passos de Ryder vacilaram ao nos aproximarmos da casa. Olhei ao redor, me perguntando o que o tinha deixado tenso de repente.

Algo não está certo, Maddie — disse em voz baixa, olhando pelo pátio coberto de vegetação.

Por que diz isso? — perguntei, tentando segurar o pânico de que algo poderia ter acontecido com meu pai.

Com este calor, as janelas deveriam estar abertas, mas estão todas fechadas. Algo está acontecendo.

Procurei na varanda escura pelo vaso de barro de cacto que continha a chave reserva. Quando a encontrei, cavei na terra, finalmente tirando a chave. Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto abria a porta principal. Por favor, por favor que papai esteja aqui!

Dei um passo para dentro, mas Ryder me deteve com uma mão em meu braço. Empurrou-me para trás dele protetoramente, me resguardando com seu corpo. O segui para dentro da casa, deixando-o liderar o caminho. O piso de madeira rangia sob nossos pés enquanto o calor no interior nos golpeava como um tijolo.

Lentamente nos dirigimos pelo corredor. Fiquei muito perto de Ryder, assustada de ficar separada na total escuridão. Ele tinha razão. Algo não ia bem.

Conhecendo a planta de minha casa tão bem como eu, Ryder nos conduziu ao dormitório de meu pai. O que encontramos em seu quarto fez parar meu coração.

Sua cama estava vazia.

Ryder entrou no quarto, mas eu congelei na porta, surpreendida que meu pai não estivesse aqui. Me senti mal do estômago. Poderia estar perdido? Doente? Ferido?

Ryder abriu uma gaveta da mesa de cabeceira, já não tentando mais estar calmo. Procurou até que tirou uma lanterna. Acendeu-a, iluminando o quarto por toda parte. O feixe ricocheteou na cama vazia e nos arredores intactos. Tudo estava em seu lugar, exatamente como estava quando fui.

Está com meus pais — tranquilizou-me Ryder.

—Espero — sussurrei, sem saber o que faria se não fosse assim.

Depois de trinta minutos, caminhávamos pelo pátio dianteiro de seus pais. A casa estava às escuras, mas podíamos ver que as janelas estavam abertas para deixar entrar a brisa noturna.

Maddie, se seu pai não estiver aqui, o encontrarei, prometo.

Meu coração se derreteu ao saber que Ryder faria isso por mim. Só outra razão do por que o amava.

A varanda de madeira rangia ruidosamente enquanto nos aproximávamos da porta principal. Ryder estendia o braço para abrir a porta mosquiteira quando a parte mais importante de uma espingarda apareceu na porta escura, apontando diretamente para seu peito.

Assustada, agarrei um punhado da camisa de Ryder e puxei. Meus dedos ficaram brancos devido ao forte agarre que tinha nele.

Ryder se manteve em seu lugar, sem medo do canhão da espingarda a centímetros de distância dele.

Sou eu, papai, Ryder.

A espingarda abaixou imediatamente e em algum lugar da casa, uma vela veio a vida.

RYDER!

Roger Delaney apareceu na porta, agarrando Ryder pelos ombros e aproximando-o. Escutei Roger choramingar fortemente enquanto se abraçavam. Seus olhos chorosos me olharam, ampliando-se em surpresa. — Maddie! Graças a Deus!

Seus enormes braços me envolveram, me trancando em seu calor. Minha garganta se encheu de emoção. Roger não era um tipo sentimental, então vê-lo assim era emocionante.

Alguém gritou o nome de Ryder com uma mescla de incredulidade e felicidade. Ouvi pés correndo antes que Janice saísse precipitadamente da casa, lançando os braços ao redor de Ryder e quase o derrubando.

Graças a Deus! Estávamos tão preocupados! — Chorou com lágrimas correndo por seu rosto. Aproximando-se,me puxou para ela. Meu rosto foi esmagado contra o peito de Ryder enquanto ela nos abraçava com força.

Depois de alguns instantes de abraços apertados e exclamações de surpresa, Janice finalmente nos soltou e nos estendeu o braço.

Rezei com tanta força para que os dois chegassem em casa. Estão bem?

Antes que pudéssemos responder, Roger nos fez gestos para entrar.

Deixe-os entrar em casa, Janice.

Ela limpou as lágrimas e nos fez entrar na sala iluminada com velas. Sentia-me feliz e agradecida de vê-los, mas continuava me perguntando onde estava meu pai.

Janice levantou a mão e a passou pelo áspero resquício de barba no queixo de Ryder. — Agora tenho meus dois bebês em casa.

Gavin está em casa? — perguntou Ryder ansiosamente.

—Chegou ontem. Está na sua casa. Não queríamos deixa-la desocupada — disse Roger, entrando no círculo de luz das velas. — houve alguns atos de vandalismo por aqui.

Odiava interromper suas boas-vindas, mas tinha que perguntar. — Meu pai não estava em casa. Sabem onde está?

Quando vi o olhar que Janice e Roger deram, meu coração deu um pulo. Ela tomou minhas mãos entre as suas e me deu um olhar tão triste que meu lábio começou a tremer. Lutei contra a histeria crescendo em mim. OH Deus! Ainda estava vivo?

Antes que Janice pudesse responder notou meu dedo enfaixado.

O que aconteceu, Maddie?

Cortou o dedo e quebrou uma costela. Pode dar uma olhada mais tarde? — perguntou Ryder, obviamente querendo saber mais, mas sem perguntar.

É claro.

O que tem o seu pai? — perguntou Ryder.

Ela vacilou. Uma mensagem silenciosa parecia viajar entre os dois. Meu coração pulsava mais rápido enquanto esperava pelas terríveis notícias que sabia que viriam.

Está no antigo quarto de Gavin — disse com um suspiro de resignação.

Peguei a lanterna de sua mão e comecei a descer pelo escuro corredor, ignorando a tentativa de me deter. Escutei-a pedir a Ryder por ajuda, mas meu coração pulsava muito forte em meus ouvidos para ouvir o que dizia.

Espere, Maddie — disse Ryder, atrás de mim. Puxou meu braço, mas eu o ignorei enquanto virtualmente corria pelo corredor.

Realizando uma abrupta parada, abri em um puxão a porta fechada do quarto. Apontando com a lanterna para a cama, contive um suspiro chocado. Meu pai se encontrava na cama, deitado tão imóvel sob as mantas que por um momento me perguntei se estava vivo. Imediatamente queria romper a chorar, mas em seu lugar, traguei fortemente e lentamente deslizei para frente.

Na beirada da cama, me escapou um soluço. Estava tão pálido e frágil sob a manta azul escuro que quase não o reconheci.

Papai?

Lentamente abriu os olhos. Tomou todo um minuto para focar seu olhar em mim. Com lágrimas em meus olhos, olhei Ryder. Estava de pé na soleira da porta, com aspecto pálido enquanto olhava meu pai.

Maddie? — perguntou papai com a voz rouca, lutando fracamente para se sentar. Corri para ajudá-lo, então lancei os braços ao redor de seus ombros magros. Chorei quando me envolveu com um de seus braços.

Está aqui — disse, tremendo de emoção.

Não podia falar enquanto me sentava na beira da cama com meus braços ao redor dele. Me afastando, eu o vi lutar para falar. Imediatamente soube que algo estava errado. Sua boca se inclinava de um lado e seu braço esquerdo jazia morto a seu lado.

Papai? — sussurrei com surpresa. — O que aconteceu?

Seus olhos luziam cheios de tristeza. Em pânico, olhei Janice quando a porta se abriu contornando Ryder na porta.

Maddie, queria te contar antes que o visse. Acreditam que teve um derrame cerebral.

Baixei o olhar a seus olhos marrons enquanto minhas lágrimas caíam descontroladamente. — OH, papai! — Chorei, lhe dando outro abraço.

Maddie, tão feliz. — Suas palavras soaram forçadas e armadas com dificuldade.

Senti Ryder se mover atrás de mim, me dando a força que necessitava para enfrentar este pesadelo.

Tem alguma debilidade muscular em sua boca e o olho esquerdo que vem e vai. Seu braço esquerdo está completamente dormente e tem alguns problemas para caminhar por isso esteve usando uma bengala. Também, sua fala está comprometida — disse Janice, em voz baixa. — Com seu histórico médico, estou quase certa que foi um derrame cerebral. O quão grave, nós não saberemos sem exames.

Meu pai estendeu a mão boa e alisou o cabelo de meu rosto — Tão feliz — disse com um sorriso torcido. Forcei um sorriso em meu rosto, sabendo que gostaria de vê-lo.

Janice caminhou para o outro lado da cama e o ajudou a voltar a se deitar. Doeu vê-la cobrir meu maravilhoso pai como se fosse um menino.

Ele estendeu a mão tremula para Ryder. — Obrigado. Trazê-la para casa.

Ryder me rodeou para pegar a mão estendida de meu papai.

Você sabe que faria qualquer coisa para mantê-la segura.

Os olhos de meu pai brilharam para Ryder. Me olhando outra vez, sussurrou: — Eu te amo. Lembre-se.

As lágrimas caíram mais fortes. Falava como se estivesse morrendo.

Sacudi a cabeça em negação, me recusando a escutar.

Deixe-o dormir um pouco — disse Janice. Inclinei-me e beijei sua testa. — Te amo, papai.

Nos dirigíamos para fora do quarto quando sua débil voz nos deteve.

Ryder. Fique.

Enquanto Ryder se virava para retornar ao quarto, Janice me tirou de seu braço e me levou. Antes que me afastasse pela esquina, me virei para ver a mão de meu pai alcançando as de Ryder. O que papai tinha que dizer a Ryder que não podia dizer na minha frente?

Na sala de estar, Roger tinha acendido uma lanterna que projetava uma luz suave pela espaçosa sala. A grande chaminé de pedra e os móveis de couro cor de café davam à sala um ar de ambiente quente e acolhedor que necessitava neste momento.

Tem fome? — perguntou Janice, me empurrando gentilmente para que me sentasse no sofá.

Não, obrigado — respondi, aturdida.

Tomando um assento a meu lado, pegou minha mão entre as suas e estudou meu rosto.

Roger o encontrou assim faz dois dias quando foi ver como estava. Fiz tudo o que podia. — Fez uma pausa um segundo antes de continuar:

De uma enfermeira para outra, precisa saber que sem a medicação ou ajuda médica, não há muito que possamos fazer por ele. E desde que o hospital não tem eletricidade... — Respirou fundo e soltou lentamente. — Não tenho certeza de quanto tempo resta, Maddie.

Assenti e as lágrimas caíram mais fortes. Perdi minha mãe há muito tempo. Não podia perder ao outro. Como poderia viver sem meu pai? Era meu sustento. Dependíamos um do outro. Não teria nenhum familiar que ficasse no mundo, um mundo que desmoronava cada dia um pouco mais.

Deixe que te traga um pouco de água, querida.

Depois que Janice se foi, me sentei sozinha, segurando meus dedos com força para que parassem de tremer. Examinando meus sapatos sujos, disse-me uma e outra vez que isto não era real. Nada disso era real. Despertaria pela manhã, em meu apartamento. Meu pai ligaria e me contaria a respeito de seu dia. Iria para a escola e veria meus amigos. Retornaria para minha antiga vida.

Seu pai é forte. Ele vai se recuperar disto — disse Roger em frente da sala.

Assenti, com as lágrimas me turvando a visão. Por mais que quisesse que fosse verdade, como estudante de enfermagem, sabia que a recuperação de um derrame cerebral sem ajuda médica seria quase

impossível. Janice e eu faríamos o que pudéssemos, mas o resto estava nas mãos do destino ou Deus ou quem quer que estivesse controlando este mundo louco no qual vivíamos.

Levantei os olhos quando Ryder entrou na sala, suas longas pernas cobriram o espaço entre nós em questão de segundos. Quando se sentou ao meu lado e me pegou em seus braços, senti o consolo que só ele podia me dar.

Está vivo e a salvo, Maddie, agradeça por isso — sussurrou contra meu cabelo.

Sabia que Ryder tinha razão. Acredito que teria sido pior não saber onde estava, ou perdido para sempre.

Roger limpou a garganta. — Quando saíram? — perguntou.

Ryder se afastou de repente ciente de que não estávamos sozinhos. Inclinou-se para frente, colocou os cotovelos sobre seus joelhos e olhou para seu pai.

Imediatamente. Levou três dias de carro e caminhada para chegar até aqui — respondeu, passando uma mão por seu rosto.

Tome, querida — disse Janice, retornando com um pequeno copo de água.

Meus dedos tremendo seguraram o frio copo de plástico. Tomei um gole, realmente sem muita sede, mas sabendo que estava desidratada.

Estou feliz que esteja em casa, filho. Estou muito feliz — disse Roger com um nó em sua voz.

Você ouviu algo? — perguntou Ryder.

Houve algumas discussões no rádio de ondas curtas. Terroristas detonaram a PEM em declaração de guerra e a maior parte dos Estados Unidos está na escuridão. Coisas como essas. Ouvi que o exército está diminuído gravemente neste momento. Viram alguma coisa?

Ryder estava a ponto de responder quando sua mãe interrompeu. — É tarde Roger, eles estão exaustos. Deixe-os ir para a cama. Pode fazer as perguntas pela manhã.

Sinto muito, meninos. Tem razão. Os dois parecem esgotados.

Já é tarde, pode ficar aqui, Ryder. Farei uma cama no sofá e Maddie pode ter seu antigo quarto — disse Janice, em direção à porta. — Vou procurar algumas mantas.

Quando saiu, Roger fez mais algumas perguntas a Ryder a respeito do que vimos. Ryder lhe contou sobre o hospital e o avião que caiu, mas não falou dos prisioneiros ou do clube. Haveria tempo para isso. Por agora, precisávamos dormir.

Quando Janice retornou com lençóis e travesseiros para Ryder, a lembrança de nossa cama improvisada e o que fizemos nela passaram por minha mente. Olhei para Ryder, me perguntando se recordava o mesmo, mas seus olhos frios não revelavam nada.

Vamos te acomodar, Maddie — disse Janice.

Disse boa noite a Roger e me levantei para segui-la. Ryder manteve os olhos no chão, sem me olhar. Fiquei parada com indecisão. O que lhe digo? Agora que retornamos para casa, as coisas seriam diferentes?

Seus olhos azuis pareciam distantes quando eles finalmente encontraram os meus e sua voz era plana, carente de emoção.

Te vejo pela manhã, Maddie.

Boa noite, Ryder.

Ia dormir no antigo quarto de Ryder, um lugar que não tinha estado desde que se mudou. Sob a luz da lanterna, não parecia o mesmo. Ficaram para trás os pôsteres que cobriam a parede. Não havia roupa suja atirada por ali ou sapatos fedorentos no armário. Agora uma antiga cama de ferro se situava no meio do quarto, coberta com um edredom de cor celeste. Cortinas de voal voavam brandamente com a brisa noturna. Agora era um quarto para convidados, não a do adolescente que me lembrava.

Mantenha esta lanterna com você — disse Janice, correndo as mantas por mim. — Se precisar de algo durante a noite, não hesite em nos acordar.

Isso me deu vontade de chorar de novo já que estava em um quarto que estava acostumada a conhecer tão bem. Quantas vezes tinha sentado aqui com Ryder, falando sobre a escola ou outras coisas tolas de adolescentes? Quando éramos pequenos, passávamos horas construindo fortes ou fazendo grandes planos para o futuro. Agora o quarto tinha mudado. Nós tínhamos mudado. O mundo tinha mudado.

Só queria escapar de tudo.

Janice contornou a cama rapidamente para me envolver com seus braços, como minha mãe teria feito se ainda estivesse viva.

Está em casa, Maddie. Está a salva conosco. Tudo ficará bem — sussurrou, acariciando minhas costas de modo tranquilizador.

Obrigado por cuidar de meu pai.

É claro, querida, sabe que não deixaríamos que nada lhe acontecesse. — afastou-se e esfregou meu braço em um gesto carinhoso.

Sabia que Ryder cuidaria de você e a traria para casa.

Houve momentos que pensei que não conseguiríamos.

Mas conseguiram. — Tirou o cabelo de um lado de meus olhos. — Agora, durma um pouco. Nos veremos manhã.

Quando se foi, fiquei parada sem energia no meio do quarto, olhando para a cama. Muito cansada para me preocupar com dormir, tirei meu shorts incrustados com sujeira e deslizei sob os lençóis frescos. Com minhas últimas forças, apaguei a lanterna e a coloquei ao meu lado na cama.

Embora me sentisse esgotada e dolorida, o sono não chegava. Pensei que era porque estava em um quarto que já não me parecia familiar, mas a verdade era que não tinha dormido sozinha por quase uma semana.

Sentia saudades e necessitada.

Ryder dormia apenas a umas salas de distância. Podia facilmente ir até ele, deixa-lo me puxar, me dando conforto e dormir ao seu lado. Não me afastaria. Provavelmente me daria boas-vindas. Só Ryder podia me proporcionar a tranquilidade que necessitava para pensar que tudo estaria bem. Que meu pai ficaria bem. Que o mundo estaria bem.

Que nós estaríamos bem.

Capítul2o4

M

e virei, sentindo o calor em minha cara. Abrindo os olhos lentamente, olhei contra a brilhante luz que entrava da janela.

Em alguma parte do lado de fora, um bezerro mugia ruidosamente por sua mãe. O som me recordou onde me encontrava. Em casa.

Os lençóis frescos estavam maravilhosos sobre minha pele enquanto me esticava com cuidado. Sentia minhas costelas apertadas e doloridas nesta manhã e meu dedo quebrado felizmente intumescido. Tocando meu couro cabeludo, fiquei feliz ao descobrir que o corte curou bem.

Pouco a pouco desci da cama colocando de novo meus shorts, meus olhos posaram na minha mochila no canto do quarto. Não me recordava de ter trazido ela comigo ao quarto. Alguém deve ter trazido esta manhã. Fiquei vermelha, Ryder esteve aqui me vendo dormir, de pé junto a mim, me sentindo envergonhada ante a ideia, tirei a roupa limpa da bolsa e me troquei rapidamente. Encontrando uma escova de dentes, os escovei e passei os dedos por meu cabelo comprido e liso. Necessitava de um banho, mas primeiro, tinha que ver meu pai.

Encontrei todos sentados ao redor da mesa grande da cozinha, incluindo o Gavin e meu pai. Apesar de ver a muleta apoiada contra sua perna, estava feliz de ver meu pai parecendo mais como ele mesmo do que o homem débil de ontem à noite.

Olhe quem decidiu unir-se a nós! Boa tarde, mequetrefe! —disse Gavin, me abraçando em um abraço muito forte.

Estou tão feliz de que esteja bem, Gavin! —Minhas palavras foram amortecidas contra seu peito enquanto me apertava com força.

Gavin era alto e bonito como Ryder. Tinha os mesmos olhos azuis brilhantes, mas as semelhanças terminavam aí. Gavin tinha o cabelo negro curto, e o do Ryder era marrom claro e sempre necessitava de um corte de cabelo. Ambos eram fortes como rochas e muito teimosos, mas Ryder era uma bala perdida, mais do que Gavin foi alguma vez. Ambos eram ferozmente protetores um com o outro, mas também eram conhecidos por entrar em brigas juntos.

Se acalme, ela está ferida —disse Ryder enquanto o olhava com hostilidade controlada.

Ryder se arrumou para parecer bem apesar do cansaço cobrindo o seu rosto. Seu cabelo estava encaracolado ligeiramente nas pontas e a barba em sua mandíbula crescia mais cada dia, fazendo-o parecer mais perigoso e inacessível. A camisa branca que levava fazia contraste na escuridão de sua pele depois dos dias sob o sol e destacou as tatuagens correndo acima e debaixo de seu braço. Tinha sentido saudades, ontem à noite, assim vê-lo esta manhã era como um gole de água fria em um dia caloroso.

Merda, Maddie, está ferida? —perguntou Gavin.

—Estou bem. Ryder só está sendo super protetor.

Sim, uma costela quebrada e um dedo quebrado está "muito bem"

disse Ryder, sarcasticamente.

Merda! Quer que eu dê uma olhada? — me perguntou Gavin.

Diabos, não! Mamãe pode ver —respondeu Ryder, soltando fumaça.

Sou um paramédico, Ryder. Faço isto para ganhar a vida. —Gavin tratou de raciocinar com ele.

Ignorei a discussão que parecia estar começando entre os dois e tomei lugar ao lado de meu pai.

Está bem esta manhã, papai?

Sorriu-me e me deu um polegar para cima. As lágrimas outra vez ameaçaram cair, mas me recordei que estávamos juntos e a salvo. O resto resolveríamos dia a dia.

Janice pôs um prato de comida diante de mim que continha pão com geleia e algo que se parecia, suspeitamente, a toucinho, mas que dizia que era carne de veado.

Não vai vê-la sem uma camiseta, Gavin, assim pare —disse Ryder rigidamente, enquanto olhava ao Gavin.

Gavin levantou as mãos em sinal de frustração. — É como nossa irmã, Ryder! Qual é o problema?

Está bem, é suficiente. Resolvam isso do lado de fora —advertiu Janice, com voz autoritária.

Ryder olhou para Gavin outro segundo antes de levantar-se da mesa e sair pela porta detrás, deixando-a fechar com um forte golpe detrás dele.

O que se passa com ele? — perguntou Gavin com um sorriso satisfeito.

Perguntava-me o mesmo. Ryder não foi cuidadoso nem uma vez desde que entrei na cozinha. Já tratava de se distanciar de mim?

Dormiu bem? —perguntou meu pai, segurando minha mão. A preocupação por Ryder desapareceu enquanto observava meu pai. Seguia pálido e parecia tão fraco que de repente perdi o apetite.

Dormi bem, papai. E como está você?

Bem. Digamos... chegando lá.

Tratei de não chorar quando escutei as palavras lentas e quebradas porque ele tinha problemas para falar. A energia que tomou para dizer as palavras rompeu mais meu coração.

Ryder é estranhamente reservado a respeito — interveio Gavin. — O que aconteceu?

Eu contei sobre o clube, o avião batendo e os homens que roubaram a caminhonete da Eva. Meu pai ficava atônito quando expliquei como caminhamos durante horas sem comida nem água e como entramos na casa de alguém. No momento em que terminei, Janice e ele estavam em lágrimas.

Depois que todos comeram, Gavin e Roger saíram, falando algo a respeito de um sistema de filtração de água. Meu pai queria retornar a seu quarto, assim lhe guiei pelo corredor lentamente, falando todo o tempo sobre o PEM e a perda de energia.

Quando retornei, ajudei a Janice a limpar a cozinha. Me colocou a par da vida sem eletricidade. Havia um montão de velas e lanternas assim, a luz não era um problema. Roger tinha instalado uma ducha no exterior que era só uma caixa o suficientemente grande para uma pessoa. Um tanque de água estava unida na parte superior que

capturaria a água de chuva ou poderia ser cheio com água do arroio. Estavam no processo de construção de uma latrina (objeto costumeiramente usado para urinar e evacuar), mas até que estivesse terminada, teríamos que nos arrumar com os bosques próximos à casa. Sua adega continha conservas de frutas, verduras e carne. Disse que tinham armazenado suficiente água para beber, mas também desinfetavam a água do arroio para utilizar no banheiro e na cozinha.

No banheiro, Janice continuou falando enquanto examinava minhas costelas e dedo. Decidindo que ambos se curavam bem, começou a enfaixa-los.

Seu pai e você podem permanecer aqui todo o tempo que queiram, Maddie.

Obrigado, Janice, mas não queremos ser uma carga.

Tolices. São família — disse, me dando um sorriso doce — Sempre foram.

Mais tarde essa noite, ajudava meu pai a ir para seu quarto quando Ryder passou diante de mim no corredor.

Vou para casa, Maddie — disse, sem se incomodar em me olhar enquanto seguia caminhando. — Te verei mais tarde.

Foi então que soube, ia voltar a ser só uma amiga, algo que tinha sido todo o tempo. Fechei os olhos contra a dor em meu peito. Sabia que chegaria este momento. Simplesmente não esperava que doesse tanto.

Capítul2o5

N

os três dias seguintes, me afoguei no cotidiano da vida. Ajudei a meu pai a escovar os dentes e a se barbear. Quando necessitava ajuda para caminhar ou inclusive para comer, estava ali.

Estive a seu lado constantemente, preocupada em não deixa-lo fora de minha vista durante muito tempo.

Para passar o dia, sentávamos no pórtico e víamos os cavalos e o gado nos pastos. De noite, deitava-me em minha cama e escutava os sons da noite pela janela aberta, mas minha mente permanecia sempre em Ryder.

Ele sempre estava por perto durante o dia, trabalhando no rancho. Suas refeições fazia conosco, mas depois do jantar se despedia e ia para sua casa, me deixando sozinha mais uma vez.

—O que há de novo, pequena?

Vi Gavin se aproximar. O velho chapéu de palha que usava escondia seu rosto do sol, mas não ocultava o brilho de seus olhos.

Não muito, Gavin. O que há de novo contigo? — perguntei-lhe, voltando a atenção para o cavalo que tinha estado acariciando.

Meu pai tomava sol na varanda e Janice estava ocupada, assim tinha caminhado até a linha de pasto porque necessitava de um tempo a sós. Ryder apenas falou rapidamente comigo desde que chegamos a casa, mas estava decidida a esquecê-lo. Já era hora de seguir adiante.

OH, simplesmente um descanso de trabalhar nessa maldita latrina. Juro que cavar uma fossa com uma pá não é o trabalho mais fácil por aqui, mas este vaso sanitário vai ser o melhor vaso sanitário dos arredores.

Ri ligeiramente.

Mas vai ser muito melhor que usar os arbustos — disse-lhe, sorrindo. O olhar tolo em seu rosto me recordou uma vez mais sua personalidade fácil de levar. Era tão diferente de Ryder que às vezes devia me recordar que eram irmãos.

Apoiou os cotovelos perto de mim sobre a cerca de arame e olhou para a terra. Vi o cavalo ir se encontrar perto de uma deliciosa parte de erva. Estivemos um momento em silêncio. Os únicos sons eram dos gafanhotos em algum lugar da erva alta, chiando em sua chamada de emparelhamento.

Sabe, Maddie, alegra-me que pôde retornar para casa. Me preocupei com você.

Eu também me alegro de poder retornar, Gavin. Dallas é uma cidade muito grande e asseguro que não foi fácil sair dali.

Não, não foi, mas só tinha que me preocupar comigo. — Gavin fez uma pausa, me olhando por debaixo da asa de seu chapéu. Ruborizei, sabendo que está conversa ia em uma direção que não queria. — Sei que não é de minha conta, mas o que passou lá?

Sabia que se referia a Ryder, mas não me atrevia a dizer nada. Me fazer de desentendida parecia a via mais segura.

Já te disse o que aconteceu — respondi-lhe. — Estávamos em um clube, nosso caminhão foi roubado e caminhamos até em casa.

Há muito mais na história do que diz. Algo se passou entre vocês dois.

Comecei a protestar, mas levantou uma mão, me detendo.

Conheço a reputação de Ryder com as mulheres e sei como é contigo. Posso imaginar o que aconteceu e isso me incomoda. Quero que saiba que estou aqui para você. Ryder pode ser meu irmão, mas também pode ser um idiota.

Ante suas palavras sinceras, senti lágrimas formando-se em meus olhos. Desde quando me converti em um bebê chorão? Aspirei ruidosamente e limpei uma lágrima perdida enquanto via o pasto.

OH, diabos! acertei em cheio, não? Merda, Maddie, sinto muito que meu irmão seja um idiota!

Estendeu a mão e me atraiu para ele. Aproximei de boa vontade, necessitando de um ombro para chorar. Choraminguei com força em sua camisa enquanto ele acariciava minhas costas torpemente.

Se eu fosse ele, nunca te faria mal — murmurou em um sussurro.

Minhas costas ficaram rígidas, mas logo relaxei. Este era Gavin. Era inofensivo.

OH, merda! Agora estou em apuros — disse Gavin, olhando por cima de meu ombro. Separou lentamente seus braços ao redor de mim, com os olhos fixos na frente.

Sequei meus olhos das lágrimas antes de olhar atrás de mim. Ryder nos observava atentamente e em sua cara se refletia uma crescente raiva.

Que demônios está fazendo, Gavin? — perguntou, grosseiramente.

Dei uns passos longe de Gavin sabendo que Ryder tinha um mau gênio e, ao que parece, eu era a causa disso a maior parte do tempo.

Fala, Ryder. Precisa de algo? — perguntou Gavin, inocentemente.

A mandíbula de Ryder se fechou e abriu várias vezes enquanto seus frios olhos nos olhavam. Tinha a esperança de que não pudesse ver os restos de minhas lágrimas. Quão último queria era que ele soubesse que estava ferida.

Papai precisa da sua ajuda — disse Ryder. — Já!

Está bem. — Gavin se aproximou e me esfregou o braço carinhosamente. — Recorda do que te disse, Maddie. Se precisar de mim, sabe onde me encontrar.

Com um sorriso para o Ryder, afastou-se.

Ryder me olhou, seus olhos gelados. — O que foi isso? Cruzei os braços sobre meu peito, me protegendo.

Nada. Estávamos conversando.

Comecei a me afastar dele, com medo de me pôr a chorar ou começar a gritar em qualquer momento. Ele deslocou sua mão, agarrando meu braço para me deter.

Maddie?

Sim?

Tragou saliva, tirando o boné de beisebol e passando a mão pelo cabelo empapado de suor.

Gavin é um bom cara.

OH, não, ele não ia sugerir...

E qualquer mulher teria sorte de contar com ele... — Tratei de lhe interromper. Não podia escutar isto.

Mas ainda estou aqui — me olhou profundamente — e não penso em ir embora.

Fiquei quieta, paralisada por suas palavras. Colocou novamente o boné e com uma palmada baixou brandamente a aba. Sem me olhar outra vez, afastou-se, me deixando com essas palavras ressonando em meus ouvidos.

Talvez ainda haja esperança.

Dias mais tarde, seguia sonhando com essa esperança quando um desconhecido se aproximou da casa pela rua. Encontrava-me sentada com meu pai no pórtico, desfrutando da calidez do sol, quando o vi.

Estava sujo e magro. Parecia desarmado mas isto podia ser enganoso, aprendemos da pior maneira.

O pai do Ryder o deteve a uma distância segura da casa, com um disparo de escopeta. Os vi trocar palavras acaloradas, mas estava muito longe para poder escutá-los.

Venham aqui! — assobiou Janice da porta, apartando minha atenção do estranho.

Rapidamente ajudei a meu pai a ficar de pé. Enquanto o ajudava a chegar à porta, pela extremidade de meu olho, um movimento captou minha atenção. Ryder e Gavin se dirigiam de maneira decidida para o desconhecido. Ambos tinham escopetas nas mãos, como se estivessem preparados para ir à guerra.

Os olhos duros de Ryder piscaram para mim, observando rapidamente todo meu corpo antes de olhar longe. Deteve-se uns metros de distância do estranho, com uma postura imponente. Podia ver a tensão em seus ombros e os músculos rígidos de suas costas. A ameaça era real e ele estava preparado.

Dentro da casa, minhas mãos tremiam enquanto deixava meu pai em uma cadeira da cozinha. Corri à janela e observei.

Se afaste da janela, Maddie — sussurrou Janice freneticamente.

Ignorei-a, a segurança do Ryder era o único pensamento em minha mente. Os homens pareciam tensos, preparados para atacar em qualquer momento. Pude ver a mão do Ryder apertar-se ao redor da escopeta que levava a seu lado.

De repente, o homem se voltou e se afastou. Soltei um suspiro de alívio, mas o medo não desapareceu. Talvez não estávamos tão seguros aqui como pensava.

Capítul2o6

U

m dia se transformou em outro. Tratei de não me preocupar com Eva e Brody, todos meus amigos da escola ou a saúde de

meu pai. Várias vezes Janice me lembrava que devia tomar um dia de cada vez e não me preocupar com o futuro. Desejava que fosse assim tão simples, mas meu futuro se mostrava sombrio.

Uma tarde, ajudava Janice a dispor da comida para o almoço quando Ryder entrou na cozinha. Meu corpo começou a zumbir imediatamente, vivo e acordado como se tivesse dormido profundamente até agora.

Mãe, pode empacotar dois almoços para mim? — perguntou, estendendo seu braço ao redor de mim para tomar uma maçã do cesto. Segundo Janice, este era o último lote de maçãs de seu jardim. Depois deste, não haveria fruta fresca até no próximo ano.

É obvio, querido. Vai trabalhar? — perguntou Janice.

Não, quero levar Maddie a minha casa por um momento.

Quer estar a sós comigo?

Os olhos de Janice passaram de Ryder a mim, surpreendida.

Me dê um segundo e lhes prepararei algo.

Por debaixo de meus cílios, dei uma olhada em Ryder. Elevava-se sobre mim, me fazendo sentir pequena e vulnerável. Assim de perto,

podia ver o fogo em seus olhos me recordando que não tínhamos estado a sós por dias.

Está de acordo? — me perguntou ao me apanhar o olhando fixamente.

Sim — respondi.

Como se fosse dizer que não.

Depois de Janice empacotar a comida, fomos ao celeiro. O sol caía implacavelmente, fazendo que as ondas de calor ondeassem ao nosso redor. Enquanto caminhávamos, os gafanhotos saíam de nosso caminho, fazendo ruídos enquanto saltavam longe.

Vamos montar os cavalos? — perguntei-lhe, emparelhando meus passos com os seus.

Não, respondeu Ryder, me dando um sorriso capaz de derreter o coração de uma garota.

Então, o que vamos ...?

Tirou um jogo de chaves de seu bolso. — Bronco

O que? Ainda funciona? — perguntei, surpreendida.

Quando sorriu e assentiu, automaticamente atirei meus braços ao redor dele. Estava feliz, sabendo o muito que ele amava esse Bronco. Desde que fez dezesseis anos, tinha passado horas trabalhando nele, investindo cada centavo que ganhava em sua reconstrução. Alegrava-me que sobrevivesse ao PEM, significava muito para ele.

Minha felicidade aumentou quando Ryder lentamente envolveu os braços ao redor de mim. O abraço inocente se converteu em muito mais quando suas mãos descenderam lentamente para descansar em meus quadris. Seus dedos se estenderam para me agarrar com força, me atraindo para mais perto. Respirei profundamente, amando seu aroma. Três simples dias me tinham feito sentir tanta saudade, que doía.

Quando me soltou, meu corpo protestou. Respirei fundo e tratei de frear meu coração palpitante enquanto se afastava. Quando por fim consegui me controlar, o segui até o enorme celeiro.

Albergava dois tratores, um reboque de cavalos, o velho Bronco do Ryder e o caminhão Ford 1950 de seu pai. Vários instrumentos de granja e mantimentos também se achavam armazenados aleatoriamente.

Em uma área do celeiro havia uma área bem fechada contra os intrusos. Sabia que atrás dessa porta havia um arsenal de fornecimentos de sobrevivência. Desde pacotes de papel higiênico até caixas de mantimentos não perecíveis; a área estava repleta. Bolsas de trigo, arroz e feijão se armazenavam entre os pacotes de água engarrafada. Também sabia que abaixo do chão havia um quarto de segurança repleto de fornecimentos suficientes para durar um par de dias. Quando alguém dizia que Roger e Janice eram sobreviventes, não tinham ideia de quanto.

Sentei-me no suave assento de couro do Bronco, ao mesmo tempo que Ryder se sentava atrás do volante. Contive o fôlego enquanto girava a chave no aceso. Ouvir o rugido do motor foi maravilhoso. Depois de sair do celeiro, prosseguimos diretamente no caminho.

Ryder vivia atrás da propriedade. Sua casa se encontrava a 1 quilômetro e meio de distância da casa de seu pai e se conectavam por um caminho de terra. Eles não podiam ver sua casa, ele não podia ver a deles. Tinha construído com isso em mente.

Há anos, me disse que não queria que se inteirassem de seus visitantes noturnos. Estremeci ao recordar disso.

A casa luzia igual à última vez que a vi, um rancho de um só piso feito da pedra resistente do Texas. Um celeiro se assentava a curta distância, cheio de equipamentos agrícolas.

Ryder abriu a porta e me deixou entrar primeiro. Todas as janelas estavam abertas, assim fazia calor mas não sufocava. A luz natural entrava em torrentes, iluminando a casa brilhantemente.

Não era uma casa grande, mas tinha o tamanho certo para ele. Tinha dois quartos, uma sala, um banheiro e uma pequena cozinha. O lugar era uma típica casa de solteiro. Sua sala constava de um sofá de couro e uma cadeira de jogo. Sobre a chaminé de pedra pendurou uma TV de tela plana. Não havia fotos nas paredes e o lugar estava livre de quinquilharias. A última vez que estive aqui, havia garrafas vazias de cerveja por toda parte. Ao menos, alguém limpou o lugar.

Vamos comer no deck traseiro. Vai estar mais fresco — disse Ryder me guiando através da cozinha até a porta traseira.

O que amava de sua casa se achava justamente atrás dessa porta. Enormes árvores rodeavam um grande terraço de madeira e um pequeno arroio . Podia-se escutar correr a água pelo leito do arroio, enquanto que os ramos das árvores balançavam brandamente no vento. Era tão tranquilo e acolhedor que era singelo imaginar que fomos as únicas duas pessoas que restavam no mundo.

Nos Sentamos nos degraus que conduzia à borda da água. A parte externa de sua coxa roçou intimamente a minha enquanto nos sentávamos um ao lado do outro.

Por que me troxe aqui, Ryder? — perguntei, entrecerrando os olhos contra o sol para olhá-lo.

Seu velho boné de beisebol estava para baixo, assim não podia ver seus olhos, só sua mandíbula recém barbeada. Vi como apertava os dentes e logo girou os olhos para me olhar. O calor seguia ali, flutuando ao redor da sua íris azul.

Coma seu sanduíche, Maddie. Perdeu peso — disse com voz rouca, olhando de novo para o arroio.

Seus ombros se flexionaram enquanto se inclinava para apoiar os cotovelos nos joelhos. A lembrança de me segurar a esses ombros enquanto fazíamos amor me pôs quente e molhada. Rapidamente desviei o olhar, me obrigando a comer um pouco do sanduíche. Depois de meu último pedaço, ficou de pé.

Vamos.

O que faremos? — perguntei.

Tiro ao alvo — respondeu, caminhando para a porta. — Depois que esse desconhecido apareceu, decidi que precisa.

Estava aqui para praticar tiro ao alvo? Sério? Era ingênua ao pensar que só queria estar a sós comigo?

Não preciso praticar, Ryder. Sou uma atiradora perfeita, sabe disso

queixei-me, querendo praticar outra coisa com ele.

Olhou-me enquanto caminhava pelo corredor. — Não praticou em quatro anos. Já é hora de praticar.

Tratei de não olhar seu quarto quando passamos. Continuando pelo corredor, entramos no quarto de convidados onde guardava um cofre e um pequeno escritório. Começou a abrir o cofre, mas se deteve e me olhou.

Se acontecer algo, a combinação é 11—19—54.

Odiava quando dizia coisas como essa. Se precisasse da combinação, isso queria dizer que ele não estaria perto e se não fosse assim... bom, simplesmente não queria pensar nisso.

Pode usar esta — disse, tirando uma pistola 9mm e uma caixa de balas.

Uma arma de mão? sério? por que não uma escopeta como com a que sempre pratiquei?

Começou a carregar a arma, respondendo minha pergunta ao mesmo tempo.

Uma escopeta é boa, mas uma pistola... a pistola se pode ocultar e é melhor em lugares fechados.

A ideia de matar ou ferir alguém enviou um calafrio por minhas costas.

Sabe que eu não gosto — argumentei, seguindo-o através da casa até o deck. Colocou algumas latas vazias perto do arroio e saltou de novo no deck para me dar a arma.

Precisa se sentir cômoda com ela.

Tomei a coisa com asco, como se o que tratava de me passar era um animal morto. Me dando um olhar frustrado, sua voz se reduziu: — Maddie, me divirta e faça isto.

Suspirei e com cuidado apontei para uma lata. Moveu-se atrás de mim, estendendo as pernas a meu lado de maneira que fiquei envolvida contra ele. Envolvendo os braços ao meu redor, pôs as mãos sobre as minhas e levantou a pistola ligeiramente. Meu corpo se acendeu à vida. Tratei de me concentrar no objeto e ignorar o meu rápido batimento cardíaco.

Deixou cair as mãos e deu um passo para trás. — Recorda de tomar ar e soltá-lo lentamente antes de disparar, justo como te ensinei.

Assenti e enchi meus pulmões de ar. Sustentando-o um segundo, deixei escapar o ar lentamente e apertei o gatilho. A coronhada me atirou para trás, mas a palma de Ryder foi imediatamente ali, à parte baixa de minhas costas, evitando que caísse mais longe. Sua mão se moveu mais abaixo, descansando na parte superior de meu traseiro, familiar e cálida.

O acertou totalmente — disse, olhando a lata caída e afastando sua mão. — Cinco rodadas mais e estará preparada. Precisamos conservar nossas balas.

Quando terminei, ele estava satisfeito com meu trabalho. Entregando a arma, vi como suas grandes mãos dirigiam a arma de maneira perita, revisando o tambor cuidadosamente e deslizando a trava de segurança. Quando entrou na casa para devolver a pistola ao cofre, me sentei nos degraus do deck e esperei.

O calor era opressivo enquanto o sol se elevava no céu espaçoso. O suor fazia que meu cabelo se pegasse ao couro cabeludo e que minha roupa se empapasse de molhada. Olhei ao arroio com desejo. A última

vez que tomei um banho foi há dois dias. Precisava entrar na água. Olhei para a casa. Ryder estava dentro, em algum lugar.

Deveria? Não seria a primeira vez que me banhava perto dele e provavelmente não seria a última. A modéstia parecia ser uma coisa do passado, já que agora o banheiro significava os arbustos e uma ducha significava banhar-se ao ar livre. Além disso, preferia me banhar aqui onde só estivéssemos nós dois e não fora da casa de seu pai, onde qualquer um poderia me ver.

Saltando antes que mudasse de idéia, corri dentro. Não estava segura de onde se encontrava Ryder por isso entrei no banheiro e tomei seu xampu e sabão. Antes de ir, agarrei a toalha pendurada em um gancho atrás da porta.

Vou tomar banho! — gritei por cima do meu ombro antes de sair pela porta de trás.

Na borda do terraço, rapidamente tirei a roupa e as dobrei cuidadosamente em uma pilha. Apressei-me para a água. Estava fria contra minha pele aquecida. Rapidamente comecei a ensaboar meu corpo e meu cabelo o melhor que pude com um dedo quebrado. A lembrança de Ryder fazendo isso por mim, superaqueceu minha pele de novo. Enquanto lavava o sabão de meu cabelo, ouvi a porta traseira se fechar de repente. Dando a volta, sustentando o fôlego.

Ryder parou. Tinha dois copos de plástico vermelhos nas mãos e parecia que estava a ponto de deixá-los cair em surpresa.

Não pude conter o sorriso ao ver o olhar de assombro em seu rosto. Não havia muito que pudesse fazer para impressioná-lo e o deixar sem fala, mas suponho que o fiz.

Não pude resistir a um banho — disse.

Ao mesmo tempo ele dizia: — Estava procurando vodca — com a voz rouca enquanto me olhava com assombro.

Teve que procurar a bebida? — brinquei com um sorriso. — Pensei que o todo-poderoso Ryder sempre estava preparado para uma festa.

Parece que agora estou perdendo uma.

Foi minha vez de me surpreender quando colocou os copos no chão e tirou o boné. Sustentou seus olhos em mim enquanto sua camisa e shorts seguiram ao boné. Minha boca formou um pequeno "Oh" logo depois que sua boxer desapareceu.

Sem apartar os olhos de mim, caminhou para o arroio, com passo lento e decidido. Traguei forte com a vista frente a mim. Tinha o corpo de um deus grego e o tipo perfeito de um cara durão.

Em questão de segundos, encontrava-se a meu lado, fazendo que a água ondulasse ao nosso redor. Agarrando minha cintura me puxou para ele, tirando o ar de meus pulmões. Meus olhos se abriram ao sentir sua ereção contra meu estômago, duro e preparado. Me olhou nos olhos um segundo antes que sua boca descesse sobre a minha com fome. Meus braços tinham vontade própria, envolveram ao redor de seu pescoço, correndo brandamente pelo cabelo aparado em sua nuca. Suas mãos viajaram brandamente por minhas costelas, detendo-se debaixo de meus peitos para me acariciar. Sua boca voltou frenética, forçando meus lábios a se abrir.

Não pude resistir à tentação de morde-lo de brincadeira enquanto sua língua se precipitava entre meus dentes. Um profundo grunhido vibrou em sua garganta enquanto tomava sua língua em minha boca, chupando-a brandamente.

Ofeguei quando uma de suas mãos se moveu para embalar meu seio, movendo um polegar sobre meu mamilo. Rompendo o beijo freneticamente,me levantou para que meus peitos estivessem à altura de sua boca. Tomando um mamilo, envolveu-o com os lábios, levemente a princípio, mas logo com mais força, com mais urgência. Ofeguei e agarrei seu cabelo, enrolando meus dedos através dos fios de seda. Seus lábios se moveram a meu outro seio e lhe deu a mesma atenção, lambendo e mordendo até o ponto que pensei que ia gritar pela intensidade.

Me baixou, voltando a levar seus lábios a minha boca. Enquanto sua língua invadia minha boca duramente, envolveu minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura. Seus dedos empurraram contra meu traseiro, me levando mais perto de sua dureza.

Senti sua falta ao meu lado de noite – ele disse, movendo os lábios a meu ouvido, mordiscando minha orelha. — Acordo te desejando, e vou dormir sonhando contigo.

Agarrei seu cabelo e atraí seus lábios de volta aos meus, o beijando profundamente com uma necessidade que nunca poderia ser satisfeita.

Enquanto seus lábios conquistavam os meus, me levantou sem esforço. Enlouquecedoramente lento, me descendo sobre ele, centímetro a centímetro sob a água. Ofeguei enquanto me abria, me enchendo por completo.

Sua boca deixou a minha para me olhar fixamente nos olhos. Nessas profundidades azuis vi o intenso desejo; queria começar a me mover sobre ele. Suas mãos sustentavam meus quadris enquanto se movia para frente por outro beijo. Seus lábios esmagaram os meus, tomando o que queria. Atirei minha cabeça para trás enquanto a sensação dele no mais profundo de mim corria desde minha cabeça até a ponta de meus dedos. Seus lábios roçaram meu pescoço, mordendo brandamente, fazendo a tortura, muito mais maravilhosa.

Apertou meus quadris com força, ainda negando-se a me deixar mover enquanto pulsava muito dentro de mim.

Ryder... — implorei, pedindo que pusesse fim à deliciosa tortura. Gemeu baixo contra minha garganta e o som vibrou através de meu corpo.

Você é tão gostosa Maddie — sussurrou com voz rouca.

Quando comecei a choramingar em frustração, começou a mover-se, afastando seus quadris antes de empurrar duro. Agarrei seus ombros, me sustentando com força enquanto as ondas de êxtase se apoderavam de mim. À medida que meus quadris se moviam para cima e para baixo sobre ele, suas mãos alcançaram meus peitos outra vez.

Seus dedos me deixavam quente me empurrando sobre a borda. Gemi em voz alta enquanto o orgasmo me golpeou com toda sua força. Desta vez, não tratou de afogar meus gritos com sua boca.

Abri os olhos para encontra-lo me olhando. Mordendo o lábio inferior, me envergonhei. Isso pareceu causar um frenesi nele. Começou a bombear dentro de mim mais forte, vendo como minha língua lambia o ponto onde, uns segundos antes, tinham estado meus dentes. Seus dedos se ataram em meu cabelo, aproximando minha cara. Sua boca foi à minha e sua língua empurrou dentro da minha boca para me provar.

Vou gozar dentro de você outra vez, Maddie — sussurrou contra meus lábios enquanto seu corpo bombeava dentro e fora de mim. — Porque é minha, só minha.

Assenti, disposta a aceitar algo que quisesse enquanto seu corpo destroçava o meu. Uma mão agarrou firmemente meu quadril e a outra ficou enredada em meu cabelo. Quando atirou a cabeça para trás e

gemeu, não pude resistir a beijar seu pescoço, deixando que minha língua tocasse ligeiramente sua pele quente.

Merda! – gemeu, ofegando.

Quando empurrou mais rápido, instantaneamente eu vim de novo, deixando escapar um grito quando tudo em meu interior se fez pedacinhos. Gritou enquanto seu corpo se sacudia debaixo de mim, alcançando sua própria liberação.

Seus lábios se moveram até meu ouvido.

Te Amo, Maddie — sussurrou com voz tensa enquanto golpeava com força dentro de mim uma vez mais antes de me encher.

Meu corpo ficou imóvel instantaneamente. Me amava? Seus lábios pousaram sobre os meus brandamente enquanto seus dedos se enredavam em meu cabelo molhado. O beijo foi tão suave, tão diferente de todos seus beijos frenéticos, carregados sexualmente que senti que as lágrimas ameaçavam cair ante a ternura.

Afastando-se, agachou a cabeça sob a água. Um segundo mais tarde, apareceu por cima da superfície, lançando seu cabelo molhado para trás e fazendo que a água voasse em todas as direções. Traguei saliva ao ver seu peito musculoso por cima da água. Queria correr minhas mãos sobre suas tatuagens, seguindo-os ao redor de seu ombro, por seu peito e mais abaixo.

Me deixe tomar um banho e logo te levarei de volta — disse, com total naturalidade.

O que? Isso era tudo o que tinha que dizer depois de dizer que me amava?

Fiquei de pé, atônita, enquanto ele começava a ensaboar o corpo. Minha mente não podia assimilar o fato de que me amava. Meu coração ainda pulsava com força e suas palavras só o faziam pulsar mais rápido.

Quando tinha trocado de opinião? E por que atuava como se não fosse importante? Tínhamos que falar disto, mas primeiro, necessitava de um pouco de roupa. Falar enquanto estava nua não era o mais inteligente perto de Ryder.

Fazia meu caminho através da água para sair quando seus dedos se fecharam ao redor de meu braço. Não disse nada, mas seus olhos olharam minha cara, procurando algo.

Vou sair, te esperarei lá dentro — disse, tratando de manter a boca fechada e não deixar escapar todas as perguntas que tinha.

Assentiu, mas seus olhos me penetravam, tratando de olhar profundamente dentro de mim. Finalmente, soltou meu braço, me liberando de seu olhar. Dando-lhe as costas, caminhei à borda, sem me preocupar se por acaso me via nua ou não.

Rapidamente recolhi minha roupa e corri para o interior para me vestir. Meu dedo quebrado precisava de uma nova tala, mas não me preocupava com isso nesse momento. Me vesti e trancei meu cabelo comprido. Puxei uma cadeira e sentei na mesa da cozinha, distraidamente passei a mão pela mesa de madeira enquanto o esperava.

Então, como começo esta conversa?

Precisava escutá-lo dizer que somos muito, muito mais que amigos. Queria escutá-lo dizer que pela primeira vez em sua vida, estava apaixonado.

A porta traseira se abriu e as mariposas tomaram voo em meu estômago. Só usava shorts, deixando descoberto seu peito bronzeado, reluzindo com água. Seus olhos arderam nos meus enquanto caminhava em direção a mim. O vi sair da cozinha silenciosamente. Me pondo de pé, alisei minha camisa em um gesto nervoso. O encontrei em seu quarto, colocando uma nova boxer. Meu rosto avermelhou ante a visão.

Olhou-me, absolutamente surpreso de me ver parada em sua porta.

Está tudo bem? Está preocupada? — Sem esperar minha resposta, voltou-se para seu armário e começou a procurar por algo.

Não podia acreditar na sua atitude despreocupada! Fazia uns minutos disse que me amava. Esqueceu-se? Não se dava conta de quão enorme era isto?

Supus que se alguma vez se sentia assim por mim, seria mais... não sei... carinhoso depois de declarar seu amor. Pelo que parece, me equivoquei.

Começou a colocar shorts limpos, me observando atentamente enquanto dava outro passo dentro do quarto. Seus olhos azuis não tinham nada. Nem ternura nem amor rondavam por ali.

Ryder, disse que me amava.

Olhando para o chão, passou uma mão pelo cabelo, fazendo que as pontas se pegassem para cima por toda parte. Tomando uma respiração profunda, me olhou.

Maddie... demônios — murmurou em voz baixa.

Sentou-se na borda de sua cama e os músculos de seu estômago ondularam com o movimento. Suas tatuagens se retorceram e dobraram

enquanto punha a cabeça entre as mãos e apoiava os cotovelos nos joelhos. De repente tive um mau pressentimento.

Só foi algo que disse. Estava vindo. Me sentia bem dentro de você. Simplesmente saiu. Os meninos fazem essa merda. Deixam escapar coisas porque no sexo se sentem muito bem. A metade do tempo, não dizem de verdade — disse, me olhando com olhos tristes.

Uma sensação de desespero apertou meu coração e sabia que não iria embora.

OH, Jesus! Como pude ser tão tola? Pela terceira vez, tinha me deitado com ele sabendo que ainda não era nada mais que uma amiga. Usada e estúpida, essa era eu. O pensamento me encheu de indignação.

Então diz que NÃO me ama. Só estava bem e simplesmente, não sei: te escapou por acidente?

Ryder passou outra vez uma mão pelo cabelo. Levantando-se, começou a dar voltas pelo seu quarto só para deter-se e tirar uma camisa de um cabide e coloca-la com rapidez, com movimentos zangados. Me olhando, parou alguns metros e colocou as mãos em seus quadris.

Te disse que não me envolvo em relações e que não me apaixono.

Estremeci, as palavras me cortaram como facas. Me sentindo delirante de dor e irritação, voltei sobre meus calcanhares e saí do quarto. Não podia estar na mesma casa com ele.

Capítul2o7

Q

uase estava na porta da frente quando me agarrou o braço, me fazendo girar para enfrenta-lo. Elevei o olhar para seus olhos

azuis e meu coração se partiu em dois. Ele podia negar tudo que quisesse, mas eu era só outra marca no pilar de sua cama. Morri um pouco ante a ideia.

Não me toque, Ryder.

O sangue drenou de seu rosto.

Não vá — disse, sua garganta trabalhando duramente para tragar.

Afastei meu braço dele, a dor e a ira deslocando-se em meu interior.

Por que não posso ir? Teve o que queria, certo?

Maddie...

Não quer uma relação? Bem! Farei fácil para você. Não volte a se aproximar de mim! — Lancei um olhar por cima de meu ombro quando passei com rapidez a porta e desci os degraus.

Ryder me seguiu, descalço. Afastei-me quando sua mão serpenteou para voltar a agarrar meu braço.

Não pode ir! Maldição, nunca quis te machucar!

MUITO TARDE! — gritei.

Gafanhotos saltaram de meu caminho enquanto corria pela rua suja. O calor era sufocante, me envolvendo como um cobertor dificultando

respirar. Ou talvez o que complicava as coisas só era a dor destruindo meu coração em um milhão de peças.

PARE! —gritou.

Parei lhe dando as costas. Minha respiração era acelerada e minhas mãos tremiam. Uma sensação de calor correu por meu rosto, talvez pelo sol ou por meu sangue fervendo, não sabia.

Mantive os olhos centrados em seu peito quando se moveu para parar de frente a mim. Não podia olhar seu rosto e ver o arrependimento ou a compaixão. Essa seria minha morte.

Sinto muito — disse com voz áspera — Deus, sinto muito, Maddie!

Não me afaste.

As lágrimas caíram. Agora meu coração se destroçou.

Deveria ter sabido que só era um brinquedo para você! Algo para encher seu tempo! Ou talvez uma simples provocação. Era isso, Ryder? O que quer que fosse, espero que tenha desfrutado porque não voltará a acontecer! — chiei, as lágrimas embaçavam minha visão e deslizavam por minhas bochechas.

Não é... — Sua voz se quebrou mas não podia escutá-lo, não mais.

Já não posso mais fazer isto! Vou para casa. A minha casa. — Rodeei-o e comecei a caminhar pela rua. Empacotaria as coisas de meu pai e voltaríamos para casa. Descobriríamos como sobreviver por nós mesmos e estaríamos bem. Já não podia estar perto de Ryder. Era impossível resistir a ele, então iria partir. Talvez então meu coração poderia curar.

Não vai para sua casa! — gritou, me seguindo. — Se quiser me ver irritado, só tente ir! Se tiver que te amarrar, farei!

Não tem o direito a me dizer o que fazer! — gritei, limpando as lágrimas e caminhando mais rápido.

Sério? Não tenho direito a te dizer o que fazer? Com todas as fodidas vezes que salvei sua bunda?

Ele se enfurecia, mas segui caminhando.

E o fato de que eu estive dentro de você duas vezes? — gritou. Voltei para olhá-lo com surpresa.

O que? — perguntei em choque. Aonde queria chegar com isto?

Aproximou, detendo-se uns centímetros. — E se estiver grávida? Se está levando meu bebê, acredito que tenho direito a me preocupar com você.

Minha visão se tingiu de vermelho. Um tipo de vermelho lento. Um tipo de vermelho que não havia volta. Sem pensar duas vezes, elevei meu punho e o lancei.

Quando minha mão conectou com sua mandíbula, uma dor subiu por meu braço ante o impacto em meu dedo quebrado. Estrelas e escuridão se precipitaram em minha visão. Aproximando minha mão a meu peito com agonia, balancei sobre meus pés.

Merda! — exclamou Ryder, alcançando um de meus braços para me manter de pé. — Está bem?

O murro que lhe dei foi esquecido enquanto tirava minha mão de meu peito para examiná-la. Me encolhi pela insuportável dor quando seus dedos tocaram levemente o dedo descoberto.

Maldição, Maddie, me odeia tanto? — murmurou sob seu fôlego, seus olhos cheios de dor voaram para os meus antes de examinar minha mão de novo.

Abri a boca para lhe dizer que não o odiava; odiava o que me fazia, mas uma maldição ruidosa impediu isso.

Gavin trotava para nós, parecendo estupefato. — Que demônios está acontecendo? — perguntou, sem fôlego.

Maddie me golpeou — disse Ryder, me soltando a mão para esfregar sua mandíbula. Seus olhos azuis flamejaram para mim, mas não com irritação ou frustração. Só tristeza e arrependimento.

Provavelmente merecia — disse Gavin, voltando-se para mim. — Está bem, Maddie?

Pode me levar para casa, Gavin? A minha casa? — perguntei com a voz tremendo, evitando os olhos de Ryder.

Gavin olhou Ryder, procurando sua aprovação. Este sacudiu a cabeça, me frustrando de novo. Me cansei que Ryder fizesse sempre o que queria, mandando em mim como se fosse meu guardião. Já tinha meu coração, que mais necessitava?

Te levarei para minha casa, está bem? — disse Gavin.

Não te incomodarei ali, Maddie, juro. Mas tem que me prometer que não irá para sua casa. Não é seguro — disse Ryder, sem ocultar a ameaça detrás de suas palavras.

O olhei. Era tão delicioso e irresistível e uma parte de mim queria lhe prometer o que fosse que quisesse, mas estiquei minha coluna vertebral. Já tinha conseguido o suficiente de mim. Não lhe prometeria nada. Meu pai e eu necessitávamos da Janice e do Roger, mas estava determinada a fazer isto com meus próprios termos.

Ficarei com seus pais, mas não quero te ver. Não me toque, não se aproxime, não fale comigo. Se mantenha malditamente longe de mim, Ryder.

Me estudou com dor enchendo seus olhos, sua boca pressionada em uma linha triste. Finalmente, assentiu uma vez.

As lágrimas caíram mais rápido por meu rosto enquanto me afastava. Acabava de perder meu melhor amigo. O único homem que amei. O que seria do meu coração sem ele. Já me sentia vazia.

Gavin se manteve uns passos atrás de mim, sem falar, simplesmente me dando espaço. Precisava estar sozinha. Meu peito ardia mais com cada passo que dava. Limpei bruscamente uma lágrima. Me matava a total e dolorosa destruição que me deixou Ryder. Devia ser assim que as pessoas sentiam quando tinham seus corações partido por alguém.

Finalmente, avistei a casa. Tinha que me acalmar. Não podia deixar que meu pai me visse desta forma. A última coisa que precisava era que ele ficasse preocupado.

Gavin rompeu o silêncio, com voz suave. — É um idiota, Maddie. Não te merece.

Queria discutir. Ryder merecia, alguém que sabia cada segredo dele e que ainda o amava. O aceitava com tatuagens, má atitude e tudo. Mas não importava quanto o quisesse, não era suficiente. Não era o que ele

queria. Por que não poderia ter me apaixonado por alguém como Gavin? Sempre um cavalheiro, Gavin oferecia a uma garota um futuro. Não era irritante, frustrante e incapaz de amar a alguém. Mas não era Ryder.

Quer que eu dê uma surra por você? — perguntou Gavin, me piscando um olho.

Não pude evitar sorrir fracamente. — Hoje não, mas lhe deixarei saber quando precisar de seus serviços.

Essa é a Maddie que conheço. Sentia saudades — disse, me rodeando para entrar na casa.

Respirei profundamente e o segui dentro, pronta para enfrentar meu futuro sem o Ryder.

Capítul2o8

D

urante duas semanas, Ryder e eu nos evitamos. Frequentemente, eu o escutava do lado de fora, trabalhando

com seu pai e Gavin, mas nunca pôs um pé dentro de casa. Comia todas suas refeições em sua casa e também passava todo o tempo livre lá.

Cada vez que escutava sua voz do outro lado das janelas abertas, a dor disparava através de mim. Nenhuma só vez tentou me ver ou falar comigo. Queria perguntar a Gavin se Ryder alguma vez perguntou por mim mas eu temia a resposta que eu poderia ter.

Ninguém perguntou o que aconteceu entre nós. Estou segura que sabiam, mas agradecia não ter que falar sobre isso. Não conseguiria.

Perdi um monte de sono durante essas duas semanas. Cada noite, em vez de dormir, repetia as palavras que me disse e a paixão que compartilhamos. Amaldiçoei-me por ser tão tola. Amaldiçoei Ryder por ser frio.

Amaldiçoei a vida.

Durante o dia, Janice me mantinha ocupada. Me ensinou como fazer pão com suas reservas de farinha. Conservamos os últimos vegetais de seu jardim, conseguindo o que pudemos antes que chegasse o inverno. Querendo conservar a comida, os homens atiravam em esquilos ou cervos por carne fresca. De vez em quando, alguém podia ir pescar. Nossas comidas eram cozidas ao ar livre em uma pedreira de fogo posta na terra. As duchas não eram quentes, mas pelo menos eram limpas. E o banheiro estava terminado, então não mais viagem aos arbustos, graças a Deus.

Por causa dos Delaney, meu pai e eu tínhamos comida, água, fornecimentos de vela e lanternas suficientes para que durassem muito tempo. Sem eles, não estou segura que meu pai e eu seguiríamos vivos.

A saúde de meu pai declinou rapidamente nessas duas semanas. Tinha mais problemas para caminhar e perdia peso rapidamente. Para meu horror, vi seu apetite desaparecer lentamente em questão de dias. Me negava enxergar de que ele estava indo embora diante de meus olhos e não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

A única comunicação que tivemos com o mundo exterior provinha de um rádio de onda curta que Roger escutava a noite. A notícia era sempre a mesma: O governo não podia abastecer fornecimentos às pessoas, o exército se propagava e morriam milhões. A informação a respeito da guerra era inexistente. Estávamos na escuridão, literal e figurativamente.

Uma tarde ensolarada, saía do celeiro quando o Bronco de Ryder parou na entrada da casa. Ele pulou e foi diretamente para a casa sem me ver na porta do celeiro.

Fiquei gelada. Meu coração acelerou e minhas terminações nervosas cobraram vida pela primeira vez em semanas. Estava maravilhoso em uma camiseta branca, calças jeans e botas de cowboy desgastadas. O boné de beisebol estava inclinado para baixo, ocultando os olhos do resplendor do sol. Sua suave mandíbula recém-barbeada estava apertada pela tensão. Havia algo em sua mente.

Depois que entrou na casa, fiquei indecisa. Deveria entrar ou esperar até que fosse embora? Não tinha estado no mesmo espaço que ele em quatorze dias. Não estava segura se poderia aguentar a tortura que causaria.

Repreendi a mim mesma. Era uma mulher adulta. Nenhum homem (sem importar quão bonito e irresistível parecesse) ia me deter de fazer o que queria.

Respirando fundo, dei um passeio pela porta de trás, dando-me palavras de encorajamento. Eu sou forte. Eu posso resistir a ele. Eu só vou agir como se nada estivesse errado.

Abrindo a porta, entrei na grande cozinha. A escuridão da sala me cegou momentaneamente depois de estar à luz do sol durante tanto tempo.

Quando meus olhos se acostumaram, pude ver que todos se encontravam ali. Na parede mais distante da sala estava Ryder, com os braços cruzados sobre seu peito de forma defensiva. Seus olhos azuis se moveram para mim. Senti calor correndo através de meu corpo, implacável e poderoso. Seus olhos viajaram lentamente por meu corpo, e retornaram para encontrar com os meus. Depois de um segundo, olhou para o outro lado, sem pensar duas vezes.

Contra meu melhor julgamento, meu corpo o queria de novo com uma paixão e uma necessidade que me assustava. Tratei de ignorá-lo mas meu coração pulsava a toda marcha e senti um desejo incontrolável de estar perto dele novamente.

Bom, então vamos fazer isto — disse Roger com um suspiro — Vou pegar alguns suprimentos e poderemos sair.

Sair? Freneticamente olhei ao redor para que alguém me dissesse o que estava acontecendo.

Janice respondeu a minha pergunta não formulada. — Os meninos vão à cidade. Há alguns rumores de que as coisas foram mal ali.

Eu vou! — disse com urgência.

NÃO! — responderam Gavin e Roger ao mesmo tempo.

Tenho que me assegurar de que Eva esteja bem.

Não é seguro, Maddie. Fique aqui — disse Gavin abruptamente com frustração.

Meus olhos se moveram para Ryder que olhava o chão, apertando sua mandíbula fortemente. Negou-se a me olhar e isso doía. Um montão. Sabia que estava furioso, mas não me importava. Meus amigos estavam aí fora, possivelmente morrendo de fome. Não ia me sentar aqui e não fazer nada.

Eu vou. E não tratem de me deter.

Mamãe, põe algum juízo na sua pequena protegida — disse Gavin com irritação.

Eu me ressentia com seu novo apelido. Tinha decidido que era divertido porque sempre seguia a sua mãe, tratando de aprender tudo o que pudesse com ela.

Eu vou — disse teimosamente, quase dando fortes pisadas.

Não.

A voz de Ryder foi como um disparo explodindo na sala, me fazendo pular de susto. Ninguém se metia com Ryder quando ele soava assim, incluindo eu.

Sem me olhar, aproximou-se da mesa e tirou uma pistola 9mm da cintura de sua calça. Colocou-a sobre a mesa de madeira diante de sua mãe.

Para a Maddie — disse, com voz dura.

Começou a se afastar quando se deteve e olhou para trás para sua mãe. — E certifique-se de ficar em casa enquanto estamos fora. — Com isso, ele saiu pela porta sem olhar para trás.

Gavin e Roger o seguiram, mas não os notei. Sentei-me pesadamente na cadeira mais próxima enquanto as lágrimas queimavam minha garganta. Ryder não tinha nenhum problema para manter-se afastado de mim. Isto é o que eu queria, não era? Eu disse para me deixar em paz e ele fazia um trabalho muito bom. Muito bom.

Sinto muito, querida. Já sabe o super protetor que ele pode ser — disse Janice, tomando o assento à mesa e acariciando minha mão.

Assenti, lutando contra as lágrimas. Tinha chorado tanto nas últimas semanas que me surpreendia que ficassem mais lágrimas.

Está tudo bem — disse meu pai, tomando minha outra mão. Tratou de sorrir, mas o canto de sua boca caiu, mais pronunciado que alguns dias.

Forcei um sorriso para ele. Ele era tudo o que me restava. Meu pai tinha sido muito forte para mim toda sua vida. Agora era minha vez de ser forte para ele. Tomei uma respiração profunda e apertei sua mão de modo tranquilizador.

Nós três nos sentamos por um momento e falamos sobre o que poderia estar acontecendo na cidade. Cada noite, escutávamos no rádio portátil histórias horríveis de pessoas morrendo de sede e fome. Os roubos eram uma ocorrência comum e as pessoas eram mortas por causa de suprimentos básicos. Agora o mundo no qual vivíamos era uma selva.

Eu me preocupava que os homens pudessem estar entrando em uma situação perigosa. Estavam armados até os dentes com rifles e pistolas, mas isso não me fazia sentir melhor. E se acontecesse algo com Ryder? Não importava o que pensava de mim, ainda o amava e viver sem ele não era uma possibilidade.

Não querendo perturbar o meu pai com minha infelicidade, disse para eles que ia tirar um cochilo. Sentia-me esgotada. De noite, o sonho não vinha e durante o dia me sentia como um zumbi.

Sentada no velho quarto de Ryder que agora eu ocupava, olhei ao redor lentamente. Não havia nada aqui que fosse meu, exceto uma pequena mochila e um pouco de roupa que estava pendurada no armário. Deitei-me na cama e olhei pela janela aberta.

De repente desejei poder ir para casa. Seria bom ter um pouco mais de roupa e talvez alguns livros. Gavin e Roger tinham estado por lá na semana passada para assegurar que tudo estava bem, mas não fiquei sabendo ou eu teria insistido para ir.

Queria ver outra vez minha casa. Precisava estar rodeada de minhas próprias coisas. Talvez me fizesse sentir melhor.

Da minha janela, podia ver a caminhonete do Roger estacionada no celeiro. Sabia onde se encontravam as chaves e sabia que ainda tinha

gasolina. Janice tentaria me deter mas decidi que era hora de ir para casa.

Capítul2o9

A

bsolutamente não, senhorita! — disse Janice quando contei para ela o que ia fazer.

evisei a pistola para me assegurar que estava carregada e a trava de segurança ok. Eu coloquei a pistola atrás nos meus shorts, e encontrei com seu olhar aterrorizado.

Não estou te pedindo permissão, Janice. Sou uma mulher adulta e posso tomar minhas próprias decisões — falei, pegando uma garrafa de água e colocando na minha mochila.

É muito perigoso. As pessoas podem estar viajando pelas ruas, procurando mantimentos — ela suplicou, retorcendo as mãos enquanto me seguia ao redor da cozinha.

Sim, bom, eu sou boa em atirar. É só perguntar a seu filho. Ensinou-me tudo o que sei — falei, pegando as chaves do chaveiro na cozinha.

Ryder me matará por te deixar ir!

Quase falei que ele não tinha nenhum controle sobre mim, mas fiquei calada. De todas as formas não era exatamente certo. Ainda tinha controle sobre mim; meu coração e meu corpo reagiam só por ouvir seu nome.

Eu vou.

Janice e eu nos voltamos para ver meu pai inclinado pesadamente em sua bengala na entrada da cozinha.

Papai... — comecei. Encontrava-se tão fraco que não estava segura que fosse uma boa ideia.

Iremos pegar as coisas de sua mãe — disse tranquilamente.

Meu coração se suavizou mediante suas palavras. Queria que tivesse as coisas da mamãe. Dava conta de que, como eu, ele só precisava ir em casa.

Bem, papai. Deixe-me pôr o caminhão na porta e te ajudarei.

Não, Maddie! Não pode ir! — chorou Janice, tratando de meter-se diante da porta.

Baixei o olhar, ocultando a frustração que sentia por ela e notei que minhas sapatilhas estavam gastas e que logo não suportariam meus pés. Eu precisava de umas novas e as tinha em casa.

Levantei o olhar, reconhecendo a aterrorizada expressão em seu rosto. Quantas vezes ficou assim quando pensava que Ryder estava em perigo? As rugas em seu rosto enfatizavam sua preocupação. Pensei brevemente quanto tínhamos envelhecido nas últimas semanas. Poderia ter sido uma boba estudante universitária quando saí, mas uma mulher retornou para casa.

Janice, preciso ir. Por favor? — supliquei. Meus olhos se deslocaram para meu pai, inclinado pesadamente em sua bengala — Não sei quanto tempo temos para partir.

Seus olhos azuis, tão parecidos com os de Ryder, observaram meu pai. Quando voltou a me olhar, vi sua decisão.

Bem, mas tomem cuidado e lembrem de levar a pistola — disse, me envolvendo em um abraço. Enquanto apertava seus braços ao redor de mim, sussurrou contra meu cabelo — Vão me matar, mas eu gosto de sua coragem.

Depois de levar papai para o caminhão, pus a mochila e a pistola em nosso assento velho e desgastado. Em minutos, conduzia pela estrada de terra que levaria a nossa casa. Altas ervas começavam a crescer no meio dela, tendo a estrada livre para crescer aonde quer que quisessem com a ausência de carros. Em meses, isto teria desaparecido, só sendo parte do passado, ante a misericórdia da natureza e do tempo.

Maddie.

Olhei para meu pai, tratando de não chorar diante da debilidade que vi nele.

Ryder te ama — disse, me olhando de perto.

Mexi nervosamente em meu assento. — Não, papai, não me ama — falei, olhando atentamente a rua.

Ele me disse isso.

Olhei de novo, em choque, quase saindo da estrada. Puxei o volante à esquerda, endireitando a caminhonete e olhei de novo para meu pai. Tinha um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

Minha mente ficou louca. Por que Ryder lhe diria que me amava quando não se sentia assim? Relembrei do dia em que Ryder e eu tivemos uma briga, o dia em que paramos de nos falar. Dei conta com

repentino conhecimento que nunca negou me amar, só disse que não estava apaixonado. Uma pequena diferença de palavras. Como podia haver perdido isso?

Sacudi a cabeça em negação. Era um mal entendido, tinha que ser. Provavelmente Ryder disse a papai que me amava como uma amiga e meu pai tomou como algo mais. Era isso. Só uma declaração inocente. Não podia deixar que me afetasse.

Empurrei de minha mente enquanto estacionava. Nossa pequena casa estava mais perto da estrada do que a de Janice e Roger. Enquanto a deles estava oculta, a nossa estava ao lado da estrada de terra. Repentinamente me senti exposta ao estar aqui, mas no momento que estacionei na porta dos fundos, o sentimento de estar chateada sumiu.

Depois de ajudar papai a sair da caminhonete, peguei minha mochila e a pistola. Sustentando papai pelo cotovelo, lentamente subimos pelas escadas da varanda.

O calor asfixiante do interior nos golpeou logo que a porta foi aberta.

Imediatamente comecei a abrir as janelas para deixar entrar o vento.

Bem, papai. Vou começar a pegar as coisas. Tirarei a caixa de mamãe e você poderá remonta-la.

É estranho — sussurrou enquanto o ajudava pelo corredor.

Também acho, papai — falei, deixando-o inclinar-se em mim como respaldo.

Minha alma gêmea.

Contive um soluço com suas palavras. Depois de todo este tempo, ainda a amava e sentia saudades a cada dia. Acredito que nunca se

recuperaria de sua morte. Como poderia alguém fazê-lo quando a amava tão profundamente?

Ryder... você... permaneçam juntos — Esforçou-se por tirar as palavras de sua boca. Sacudi a cabeça, as rechaçando.

Na entrada de seu quarto, deteve-se e se voltou para me olhar. — Quando eu tiver ido, ele cuidará... de ti. Te amará como... eu amei a sua mãe. As almas gêmeas.

Pisquei com a claridade de suas palavras. Por um instante, o ouvi como meu pai, não como um homem destroçado e doente.

Papai, não fale assim.

Não, a verei de novo. Logo.

Respirei e o ajudei a entrar no quarto. Atrás de seu armário, tirei uma grande caixa enquanto me olhava da borda da cama. Como uma menina, tinha amado viajar através de suas lembranças. Continha todo tipo de coisas de minha mãe. Prêmios, fotografias, um jornal, seu perfume favorito e as cartas de amor que papai escrevia para ela. Pus a caixa na cama e observei como ele tirava cuidadosamente a tampa. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas enquanto lentamente tocava cada peça.

O deixei em seu quarto e fui para o meu. Havia tanto que queria desesperadamente levar: fotografias, quinquilharias, troféus, meu bicho de pelúcia da minha infância. Mas sabia que tinha que levar somente o que era necessário para sobreviver.

Olhei a roupa pendurada em meu armário, agradecida de não ter levado tudo para Universidade. Tirei shorts, camisetas, sapatilhas e jeans. Ainda tínhamos um mês antes que esfriasse, mas peguei um

casaco de qualquer maneira. Caminhei para a penteadeira, peguei sutiãs e calcinhas. Depois de pegar meias, tinha terminado de empacotar.

O que mais precisava? Meus olhos pararam em minha mesa cheia de fotografias e livros. Levantei uma foto minha e de Eva na noite de meu baile de formatura. As expressões bobas em nossos rostos me fizeram sorrir. Sem pensar duas vezes, tirei a fotografia do quadro e coloquei na pilha de roupa.

Voltava a pôr o quadro sobre a mesa quando o que estava atrás chamou minha atenção. Era um selfie de Ryder e eu em minha formatura do ensino médio. Eu estava com o tradicional gorro de graduação e um vestido. Ele estava em uma engomada camisa azul que contrastava perfeitamente com seus olhos. Tínhamos nossos braços envolvidos ao redor do pescoço do outro, sorrindo amplamente para a câmera. Tirei imediatamente de seu quadro, colocando-a lentamente em cima da outra.

No quarto de papai, reuni mais roupas para ele e, por sua vez, este escolheu umas poucas coisas para levar conosco.

Quando terminamos,o ajudei a descer pelos degraus da varanda até a caminhonete. Enquanto me esperava, fiz várias viagens para guardar tudo no porta-malas.

Fazendo uma pausa enquanto uma brisa fresca soprava em meu rosto quente, olhei fixamente ao redor da varanda descuidada. A grama estava tão alta que quase alcançava meus joelhos em alguns lugares. Os dois cavalos que papai tinha se encontravam agora na casa dos Delaney deixando nosso jardim tranquilo e vazio.

Um leve arrepio passou pela minha espinha quando me virava para voltar. Entreabri os olhos contra o sol, olhando à distância, meus olhos

varrendo a zona, sem ver nada incomum mas me sentindo como se não estivéssemos sozinhos. Alguém nos observava, eu sabia.

Eu pulei sobre os degraus da varanda e praticamente corri para dentro da casa, a sensação de estar sendo observada ainda me assombrava. Eu queria fazer uma inspeção final da casa antes de sairmos, e um sentimento absurdo não ia me impedir.

Os pais de Ryder já tinham esvaziado toda a comida da cozinha assim continuei investigando. No banheiro, agarrei todo o papel higiênico, xampu, sabão e absorventes que podia levar em uma bolsa.

O sentimento inquietante seguia me incomodando quando me apressei para sair do banheiro. Eu tinha acabado de virar no lobby quando o som de um motor ecoou através da casa. Meu primeiro pensamento foi que os meninos retornaram e decidiram fazer uma parada aqui. Sabia que se armaria o inferno se Ryder me encontrasse aqui.

O som de gritos me deteve no meio do caminho. Não parecia com alguém que conhecesse. O pânico me invadiu. Se não era um dos homens, significava que era um estranho.

Não estávamos sozinhos.

Capítul3o0

M

e senti doente pelo medo enquanto corria pelo corredor, deixando cair a bolsa no caminho. OH, Meu deus! Meu pai!

Meu coração bombeava violentamente em meu peito enquanto pensava nele, fora, sozinho. Por favor, Deus, que ele esteja bem!

Estendi a mão para minhas costas, sentindo o reconfortante aço da pistola encaixada em minha cintura. Eu poderia fazer isto, tinha uma arma. Tinha que proteger o meu pai.

Quando dobrei a esquina para a cozinha, meus pés se negaram a mover um centímetro. Minha mente ficou em branco. Fiquei imóvel.

Um homem grande entrava pela porta traseira. Era grande e descuidado, ocupando a maior parte da entrada. Sua cabeça raspada mostrava cada rugosidade e vale em seu crânio, incluindo as lágrimas tatuadas debaixo de seu olho direito.

Não esperei para descobrir o que queria. Tinha que chegar a meu pai e a porta principal agora era minha única opção para escapar. Me virando, corri pelo corredor tão rápido quanto minhas pernas aguentavam.

Pegue-a!

Corri pelo corredor, me movendo mais rápido que nunca. O rugido em meus ouvidos não podia ocultar o som das botas pesadas correndo atrás de mim.

Eu estava perto da porta, tão perto, quando fui agarrada bruscamente por trás. NÃOOOO!

Dois braços musculosos e grandes agarraram minha cintura, me levantando completamente do chão. Deixei escapar um grito cheio de dor quando um braço rodeou minha costela quebrada. Dedos sujos imediatamente tamparam minha boca, afogando todos os sons que vinham de mim.

Lutei. Com tudo o que tinha, lutei. Minhas pernas chutaram com força e meus braços se agitavam violentamente, tentando desesperadamente escapar.

Ao homem não importava o muito que lutasse. Sustentou-me firmemente e sem esforço. — Encontrei-a, Robbie! — disse em uma profunda voz rouca.

Quando vi o segundo homem, todo o sangue drenou do meu rosto.

Por um segundo, me senti confundida. Isto não pode ser possível!

O sentenciado, Gordurento, estava em minha cozinha. De pé a uns metros de distância, olhando mais fraco e mais sujo que a última vez que o vi. Esses olhos cruéis e o sorriso sinistro marcado em seu rosto foram gravados para sempre em meu cérebro, me recordando aquele terrível dia. Mas que demônios fazia ali?

Estive pensando em você por um bom tempo, querida — disse, perambulando perto. O seu mau hálito e aroma corporal me golpearam, enchendo meu nariz e fazendo meu estômago se revirar com náuseas.

Quando sua mão suja se aproximou, o pânico me afligiu, inundando minha cabeça e corpo com uma necessidade mortal de escapar.

Retorci freneticamente no firme controle do homem, desesperada para escapar. Meus punhos conectaram com sua cabeça um par de vezes e minhas pernas chutaram tão forte e rápido como era possível, mas quando meus punhos golpearam seu rosto dolorosamente, não se moveu um centímetro. O homem era forte, seu enorme corpo me sustentava fortemente.

Minha resistência se fez mais frenética quando a mão de Gordurento agarrou um punhado de meu cabelo.

Eu gosto deste cabelo, todo escuro e sedoso. Quero envolver a mim mesmo nele.

Um calafrio correu por minhas costas quando seu fôlego quente e repugnante invadiu meu rosto. Tentei gritar, mas o outro homem ainda tinha sua mão sobre minha boca, mantendo a cabeça segura e meu corpo imóvel. Optei por chutar, apontando a qualquer lugar do Gordurento que o mantivesse afastado de mim.

Evitando minhas pernas, puxou com força meu cabelo e meu couro cabeludo ferroava com dor enquanto ria alegremente. O som era desconcertante.

Os dedos do Gordurento soltaram meu cabelo e percorreram a parte superior de minha camiseta. Gemi em completo terror quando tocou ligeiramente minha clavícula.

Sons que vinham de minha boca foram apagados quando o homem atrás de mim apertou sua mão em minha boca e minhas costelas, causando dor por todo meu corpo. As estrelas apareceram na borda da minha visão e as lágrimas se agruparam em meus olhos.

Solte-a! Está fazendo mal a pobre garota! — disse Gordurento com uma preocupação horripilante.

Seguindo as ordens como um homem de confiança, o cara me soltou. Tomei uma respiração profunda e grande, finalmente enchendo meus pulmões do muito necessário oxigênio. Meu corpo sacudiu violentamente. Sentia-me lenta, com medo e sem poder me mover.

OH, Meu Deus! OH, Meu Deus! Não ia sobreviver a isto! Meus instintos gritavam que estes homens iam matar, a meu pai e a mim sem pensar duas vezes. Se quisesse viver, dependia de mim para nos tirar daqui.

Alcançando atrás de mim, rapidamente tentei agarrar a arma escondida em minha cintura. Minha mão saiu vazia.

O homem atrás de mim riu entre dentes. — Está procurando isto, querida?

Eu me virei para ver a arma pendurada entre o polegar e o indicador.

Ao ver seu sorriso sinistro, eu me senti desesperada. Sem qualquer maneira de me defender, estava a sua mercê. Não havia ninguém para ajudar e ninguém viria nos buscar até muito mais tarde. A essa altura já seria tarde demais. Meu pai e eu não estaríamos mais vivos.

Não, me nego a pensar nisso.

Não é muito inteligente, neném. Vi essa arma logo que deu meia volta e correu. Peguei nesse preciso momento, muito rápido — disse o homem com um forte sotaque do Texas.

Gordurento riu e tomou a pistola de seu companheiro. — Quer isto, boneca? — perguntou, com uma voz que soou como o mal personificado

É uma boa peça. Bem cuidada. Foda. É do seu namorado?

Fiquei calada. Estes homens eram a escória e não mereciam nenhum tipo de resposta.

Gordurento colocou a arma na parte dianteira de suas calças. Roguei para que disparasse acidentalmente.

Onde está seu namorado?

Ignorei sua pergunta enquanto meus olhos percorriam a sala por qualquer tipo de arma. Uma faca, um frasco de vidro, algo. Só tinha que chegar a meu pai e uma arma era a única maneira de fazê-lo. O temor por seu bem-estar me invadiu, me colocando frenética e não pensava com claridade. Tinha que sair daqui!

A adrenalina correu por meu corpo, e me deu forças. Saí, fazendo um amplo círculo ao redor de Gordurento e me dirigi para o lobby.

Não cheguei muito longe.

Gordurento me agarrou, me puxando. Gritei quando bati no chão com força. O golpe em meu cóccix foi insuportável.

Por que tem que ser assim, neném? Só trato de ser agradável e amável! Esta não é maneira de receber um velho amigo — disse Gordurento escuramente enquanto me arrastava pelo corredor com um forte apertão no braço.

Bati em uma cadeira enquanto me arrastava longe. Estendi a mão livre e comecei a arranhar desesperadamente a mão de Gordurento com as unhas curtas. Não se deu conta enquanto seguia me arrastando.

Viajei até aqui para te ver e nem sequer está feliz de que esteja aqui — se queixou Gordurento enquanto me arrastava até a sala de

estar. O tipo gigante nos seguia de perto com um grande sorriso plantado em seu rosto.

Gritei de dor quando Gordurento me atirou em uma cadeira e ficou em cima de mim ameaçadoramente. A expressão de seu rosto era uma mescla entre loucura e pura maldade.

Apertou minha mandíbula com dedos fortes e agressivos. — Já não fala mais? — perguntou, me olhando de cima abaixo lentamente. Encolhendo os ombros, disse entre dentes — Está bem, não temos por que falar com o que tenho em mente.

Seu polegar percorreu meu lábio inferior com crueldade.

Vi vermelho. De maneira nenhuma ia deixar que esta escória me tocasse. Teria que me matar primeiro.

Enquanto seu polegar percorria novamente meu lábio inferior, soube o que tinha que fazer. Mordi com força o polegar e levantei a perna com tanta força como fosse possível e ao mesmo tempo, chutando-o nas bolas.

Com um grito de dor, agarrou-as e caiu no chão. Palavras confusas lhe escaparam enquanto ficava em posição fetal e sustentava sua virilidade.

Vi minha oportunidade. Saltando por cima dele, corri tão rápido como pude para a porta principal. Se só pudesse sair, seria livre.

Pegue-a — gritou enquanto lutava penosamente para ficar em pé. Meu coração pulsava com força quando cheguei a maçaneta da porta.

NÃOOO! NÃOOO! — Fui agarrada por trás e puxada de novo contra um corpo duro. Lágrimas de frustração corriam por meu rosto quando o tipo gigante me separou da porta. Me arrastou violentamente ao outro lado da sala como uma boneca de trapo. Aterrissei contra a parede com força, o impacto vibrando através de minha cabeça e meu corpo.

Se levante! Se levante! Ignorando o protesto de meu corpo, pus-me de pé e corri pelo corredor, tropeçando um par de vezes em minha pressa.

Meu coração pulsava com tanta força que não ouvi os passos atrás de mim. O calor chupava toda minha energia, mas me movi ao redor da sala, decidida a escapar deste pesadelo.

Então acabou.

Gritei quando fui derrubada por trás por Gordurento. Caí com força, aterrissando sobre meu estômago. Quando ele se arrastou até meu corpo como um inseto, gritei freneticamente. Agarrando meu cabelo comprido, envolveu-o ao redor de seu punho até que gritei pelo rasgo em meu couro cabeludo. Lutei enquanto me punha de pé por meu cabelo.

Não deveria ter me chutado assim, cadela! Agora não posso ser agradável — grunhiu enquanto me sacudia com força. Começou a caminhar pelo corredor, me puxando pelos cabelos.

Tratei de arrastar os pés, mas a dor em meu couro cabeludo era insuportável. As lágrimas corriam por meu rosto quando estiquei o braço para empurrar a mão que puxava meu cabelo. OH, Meu Deus! Não podia lutar! Isto era tudo. Meu tempo se acabava.

Gordurento me jogou no quarto mais próximo. Cai no chão, batendo meu cotovelo. Ignorando a dor, meus olhos corriam freneticamente pela sala, procurando algo que pudesse utilizar como arma.

Não havia nada.

Ele não tirava os olhos de cima de mim enquanto fechava a porta e começava a avançar para mim. Grunhi, me arrastando para trás até que a cama me deteve.

Penso em você desde aquele dia. Me levou uma eternidade para te encontrar — disse, me olhando de acima a abaixo.

Como você me encontrou?

Foram as primeiras palavras que disse. Gostaria de ter soado mais rude mas ao contrario saiu como um gemido.

Sorriu, me lembrando de uma serpente. Colocou a mão no bolso de trás e tirou algo.

Esqueceu isto. — Minha licença de condução — Maddie Jackson.

21 anos — disse, lendo a informação.

Engoli sobre minha garganta seca. Quando roubaram a caminhonete, minha bolsa ficou no assento. E em minha licença seguia aparecendo o endereço do meu pai. Nunca o mudei e agora ele iria me matar.

— Perguntei pela cidade e algumas pessoas muito agradáveis me disseram onde te encontrar. — riu sinistramente — Eram tão ingênuos. As pessoas falam por comida e água.

Gordurento se ajoelhou junto a mim e estendeu a mão para tocar meu cabelo outra vez. Apartei os olhos enquanto me enojava com seu toque repugnante.

Tentando encontrar uma maneira de sair, quando de repente estava em cima de mim, cobrindo meu corpo com o seu. Gritei tão forte como pude.

Suas mãos estavam em todos os lugares enquanto seu peso me segurava. Eu lutei, chutei e o arranhei com uma fúria renovada. Minhas unhas saíram com sangue enquanto deixava marcas em sua bochecha. Me ignorando, rasgou minha camisa. Por favor, não! Não queria que Ryder ou meu papai me encontrassem violada ou morta.

Estendendo a mão, perfurei meu dedo em seu olho direito tão forte como pude. Ele uivou de dor, mas não se separou de mim. Em troca, bateu-me com força. Uma vez e logo duas vezes. A escuridão ameaçou me arrastar, mas lutei, me negando a ceder à paz que vinha, me atordoando.

Com uma maldição, agarrou meus pulsos cruelmente e os sustentou em cima da minha cabeça. Gritei quando enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço para acariciar minha pele. Me sacudindo e lutando contra ele, usei toda minha energia para lutar.

Ignorou minha luta, como se não fosse nada. Colocou a mão livre no bolso de trás. Um segundo depois, tirou uma navalha. Abrindo-a, sorriu para mim com um olhar louco em seu rosto.

Olhei a lâmina com terror. OH, merda! O que ia fazer?

Com uma risada arrepiante, começou a cortar minha camisa pela metade. Gritei quando a lâmina perfurou minha pele várias vezes enquanto cortava o algodão. Continuou rindo enquanto meu abdômen se revelava cada vez mais.

Eu congelei quando o sangue começou a fluir lentamente por meu estômago. Não estava segura de quanto me cortou, mas sabia que se lutasse, a lâmina me cortaria mais.

Quando minha camisa estava completamente cortada em dois, utilizou a ponta da lâmina para empurrar as partes para os lados, deixando só o sutiã. A histeria tomou conta de mim enquanto ele lambia seus lábios com antecipação.

As lágrimas já corriam por meu rosto enquanto tratava de me acalmar. Orei por ajuda de algum lugar, de alguém. O terror me fazia sentir morta por dentro, insensível ao que ia acontecer.

Uma vez que acabou com a lâmina, colocou-a no chão. Sua mão foi para meu abdômen enquanto sua outra mão seguia esmagando os meus pulsos dolorosamente.

NÃÃÃO!

Virei a cabeça com desgosto quando empurrou sua cara em meu pescoço. Através de minhas lágrimas, o brilho da faca me chamou a atenção. Estava a centímetros de mim. De repente, soube o que tinha que fazer.

Tinha uma oportunidade. Podia ser a única oportunidade que restava. Forcei meus músculos a relaxar. Ele tinha que confiar em mim. Tinha que acreditar que eu não era uma ameaça. Meu corpo relaxou sob o seu.

Isso eu gosto mais, querida — disse Gordurento contra minha pele enquanto liberava lentamente meus pulsos. O sangue fluiu de novo rapidamente em meus dedos. Flexionei-os lentamente, necessitando da força.

Quando suas mãos se moveram para minha cintura, lentamente agarrei a navalha. Me movendo em uma fração de segundo, agarrei o cabo e a sustentei com força em meu punho.

Gordurento sorriu sem nota-la, enquanto baixava seu olhar para o meu sutiã.

Ignorei seu sorriso asqueroso enquanto minha mente retornava rapidamente à aula de anatomia. A localização das principais artérias e órgãos encheu minha mente como uma imagem de um livro de texto. Se ia fazer isto, tinha que me assegurar de que faria direito.

Quando sua mão estirou para agarrar meu sutiã, vi meu objetivo. Com o ódio e o medo correndo através de mim, rapidamente o cortei por debaixo de seu braço esquerdo, pondo toda a força que pude através do corte. Gritou quando o sangue começou a esparramar imediatamente da ferida.

Tinha talhado a artéria braquial.

O sangue fluía por seu braço em rios até aterrissar em cima de mim. O chão debaixo de nós se converteu rapidamente em vermelho com seu sangue.

Comecei a engatinhar por debaixo dele quando me agarrou com força pela caixa torácica, sem saber, me agarrando pela costela quebrada. Gritei pela dor que me percorreu.

Você me cortou! — gritou, ao ver o sangue que saía dele. Tinha uma mão sobre a ferida, mas isso não o deteve. Vi com horror como desabotoava o cinto e o tirou. Bruscamente, agarrou meus pulsos e os atirou por cima da minha cabeça.

NÃO! — gritei enquanto envolvia firmemente o cinto ao redor de meus pulsos, uma e outra vez, logo o atou à estrutura da cama. O sangue imediatamente deixou meus dedos, me deixando insensível e inútil.

Agora, vamos acabar com isto — disse, aproximando-se de mim com passo cambaleante. Seus olhos rolaram para cima e voltou branco fantasmagórico.

Observei com uma combinação de horror e alívio quando me olhou uma última vez antes de cair em cima de mim, ficando inconsciente pela perda de sangue.

Eu torci minhas mãos, tentando tirar elas do cinto. Ele havia amarrado firmemente, esfregando contra meus pulsos machucados e rasgando minha carne. Tratei de usar meu corpo para empurrar Gordurento de mim, mas era muito pesado. Então, para meu horror, senti que deu seu último suspiro.

OH, Meu Deus! OH, Meu Deus! Agora tinha um morto em cima de mim. Começando a me sentir histérica,me esforcei para escapar. O sangue seguia saindo dele, fazendo tudo escorregadio e molhado. Senti a bílis em minha garganta pelo aroma metálico no ar.

Não podia empurrá-lo. OH merda, não poderia tirá-lo de cima! Minha mente ficou um pouco louca. Tinha que tirá-lo de cima de mim! À medida que o sangue quente me ensopava, ia perdendo a razão. Gritei e gritei até que minha garganta ficou em carne viva.

Sobre meus gritos, ouvi um disparo estourar na casa. Imediatamente me lembrei de meu pai. Tinha que chegar a ele! Puxei meus pulsos até que estiveram em carne viva, mas o cinto se negava a afrouxar.

Quando ouvi passos correndo pelo corredor, comecei a tremer. Esse não podia ser meu pai. Ele não podia correr. Tinha que me esconder! Se o outro homem me encontrasse, sabia que ia me matar sem pestanejar.

A porta abriu de repente, golpeando violentamente contra a parede interior. Meus soluços se converteram em lágrimas de alívio.

Estava a salvo.

Capítul3o1

R

yder estava em pé na porta.

Seu rosto estava pálido mas sua mão agarrava firme a escopeta apoiada em seu ombro. Gavin apareceu a seu lado, seu rifle apontou e ele olhou para dentro.

RYDER! Tire-o de cima! — gritei, me retorcendo debaixo do corpo

Tire-o! Tire-o!

Vi seus lábios moverem-se e sua arma baixar mas não podia escutar nenhuma de suas palavras. O zumbido em meus ouvidos afogava tudo.

Antes que eu percebesse, Ryder e Gavin estavam do meu lado. Ryder começou a afrouxar o cinto ao redor dos meus pulsos, enquanto Gavin rodou Gordurento para fora de mim.

Quando meus braços estavam livres, Ryder me pegou e me levou para alguns metros de distância da poça de sangue. Me abaixando, começou freneticamente a passar suas mãos por meu corpo.

Está ferida, Maddie? Deus está ferida? Me responda! — rosnou, com o rosto cheio de medo quando não respondi.

Havia mãos em mim! Não queria mais mãos em mim! Afastei-me lutando, aterrorizada de ser tocada de novo.

Vendo minha expressão assustada, perguntou com um tom mais gentil — Está ferida, Maddie?

Eu tremi quando ele estendeu a mão para me tocar.

O que esse bastardo fez com você? — Falou em choque enquanto baixava o olhar para minha camisa retalhada.

Está morto, Ryder — disse Gavin, seriamente.

Bom ou eu o mataria por tocá-la.

Ryder me olhou de novo, seus olhos percorrendo todo meu corpo. O Vi expirar duro. — Merda, Gavin, há sangue por todos os lados. — Olhou para seu irmão em agonia — Não sei se está machucada. Não me deixa tocá-la.

Foi então quando começou o tremor. Tremi do topo da cabeça até a ponta de meus dedos. Grandes e violentos tremores sacudiam meu corpo. Não podia controla-lo. Minha mente seguia em um lugar escuro.

Gavin se agachou e se estirou para me tocar. Comecei a chorar e me encolher longe de suas mãos.

Está em choque, Ryder — sussurrou Gavin — Precisamos acalmá- la antes que comece a hiperventilar. Coloque sua cabeça entre suas pernas para fazer que o sangue flua novamente. Faça. Ela confia em você.

Eu queria gritar que não tinha medo deles. Não, o que assustava eram as lembranças que enchiam minha mente. Lembranças das mãos de um homem por todo meu corpo e a sensação de desesperança. Mas as palavras se obstruíram em minha garganta enquanto me encolhia toda.

Maddie, está bem. Vou colocar minha mão sobre você — disse Ryder, brandamente. Ajudou a me sentar e gentilmente pressionou minha nuca entre meus joelhos dobrados.

Respira normalmente, Maddie. Não segure a respiração — instruiu Gavin.

Eu tentei me focar em minha respiração e na sensação da mão de Ryder em minha nuca mas meus olhos se moveram para meu peito. Vi sangue por todos os lados. Escuro, vermelho e pegajoso. Estava coberta dele.

Tira! — comecei a chorar, tentando limpar o sangue enquanto me recostava contra o marco da cama. — Ryder, por favor, tire-o! Chorei, limpando meu abdômen freneticamente.

Gavin pulou e tirou a manta da cama. Tomando a manta de Gavin, Ryder começou a limpar o sangue de minha pele.

Maddie, está salva. Ninguém vai voltar a te machucar — disse com doçura enquanto se concentrava em tirar o sangue.

Comecei a me acalmar quando o sangue começou a desaparecer. Sua cálida voz acalmou meus nervos. Minha mente clareou e o nevoeiro se dissipou.

Onde está meu pai? — perguntei com a voz rouca.

Fora — disse Gavin, monotonamente.

Filho de puta! — falou Ryder. Tremia muito as mãos enquanto limpava o sangue dos pequenos cortes em meu estômago — Gavin, ele a cortou.

Gavin rapidamente se ajoelhou de novo a meu lado. Pela extremidade do olho, notei que tinha o corpo coberto com um lençol.

Maddie, não vou te machucar — disse Gavin com a voz tranquila

Só preciso me assegurar que esteja bem.

Arranhões. São só arranhões. Estou bem. — Minhas palavras eram agitadas e vazias enquanto Gavin começou a fazer pressão em meu estômago, não podia evitar que meu corpo tremesse pelo choque.

Maddie, isto é minha culpa. Não devia ter te deixado... — disse Ryder, sua voz rompendo-se.

O Olhei e vi sua angústia. Me afastando de Gavin, subi no colo de Ryder, precisando estar o mais perto possível dele.

Seus braços foram ao meu redor, me sustentando perto como eu sabia que faria. Senti suas grandes mãos estenderem-se por minhas costelas, aproximando o meu corpo tremendo.

Os cortes são pequenos e deverá parar de sangrar logo — disse Gavin em voz baixa atrás de nós.

Senti Ryder assentir em entendimento enquanto suas mãos lentamente se moveram para minhas costas. Lágrimas novas encheram meus olhos enquanto ele me sustentava. Tinha estado tão assustada porque não voltaria a vê-lo e agora estava aqui, em seus braços. De repente, tinha que dizer a verdade.

Eu te amo, Ryder.

Ele afastou-se para olhar profundamente em meus olhos

Deus, Maddie... Eu...

Ele foi interrompido por um grito em algum lugar da casa. Um fio de pânico me tinha apertando Ryder freneticamente antes que Janice entrasse correndo no quarto, sem fôlego.

Olhou para mim e todo o sangue do seu rosto sumiu. — Maddie?

Ela está bem, mãe — disse Gavin.

Seus olhos tristes mudaram para Ryder e negou com a cabeça enquanto uma mensagem silenciosa viajava entre eles. Queria perguntar o que estava errado, mas passou.

Estarei lá fora, Ryder — disse Gavin solenemente antes de pegar as armas e ir embora.

O que aconteceu? — perguntei para Ryder.

Vamos te conseguir uma camisa — disse, evitando meus olhos e minha pergunta. Me ajudou a levantar e manteve uma mão debaixo de meu cotovelo enquanto andava tremendo.

Uns segundos depois, estávamos no meio do meu quarto. Fiquei de pé em silêncio, meus braços envolvidos protetoramente ao redor de meu abdômen, enquanto Ryder vasculhava em meu armário. Tentei manter a mente em branco. Se eu pensasse no que tinha acontecido, poderia perder o pouco de controle que tinha em minha mente.

Ryder por fim tirou uma camisa de flanela de manga larga que ficou esquecida no fundo do armário. Seus olhos azuis ficaram presos em mim enquanto caminhava para mim com um propósito.

A camisa em suas mãos foi esquecida enquanto ele gentilmente passou os dedos pela minha mandíbula.

O maldito te bateu? — perguntou, enfurecido. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas mas as afastei.

Não quero falar disso. Simplesmente preciso tirar esta roupa.

Assentiu em compreensão enquanto lutava para manter sua raiva sob controle. Com sua ajuda, rapidamente tirei o que restava da minha camisa coberta de sangue e sutiã. Eu recusei a deixar que meus olhos permanecessem nos vários arranhões que me cobriam. Não havia tempo para ficar chorando. Eu precisava ver o meu pai.

Amaldiçoei a meus dedos tremendo quando os botões não entravam nas pequenas casas. Ryder afastou minhas mãos e terminou de abotoar minha camisa. Seus dedos largos facilmente deslizaram cada botão em seu lugar, me brindando com uma sensação de segurança que precisava desesperadamente.

Em algum lugar da casa, uma porta se fechou de repente, me fazendo pular de medo.

Tudo bem, Maddie — disse Ryder.

Meu coração acelerou enquanto voltavam as lembranças. — Onde está o outro? — perguntei, dando um passo protetor para mais perto dele e meus braços envolveram meu corpo, de repente frio.

Disparei a queima roupa. — Seus olhos cravaram nos meus, vendo-se tão perdido que me encontrava com vontade de chorar novamente. Vi tragar duro — Precisamos ir ver o seu pai.

Pegou minha mão, para me guiar através da casa. Do lado de fora, as aves cantavam e o sol ainda golpeava sem piedade.

A vida continuava.

Eu vi Gavin parado na parte traseira da caminhonete. Seus braços descansavam na parte superior da caçamba e sua cabeça abaixou em desespero. Quando me olhou, vi a angústia em seus olhos.

Maddie, não te deixarei. Estarei aqui do seu lado — disse Ryder, dando um aperto tranquilizador a minha mão. Não tive tempo para adivinhar do que falava.

Meu coração parou e todo o ar abandonou meus pulmões em um assobio quando rodeamos o final da caminhonete.

Meu pai estava deitado no chão, pálido e quieto. Janice e Roger estavam ajoelhados cada um do lado dele, os dois zangados enquanto levantavam o olhar para mim.

Papai?

Quando não respondeu, corri para ele, me deixando cair de joelhos a seu lado e ignorando o cascalho cravando-se em minha pele nua.

Papai! — gritei enquanto as lágrimas corriam por minhas bochechas, sem restrição — Abre os olhos! — gemi, sacudindo ele. Quando não respondeu, olhei para Janice por ajuda.

Ele está morrendo, Maddie — disse ela.

Não, não, não! Meu pai não pode estar morrendo! Caí em seu peito, enormes soluços saíam de minha garganta.

Janice tocou minha nuca gentilmente, tentando me confortar. Escutei como sua respiração se voltava mais e mais superficial, cada levantamento e queda de seu peito menos e menos frequente.

Não podia morrer em meus braços! Ele era tudo que me restava! Minha garganta fechou, me sufocando. Agarrei sua mão e a apertei forte. Rezei para que voltasse para mim. Só queria que abrisse os olhos e me olhasse. Por favor! Por favor!

Maddie — disse Janice, em voz baixa — ele se foi.

NÃO! NÃO! — gritei. Abraçando-o com força.

Passou o tempo, mas fiquei a seu lado. Janice tentou me afastar, mas a ignorei.

Tenho que ficar com ele — falei ausente.

Janice se afastou e não tentou me tocar novamente. Não estava segura de quanto tempo estive sentada ali. O calor era insuportável mas não me importava. Roger e Gavin vieram e se foram, mas Janice e Ryder ficaram comigo.

Maddie, está ficando escuro. Precisamos enterrá-lo — disse Ryder, a centímetros de distância de mim.

Não.

Maddie, você sabe que temos que fazer isso — disse, calmamente

Pai e Gavin cavaram um buraco perto do velho carvalho.

As lágrimas caíam mais rápido por meu rosto quando suas palavras atravessaram minha dor. Meu pai amava aquele velho carvalho. Ele havia dito que estava muito orgulhoso só em um pouco de grama. Uma

vez, houve um velho balanço de corda que pendurava de um de seus ramos. Tinha passado muitas horas me empurrando. Ainda podia sentir suas mãos em minhas costas, me empurrando mais alto, para o céu. Fechando os olhos, eu podia me inclinar para trás e deixar que o sol esquentasse meu rosto. Ele riria e diria que parecia um pequeno anjo voando pelo ar. Ele ia querer ser enterrado embaixo dessa árvore, na terra que amou.

Esse é o lugar perfeito, Ryder — sussurrei entre lágrimas.

Uma vez me disse que esperava pendurar outro balanço nessa árvore para seus netos e empurrá-lo, igual fez com você — disse, com a voz entrecortada.

Minhas lágrimas caíam em silêncio. Meu pai uma vez me disse que esperava que Ryder e eu lhe déssemos vários netos. Tinha dezoito anos nesse momento e pensei que estava louco por acreditar que Ryder e eu nos casaríamos. Quando disse exatamente isso a meu pai, ele sorriu e disse que Deus trabalhava de formas misteriosas.

Ryder estendeu a mão e limpou uma lágrima de minha bochecha. Seus olhos foram da minha testa até o meu queixo, estudando cada uma das minhas características. Vi sua mandíbula apertar com raiva enquanto seu olhar pegou os hematomas em meu rosto. Tomando uma respiração profunda, levantou—se lentamente e estendeu a mão para me ajudar a levantar.

Olhei ao meu redor, notando a minha volta pela primeira vez. Um calafrio correu por minhas costas. Aparentemente, os homens tinham conduzido a caminhonete de Eva para chegar aqui. Estava a poucos metros de distância. O Bronco de Ryder se encontrava em um ângulo estranho na entrada, parecendo como se tivesse saído a toda pressa. A caminhonete que eu tinha conduzido seguia carregada de fornecimentos,

à espera para sair. Tudo tinha acontecido tão rápido que ainda tentava ter algum sentido.

Ryder retrocedeu um passo quando sua mãe se aproximou para me abraçar.

Sinto muito, Maddie.

O machucaram? — perguntei, precisando saber a verdade. Quando ela afastou para me olhar, vi que seus olhos estavam inchados de tanto chorar.

Não, não o machucaram. Acredito que teve outro ataque. Quando cheguei com os meninos, estava deitado onde está agora.

Tentei chegar até ele! — chorei derramando novas lágrimas.

Ela envolveu os braços ao redor de mim novamente e embalou minha nuca como se fosse um bebê.

Eu sei, querida, eu sei — disse, me sustentando enquanto chorava.

Nós o enterramos antes do entardecer. Quando o sol se pós, Gavin com a pá jogou terra sobre sua tumba. Fiquei aturdida junto de Ryder. Ele sustentou seu boné de beisebol, brincando com a ponta o tempo todo, enquanto Janice citava algumas passagens da Bíblia.

Não poderia ter pedido um melhor funeral para ele. Os pássaros cantavam no topo da árvore e os insetos zumbiam ao redor. Uma brisa

de verão se precipitou através dos ramos e das folhas por cima de nós. Os sons da natureza eram sua música fúnebre e achei que era lindo.

Ryder me prometeu que os outros dois homens não foram enterrados em nossa terra. Não perguntei para ele o que fizeram com eles. Não me importava.

Não queria deixar o meu pai aqui sozinho, mas sabia que não podia ficar por minha conta. Ele não gostaria que eu o fizesse.

Janice e Roger dirigiram de volta cada um em uma caminhonete. Não perguntei com quem devia ir, queria estar com Ryder. Precisava do meu melhor amigo neste momento.

Eu não o ouvi subir enquanto esperava por seu Bronco. Quando ele tocou ligeiramente meu cotovelo, pulei de susto.

Vamos, Maddie — disse, apertando a mandíbula com força enquanto me olhava com frieza.

Queria lhe dizer que não me assustava. Que sabia que nunca me faria mal. Era a lembrança das mãos de Gordurento - tocando, puxando, agarrando - o que me encheu de terror. Mas não pude falar. As palavras simplesmente não atravessaram o nó de minha garganta.

Ryder irradiava frieza enquanto me ajudava a subir no banco do passageiro e fechava a porta com um estrondo. Subiu do lado do motorista e pôs em marcha o Bronco sem me dirigir nenhuma palavra ou olhar.

Enquanto nos afastávamos do quintal, mantive os olhos na tumba até que já não se podia ver mais. Minhas lágrimas se converteram em soluços ao deixar meu pai para trás.

Na casa de Janice e Roger, os homens descarregavam minha bagagem enquanto Janice tratava de me fazer comer algo.

Tem que comer, Maddie. Já perdeu muito peso — suplicou. Como toda boa mulher do sul, Janice acreditava que os mantimentos podiam curar qualquer tristeza ou tragédia.

Neguei-me ante sua insistência, enquanto via a escuridão descer pela janela.

Não tinha falado desde que saímos de minha casa. Ainda tratava de aceitar o fato de que meu pai já não estava vivo. Em qualquer momento, esperava que passasse pela cozinha e me sorrisse. Me diria que tudo estaria bem e que não chorasse.

Derramei uma lágrima solitária quando Ryder entrou na cozinha, interrompendo meus pensamentos. Tinha esse maldito boné de beisebol de novo com a viseira para baixo, mas ainda podia ver que seus olhos piscaram rapidamente para mim antes de passar e ver sua mãe.

Descarregamos tudo, mãe — disse, sua voz soava áspera.

Está bem, querido. Venha e coma algo antes de sair correndo - disse Janice, rodeando a cozinha para acender algumas velas. Ela não mencionou o fato de que fazia duas semanas desde que comeu conosco. Sentia-me culpada que eu fosse a convidada aqui e tinha faltado a seu próprio filho.

Ryder sentou-se à mesa, olhando para todos os lugares menos para mim. Parecia inacessível e frio, com as costas rígidas contra a cadeira.

Enquanto sua mãe repartia a comida, Ryder e eu nos sentamos em silêncio. Sabia que deveria me levantar e ajuda-la, mas não podia reunir energia. Só queria me sentar e não pensar.

Uns momentos mais tarde, Gavin e Roger entraram na cozinha e se sentaram ao redor da mesa. A tensão era tão densa, que poderia cortar com uma faca. Ninguém falou enquanto Janice pôs conservas de vegetais e pimentão no centro da mesa com velas. Todo mundo começou a encher seus pratos. Todos menos eu. Segui olhando pela janela, a escuridão total agora obstruía minha vista.

Não vai comer? — perguntou Gavin, fazendo uma pausa antes de pôr uma colherada de pimentão em sua boca.

Balancei a cabeça, meus olhos nunca deixando a janela.

Não consigo fazer com que coma nada. Vai acabar doente quando chegar o inverno — queixou-se Janice.

Não respondi. Não podia. Poderei comer alguma vez? A comida não tinha nenhum atrativo para mim. Meu estômago se rebelou com a ideia de comer. Pela extremidade do olho, vi Ryder me olhando. Literalmente podia sentir os frios olhos azuis me perfurando bruscamente.

Tratando de ignorar o calor de seu olhar, olhei para as minhas mãos. Assustada, eu percebi que havia sangue seco por baixo das minhas unhas curtas. Meu ritmo cardíaco disparou e me fez enjoar. OH, merda! OH, merda! Minha mente começou a correr rapidamente. Continuava em mim! O sangue continuava em mim! Freneticamente baixei o olhar, esperando ver sangue em minha camisa.

Sentindo a histeria subir de novo, me levantei em um pulo, fazendo com que a cadeira voasse para trás. Todo mundo me olhou fixamente com expressões surpreendidas, mas não me importava.

Tenho que tomar um banho! — falei, correndo da cozinha.

Ninguém me seguiu enquanto me apressava pelo comprido corredor.

Sangue! Havia sangue por toda parte! Podia sentir! Podia cheirá-lo!

Eu tinha que correr depressa antes que se impregnasse em minha pele!

Depois de pegar um pouco de roupa e uma lanterna, corri para fora da casa, tirando a roupa no caminho.

A ducha estava a uns metros da casa, o suficientemente perto para estar segura, mas o suficientemente longe para desfrutar de um pouco de intimidade. Dado que o sol esquentava a água e já anoitecia, a água estava provavelmente morna. Por agora, a única coisa que precisava era de água, independentemente da temperatura.

Esfreguei os dedos e o peito tão forte como pude sob o jorro de água. Com apenas a luz da lanterna para poder ver, não estava segura de que todo o sangue estava lavado, mas esfreguei até que não ficou mais água. Os pequenos arranhões em meu abdômen começaram a sangrar novamente, mas eu os ignorei. Se os olhasse por muito tempo, poderia sentar e chorar até a morte.

Meu dedo quebrado seguia enfaixado, mas tinha aprendido a usar minha mão apesar da atadura. Eu me esfreguei, me secando rapidamente e coloquei roupa limpa sob a luz amarela da lanterna. Enquanto caminhava pelas escadas da varanda, escutei uma discussão vinda da casa.

Ela vai comigo!

Era Ryder, soando zangado e brigando como louco.

Diabos, não! Ela está ferida neste momento e não precisa que brinque com ela! — gritou Gavin.

Você não acha que sei que está ferida? — gritou Ryder — Sei melhor que ninguém!

Está morto de medo de que alguém a toque e não pode manter suas malditas mãos fora dela! — escutei Gavin cuspir com fúria.

Rapazes... — disse Roger ameaçadoramente.

Afastei-me dela durante duas malditas semanas! — espetou Ryder com frieza.

Talvez deveria ficar aqui, Ryder, depois de tudo o que aconteceu — interrompeu Janice, com a voz tranquila entre toda a raiva.

Não vou deixar ela fora da minha vista outra vez. Irá comigo para casa — disse Ryder, decidido.

Engoli em seco.

Por quê? Duas semanas é muito tempo para ficar longe, Ryder? — perguntou Gavin, sarcasticamente — E Maddie tem que estar bem com isso?

Estremeci.

De repente, escutei cair uma cadeira e alguém gritou. Os sons de uma briga estalaram na casa.

Corri pelas escadas e abri a porta, temerosa do que ia encontrar.

Ryder tinha seu irmão preso no chão. Seu punho golpeando o Gavin uma e outra vez, a frustração e a ira atrás de cada golpe. Mas Gavin se defendeu, afundando os punhos nas costelas de Ryder, duro e rápido.

Roger pulou ao redor, tentando separá-los. Só conseguiu perder o equilíbrio e ser empurrado. Janice viu a luta com pânico, retorcendo as mãos sem poder fazer nada.

Me senti doente quando vi o sangue que saia do nariz de Gavin e Ryder continuava batendo em seu rosto.

Isto tinha que parar.

De repente, Gavin ficou de pé e cravou Ryder contra a parede. Com uma mão, sustentava Ryder imóvel enquanto que com a outra batia em seu rosto. O som dos golpes ressoou em meus ouvidos e me fez estremecer cada vez que o punho de Gavin se conectava com a mandíbula ou a bochecha de Ryder. Roger e Janice gritavam para que ele parasse, mas ele ignorou. Em vez disso, seus golpes caíram mais rápidos e mais duros.

Entre golpes, os olhos de Ryder se encontraram com os meus atravessando a cozinha. Seus braços caíram do seu lado e vi que já não lutava. Ele ia se render.

Gavin não percebeu e continuou golpeando-o sem piedade.

Com um poderoso golpe, o sangue saiu pelo nariz de Ryder, cobrindo seu rosto e a camisa. Enquanto Janice gritava, meu estômago se revoltou pela visão do sangue. Por favor, não mais!

Me dei conta que Gavin ia bater nele até destroça-lo e ele não ia lutar.

Um minuto a mais disto e Ryder não se manteria de pé.

Roger e Janice não podiam separá-los. Provavelmente eu tampouco poderia, mas estava decidida a terminar com isto. Todos nós tivemos violência suficiente por um dia. Não mais.

Em questão de segundos, eu estava ao lado de Ryder. Me mantendo entre ele e Gavin, coloquei-me entre eles. Gavin me ignorou e tomou um punhado da camisa de Ryder, aproximando-o mais perto. Fui lançada contra o corpo de aço de Ryder enquanto Gavin puxava o braço para outro golpe.

Eu estava bem na linha de fogo.

Ryder entrou em ação, tirando fora o aperto de Gavin antes de agarrar meu braço e me empurrar do caminho.

Foda-se, você ia bater nela? — rosnou, empurrando Gavin. Gavin cambaleou para trás contra a mesa, olhando para Ryder.

Sabe que não faria isso!

Diabos, verdade que não o faria ou estaria morto!

BASTA, MENINOS! — gritou Janice, dando um passo entre eles — Não vou ter mais briga ou ameaças em minha casa!

Ryder limpou o sangue do nariz com a manga da sua camisa, sem tirar os olhos de Gavin. Queria me sentir valente e forte, mas quando vi o sangue, meu estômago se revoltou.

Dei a volta e saí correndo pela porta de trás o mais rápido possível. Logo que cheguei a grama meu estômago esvaziou o pouco que tinha nele. Ajoelhei na grama úmida, e não ouvi Janice nem Ryder atrás de mim até que ambos estavam a meu lado. Me encolhendo, empurrei Ryder

quando ele me tocou. Se cheirasse o sangue ou o visse, temia vomitar várias vezes até que minha garganta estivesse em carne viva.

Ryder se afastou e me deu espaço. Mas ainda podia cheirar o sangue nele.

Janice esfregou levemente as minhas costas enquanto tentava parar com as ânsias de vômito. — Está tudo bem, Maddie — sussurrou enquanto fazia sons miseráveis.

Neguei com a cabeça enquanto lutava contra outra quebra de onda de náuseas. Não estava bem! Tudo isto estava tão fodido que já não podia pensar com claridade. O mundo caía em pedaços para mim e ao meu redor e eu caía com ele.

Me doeu o coração quando Ryder levantou em silêncio e se afastou. O queria ao meu lado. Precisava dele comigo, mas tinha medo. Poderia esquecer alguma vez o que aconteceu?

Não tem que ir com ele — disse Janice enquanto tirava as mechas de cabelo do meu rosto.

Não, quero ir com ele — falei. Só me sentia segura com Ryder. Era simples assim.

Ela sorriu. — Acredito que pela primeira vez em sua vida, Ryder está apaixonado.

Queria dizer que desejava que fosse verdade, que amava o seu filho com toda a minha alma, mas fortes pisadas nos interromperam.

Vamos — disse Ryder em um tom frio, parado em cima de mim com frieza.

Olhei sob a luz da lua e me encolhi ao ver seu rosto. Seu olho direito parecia injetado em sangue e a pele que o rodeava estava ferida e inchada. Havia sangue seco debaixo do nariz e seu lábio inferior estava partido e inchado. Ele manteve os olhos distantes, negando-se a me olhar nos olhos.

Me levantei insegura e um pouco cambaleante enquanto o mundo girava ao redor. Sem esperar, Ryder começou a caminhar para o Bronco. Foi então quando vi que tinha a mochila pendurada no seu ombro.

O que eu estava fazendo? Ele não queria uma relação e aqui estava eu, indo para casa com ele. Em um mundo normal, viver juntos é um grande passo. Claro, nós já não vivíamos em um mundo normal.

Capítulo32

N

os dirigimos pelo caminho de terra unicamente com as luzes do Bronco e a luz da lua iluminando nosso caminho. Só o som

dos grilos e o vento golpeando através das janelas abertas podiam ser escutados. Era um silêncio isolado, cheio de tristeza e melancolia.

Ryder manteve sua vista fixa à frente. Nem uma vez me olhou ou notou minha presença.

Me encostando na porta, girei meu rosto e deixei que caíssem as lágrimas. Meu pai se foi. A vida nunca mais será a mesma. Eu jamais serei a mesma.

Logo chegamos à casa de Ryder. Limpei as lágrimas de minhas bochechas e desci do Bronco com as pernas trêmulas. Ryder pegou minha mochila e uma escopeta do assento traseiro, a tensão seguia rodando o seu corpo feito ondas. Voltou seus frios olhos para mim um segundo antes de dirigir-se rapidamente à porta dianteira.

Sem falar, entramos na casa vazia. Sem acender uma vela ou usar uma lanterna, Ryder desapareceu pelo corredor escuro. O segui, me movendo com lentidão enquanto sentia meu caminho através da escuridão.

Seu quarto se encontrava completamente escuro mas meus olhos se adaptaram rapidamente. De pé na soleira, o vi atirar minha mochila na cama. Sem dizer uma palavra, passou por mim na porta, assegurando-se de não me tocar. Fiquei de pé na casa, me sentindo mais só do que nunca tinha estado antes.

Quando a porta principal se fechou de repente, saltei, o som recordou a disparos. O terror tinha acelerado meu coração ao recordar o horror de antes.

Minhas pernas se sentiram repentinamente frágeis e incapazes de me sustentar. Sentada na borda da cama, olhei ao redor da casa. Poderemos Ryder e eu ser os mesmos ou teríamos que viver aqui sem falar um com o outro? Duas pessoas tolerando entre si? Mas sem importar o que, prefiro estar aqui que em qualquer outro lugar.

Ryder voltou levando minha bolsa de roupa. Depois de pôr no armário, virou com seus olhos em mim.

Pode ter o quarto. Vou dormir no sofá — disse. — Sei que não quer ter nada comigo e não posso te culpar, mas te quero aqui. Tenho que saber que está a salvo.

Assenti e minha garganta fechou com as lágrimas não derramadas. Deveria ter dito que estava equivocado; que queria estar aqui e necessitava dele neste momento, mas em vez disso, fiquei em silêncio e desviei os olhos de sua camisa coberta de sangue.

Caminhando para o armário, tirou uma camisa e umas calças curtas, com movimentos zangados.

Irei ao lago para tomar banho. Grite se precisar de mim. — A intensidade de sua voz coincidia com suas passadas ao sair da habitação.

Fiquei na escuridão, de repente esgotada. Só queria dormir e me esquecer de tudo. Esquecer dos homens que me atacaram, me esquecer da morte do meu pai, me esquecer de todo o sangue e o terror que me rodeava.

Ao me sentir cansada, troquei minha roupa por uma camiseta que me chegava na metade da coxa. Sabendo que Ryder não se encontrava na casa, deslizei pelo corredor até o banheiro. Na escuridão, escovei os dentes sem água e evitei me olhar no espelho. No momento em que me meti na cama, toda minha energia se foi.

Quando puxei as mantas sobre mim, seu aroma me rodeou, me agasalhando em comodidade e me recordando tudo o que eu perdi.

Virei para o meu lado, as lágrimas começaram a cair, uma atrás da outra. Talvez nunca deixe de chorar. Fechei os olhos com força, precisando bloquear tudo. Se o sono pudesse chegar, poderia escapar de tudo.

Ele apertava meus pulsos, rompendo os ossos sob sua mão.

Você vai gostar de disssssssto — sussurrou a voz, soando mais como uma serpente que um ser humano. — Essssssse seu noivo essssssstá morto. Sssssssangrou muito quando o cortei.

Eu lutei, mas a luta estava drenando meu corpo. Horrorizada, vi como a cor vermelha começou a transbordar de seus olhos e boca. Riu malvadamente quando o sangue gotejou sobre mim, quente e pegajoso. A princípio, eram só gotas, mas logo começou a jorrar dele, me cobrindo por completo, entrando em meus olhos e boca. Me mantendo pressionada, ele começou a esculpir desenhos em meu estômago com uma faca. Gritei uma e outra vez.

MADDIE! ACORDA!

Despertei bruscamente, lutando contra as mãos que me seguravam. Havia voltado! Outra vez não! Por favor, outra vez não! Comecei a chutá- lo, lutando por escapar.

Maddie! Sou eu!

Deixei de lutar quando escutei a voz familiar.

Ryder! Estava aqui! — gritei, me sentando e me lançando a ele. Meus braços rodearam seu pescoço e o agarrei com minha vida. —Me segurava e havia sangue por toda parte! Estava em minha boca e empapando minha pele!

Me colocou em seu colo, me acalmando todo o tempo. Seus braços me envolveram, me aproximando. Estava rodeada pelo seu calor que imediatamente entrou em meu corpo e afugentou o frio.

Não estava aqui, Maddie. Foi só um sonho —me assegurou Ryder, sua voz doce na quietude da noite. — Somos só nós dois. Não há ninguém mais aqui. Agora está a salvo.

Apertei os olhos e as imagens terríveis seguiam ali. Acordada ou adormecida, as últimas vinte e quatro horas me obcecavam.

Maldição, Maddie, me assustou até a morte ao gritar assim —disse com suavidade enquanto suas mãos se moviam para cima e para baixo por minhas costas. Com cada movimento, meu coração se acalmou e minha respiração voltou ao normal. O tremor deixou meu corpo, pouco a pouco e me deixou exausta. Movendo, Ryder me olhou, preocupado. A escuridão da casa não podia ocultar seu olho negro e inchado ou o corte no lábio. Me estremeci ao pensar que eu era a causa disso.

Alisou o cabelo do meu rosto antes de deixar cair as mãos em minha cintura. O algodão suave de seus shorts se esfregava contra minhas

coxas, me fazendo sentir esse broto familiar de desejo. Seu peito nu e as tatuagens envoltas ao redor de seus braços e o torso só aumentavam a sensação. Vi tragar saliva quando sua ereção me empurrou através de seus shorts.

Merda, sinto muito — disse, olhando longe com desgosto. Tirando- me de seu colo, pôs distância entre nós. — Volte a dormir, Maddie. Estarei no corredor se precisar de mim.

Quando começou a sair, me assustei. Não quero estar sozinha. Com ele a meu lado, não me sentia assustada. A não ser segura.

Desesperada, subi na beira da cama e agarrei seu braço.

Não vá.

Não posso ficar. Não posso estar perto sem te querer. Tentar resistir a você é quase impossível e não precisa disso agora.

Por favor? Fique!

Vi a indecisão em seu rosto por um segundo. Quando começou a subir na cama junto a mim,me senti aliviada. Seu braço musculoso me rodeou, me aproximando mais enquanto com a outra mão puxou as mantas em cima de nós.

Não sei se isto é inteligente, Maddie — disse, apoiando sua mão em meu quadril. —Me mata cada vez que me afasta, mas tenho medo de estar perto de você porque não posso manter minhas malditas mãos afastadas. — riu, mas sem humor. —É bastante fodido essa merda, tudo é fodido neste momento.

Seu polegar fez lentos círculos na parte superior de meu quadril. Com cada movimento, minha camiseta subiu um pouco mais, mas não me

importava. Estava segura e começava a me sentir relaxada. Nada podia substituir a sensação de Ryder a meu lado. Começava a ficar adormecida quando sua voz profunda retumbou por debaixo de minha orelha.

Me assustei muito — disse, sua voz se quebrando. —Nós estacionamos um quilômetro fora da cidade e caminhamos. Era um buraco infernal. As pessoas mendigavam doentes e famintas. Parecia com uma zona de guerra. - Respirou fundo e continuou: — Quando corremos para o policial,nos contou que alguns homens tinham estado farejando, perguntando por você. Logo que os descreveu, arrastamos nossos traseiros de volta.

Estudei sua mão descansando inocentemente em seus músculos abdominais. Era capaz de me pôr de joelhos de paixão, me proteger quando eu precisava, ou matar alguém com violência. Ele tinha mais poder nela do que eu tinha em todo o corpo. Sim, estava a salvo aqui com ele.

Quando entrei e minha mãe disse que você tinha ido, perdi o controle. Fiquei louco. Quando chegamos a sua casa, seu pai estava no chão e apontava ligeiramente para a casa. Então começou a gritar. Tirou as mantas de suas pernas por frustração. — Deus! Seus gritos seguiram e seguiram! Pensei que ia ficar louco, te escutando. Gavin gritou para que eu parasse que não entrasse na casa que era uma emboscada, mas fui de todos os modos. Não havia maneira de que alguém me parasse. O grandalhão me recebeu logo que abri a porta e não duvidei em pôr uma bala nele. Mas quando te vi debaixo daquele rato, gritando... — Pôs um braço sobre sua testa e ficou olhando o teto.

—Nunca estive tão fodidamente assustado.

As sombras dançavam em seu rosto. A angústia em seus olhos me fez mal. Muita gente pensaria que Ryder era duro e incapaz de se preocupar, mas eu o conhecia de maneira diferente. Esta era uma parte de Ryder que ele não permitia muita gente ver.

Sinto que seu pai morreu, Maddie. Era um bom homem.

Ao ouvir suas palavras, as lágrimas fizeram trilhas por meu rosto. Limpei, me perguntando como é que ainda restavam lágrimas. Alguma vez acabarão?

Ficamos em silêncio, os sons da noite ecoavam através da janela aberta. Quando sua mão ficou quieta contra meu quadril, pensei que estivesse dormido. Sua voz áspera demonstrou o contrário.

Vá dormir, Maddie. Ficarei a seu lado esta noite.

Fechei os olhos e desejei que fosse mais que uma noite.

Capítul3o3

O

tempo passou lentamente. Durante semanas, Ryder e eu só fomos companheiros de casa, apenas falando e tratando de nos

evitar a todo custo.

De noite, dormimos separados, eu na cama e ele no sofá. Muitas noites tive pesadelos sobre os homens e o sangue. Quando gritei em meu sonho, Ryder me consolava, mas nunca se meteu na cama comigo nem me tocou de novo depois da primeira noite.

Nossos dias se completaram só sobrevivendo, fazendo o necessário para que fosse um dia de cada vez. Ryder trabalhou fora a maioria dos dias mas nunca se afastava de mim, nunca me deixou sozinha. Por isso me alegrava. Seus pais vieram com frequência, igual a Gavin. A briga entre Ryder e Gavin era algo do passado, firmada pela pena e o horror desse dia.

Continuamos vivendo da melhor maneira possível apesar da falta de eletricidade e a ameaça de guerra. As notícias do que acontecia eram esporádicas e pouco confiáveis. Roger escutava o rádio de onda curta e às vezes parava um viajante solitário, mas não acontecia muito frequentemente. Desde que nos inteiramos as condições não mudaram. De fato, as coisas pioraram. Milhões de pessoas morriam de inanição, desidratação, enfermidades, ou a guerra. Milhares de pessoas foram desocupando as cidades. Não eram só os Estados Unidos sob ataque, os americanos também lutavam entre si. Não havia nenhuma estrutura social de esquerda, nem polícia, nem o governo. Houve notícias que os terroristas aterrissaram em nosso chão e percorriam o campo em massa.

Não sabíamos o quão seguro nos encontrávamos, mas Ryder me fez ter uma arma comigo a todo o momento.

Pensei em meu pai e chorei por ele frequentemente. Ryder me levava a sua tumba a cada poucos dias. E em cada ocasião, não me atrevi a entrar na casa. Um dia, voltaria, mas por agora as lembranças horríveis seguiam muito frescas em minha mente para me aventurar dentro. Minha casa já não era meu lar. Era um lugar de morte e tristeza, um lugar que não queria ir.

A maioria dos dias passamos em silêncio. As únicas vezes que Ryder e eu nos falávamos era durante as refeições e inclusive essas conversas eram centradas nas coisas simples, como o clima ou a sobrevivência. Ryder insistiu em me ensinar como fazer fogo usando só ramos e a melhor forma de desencardir a água do arroio. Ensinou-me como fazer um nó que sustentaria algo e como colocar uma pequena armadilha.

Mas nunca falamos de nós.

Era manhã quando as coisas começaram a mudar. Ryder anunciou que ia caçar, e insistiu que eu fosse também. Neguei-me.

Não vou te deixar sozinha. Você vem — disse, com uma crescente irritação.

Estávamos de pé na cozinha, nos olhando e nenhum disposto a ceder. Ele queria que eu fosse caçar com ele. Eu só queria ficar em casa.

Era final de setembro e ainda fazia calor. Minhas calças curtas puídas penduravam de meu corpo e minha camiseta tinha visto dias

melhores. Perdi peso nas últimas semanas, mas o que esperar de uma pessoa quando vivia de mantimentos enlatados, animais de caça e os ocasionais vegetais do pomar?

Não me sentia muito bem essa manhã, assim decidi ficar. Pensei que ia ter um resfriado porque as noites se tornaram mais frias apesar das altas temperaturas do dia.

—Não quero ir — queixei-me. Sei que soava infantil, mas meu estômago estava revolto e não queria atravessar penosamente os bosques. Não quis contar a Ryder que estava doente. Pois se ele podia ser muito frio e distante comigo, eu poderia lhe esconder algo tão simples como uma pequena dor de estômago.

Vai. Estamos ficando sem carne e precisa saber como matar e tirar a pele de um animal — insistiu enquanto carregava um rifle com balas. O colocou sobre a mesa da cozinha e começou a carregar um segundo rifle.

Vi seus dedos largos trabalhar sem esforço por um segundo antes de que meu olhar percorresse seu corpo esbelto. Também perdeu peso no último par de semanas, chegando a ser mais magro e mais forte. Minha boca encheu de água enquanto seus músculos se flexionavam sob sua camisa bege e seus jeans desgastados. O onipresente boné de beisebol protegia seus olhos e deixava sua mandíbula sem barbear descoberta, rogando para ser acariciada.

Não vou matar nada — disse teimosamente, ignorando o calor correndo por meu corpo.

Se algo acontecer comigo algum dia, precisa saber como sobreviver

disse, me olhando por fim. — Isso significa que matará algo.

Me retorci sob seu olhar. — Não diga isso, Ryder. Não vai acontecer nada com você.

Ficou calado, negando a seguir discutindo comigo. Cruzando os braços sobre seu peito, seu olhar frio me perfurou, quebrando minha resistência a simples pedaços.

O bosque se achava sombreado e em silêncio enquanto nós deslizamos através dele. Segui Ryder de perto, meu estômago revolto todo o tempo. Tratei de me concentrar na caça, mas era impossível de fazer com a forma com que me sentia.

Depois de aproximadamente meia hora, tratei de disparar a um esquilo, mas falhei (por isso me senti secretamente agradecida). Uma hora depois, Ryder disparou num cervo de bom tamanho, abatendo com um só tiro. O vento soprava folhas mortas ao redor do corpo do animal, enquanto que a luz do sol aparecia através do dossel dos ramos sobre nós, pondo de relevo a sua presa. Enquanto meus olhos percorriam o cervo, meu estômago se revoltou em protesto.

Ryder tirou uma grande faca de caça do bolso do jeans e se ajoelhou junto ao cervo.

Tenho que estripa-lo antes que o levemos.

Apartei os olhos quando colocou a ponta da faca perto da parte inferior do abdômen do cervo.

Maddie?

Girei-me, envolvendo os braços ao redor de minha cintura em consolo.

Não posso, Ryder — disse, apenas capaz de pronunciar as palavras.

Está bem. Depois vamos trabalhar para prepara-lo no campo. Não olhe.

Logo me dava conta de que não ajudou estar de costas. Em primeiro lugar, escutei um som de corte e logo me golpeou um terrível aroma. Tampei a boca lutando contra as náuseas, mas eram muito poderosas para as ignorar.

OH, não! — gritei, correndo para um tronco caído e perdendo meu café da manhã na terra e nas folhas.

Maddie? Está bem?

Neguei com a cabeça enquanto me golpeava outra onda de náuseas.

Merda! — disse Ryder, angustiado. Em um segundo, ajoelhou-se junto a mim na terra.

Pela primeira vez em semanas,me tocou. Sua mão cálida se apoiou em minhas costas um segundo antes de desaparecer.

Tome um gole.

Me sentia fraca e tremia enquanto tomava a água que me oferecia. Tomar um gole comprido não ajudou muito, mas fez que minha garganta em carne viva se sentisse melhor.

Lamento te obrigar a fazer isso Maddie. Vamos voltar — disse, me ajudando a me pôr de pé.

Não, fique. Eu irei.

Negou com a cabeça, me olhando com frieza.

Tenho uma arma e é uma caminhada curta. Vou estar bem — disse-lhe.

Quando abriu a boca para discutir, adicionei: — Precisamos dessa carne, Ryder. — Já não tinha apetite, mas sabia que ele se cansou de comer mantimentos que vinham de uma lata. Agora a comida era mais importante que meu estômago revolto.

Três tiros seguidos e vou chegar correndo, entendeu? — Esse era nosso sinal para problemas: três disparos, um depois do outro.

Assenti. Inclinando-se mais perto, recolheu meu cabelo comprido em uma mão. Tirou seu boné de beisebol e pôs em minha cabeça, colocando meu cabelo debaixo. Sabia o que fazia. Se houvesse qualquer estranho vagando em nossa terra, poderia ver uma mulher só como um alvo fácil. Com meu cabelo comprido oculto sob um boné, parecia somente um menino à distância, me mantendo a salvo.

Ryder se encontrava tão perto que podia cheirá-lo. Algo silvestre, sexy. Algo que falou com meu interior, me fazendo voltar a vida. Olhando para meus lábios, suas mãos se detiveram em minha nuca. Seus dedos roçaram ligeiramente minha pele, me queimando. Meu coração deu um salto quando seus olhos se encontraram com os meus de novo. Desapareceu a frieza. A fome ardia neles, me deixando fascinada.

Uma fração de segundo depois, vi como ele colocou sua máscara novamente, ocultando suas emoções. Sua mandíbula peluda se apertou antes que desse a volta.

Estarei lá em breve — disse sobre o ombro, voltando para o cervo.

Enquanto caminhava para casa, tratei de prestar atenção ao que me rodeava, mas minha mente seguia com Ryder. Ainda morria por ele.

Vivíamos na mesma casa, estávamos juntos vinte horas por dia, sete dias por semana, mas sentia saudades com todo meu ser.

No momento que cheguei em casa,me sentia doente de novo. Tirando o pão caseiro que Janice fez, comi alguns pequenos pedaços, com a esperança de que ajudaria a arrumar meu estômago. Em troca, as náuseas pioraram. De repente me senti débil e doente, me deixei cair em uma cadeira da cozinha. Fechando os olhos e apoiando a cabeça em minhas mãos, tratei de afastar o enjoo.

Sabendo que não podia mantê-lo por mais tempo, corri para fora. No que devia ser um registro mais rápido de todos os tempos, cruzei o portão e cheguei ao lado da árvore antes que meu estômago esvaziasse seu conteúdo pela terceira vez essa manhã.

Meu corpo se sacudiu violentamente, me enviando calafrios. Tenho uma dor de estômago? Gripe? Não me havia sentido bem durante um par de semanas, mas as náuseas acabavam de começar.

De repente, todo o sangue se drenou do meu rosto. Me empurrando sobre meus pés, fracamente retornei à casa. Passando através da

cozinha, corri ao quarto adicional onde havia um pequeno escritório contra uma parede completamente branca.

Abrindo a gaveta de cima, tirei o calendário do Sports Illustrated que Ryder sempre mantém ali. Ignorando o sorriso da loira do mês de agosto, percorri as datas com um dedo tremulo. Meu coração começou a bombear violentamente em meu peito.

Tinha mais de um mês de atraso. Estava grávida.

Capítul3o4

addie? — gritou Ryder.

M

A porta traseira se fechou bruscamente, ecoando em toda a casa. Deitei-me na cama, encolhida de lado e tratando de aceitar o fato de que estava grávida.

O medo me invadiu, fazendo que voltassem as náuseas. O que eu ia dizer? Ele não queria uma relação e não queria pressioná-lo a ter uma por um bebê. Sem dúvidas, queria este menino, mas como ia dizer quando não me amava? E como traríamos um bebê a este mundo esquecido por Deus?

Merda, me assustou! — disse, parando na porta do quarto para olhar na minha direção.

Forcei a me sentar e o olhei nos olhos. Parecia rude em seu jeans gastos e camisa de algodão que envolvia seu corpo perfeitamente. Seu cabelo castanho claro necessitava desesperadamente de um corte, mas era muito sexy, enroscando-se ao redor de suas orelhas e pescoço.

Não me respondeu — falou, caminhando para a borda

da cama e me franzindo o cenho. Seus cortantes olhos azuis eram frios quando viajaram por meu corpo. — Parece horrível. Ainda se sente mal?

Só estou cansada.

Levantei as pernas por um lado da cama perto dele, decidida a fingir como se não acontecesse nada. Era o momento de mudar de tema. Rápido.

Terminou com o veado?

Sim, a carne está na cozinha. — Me olhou com atenção. — Tem certeza que está bem?

OH, diabos! Me conhecia muito bem para saber quando mentia, mas não estava disposta a lhe dizer a verdade ainda.

Estou bem, Ryder.

Sei que não acreditou mas aceitou minha resposta e se foi sem dizer uma palavra.

Um peso se apoderou de mim. Ainda não me atrevia a lhe dizer. Por minha escolha, não se notaria durante uns meses. Até então, talvez pudesse aceitar o fato de que poderia ter seu bebê, mas não seu amor.

Enquanto o sol lentamente ia embora, estávamos dentro, comendo um jantar que consistia em carne de veado e vegetais enlatados. Nenhum dos dois falou, a tensão se estendia entre nós como uma corda fortemente esticada disposta a romper a qualquer momento. Ryder parecia distante e áspero, esta noite mais que de costume.

Coloquei a comida em meu prato, já que a raiva substituiu qualquer fome que tinha. O necessitava mais que nunca. Estava grávida e tinha medo. Mas também me cansei de jogar seus jogos. Me queria ou não. As mensagens contraditórias que me enviava eram uma merda. E me cansei de viver nesta casa com ele como se fôssemos dois desconhecidos.

Coma, Maddie.

Saltei quando a voz profunda do Ryder ressonou do outro lado da mesa. Levantando o olhar,o surpreendi me olhando fixamente, esperando que eu comesse um pouco.

Não — disse, olhando-o com desafio.

Apertou os lábios. — Não pode sobreviver se não comer e me foda, se morrer!

Não tenho fome.

Colocou seu garfo silenciosamente apesar da raiva que estava a ponto de explodir.

Me importa uma merda se tem fome ou não. Disse que coma!

Levantei uma sobrancelha.

E disse que não.

De repente, se encontrava a meu lado, me tirando com um puxão da cadeira. Suas mãos eram duras comigo. Seus olhos estavam cheios de calor, por irritação ou necessidade, não sabia. Me cortou a respiração quando suas mãos começaram a viajar lentamente por meus flancos.

Posso contar todas as costelas em seu corpo, Maddie —sussurrou com voz rouca enquanto seus dedos lentamente se estendiam, me acariciando. Senti que meu corpo acordava pra vida com seu toque. Inclinou-se e seus lábios roçaram minha orelha: — Agora coma, Maddie.

A profunda vibração de sua voz ainda mexia comigo quando se afastou, sentando-se de novo me deu um olhar desafiante. Foi então quando soube que ganhou.

É um idiota, Ryder — disse, me sentando na cadeira, com irritação. Recolhendo meu garfo, tomei um bocado de legumes verdes, realmente sem prova-los.

Uma expressão de satisfação passou por seu rosto quando recolheu o garfo.

Maldito seja! Um toque e me convertia em massa em suas mãos. Mas talvez, só talvez, eu fosse a que ganhava.

No momento em que terminamos de comer, o vento soprou forte, fazendo soar as janelas em toda a casa. Nuvens grandes e negras se juntavam no oeste, movendo-se rapidamente no céu escuro.

Ryder limpava seu fuzil na mesa em silêncio, distante e inacessível. O momento de proximidade que tivemos antes se foi, como se nunca tivesse acontecido.

Doía-me o coração. Apesar da hora, decidi que um banho era justo o que necessitava. Precisava limpar minha cabeça e estar sozinha. Talvez então, me sentiria melhor. Sem dizer nada, fui procurar uma toalha e sabão no banheiro.

Passei pela cozinha, estava quase na porta quando sua voz me deteve.

Aonde vai?

Vou tomar banho antes que anoiteça —respondi, o olhando limpar a manga em sua arma.

Aproxima uma tormenta — disse sem me olhar.

Não respondi. O que ia dizer? Sim, Ryder, sei que vem uma tormenta, mas tenho que me afastar de você?

Ao sair ao ar fresco da noite,me perguntei por que estava aqui. Ele me queria com ele, mas lhe incomodava minha presença. Por que me mantinha aqui?

A água estava fria, assim tomei um banho rápido. No momento em que saí, o sol desapareceu no horizonte, deixando a terra escura. A tormenta seguia rugindo por cima, com a promessa de ser bem forte.

Estava molhada e com frio quando me golpeou o vento forte. Agarrando a toalha ao redor do meu corpo, corri à casa. O vento me empurrou com força para dentro. A luz das velas iluminou a cozinha, jogando um resplendor suave sobre toda a casa.

Ryder se encontrava recostado em uma cadeira da cozinha com um copo na mão. Bebeu rapidamente o uísque antes de coloca-lo junto a uma garrafa meio vazia do mesmo componente. Esta era a primeira vez que o tinha visto beber em semanas.

Tomei uma respiração profunda e rodeei a mesa sem lhe dar um olhar de reconhecimento. Ao passar, senti seus olhos em mim, deixando calor em seu caminho.

Quando entrei no quarto, soltei um suspiro de alívio e me sequei rapidamente. Colocando depressa uma de suas grandes camisas, tratei de não pensar em dormir sozinha esta noite.

Maddie — disse uma voz baixa e rouca detrás de mim.

Virei rapidamente, me perguntando quanto tempo tinha estado ali. De pé na porta do quarto, seus olhos percorreram minhas pernas nuas. A partir daí, seu enfoque passou do meu corpo a meus lábios, detendo-se ali um momento antes de me olhar nos olhos. Sentia-me quente e irritada já que a temperatura no quarto disparou para um nível superior com apenas um olhar.

Sem romper o contato visual, bebeu outro gole. Igual a um grande felino à espreita, lentamente caminhou para o quarto, me mantendo sobre sua vista. Ao passar junto a penteadeira, deixou o copo, sem apartar seus olhos de mim.

Sobe na cama.

Meu coração pulsava com força enquanto se elevava sobre mim. Esta noite havia algo cru e incontrolável nele que nunca vi. Sabia que não podia resistir a este Ryder.

Sobe na cama — repetiu.

Ryder, o que está fazendo? — perguntei, me mantendo atenta. — Está bêbado?

E se eu estiver?

Deu um passo mais perto e meu coração ameaçava sair do peito.

Então tem que se afastar - disse com um pingo de incerteza. De verdade quero que o faça?

O que vai fazer? —perguntou com um sorriso, dando um passo mais perto.

Vou gritar se me tocar. —Minha voz tremeu.

Assegurarei de que faça —disse com voz rouca de desejo que saía com cada palavra.

Minha boca se secou. O calor encheu minhas vísceras.

Ryder...

Suas mãos se soltaram, agarrando meus braços. Gritei por sua ferocidade. Me puxando em direção a ele, sua boca cobriu a minha, tomando o que queria, devolvendo muito em troca. Suas mãos grandes ásperas pelo trabalho agarraram meu cabelo molhado enquanto seus lábios me reclamaram como dele.

Tinha sentido tanta saudade do seu toque que não podia ter o suficiente. Minhas mãos se envolveram ao redor de seu pescoço, aproximando-o mais. A persistente dor de "necessito de Ryder" gritou ao ser satisfeita. Aprofundando o beijo, sua língua se deslizou no interior; empurrando, castigando, me esmagando.

Gemi quando suas mãos se deslizaram por debaixo de minha camisa, agarrando bruscamente meu traseiro. Apertou uma vez antes de juntar minhas calcinhas em um punhado e as arrancar febrilmente com uma sacudida. Dei um grito abafado quando sua mão se moveu de novo ao meu traseiro nu.

Te quero assim. Nua para mim.

Seus lábios quentes baixaram ao meu ouvido, beijando o ponto sensível justo debaixo do lóbulo. Seus dentes morderam minha pele e seus dedos acariciaram meu traseiro. Não pude reprimir um estremecimento enquanto suas mãos percorreram mais acima nas costas, empurrando minha camisa no caminho. Em um só movimento,

tirou a camisa e a jogou no outro lado do quarto, me deixando nua diante dele.

—Perfeito - grunhiu.

Seus lábios se moveram para minha clavícula enquanto suas mãos agarraram meus quadris. Aspirei uma baforada de ar quando uma grande mão se moveu através de meu estômago possessivamente.

Inclinando-se, pôs sua boca em meu peito, provocando uma onda de sensações que se dispararam através de mim. Um gemido suave escapou antes que agarrasse seu cabelo e puxasse.

Eu adoro quando puxa o meu cabelo. —Seu fôlego quente roçou meu mamilo, brincando comigo.

Caindo de joelhos, beijou o caminho de meus peitos a meu estômago. Suas mãos cálidas tocaram minha cintura enquanto sua língua lambeu o osso do meu quadril ligeiramente.

Estou aqui, Maddie, de joelhos. Por você. Só por você - disse com voz áspera, me olhando.

Quase cai quando sua mão se moveu mais abaixo, até que estava entre minhas pernas. Seus dedos começaram a me acariciar, brandamente ao princípio, mas logo com mais urgência. Gritei quando os primeiros indícios de um orgasmo golpearam meu corpo com força. Seus olhos ardiam para mim, me olhando, enquanto suas mãos continuavam sua tortura.

Querendo mais, tirei sua camisa pela cabeça e a lancei no outro lado do quarto. Minhas mãos voltaram para seus ombros nus, me segurando a ele enquanto seu tato pôs fraco os meus joelhos. De repente, ficou de pé e seus dedos me abandonaram. Embalando meu traseiro, sua boca

voltou para a minha exigente e com força. Me atraiu para ele e a dureza de seu jeans me empurrava, pedindo para ser livre. Meus dedos se moveram freneticamente para baixo para liberá-lo.

—Não. Ainda não, sussurrou contra minha boca, afastando minhas mãos.

Suspirei em decepção só para sentir euforia quando uma mão embalou meu peito. Seu polegar percorreu meu mamilo, muito lentamente. Minha mão deslizou pelos músculos que recobriam seu abdômen. Um grunhido escapou dele quando meus dedos se moveram para baixo para percorrer a parte superior de seu jeans. Sem prévio aviso, atirou-me sobre a cama.

Olhei ansiosamente enquanto lentamente avançou até o colchão, me espreitando com um olhar aceso em seus olhos. Uma necessidade básica e carnal me invadiu enquanto se aproximava.

Sem apartar os olhos dos meus, inclinou-se e beijou meigamente meu estômago. A partir daí seus lábios roçaram minha caixa torácica e logo debaixo de cada seio. Sem romper o contato visual comigo, tomou um mamilo em sua boca. Sua língua saiu para zombar de mim, me deixando louca de prazer. Arqueei minhas costas debaixo dele, com minhas mãos enredadas em seu cabelo.

Seus lábios deixaram meu peito para mover-se para minha clavícula e logo no oco de meu pescoço. Sua língua lambeu o ponto sensível antes de se mover ao lado do meu pescoço. À medida que seu corpo fez lentamente seu caminho até o meu, a aspereza de seu jeans se esfregou contra meu corpo nu, fazendo que as terminações nervosas já sensíveis cobrassem vida. Deixei que empurrasse minhas pernas brandamente enquanto sua boca sugava o lóbulo de minha orelha.

Eu perdi você — disse no meu ouvido. — Deus, eu senti sua falta.

Não posso ter o suficiente de você — sua voz retumbou enquanto seus lábios deixaram um caminho úmido por minha mandíbula. —Estive na miséria sem você.

Seus dedos desceram por entre minhas pernas. Aspirei uma baforada de ar enquanto me tocava sem piedade.

—Te quero, Maddie. Para sempre. Não titubeei.

Sou sua, Ryder. Para sempre.

Seus lábios cobriram os meus com fome, sem conseguir o suficiente. Enquanto me devorava a boca, desabotoou seus jeans, baixando-o suficiente para liberar-se. Minhas pernas se envolveram rapidamente ao redor de seus quadris. Com um impulso, estava dentro de mim. Deixei sair um grito ao mesmo tempo em que ele soltava um grunhido animal.

Suas mãos ataram meu cabelo, me sustentando forte enquanto começava a mover-se, retirando-se lentamente só para afundar-se de novo em mim, enterrando-se profundamente.

Abri os olhos e o encontrei me olhando. Meus dentes morderam meu lábio quando se balançou em mim. Baixando a cabeça, mordiscou meu lábio inferior e percorreu com sua língua o lugar onde meus dentes deixaram uma marca.

Gemi e estirei a mão para agarrar os lençóis enredados debaixo de mim, precisando me agarrar a algo. Sua mão respondeu o chamado, entrelaçando seus dedos com meus enquanto seus quadris se afundavam contra mim.

Maddie! — gemeu contra meu pescoço arqueado. —Deus, neném.

Você é incrível.

Puxei para baixo sua cabeça para que meus lábios pudessem encontrar sua orelha. Enterrou-se em mim mais rápido enquanto chupava o lóbulo de sua orelha. Com uma mão, tomou minhas duas mãos e as manteve acima da minha cabeça, me deixando a sua mercê. Inclinando-se para baixo, tomou meu mamilo em sua boca.

Minha — grunhiu contra minha pele, inundando-se dentro e fora de mim.

O orgasmo me golpeou sem advertência. Arqueei as costas e gritei, as sensações eram muito para me controlar.

As ondas seguiam me golpeando quando seus quadris se chocaram com força contra mim. Atirou sua cabeça para trás e rugiu enquanto o orgasmo sacudia seu corpo. Afundando-se em mim uma vez mais, seu corpo ficou rígido.

Os dois respiravam com dificuldade o resultado pulsava em nossos corpos. Sustentando-se sobre os cotovelos, me olhou, ainda enterrado profundamente em mim.

Está bem? —perguntou com preocupação. —Te Machuquei?

Não, de forma alguma.

Tem certeza? Te sujeitando desta forma...

Ryder, estou bem. Nunca me machucaria.

Preferiria morrer — disse com voz rouca. —Tem que saber.

Morreria por você, Maddie.

As lágrimas se acumularam em meus olhos. — Ryder, não quero que morra por mim. Só quero que me beije.

Obedeceu, me beijando lentamente e me deixando sem fôlego de novo. Beijou-me primeiro em um ombro e logo na clavícula, tomando seu tempo. Percorri os dedos por seu cabelo, desfrutando da sensação de seus lábios em mim.

Quando rodou longe me atraiu para ele e soube que nunca me deixaria ir outra vez.

Fortes trovões me despertaram durante a noite. Caíram os raios, iluminando o quarto e afastando a escuridão. A chuva golpeava forte contra a casa e o vento soprava violentamente além da janela.

Me encontrava sozinha na cama. O outro lado estava vazio e frio. Ryder tinha ido.

A insegurança se apoderou de mim. Esta noite havia sido diferente de alguma forma, mas por acaso outra vez estava vendo demais? Obteve o que queria e fugiu da sua própria cama, me deixando de novo?

Saí rápido da cama e fechei a janela contra a chuva. Recolhendo minha camisa do chão, coloquei rapidamente, me ruborizando ante a lembrança de Ryder me tirando , esquentou-me por dentro de novo.

Percorrendo uma mão por meu estômago plano, imaginei seu bebê descansando aí, protegido. Talvez devesse lhe dizer agora.

Um forte ruído de trovão me fez saltar de susto. Ainda era perturbada pela lembrança do ataque do Gordurento. Esse dia viveria em minha memória para sempre, sem importar quanto tentasse esquecê-lo. Tratando de controlar meu medo, fui em busca de Ryder. Já não queria estar sozinha.

O corredor estava completamente escuro mas os raios ocasionais iluminaram o caminho. Encontrei Ryder sentado na escuridão, só com seu jeans usados. Uma taça pendurava vagamente de sua mão, o gole esquecido enquanto olhava a chuva pelas janelas.

Ryder?

O que faz acordada? —perguntou em voz baixa antes de beber seu gole de uma vez.

A tormenta me despertou.

Colocou a taça na mesinha de café, tomou minha mão e me atraiu lentamente para ficar entre suas pernas largas.

Por que está aqui? —perguntei.

—Não podia dormir - disse, me olhando com uma expressão cautelosa. —Estou morto de medo.

Do que? —perguntei surpreendida. O Ryder que conhecia não se assustava com nada.

Seus olhos percorreram meu corpo lentamente.

De você.

Traguei o repentino nó na garganta. Não queria ter outra discussão sobre o amor e as relações. Não depois do que compartilhamos esta noite.

Ryder, não quero fazer isto. —Afastei minha mão da sua e dava volta para ir enquanto as lágrimas ameaçavam cair. Não podia escutar isto de novo, não com seu bebê aconchegado inocentemente dentro de mim.

Esticou-se e segurou minha a mão rapidamente antes que eu pudesse ir muito longe. —Vem aqui - disse brandamente.

Duvidei um segundo antes de subir em seu colo. Sustentou minha cabeça com ambas as mãos e me olhou nos olhos. Notei preocupação e insegurança. Ele me puxa mais perto, e roçou seus lábios contra os meus. Meus dedos automaticamente se enredaram em seu cabelo enquanto suas mãos se moviam possessivamente sobre meus quadris.

Tudo isso é meu tudo, Maddie - sussurrou contra minha boca. — Só Deus sabe por que me quer, mas estou feliz que seja assim.

Afastando-me, vi apreensão em seus olhos. — Ryder, preciso de você. Isto... — fiz um gesto nos assinalando, —Isto é o que quero. Você e eu. É simples assim.

Apartou o olhar nervosamente — Não te mereço, Maddie.

Abri a boca para discutir, mas em lugar disso meus olhos olharam seu peito nu. De repente, queria tocar a tinta que corria sob sua pele. Com ligeiros toques, meus dedos roçaram a tatuagem em seu ombro. Risquei-o a seu lado, sobre os músculos duros de seu estômago e onde desaparecia em seu quadril. Com meus toques, ficou louco e selvagem. O momento tenro tinha acabado.

Seus lábios capturaram grosseiramente os meus enquanto me devorava para estar escarranchada em seu colo. Quando sua língua empurrou em minha boca, ofeguei com desejo. Mãos mornas apertaram meu traseiro, me aproximando. O senti embaixo de mim, duro e poderoso, me demonstrando o quanto me queria de novo.

Ele baixou o tom do beijo, voltando-se mais suave enquanto uma de suas mãos se movia para enredar-se em meu cabelo. Rompendo o beijo, seus olhos me olharam com intensidade.

Te amo, Maddie.

Meu coração se deteve.

Já não podia escutar os trovões lá fora ou a força impetuosa da chuva contra a casa. Tudo o que ouvi foram essas duas palavras.

Te amei desde que eu era um garoto te perseguindo ao redor da fazenda. Só que fui muito medroso para lhe dizer isso.

Mas disse que não me amava — sussurrei incredulamente.

Nunca disse que não te amava. Nem uma vez - disse. A surpresa apareceu em seu rosto. —Sempre te amei, Maddie.

Mas todas essas vezes que me disse que não te apaixona...

Menti. Me apaixonei por você!

Seus dedos mornos acariciavam meu quadril por debaixo da barra minha camisa.

Maddie, tem que entender que nunca disse a ninguém "te amo". Sempre estive assustado de que se admitisse, arruinaria tudo entre nós e

te perderia para sempre - sua voz desceu de tom. — Fui um imbecil por te machucar. —Inclinando-se, beijou a ponta da minha boca. —É tudo o que quero e necessito. Só você. Agora e sempre.

Seus lábios se moveram avidamente sobre os meus.O beijei com tanto amor e paixão como foi possível.

Quero dormir junto a você para sempre — sussurrou. —Quero ter bebês contigo e envelhecer junto a você. —Tomando meu rosto entre as mãos, olhou direto a meus olhos. —Sou seu, Maddie e te amarei pelo resto de minha vida.

Lágrimas de felicidade rodaram por minhas bochechas. Não poderia as ter detido mesmo se tentasse.

Te amo, Ryder. Sempre te amei.

Não chore Maddie. Odeio te ver chorar - disse, limpando minhas lágrimas com seus dedos.

Sinto muito, é só que... Esperei ouvir você dizer essas palavras por tanto tempo.

Devia ter te dito isso antes. Fui um maldito teimoso estúpido.

Começou a beijar brandamente minha mandíbula, baixando até meu pescoço. As lágrimas desapareceram. Meu corpo ardia. Fechei os olhos enquanto seus lábios exploravam cada centímetro de meu pescoço e suas mãos se moveram por debaixo de minha camisa. Ofeguei quando seu polegar roçou sobre meu peito, lento e pausado. Movendo-se a meus lábios,me beijou com uma paixão renovada, cheio de necessidade. Sua mão continuava atormentando meu peito enquanto sua língua devorava minha boca. A tormenta rugia lá fora, mas não nos importava. Só estávamos conscientes um do outro.

Considerei lhe dizer sobre o bebê, mas ao final decidi não fazê-lo. Queria estar absolutamente segura de que estava grávida. Com tudo o que tinha passado, talvez só tivesse um atraso. Tinha escutado que isso costumava acontecer às mulheres. Até que tivesse a certeza, desfrutaria deste momento. Não era todo o dia que Ryder Delaney admitia que me amava.

Despertei com náuseas matutinas. Deitada na cama, respirei profundamente, tratando de controlá-las. Quando as náuseas se tornaram mais fortes, meus olhos se abriram de repente. Em segundos, saí da cama e corri pela porta traseira. O frio da manhã golpeou minhas pernas nuas enquanto descia as escadas do deck. Quando cheguei à grama coberta de rocio, meu estômago se esvaziou. A úmida erva se esmagou sob meus pés descobertos mas não me importou. Meu corpo se sacudiu violentamente quando a náusea me golpeou de novo com mais força.

Orei para que Ryder não despertasse e me encontrasse assim. Ficaria louco de preocupação se me visse assim doente.

Depois que não ficou nada em meu estômago, escovei os dentes rapidamente e voltei para o dormitório. Ryder seguia dormindo, ocupando a maior parte da cama. O lençol apenas o cobria pouco já que estava em sua cintura. Estendido sobre seu estômago, os músculos tatuados de suas costas apareceram como ângulos agudos e formas definidas. Ainda enquanto dormia, via-se perigoso e inacessível.

Mas me amava.

Tremia incontrolavelmente quando me meti na cama junto a ele. Sem abrir os olhos, esticou-se e me aproximou.

Está bem? —murmurou sonolentamente.

Estou bem. Volte a dormir. —Uma mentira piedosa nunca machucou a ninguém. Tomei uma respiração rápida quando sua mão se moveu para descansar sobre meu estômago.

Me diria a verdade? —perguntou, abrindo um olho para me olhar.

Assenti. De acordo, duas mentiras piedosas poderia ser muito. Mas segundos mais tarde, só um pensamento se achava em minha cabeça.

Lábios contra meu pescoço e cálidas mãos em meu corpo provocaram um fogo dentro de mim.

Não quero dormir. Quero você. —Sua profunda voz retumbou em meu ouvido.

Gemi quando seus lábios beijaram o lóbulo de minha orelha brandamente. Quando se levantou sobre mim, vi amor e paixão refletidos em seus olhos. Vi esperança e um futuro brilhante apesar da escuridão ao redor de nós. Vi felicidade e vida.

Capítul3o5

S

e soubesse que depois minha felicidade se converteria em tristeza, teria ficado mais tempo na cama.

Rapazes, temos um problema — disse Roger enquanto estávamos sentados ao redor da mesa da cozinha depois dessa noite.

Gavin e Ryder pararam de comer para olhar seu pai. O resplendor da luz das velas refletia a grande figura de Roger, destacando a inquietação em seu rosto.

Esperou até ter toda sua atenção antes de continuar. — Possuímos comida suficiente para dez meses mais. Podemos caçar e cultivar hortaliças, mas devido à proximidade do inverno, as coisas podem ficar ruins. Virão momentos difíceis pela frente. — Apontou com o garfo ao Ryder. — Necessitamos de mais lenha para o inverno. Não quero que Maddie congele até a morte.

Feito — disse Ryder, simplesmente.

E você — apontou o garfo ao Gavin, — terá que começar a matar o gado para o inverno. Está preparado para o trabalho?

Gavin assentiu antes de tomar outro bocado de comida.

Ouvi no rádio que os terroristas estão vindo mais para o interior. O maldito governo luta com tudo o que têm, mas ainda não conseguem detê-los — disse Roger, olhando a cada um. — Agora não é seguro ir de um lado para outro e temos que nos preparar em caso de ataque e nos defender. Lembram-se do plano?

Gavin e Ryder disseram ao mesmo tempo: — Sim, senhor.

Bom. Temos que nos preparar para fazê-lo em questão de minutos

disse Roger.

Imagino que Maddie chegará à granja em cinco minutos no máximo — comentou Ryder, colocando um pedaço de pão de milho em sua boca.

Ouvi-los me fez perguntar como conseguiria sobreviver um bebê neste mundo. Sem fraldas, sem comida para bebês, sem médico. Só os terroristas e o medo, a fome e a morte. Esta não era maneira de criar um bebezinho. Como faria isto?

Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto empurrava grãos ao redor de meu prato. Odiava estas coisinhas. Era um dos principais mantimentos básicos e tive que resistir com fervor. Se fosse por mim, jamais o comeria.

Maddie, precisa comer. Perdeu bastante peso — disse Janice em seu tom maternal.

Sentia todos os olhos em mim, como se fosse um objeto sob o microscópio à espera de ser dissecado. Me forcei a comer outra parte do feijão. Sentia como se pequenas rochas afiadas descessem por minha garganta.

—Se sente bem, Maddie? perguntou Gavin. —Está um pouco verde. OH, diabos!

Está doente? — perguntou Ryder, entrecerrando os olhos ao não responder ao Gavin.

Tomei um longo gole de água, com a esperança de ganhar tempo e assim passar a náusea.

Ryder não quis saber nada disso.

Maddie, me responda — exigiu, com voz profunda.

Estou bem — disse-lhe, achando seu olhar penetrante e ignorando o formigamento que corria por meu corpo. Sua voz conseguia me fazer isso.

Deu-me um olhar de advertência e não perguntou mais nada. Outra ordem dele e explodiria com raiva. Ou o lançaria na cama pela necessidade.

Durante uns minutos, os únicos sons eram as pequenas batidas de talheres nos pratos e o som do vento que açoitava na casa. As velas piscavam e dançavam ao redor da habitação, lutando contra a escuridão e ganhando por uma instância antes que se defendessem as sombras. De repente, o silêncio da noite foi interrompido por um ruído lá fora. Eram pisadas. Sem aviso prévio, todo mundo voou à ação.

Ryder saltou da cadeira, me arrastando com ele. Ao deslizar sua pistola da capa, desbloqueou a trava de segurança antes de me olhar com um olhar frio.

Se acontecer algo, se esconda. Entendeu?

Assenti, resistindo a tentação de pôr minha mão sobre meu estômago por proteção.

Inquietação estampada em seu rosto. A tensão em seu corpo fez seus músculos sob sua camisa se preparassem para atacar. Se alguém aparecesse aqui durante a noite significava só uma coisa.

Perigo.

Janice apagou a vela, sumindo a cozinha na escuridão, ocultando tudo. O som das botas pesadas na área de madeira provocava eco através da cozinha e me enviou um fio de medo.

Ryder me agarrou o braço e seus dedos apertaram minha carne macia. Sem muita suavidade,me empurrou com sua mãe. Mudou para um canto da cozinha, longe da porta traseira e das janelas. As duas paredes sólidas nos protegeriam de quem estivesse lá fora. Não era tanto por minha segurança, mas sim pelo que teria que fazer.

Acima dos batimentos fortes do meu coração, escutei a Janice desbloquear a trava de segurança da pistola que mantinha a seu lado.

De repente, os passos pararam. Contivemos a respiração, à espera de um golpe, um grito, o que seja. O medo me invadia junto com um pressentimento terrível. As pessoas sofriam sem eletricidade. Uma morte certa esperava à maioria, se a rede elétrica não se restaurasse logo. As pessoas se desesperam ao se enfrentar com a morte. Isso significa que aumentaria as possibilidades de que alguém tentasse roubar nossos fornecimentos. Os estranhos poderiam chegar a serem mortais dispostos a matar para obter o que quiserem. Rezei para que não fosse o caso.

Outro instante transcorreu sem nenhum ruído do exterior. Começava a pensar que aquela pessoa se afastava, quando golpes fortes na porta me fizeram saltar do susto.

Quem está aí? — perguntou Roger com voz retumbante, demonstrando poder.

Meu nome é Cash... — respondeu uma voz.

Cash? Conheci um Cash na escola secundária! Era...

Maddie — gritou outra voz. Espera! Sabia de quem era a voz!

Saí do agarre de Janice e me lancei através da cozinha, com um só propósito em mente.

Maddie, NÃO! — gritou Ryder, estendendo a mão para me parar.

Consegui evitar suas mãos enquanto corria diante dele. Ignorando um novo grito do Ryder, abri a porta. E me congelei quando olhei pelo canhão de uma escopeta.

Antes de poder abrir a boca para gritar, Ryder se achava a minha frente, ficando na linha de fogo. Arrebatou sua pistola e apontou à cabeça do desconhecido. Ao mesmo tempo, umas mãos fortes alcançaram minha cintura e me puxaram para trás, me afastando do perigo.

Enquanto Gavin me arrastava, senti medo por Ryder e o estranho treinado, com suas armas em direção ao outro com uma precisão letal. A animosidade cresceu em ambos ao se olharem.

Deixa a maldita pistola — grunhiu Ryder, puxando a trava.

Não vai acontecer — disse o desconhecido. — Puxa o gatilho e ainda tenho tempo para te encher de balas.

Não acredito moço — disse Roger, caminhando junto ao Ryder com uma escopeta carregada.

Se souber o que te trá aqui, baixará a arma.

O tempo passava a passo de tartaruga enquanto se enfrentavam os três homens. De repente, o som de meu nome ressonou na noite, me chamando.

Maddie.

Me solte! — gritei, me retorcendo no férreo controle de Gavin. Consegui lhe dar um soco em sua barriga, desesperada por escapar. Seus braços se afrouxaram o suficiente para conseguir sair deles.

Escapei. Passei por Ryder. Passei pelo desconhecido. Passei pelas armas preparadas, prontas para disparar em algo que se movesse. Corri.

Maldita seja! — Ryder rugiu detrás de mim.

Sem lhe dar atenção, corri pelos degraus da área e em todo o jardim encharcado de chuva. Ali estava! Quando cheguei ao Brody, joguei-me em seus braços com alívio. Estava vivo!

Atraiu-me com força para ele. — Maddie, me alegro te ver.

Soltei-me de seus braços para lhe olhar sob a luz da lua. Total esgotamento alinhou sua cara magra. Havia manchas escuras debaixo de seus olhos e as bochechas estavam escavadas pela fome. Tinha a roupa esfarrapada e seu cabelo que alguma vez foi perfeito agora era comprido e mau cuidado.

Onde está Eva? — perguntei, olhando à escuridão. Em qualquer momento, esperava que viesse das sombras com sua atitude desumana, tratando de me dizer o que fazer.

Ele a tem! Os bastardos a têm. — Brody chorava o suficiente para despertar aos mortos.

Atraiu-me com força para seu peito, me tirando o ar e levando minha mente novamente a um lugar escuro. As mãos engorduradas me segurando, a sensação de asfixia. Tudo retornou para mim. O pânico se converteu em um ser vivo, como um monstro que não podia controlar. Fechei os olhos e me concentrei em respirar profundamente, tratando de afugentar o pesadelo. Mas quando Brody ficou de joelhos e me levou com ele, a histeria ameaçou sair. É Brody. Não te fará mal. Agora está a salvo. Quando o pânico se desvaneceu, senti o aguilhão de suas palavras. Eva foi raptada.

Quem a levou? — perguntei-lhe com voz trêmula.

Brody não respondeu. Achava-se perdido em algum lugar de seu próprio inferno pessoal. Seus braços se apertaram ao meu redor, me segurando como se o mantivesse à tona.

Solte-a, Brody.

Ante o som da voz mortal, meus olhos se moveram até encontrar Ryder, apontando uma pistola a Brody.

Nunca lhe ouvi se aproximar.

Os olhos frios de Ryder se dirigiram para mim antes de voltar para o Brody. — Não me faça apertar o gatilho, porque te asseguro que o farei se lhe fizer mal.

Maldição! Tinha que acalmar Brody. Ryder ficaria muito perigoso se alguns dos seus fossem ameaçados.

Brody, está tudo bem. Te ajudaremos — disse-lhe com voz calma.

Devo tê-lo convencido, porque seus braços se afastaram, caindo a seu lado como blocos pesados.

Ryder se aproximou e ficou na minha frente, me bloqueando da ameaça percebida. Sua arma ficou diante dele, sem confiar completamente em Brody.

Pus uma mão nas costas do Ryder, tentando acalmá-lo. Os músculos sob sua camisa se esticaram com meu contato, me recordando que este homem era uma força a ter em conta quando está zangado.

Um grito proveio da casa, forte e zangado. Uma nuvem obscureceu a luz da lua por um instante, mas inclusive assim consegui ver o Gavin e Roger sustentando ao desconhecido com a ponta da pistola. Só um movimento e se lançariam os tiros. O estilo de vida na atualidade poderia ser "disparar primeiro e fazer as perguntas depois", mas seria condenada se me convertesse em uma parte dela.

Rodeando Ryder, coloquei-me entre Brody e ele. Ninguém ia se machucar se pudesse evita-lo.

Vi o desespero no rosto de Ryder quando afastou a arma. Metia-me em problemas por fazer isto, mas poderia simplesmente zangar-se comigo. Ninguém machucaria a Brody.

Ignorei Ryder tanto como poderia uma garota, e me centrei em Brody.

Quem a tem? — perguntei-lhe.

Os malditos terroristas! Os bastardos estão reunindo pessoas e as jogando nos campos de concentração!

Tinham a Eva? Todo o sangue se drenou de minha cara enquanto assimilava o que disse. Balancei-me sobre meus pés, de repente me sentindo enjoada e fraca. O mundo se inclinou em um ângulo estranho antes que Ryder me agarrasse pelo braço, para me estabilizar.

Está bem?

Assenti aturdida e comovida.

Brody de repente fechou a distância entre nós, alcançando meu rosto. De perto, vi seu desespero e medo. Assustei-me porque me

recordou à quantidade de perigo em que se encontra Eva, Ryder ficou diante de mim outra vez, me empurrando detrás dele.

Se afaste, Brody — grunhiu.

Brody levantou as mãos para demonstrar que não era uma ameaça.

Não vou lhe fazer mal, Ryder. Vim aqui... — deteve-se e esfregou a nuca com agitação antes de voltar a começar. — Tem que me ajudar homem. Temos que ir procurar a Eva.

Ryder o estudou um minuto antes de apontar ao desconhecido na área.

Quem é?

Cash Marshall, um velho amigo da escola. Encontrava-se conosco quando pegaram Eva.

Os olhos frios de Ryder se dispararam para mim. — Cash Marshall?

Tem que estar brincando! — disse com desgosto.

Meus olhos se arredondaram com surpresa. Cash tinha sido meu companheiro de laboratório em nosso último ano da escola secundária. Também foi meu encontro para o baile. E Ryder tinha estado louco de ciúmes. Pela expressão em seu rosto, suponho que o tempo não mudou seus sentimentos.

Olhe Ryder, preciso de sua ajuda. Tenho que voltar para a Eva — declarou Brody, chamando nossa atenção.

Vamos falar lá dentro — disse Ryder.

Segui para a casa enquanto nos soprava a suave brisa noturna. Os ruídos da noite continuaram. Os sons noturnos que uma vez temi e agora cheguei a amar. Induziam-me a dormir de noite e me davam paz. Era minha canção de ninar. E esta noite não existia paz. Minha melhor amiga se achava nas mãos do inimigo. Ali só existia o terror.

À medida que subíamos os degraus para a área, senti os olhos do Cash em mim. Este homem não era em nada o menino nerd desajeitado que recordava da escola. Agora era alto e ágil com um rosto cortado em pedra.

Maddie — disse, sua voz profunda em reconhecimento.

Mal pude cumprimenta-lo antes que Ryder se posicionasse diante de mim, bloqueando a vista de Cash.

Seu olhar de "nem sequer pense" revelava muito enquanto ele observava Cash.

Lembra-se de mim? — perguntou Ryder. Sua voz era tranquila, mas conseguia ouvir a animosidade por baixo.

Sim, me ameaçou faz anos — respondeu Cash com frieza, nem um pouco intimidado pelo Ryder. — Algo a respeito de me dar uma surra se a machucasse.

Desta vez vou te matar. — As palavras de Ryder destilavam veneno.

Cash assentiu secamente. — Entendido, mas estou aqui pela Eva, não pela Maddie.

Então faremos isto.

Capítul3o6

A

história do Brody se desenvolveu com severidade e desesperança. Suas palavras me fizeram questionar nossas

próprias possibilidades de sobreviver.

Segundo ele, os hostis faziam seu caminho lentamente atravessando o país, capturando pessoas ou simplesmente matando-as pelo caminho. O exército e as tropas formadas localmente tentavam lutar contra eles, mas sem comunicações, eletricidade ou fornecimentos, estávamos paralisados, e o inimigo sabia.

Se as pessoas não eram assassinadas, morriam de fome ou por enfermidades. Brody disse que o lugar mais perigoso para estar neste momento era o centro de uma cidade. Os fornecimentos eram inexistentes e a fome proeminente.

Assim ante a insistência dos pais de Eva, Brody e Cash pegaram Eva e deixaram a cidade em direção à casa de Maddie e a segurança. Ao longo de uma estrada deserta, os terroristas lhes emboscaram, três contra vinte. As escopetas do Brody e Cash não tinham sido rivais para o armamento de grau militar que levavam os hostis. Em questão de segundos, foram superados em número, em potência de fogo e Eva foi capturada.

Isso foi a quatro dias.

A preocupação por Eva fez meus olhos cheios de lágrimas e minha garganta fortemente fechada. O pensamento dela em perigo, possivelmente ferida, fez que eu fechasse os olhos com força e dissesse uma oração rápida para que estivesse a salvo.

Lentamente abri os olhos para ver Brody esfregando as mãos com nervosismo. Estava fora de si pelo pânico. A fadiga que cobria seu rosto demonstrava que tinham passado dias da última vez que dormiu.

Então, estava ali quando invadiram a cidade? — perguntou Ryder a Cash.

Sim, estava lá. Aconteceu na metade do dia. O pior dia de minha vida.

À luz do abajur, pude ver Cash engolir com força e mexer-se incômodo em seu assento. — A princípio dispararam a todo mundo que estivesse em seu caminho. Homens, mulheres, crianças, não lhes importava, eram assassinos. Depois de um tempo, pararam e começaram a disparar às pessoas ao redor como gado. A próxima coisa que sei, é que o lugar era um campo de concentração. Não sei o que é pior; estar morto ou estar desnutrido e espancado.

Brody se levantou de um salto de sua cadeira e começou a passear pela sala como um animal enjaulado.

Cash tinha a mesma frieza em seus olhos que Ryder e Gavin tinham nos seus. Este mundo lhes tinha feito mais duros, mais mesquinhos e mais que nunca, mortais.

A cidade está enclausurada, mas sei uma forma de entrar. Haverá guardas por toda parte, fortemente armados e com vontade de matar — disse Cash. — Poderia ser um banho de sangue. — O silêncio se prolongou enquanto suas palavras se afundavam.

Quanta munição tem? — perguntou ele.

Suficiente — respondeu Ryder, inclinando-se para frente em sua cadeira e descansando os cotovelos sobre seus joelhos. — Temos o que necessitamos para tirá-la e algo mais.

Brody deixou de passear o tempo suficiente para erguer as mãos com irritação. — Então, vamos fazer isto ou só falar disso?

Gavin fez girar o cilindro de sua arma, seu olhar fixo no movimento.

Eu digo que vamos chutar algumas bundas estrangeiras. Roger se afastou da parede em que tinha estado apoiado.

Se todos vocês fizerem isso, vamos fazer bem. Montar todo o dia. Revisar o lugar. Observar todas as idas e vindas. Quem está a cargo, quais são suas debilidades e que potência de fogo possui. Logo lhes golpearemos durante a noite, quando menos esperam — disse com ferocidade. — Os mandaremos ao inferno, garotos.

Meu corpo tremia enquanto se afundava a realidade do que eles iriam fazer. De repente tive um mau pressentimento. Algo ia sair errado. Iriam caminhar diretamente a uma armadilha mortal.

Janice deve ter pensado o mesmo, porque começou a discutir com eles. — Não! — Disse sua voz tremendo pelas lágrimas. — É muito arriscado. Quero meus meninos aqui seguros.

Temos que ir, mãe — disse Ryder, a doçura que reservava só para sua mãe anulava seu tom gélido. — Não vamos perder mais gente. Já perdemos o suficiente.

Estudei a barra desfiada de meus shorts, assustada de que se o olhasse, poderia começar a chorar como um bebê. Todos os dias me lamentava por meu pai e desejava que Eva estivesse ali para me apoiar. Ryder tinha razão. Eu não podia perder a ela também.

Tanto como odiava pensar que ele estivesse em perigo, Ryder era um lutador perito e caçador habilidoso. Podia ser frio e calculista. Se alguém podia tirá-la dali, era ele.

Partiremos depois de amanhã — disse.

Isso é muito tempo! Poderia estar morta então! — A voz do Brody se elevou com pânico.

Temos que nos preparar, Brody! — Gavin franziu o cenho.

Quanto tempo estarão fora? — Minha voz tremeu com medo, soando fraca entre as vozes iradas.

Suponho que nos levará uma semana chegar ali e voltar — respondeu Cash enquanto seus olhos desciam lentamente por meu corpo.

Senti um fio de inquietação. Não por seu escrutínio, mas sim pela ideia de que se fossem durante uma semana. Essa inquietação se duplicou quando vi a fúria assassina no rosto do Ryder.

Ficou de pé repentinamente, elevando-se sobre mim como uma grande árvore imponente que proporcionava amparo. Os músculos de seus braços puxaram sua camisa, esticando-a enquanto agarrava sua pistola e a introduzia na capa que pendurava de seus quadris.

Maddie e eu vamos para casa — disse em tom cortante, seus lábios se esticaram com incômodo. Seu corpo estava rígido e seus olhos

lançavam ódio na direção de Cash. Furioso e apenas mantendo-se sob controle, Ryder estava no ponto de ebulição. Quanto antes partíssemos melhor. Não queria que Cash fosse golpeado até ser uma polpa sanguinolenta.

Segui Ryder para o exterior da casa rapidamente, um passo atrás dele. A lua se achava escondida detrás das nuvens, fazendo difícil ver por onde andávamos. Ele ficou perto, sua sólida presença era meu único farol na escuridão. Estávamos na metade do caminho da sua casa quando finalmente falou.

Cospe Maddie — disse asperamente sem perder o passo. — Sei que quer dizer algo.

Sim, queria dizer algo.

É muito perigoso. — As palavras saíram de mim. — Ir atrás de Eva é uma sentença de morte, Ryder.

Tudo é perigoso hoje em dia, Maddie — disse, com sua profunda voz fria. — Demônios, posso despertar amanhã e ser assassinado por alguém que está roubando nossa comida.

Mas preciso de você aqui. — Parei no meio da estrada, esperando que ele dissesse algo. Uma coruja piou ali perto, fazendo que um calafrio percorresse minhas costas. Ou se tratava do medo que Ryder partisse?

Suspirou e passou uma mão pelo rosto, olhando fixamente para a escura distância. Estudei seu perfil. O cabelo mais longo e a mandíbula desalinhada lhe davam um aspecto de selvageria incontrolável. A dureza de seus olhos em contraste ao perigo subjacente nele. Não se parecia em nada ao menino que eu tinha conhecido, mas o amava mais agora que nunca antes.

Finalmente se voltou para me olhar. Aproximando um passo, afastou meu cabelo por cima de meu ombro. Seu toque enviou o familiar nó de desejo através de mim, me queimando como nada mais podia. Era aterrorizante o poder que ele tinha sobre meu corpo.

Continuo pensando que se fosse sequestrada, daria minha vida para te salvar. Nada me deteria de te encontrar. Nada! — Elevou-me o queixo delicadamente com um dedo. — Tenho que ir. Pelo Brody. Por você.

Suas palavras deveriam ter feito me sentir melhor, mas em troca me puseram mais irritada e irracional. Por que tinha que ser tão malditamente valente? E maldito fora duas vezes por jogar sempre de herói!

Está bem, quer ir? VÁ! Esteve tentando me deixar para sempre mesmo! —disse, pondo as mãos em meus quadris com raiva.

O que? — perguntou, atônito.

Queria se alistar no exército — falei, louca de fúria. — Se não fosse por mim, estaria ali fora lutando agora mesmo. Jogando de herói! Salvando o dia! Bom, aqui está sua oportunidade! Vá!

A única razão pela qual queria me listar era para me afastar de você! - disse e a dureza reforçava suas palavras.

A dor me atravessou como uma faca.

Odiava te ver com alguém mais, Maddie. Saber que podia te ter somente como amiga me convertia em um animal enlouquecido. — Olhou à distância e se burlou, sacudindo a cabeça com descrença. —Estava desesperado por terminar meu sofrimento, mas não sabia o que fazer. Outras garotas não ajudavam e beber não levava a dor. Minha única opção era partir. Te queria muito para ficar.

Então, simplesmente escolheu me deixar sem um segundo pensamento? — Minha voz se fez mais alta com cada palavra.

Era malditamente MISERÁVEL! — explodiu, aproximando-se outro passo.

E agora?

Seus olhos perfuraram os meus. Vi a frieza desaparecer, substituída pelo desejo que reconhecia tão bem.

Agora? — Estendeu uma mão para tocar delicadamente meu lábio inferior com seu polegar. — Agora estou completo.

Tomou minha mão, a sua grande sustentando a minha pequena. — Você me vê por quem sou, Maddie. Não meus fantasmas. Nem meus maus hábitos. Nem meu passado. Só eu. Você sempre viu a mim.

Dando um passo mais perto, esfregou-se contra mim enquanto sua mão se curvava ao redor de minha nuca.

É minha luz na escuridão. Pertenço a você, Maddie. Sem dúvida nenhuma te pertenço e te amo. Te amo mais que todas as estrelas no céu.

Inclinando-se,me beijou brandamente nos lábios. — Amo aqui, na terra em que estávamos acostumados a brincar.

Outro ligeiro beijo sobre meus lábios.

E aqui. — Pôs minha mão sobre seu coração. — Você é meu coração.

Lágrimas encheram meus olhos.

Não quero lutar, Maddie. Só quero te levar para casa e esquecer o mundo a nosso redor.

Então faça.

Seus lábios cobriram os meus com urgência. Fechei os olhos e joguei a cabeça para trás enquanto sua mão se movia para acariciar a base de minha garganta.

Eu te amo, Ryder — sussurrei contra seus lábios.

Afastou-se para olhar profundamente em meus olhos. O vi engolir com força. E o repentino nervosismo em seus olhos. Inclusive suas mãos pareciam estar tremendo.

Case comigo. Quando retornar, case comigo, Maddie.

Minha respiração se entupiu. Só em meus sonhos tinha esperado ouvir essas duas pequenas palavras dele.

Quero uma eternidade contigo. Não posso imaginar minha vida de outro modo — disse.

Suas palavras se envolveram ao meu redor, me embalando em sua ternura. De pé a seu lado na escuridão, não importava nada mais. A guerra, o desespero; eram pequenos comparados com o amor entre nós.

Maddie? — perguntou, suas costas ficando rígidas ante meu silêncio.

Sim — sussurrei. — Casarei contigo.

Seus lábios reclamaram os meus com uma urgência como nenhuma outra. Senti todo o amor e a paixão que sentia por mim nesse único beijo.

Não teremos uma igreja ou um padre. Nem sequer tenho um maldito anel — disse asperamente, me afastando para me olhar.

Não me importa. Só preciso de você. — Passei os dedos através de seu cabelo e atraí seus lábios de novo aos meus. — Não me deixe, Ryder. Não poderia suportar a vida se algo te acontecesse — disse sob seus lábios.

Nada me manterá afastado de você, Maddie. Prometo, voltarei. Sempre retornarei para você.

Sempre.

A escuridão havia substituído a luz em meu mundo. Pensei que minha vida estava acabada quando Ryder partiu, mas só acabava de começar.


End file.
